Fate Stay Night Thy Chain Held in My Hand
by Fangking2
Summary: By chance Naruto gained a set of mythic eyes that will lead him to master the art of runes and seals and summon a Berserker Servant. The Knight of the Round Table, Lancelot.
1. Chapter 1 Summoning thy in Cloud of Chao

Disclaimer: HI I am Fangking2 and I do not own Fate Stay Night or Naruto enjoy my first fanfic.

Fate Stay Night/Thy Chain Held in My Hand

Chapter 1 Summoning thy in Cloud of Chaos

_I hereby purpose._

I wanted their acknowledgement, their love, their care…I wanted to be one of them.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

"Why are you alive, when you killed everyone I love!"

But only their jeers and hatred greeted me. Only path I saw to win them over was to be the best among the best. The Hokage.

_My will shall create thy body,_

I tried so hard, but I failed over and over.

"I am sorry Naruto, but to graduate to become a gennin a three bunshins are required… you failed."

But I was given a small light of hope.

"You know Naruto there is a way to pass the exam."

"What?...Really Mizuki Sensei?...tell me, please tell me!"

_And thy sword shall create my fate._

Naruto sneaked into the Hokage tower and just like Mizuki sensei's instruction there was a large scroll labeled "Scroll of Forbidden Seal" in the old man Hokage's office.

Knocking out the old perv was easy.

"Oiroke no jutsu!"

And the old man was down for the count.

_Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail,_

By the time I reached the forest I found a good spot to read the scroll and the content shook me…literally.

_If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!_

"Huh?"

My eyes burned as I looked into the scroll and suddenly as if a dam was broken in my mind a stream of information flow through me.

"Grailhatredpowerdesire…everythinggreeddeathdeath Death!...Mightovereverything…SealsRunicarts…Magic…Fraga…rootrootroot…toreachthetree…treeofthecenter…theworld…theone…thegod..theuniverse…theall…andiamyou…Myname…ServantsSummon!Summon! Summon!...tobelovedtobewantedtobefree…swearanoath…heavenlyguardianofthescale…"

_I hereby swear._

My brain recognized them as seals, but back of my mind whispered "Runes…works of Uzumaki lives on…our eyes…your eyes…remove the veil that hidden thy…Mystic Eye of Rune Soul!

_I will be all that is good in the eternal world._

At that moment I understood everything.

It turned out the Uzumakis was once a clan with a bloodline to have a doujutsu to see and understand all seals or runes, but this ability was never manifested in several hundreds of years.

To unlock it one must see a high level seal made by an Uzumaki of highest skill their generation and a divinity.

My eyes told me that the seal I saw…the Shiki Funin…was a work between an Uzumaki and another which tied itself to god of death, the Shinigami.

Also, there were several other seals made far before Shiki Funin that told me all their history.

It seems my Mystic Eyes can tell me the history of the seal as well.

Naruto saw several jutsus on the scroll and one particular technique called Kage-Bunshin caught his eyes.

His mind absorbed the jutsu instantly like it fit my mind perfectly.

My eyes suddenly burned in agonizing pain as it told me more of my family.

My clan before it was named Uzumaki, once served a war god.

The God has rewarded our clan with vast knowledge, skills, and rather rare special chakra.

These gifts can only be released in our own mental plain, which contain a library.

Our blood itself was like a memory dump or a library which collects what the head of the clan has improved or discovered as well.

All their discovery, achievements, and skills are in our blood, however without the Rune Soul one can only use the most earliest knowledge and not the improved knowledge of the clan heads.(Family Crest in blood, not crest)

Vast books of knowledge filled my mind, arranging my mess of a brain into a top class library.

Among the knowledge that is understood was something akin to kuchiose no jutsu, the Art of Summoning.

But this was no mere summoning.

No! Summoning a mere animal familiar to do battle was common, anyone skilled enough or luck enough is capable of doing this.

However this was something greater than life.

It was to summon a heroic sprit from limitless time, space, and world.

I know that old man Hokage cares and so do the Ichirakus, but…I am alone…this is something my real family left behind and I won't be lonely anymore.

With a Servant I won't be alone anymore…its cold…their stares…their words, their hatred…it is so very cold.

Mizuki may show up at any moment, I immediately got to work.

According to his eyes and blood which was filled with all the information the clan had, the servants are in seven categories according to their skills.

Saber the Noble Swordsmen

Archer the All-seeing Bowmen

Lancer the Most Agile Spearmen

Berserker the Mad Monster

Rider the Swift Cavalry

Caster the Wise

Assassin the He Who Hides in the Shadow.

Naruto pondered, according to his eyes the Saber class is the most wanted and desired.

However he had no items or anchors to summon the heroes to this word. Only method left was to summon the most fitting Servant according to his soul.

His eyes showed him the most effective summoning circle and he got to work immediately.

Naruto's seal was drawn on dirt using his kunai knife and blood. The circle was perfect and the symbols; strange in the eyes of common and uneducated men was drawn.

While the seal was crudely made for an Uzumaki, his eyes unlike his deceased relatives failed to have, helped him to achieve greater result.

I dropped my blood on the seal and pour my chakra on to the seal and the seal started to glow…I started my chants.

And chant he did.

"Naruto! There you are!"

I looked up in the middle of my chanting and saw Iruka jumping down from a tree.

"Naruto, how dare you steal the Scroll of the Forbidden Seal! …and what are you doing?"

"Oh!... I am in a middle a summoning ritual so please don't come any closer." said Naruto

_I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

"What?...a summoning?...Never mind!"

"Why did you steal the scroll Naruto?" Scold Iruka

Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" Shouted Iruka

"Ah... Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I could pass the test!, but I found something better! Iruka sensei I had a family! A clan!" Naruto said.

"Mizuki...why would he?" Iruka said

A wizzing sound came

"DANGER! NARUTO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Iruka said as he shoved Naruto

"EH! IRUKA-SENSEI...WAIT-?" Naruto yelled

"I am sorry..." Iruka said as he had his back pierced by a giant shuriken.

"Fool... protecting this monster" Mizuki said with a sneer

"Na...Naruto... whatever you do... don't give him the scroll" Iruka said

"Iruka sensei…you need medical attention now! Shouted Naruto

"Naruto... do you know why you are hated by the village?" Mizuki said.

Naruto turned to him in anger.

"MIZUKI! YOU CAN'T!" Iruka yelled

"Why... why am I hated?" Naruto said

"There is a law everyone know... everyone but YOU" Mizuki said

"MIZUKI STOP!" Iruka yelled... he coughed up blood.

"Everyone... but... why not me?" Naruto asked

"Because that law was regarding you" Mizuki said

"Regarding... me?" Naruto said... he backed a bit, he stood back once more were he did his failed summoning.

"yes... the reason you are hated... IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO THAT DESTROYED KONOHA AND KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS ALONG WITH MANY MORE!" Mizuki said.

Naruto's leg's gave on his weight... he shivered in anger, rage... it all made sense.

Deep in his mind a beast stirred.

Behind a caged bar a demons opened his eyes

"**OH…this feeling is…I see…Kushina your hellspawn seems to be a rather interesting brat."**

"**However the boy's power is still rather lacking to summon**

**the Great Three knight Class with outan item."**

**"Long as I am trapped in here my presence are too strong for him to select a servant most fitting for him." Growled the beast**

"…**well…I might well as help him… just a little…after all I refuse to bind to a weakling and a trash…" Said the beast**

**"yes…the Strongest Servant might be perfect for his over flowing furry and rage."**The beast muttered

The beast of raw charka and hatred closed his eyes and with his limitless power he reached into the worlds beyond to bring something back.

With his power to represent all anger, hatred, and madness all such related to it is his domain. By his power he can summon their power as his own property.

"**Be grateful you mongrel…I Kyuubi shall bless you with my glory and a worthy Servant.**

**In his paw was a chunk of crushed metal. **

**The metal was black, darker than the night and it's shaped like an egg, a crushed egg, or perhaps an old helmet.**

**"Fuu,fu,fu…this is very interesting…a monster among monster…a Servant among Servant…yes…shame…tragedy…guilt…betrayal…lust…and such delicious anger…this is perfect…a perfect monster." The kyuubi muttered.**

**He placed the helmet or what it is left of it on the summoning circle a copy of the one in the real world and started to chant.**

"**_But let chaos cloud then eyes._**

_The beast's eye was filled with amusement._

**_Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness,_**

_He licked his lip in anticipation._

**_And I, who doth hold thy chains!"_**

Finishing the chant of berserk Kyuubi smiled

It was no gentle simile.

"**Have fun taming him…or die trying**."

He then closed his eye and returned to slumber.

For now.

(Outside in the real world)

Mizuki and Iruka exchanged blows...

"Why do you protect him? Isn't he the demon who killed your parents?" Mizuki asked

"Yeah... I hate the demon with all my heart" Iruka said in honestly.

Naruto who was still standing in front of the seal balled his fists... even Iruka hated him...

"Yeah... I hate the demon, but not Naruto… he is clumsy and a bit dumb... but he is a hardworker, my student! No Uzumaki Naruto... he is a proud citizen of Konoha and our future Hokage!" Iruka said

Naruto cried...

"Iruka sensei…"

_Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint._

Mizuki then readied himself to finish off Iruka, as he was about to throw his shuriken.

Naruto rushed forth using his newlyaquired knowledge to reinforce his limb and punched Mizuki away from Iruka.

"Touch Iruka-sensei… and I will murder you…slowly." Naruto said with his face with a snarl.

"Y… YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO RUN AWAY!" Iruka yelled

"A punk like you I'll kill in one shot!" Mizuki said

"Try it you piece of shit! I'll return the pain a ten thousand fold" Naruto said with a cold and steely gaze.

No…a gaze of madness.

"Then do it demon fox!" Mizuki yelled as he jumped toward Naruto.

_Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!_

Naruto turned toward his incomplete seal and turned the back his hand toward it .

His eyes glow and he shouted to the heaven.

"Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint."

Naruto Mythic eyes widen and his chakra spiked.

His body was sing the song of war and his heart pumped in excitement for battle.

"Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!" he finished.

In instance all was silent.

Then there was an explosion of dark blue light that blinded everyone.

The light reached the sky where everyone in the Konoha could see them.

The Sandaime saw the sudden blast of energy and had a shiver go down in his spin.

"Naruto kun…"

(Mean While in Hidden Rain)

"What is it Nagato?" asked Konan

Nagato also known as god of the Amegakure, The Pein looked out the window toward the surging energy.

"What could it be?..." Pein wondered.

His eyes the fable doujutsu Rinnegan showed him a surge of energy that it he never felt before.

The corruptive dark energy that resembled the tailed beast power.

"This warrant an investigation…Zetsu" Commanded Pein.

"Hai, **leader-sama**." Said the plant man.

"Go and investigate what this surge is now."

"Sure…**Why not**." Replied Zetsu as the man disappeared into the earth.

(Valley of the End)

A man in a black cloth with red clouds and an orange mask stared toward the land where lies Konoha.

"Hooo…what is this?...interesting…"pondered the man.

His Sharingan flashed as he too vanished, breaking down the wall of space and time.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto wasn't sure if the summoning worked, but his eyes saw the seal activated and felt the burning sensation on his hand which represents his Command Seals.

He felt someone in front of him and felt a connection with this being.

However…

(Roar!)

A great roar filled the forest as the smokes cleared and revealed the summoning.

He was a majestic and frightening.

The Servant was in a black suit of armor.

The armor was arranged in sharp black edges and ornate dark designs and lines.

Naruto could see that the armor was emulating dark and evil intent which cover his entire being in black flame and air.

From the knight's back hung several black strips of fabric with ornate black metal tips which seem like a spear tip.

The helmet was dark with a slit for eyes ending with cross-like markings on either side.

The Mouth area was cover as well in smooth layers of steel.

From the back of the helmet a long dark blue ponytail-like ornament hung and it swirred oninously from the cold wind.

Naruto instantly know what he had to do. His eyes glow and told him to say it.

"I…Uzumaki Naruto here stand before you loyal my servant, slay my enemy!...Slowly."

The black knight roared and turned to Mizuki.

Mizuki was scared…in front of him was a monster at was releasing killing intent he never felt before. I was worst then the time he felt from lord Orochimaru.

He needed to run now. He turned to jump to the trees, but the knight ran toward him in blinding speed.

He ran low and picked up a kunai on the floor and jumped after Mizuki.

In his hand unseem by the spectators the Kunai stared to grow dark vain and it became something greater than a simple knife.

It for an instant became a Noble Phantasm. He flipped over Mizuki before he even realized that he was already caught and thrown the Kunai in mid-air.

The Knife traveled in speed of a bullet, almost in a speed of sound nailed Mizuki in the leg.

And it continued downward through him to the ground.

BLOOM!

As the kunai buried into the round creating a small crater.

Mizuki Screamed in agony as he felt his leg twist and tear with a simple kunai attack…with his own abandoned kunai!

The knight didn't seem to care. Following his master's rage and the everlasting rage of his prisoner the Berserker's Mad Enchantment had changed from Rank C to Rank A.

Like a perfect killing machine the knight held the man by his face and smashed him across a tree and thrown him to the ground few yard from him.

Mizuki thought he was in agony before now he begs to differ.

His face was crushed and his entire body was broken. He lost control of his bladder in fear and was whimpering like a baby.

Iruka saw his only best friend about to die and quickly turned to Naruto

"Naruto you got to stop him" Iruka begged.

"Huh?...but why Iruka sensei he tried to kill us." Said Naruto.

"We must Naruto, we must bring him to lord Hokage alive!...Stop him please!" Iruka urged.

"But…but…o..ok…I'll try." Said Naruto.

Naruto turned to his Servant who slowly walked toward his prey like a tiger to a deer.

Naruto pointed toward him and shouted "Servant capture him alive!"

However the beast ignored him. "Servant I command you to stop!"

But it was heard by deaf ears as Berserker didn't even turn to him.

"Why?...why aren't to listening to be Servant?...I am your MASTER!" Naruto Shouted.

Narut's thought went 1000m/hr as he tried to understand why his servant refused to obey him.

He turned on his Mythic Eyes as it relied mass of information about the rules and summoning.

This eye as a master showed him his servant's statues.

His eye widen when he saw what he summoned.

Berserker.

The Servant of madness and also depicted as the Strongest Servant.

He somehow summoned the most uncontrollable hero from all the classes he could have summoned from.

He panicked, from what he understands this class of servants is very dangerous and hard to tame.

They are known for their uncontrollable rage and power in exchange for intelligence.

He thought he summoned a knight class because of his appearance and rather logical and skilled ability, but he was a Berserker!

He turned to his servant who picked up a Fuma Shuriken and raised above his head, ready to kill Mizuki.

Naruto's eyes filled with determination.

His glow in purple and red light and his chakra turned red.

His voice filled with authority, strength, and most importantly charisma he shouted.

"Berserker! Obey me and stand down!"

His command seal glow, but is did not faded.

With seer will, resolve, guts, and minor unconscious use of his demon power he commanded Berserker to obey without the command Seal.

Berserker stopped and turned to Naruto.

He stared at Naruto for a while and bow down.

Naruto was exhausted from the fighting, the excitement, the truth, the summoning, and using his M.E power to ordered Berserker.

Iruka looked in wonder as his most troublesome student summoned a man, who destroyed Mizuki, and managed to control him.

Summonings are known to disobey inexperienced summoners, but Naruto controlled him.

"Take me and Iruka sensei to the hospital in the village and turned Mizuki to theproper authority."

"Wait" Iruka says suddenly. Naruto turns to him.

Removing his head plate he handed to Naruto.

"Congratulation Naruto you are now a gennin for performing a jounin level ninjutsu."

Naruto stared at him and slowly smiled.

"Thank you…Iruka sensei."

Iruka nodded as he fainted.

Naruto faced his servant.

"Until I am well protect me, but don't kill anyone." Naruto fainted as he said this order and Berserker obeyed.

He picked up his master rather gently for a Berserker class Servant and roughly picked up Iruka over his shoulder.

He vanished in burst of speed and head toward the village.

He mind clouded with madness, but obeyed the order of a master who held too much power in his words that was akin to a command seal…or Word of Command mixed with Charisma and Royal Authority.

He dropped off his master and the wounded man in front of a startled nurse and vanished to pick up Mizuki as well.

Using his master's knowledge and information from the grail in some world far, far, away he dropped the traitor in the office of what he realized as an armed force.

(Hidden ANBU HQ)

The ANBU captain was surprise when a man in armor cover from crown of his head and tip of his toe appeared and dropping off one of their own chunnin all bloody and injured.

He didn't know where this intruder came from, but he knew where he is going now.

"Protection squads detain him!" the captain shouted.

The Assassins of the village hidden from the shadow burst out with ninjato in hands and ran toward Berserker in impressive speed…however.

(-Roar-!)

The black knight was faster, the armored man punched, kicked, and thrown his enemy to the wall knocking them down easily.

One ANBU landed a blow on the knight's shoulder, but his ninjado broke like a twig.

Berserker grabbed the man from the side of his head and smashed him through the wall closest to him.

He followed by a spin kick to another ANBU in mid-air sending the poor operative to the nearest window.

Berserker picked up a fallen ninjato and mastered it in an instant cutting down the opposition.

His swings were deadly and perfect, not a movement wasted like a true assassin, a ninja.

Berserker nailed the last ANBU on his shoulder and performed a perfect back kick to send him toward another one of his comrade.

They enter the dream land soon after.

Surprisingly all his men was broken pill of meat, but alive.

The beast man turned toward last threat.

They were pitiful against him, but he didn't care for his mind was under the control of the word of command and the Rank-A Mad Enchantment.

However the fact his master order him to not kill have restrained his power to more safer as a Berserker can get.

Like a perfect killing machine he rushed toward the captain who was making seals for a jutsu to bind his attacker.

"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu(Smothering Binding)" Shouted the captain.

The blinding wood rushed toward Berserker, but he didn't care as he simple crushed the moving woods with his bare hand.

The live trees rushed toward him but with any weapons he found and corrupted he sliced through he trees like butter.

Honestly what are mere spells and magic of a magus to a Heroic Sprits?

The captain also known as Tenzo sweat as the man in front of him completely destroyed his squad of veteran ANBUs and his jutsu.

The man's dark mist covered all his movement and he barely saw the fist heading toward him.

He duck from the blow, but nearly got stabbed by a knife.

He picked up his own ninjato to block, but somehow the man's kunai cut through his ANBU issued ninjato.

"Was is channeled by chakra?"

"NO…it is…"he didn't get to finish his though as the man's flying spin kick nearly took his head off.

"What the hell are you!" shouted Tenzo as the masked man simple roared.

He used all his speed to keep ahead of this man who seems to be a monster in human form.

Berserker roared as he flipped in the mid-air to smash the little masked rat.

It matters not for who the opponent is, all will destroyed by his rage.

"Until I am well protect me, but don't kill anyone"

The mad man tried to ignore the small voice, but the word carried heavy tone of authority…much like his old majesty.

"**…**

**NO!"**

The once noble knight inside the Berserker swore an oath.

He shall remain in shame for his crime that his king for some reason forgiven him and shall obey his new master like a slave should…he can face him or his old king…your majesty…

Berserker rush and Tenzo was too slow at dodge.

If he can't dodge he can only block.

Tenzo immediately made the necessary hand seals for a defense jutsu.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki(Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)"

A curved wooden wall appeared protecting Tenzo from Berserker…Or he thought it will.

(Roar!)

The knight simple smashed through the wooden wall filled with chakra and nailed tenzo in the ribs.

At least 3-4 ribs were broken.

Tenzo smashed to the wall, while in agony he stuck to the wall and ran up to avoid Berserker's next attack.

The Berserker roared as his eyes followed the nibble captain as the man prepared for a Substitution justsu.

Berserker quickly picked up kunais on the ground and in no time thrown them toward the ANBU.

The captain replaced himself with a Mokuton Bunshin(Wood clone) to flank him from behind.

He was in for a surprise when Berserker didn't even turn to his clone which was riddled with kunais and caught his left hand with a vice-grip.

Berserker while mad was still a perfect armed master with or without a weapon.

With a mighty roar he thrown the captain through the window and didn't even watch as the man sailed through the air.

All distractions gone, Berserker simple vanished to his master.

"Never again will I shame and betray my master…so as a mere slave and doll shall I live to atone"

(Mean While)

The old Hokage was surprised when an ANBU told him Uzumaki Naruto was found and brought to the hospital with Iruka.

However he was alarmed when a report of an armored man brought them in and vanished only to be found in his ANBU HQ and destroyed an entire squad and his ANBU captain Tenzo.

Good news is that they were all alive, only wish they were dead.

The old Hokage approached his grandson's room when he felt a dark presence more focused than Kyuubi's presence. He immediately rushed into protect his charge when he saw the man.

Imposing indeed.

The man was a sight to be feared, however he was no gennin, but a Hokage.

His hands were tense anticipating an attack, but the stranger simple stood next to Naruto unmoving.

The black mist covering the man was blinding and he couldn't really see him well, but he man was no even caring he entered the room.

The old ninja leaked a small killing intent at the man, than the man turned to him with his massive killing intent flaring.

Before a fight can break off, Naruto mumbled in his bed.

"mmm…Berserker…don..t…kil..any..ne…"

The Man simple turned and vanished into thin air.

Hokage turned to Naruto.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young Naruto, but for now sleep."

I hereby purpose.

My will shall create thy body,

And thy sword shall create my fate.

Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail,

If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!

I hereby swear.

I will be all that is good in the eternal world.

I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.

**But let chaos cloud then eyes.**

**Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness,**

**And I, who doth hold thy chains!**

Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint.

Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!

FAngking2: Well this is my first work. Berserker and Naruto combo. How does it look?

English is my third language so grammar is bad so go easy on me ok.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Ore no Ibasho wa Doko?

Chapter 2 Ore no Ibasho wa Doko?

Naruto dreamt…

He saw a hall made of stone and decorated with some kind of banner.

The hall led to a large room majestic and bright.

There were men lined up making a path in the middle.

All these men…warrior…honor bounded…loyal.

Comrades, friends, rivals, and companions.

Same goal…to serve the king…who's the king?...

In the middle of the room a man? Can't tell everything is burry and ruined.

Can't see clearly…blue?...blonde…like me?...No…much lighter…a figure in the middle…who?...who?…

Who?...

(real world)

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he saw the familiar ceiling of the hospital.

He turned his head around and saw the white wall, and the window.

The turned to the other side and saw the wooden door, the table, and a black Servant cover in black mist holding a nurse by her neck.

"Ah…what do you know…a choking nurse…funny…ok…going back to sleep now…ZZZZZ… ! ...Berserker! Stop!" said Naruto as he stood up from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Naruto.

Berserker immediate let the nurse go and turned to his master.

The scared nurse ran outside calling for ANBU.

A second later the room was surrounded by a squad of ANBU and the Hokage.

"Naruto kun it is good to see that you are awakened. However we have much to discuss." Said the Sandaime.

"Old man Hokage…I can explain…you see…mmm…no…I need to speak with you privately. No ANBUs." Said Naruto.

Hokage pondered for few second and then nodded.

"Very well, but his man will be detained to the jail cell until further notice."

When the ANBUs approached Berserker to detain him Naruto calmly whispered.

"If you don't want to lose your lives in an unnecessary conflict…step back."

The ANBUs stopped, their instincts yelling at them to flee.

"Berserker, sprit form until I call upon you." Commanded Naruto as Berserker simply vanished into thin air.

"Now…to your office old man, you have a lot of explaining to do and so do I." said Naruto.

IN the old man's office Naruto sat down and slowly remembered everything he learned last night.

(Flash back)

Seals!

Runes!

Power!

Power!

Power!

Hero!

Summoning!

Mizuki!

Betray!

Hate!

Hate!

HATE!

BERSERKER I COMMAND YOU!

(End of rather short flash backs[if you call this a flash back])

So Naruto kun please explained what happened…

Naruto took a deep breath and considered his option.

On one hand this is the old man, however would he believe him?

Naruto opened his mouth and an epic tale flew out.

(Few minutes later)

"Ahh…so that's what happened" said the Sarutobi.

"To there was secret that the Uzumakis didn't even know…so Naruto kun only your eyes can see that's in the scroll for what it truly is?" asked the Hokage.

"Not really, because my eyes can show me what the seal I saw can do, it process, its creation, and its brief history." Said Naruto.

"Any Uzumaki is natural at seals and runes, it's just that my understanding is greater than them."

"My eye also gave me an access to vast library of informations that the clan heads held for generation."

"It is like having a vast dictionary in your head word for words."

Sandaime looked in wonder.

"_A doujutsu…but in all my years knowing the Uzumakis there were no doujutsu…is it the Kyuubi or did Naruto gained an rare bloodline limit."_

"Hey…old man" said Naruto .

"What is it Naruto kun"

"…Kyuubi is in my Shiki Funin right…made by(his eyes glow)Yondaime sama."

"…"

"Why?...why me?" asked Naruto.

Hokage looked into Naruto's eyes which held confusion, wonder, hatred, and worry.

The Hokage took out his pipe and light the cancer stick with a minor katon jutsu.

"Yondaime had no choice Naruto kun for the Hokage's duty is to the village at all time." Said Sandaime as he took a deep breath into his pipe.

"But why was I chosen to be the bearer of the burden?" asked Naruto.

"Was it because Uzumaki Kushina said so?

"!...how did you…"Asked the old man nearly choking from the smoke.

"I told you…my eyes can see all to do with the seal such as the creator…Who ever she was she helped the Yondaime Hokage to seal Kyuubi in me didn't she."

"Someone from my family…an Uzumaki… she decided to sacrifice me didn't she?"

"An orphan boy from the clan…an easy picking wasn't I!"

"No!...no Naruto kun, Kushina wouldn't never have picked you for such reason and neither would Minato."

"Kushina was an Uzumaki who held the burden, which your clan held for two generation which you hold now." Said Sandaime.

"She understood perfectly what she was doing and she shed tears for you…she did care NAruto kun…you are no mere sacrifice." Explained the Hokage.

"I don't believe you! You wouldn't tell me anything! WHY?" Naruto Shouted.

"You were not ready Naruto…" said the Hokage

"Well I am now!" Naruto interrupted.

He turned toward the old man shown him the back of his hand.

On his right hand was a tattoo, shaped like a three zig zag spiraling together. (Matou Kariya's Command Seal.)

"With this I command the Strongest Servant Berserker, with this eyes I shall see and understand all there is to the Uzumaki's power, and with my burden…as a **Jinjuriki** (whispered kyuubi) who can hope to stand against me!" Shouted Naruto.

The old man's eye turned cold and stared into the young boy.

"Don't tempt me young one for there was many Jinjurikis and powerful ninjas who fell because of their arrogance." Said the old man.

"Over confidence is your greatest enemy and is end the end one of many reasons that can get you killed."

"No other Jinjurikis, Uzumaki or not had the power of Servant under them." countered Naruto.

The old man signed as he considered the dilemma.

From what he gathered the young Naruto commanded a very dangerous being whose power might rival Kyuubi.

Not only that Naruto's eyes are giving him all the information his clan once held as secrets and making him stronger and smarter by the minute.

It is making him strong, but arrogant and impatient.

He needs some time alone to settle this on his own.

"Please listen to me Naruto kun, both your parents were famous ninja who made a large number of enemies, and unfortunately you would have told everyone if you had known that your father was the Yondaime."

Naruto froze. His father was the Yondaime Hokage. His idol. His goal, His dream.

The dark voice whisper to me.

**_The one that sealed the Kyūbi inside you_**.

"Why did he seal the Kyūubi inside me?"

That was the one question the old man had hoped the blond wouldn't ask.

All that he gathered were suspicions and no real reason… and unfortunately none of the suspicions were going to make the boy happy.

"(sigh) I don't know why, all I have few are suspicions."

"And those are?"

Taking a deep breath, the god of ninja said the one thing that he knew could destroy the blonds image of father the hero.

"To maintain the balance of the bijū." Said the man.

"…to maintain… the balance of the bijū?" repleated Naruto

Naruto felt his image of the village and his dream scattered.

His once burning passion to be accepted by them dimmed to small ember.

His mind in turmoil, which agitated Berserker.

Berserker appeared next to Naruto his eyes flash under the helmet and the mist.

Under his killing intent and rage the tower shook and it inhabitants shivered in primal fear.

"Naruto, please calm down, I understand that you feel angry but please don't hate your father.

That night everything was a mess, but your father will never do anything without a good reason.

Trying to clear his head, Naruto proceeded to ask another question

"Who is Uzumaki Kushina?"

"She was your mother" The old leader said with a sad smile.

"She was also the former host of the Kyuūbi."

Naruto was shocked, his mother was the previous host of the Kyūubi, but that meant.

"How did she release it?"

"She didn't. You see Naruto-kun, the seal is always at its weakest during childbirth… the only plausible explanation is that the seal was weakened enough for the beast to escape, that is also one of the reasons why your mother is no longer among the living," the old man explained.

"Why?,,,"

"When a Bijus is removed from their hosts, their hosts will die in process Naruto kun"

"I see…" said Naruto his tone without strength and dull

"…"

Naruto's heart felt dull.

His heart never felt so calm and cold.

Berserker in tuned with his master stopped growling and calmly fade into sprit form.

"Naruto kun I have a deal for you." Said the Hokage as the imposing man faded.

"Nanni?" said Naruto

"Your powers are growing, but not controlled."

Naruto nodded.

You need more space and more time to master your skill so for temporally you are relieved of your gennin rank to a mission to master your new sealing skills.

"But what about my team?"

"This is more important." Said the Hokage.

"Very well."

Honestly being a gennin seems uninteresting to Naruto as of now.

His power was so interesting, enough to forget about ninjas and study these for now.

Naruto stood up a walked toward the door and turn to the Hokage.

"I will practice my power somewhere else and I need some money…a lot of money…can I borrow some for new clothes?

The old man smiled and handed a large amount of money.

"Thank you…"

Naruto was about to walk out when the Hokage stopped him.

"Naruto kun…in the outer area of the village where the Kyuubi forest is, there is an old mansion that your clans men used to borrow…go there." Said the old man.

The Kyuubi forest is the section of the Konoha's land that was now filled with demonic chakra from the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago.

The toxic air made many ill and made ninja's loss control of their chakra, so none goes there anymore, but for Naruto it will not hinder him and be a safe place for him to let loose with no civilian casualty.

Naruto's eyes told him a new piece of information.

[_mansion…done…old seal works…forest…protection…base…home…IBASHO…ORE TACHI NO HONMON IBASHO…MAMORU…ORE TACHI NO MONO!(_place to belong…our true place to belong…protect…our place...Ours!)]

Naruto nodded as he left.

"Ja ne…Hokage sama" whispered Naruto.

(Outside the Hokage Tower)

Naruto walked toward the nearest ninja weapons/clothing store and walked up to the counter.

He saw a young girl with pink outfit and a two bun hair style, at the counter reading a magazine.

She turned and saw him and smiled.

"How can I help you sir" she asked.

"Yes…I am looking for some armored trench coat and black shirts and pants."

"Right away sir."

She vanished and he looked around the shop.

NAruto's newly arranged mental library made in infinitely smarter than before.

Now that he looked at himself he was a fuck'n target sign.

A style of new clothing will be needed.

He looked around the shop.

There were weapons of every kind from knives to swords, clubs, spears, and shields.

"Hmm…interesting"

His Eye of the Master glow and told him.

[Berserker…Knight of Honor…weapons…need to arm him…]

"Naru hodo, NAru hodo…omoshiroi…hontoni omoshiroizo…Berserker…Anata wa Saikyo deshu."

"Here you go sir" said the girl.

Naruto turned to the bun haired girl.

"Ah…arigato gozaimasu oujou san"

After making the purchase Naruto looked at himself in the mirror.

He was out of his hideous orange jumpsuit that screamed "kill me" and now in a black shirts and pants, a pair of glove with a large fitting coat over it. (Greed/Lin Yao outfit or Kotomine Kirei outfit)

His coat reached near his leg and is flipped as he walked.

"Cool" said Naruto.

Soon as he left the store he went straight to a place he likes to consider my personal area.

On top of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain he stared down at the village that hates him, but his parents died for.

His feeling toward Konoha was mixed, on one hand he wish to let Berserker loose and kill them all, on the other hand he wish for them to grove beneath his greatness and beg for his help. Personally he will pay to see the second one.

He turned around and Berserker appeared next to him in his intimidating armor.

"They look so small and frail Berserker, like a baby bird."

Naruto extended his hand toward the village below as if he is about to pick them up.

His blue eyes glazed in deep thought

"I will wait until this village dance in a tune that interests me…until then I will not help them…Zetaini!"

He turned toward his next destination.

"Let us leave Berserker"

Naruto jumped off the cliff and fell down below.

The Berserker's eyes glow red for a moment and he followed to catch his master's fall.

(At the forest)

Naruto was climbing a long set of stairs to reach the top of the hill to get to his clans home.

During the way there he felt the demonic chakra, but it didn't seem to bother me.

Berserker seem to be annoyed though.

Naruto stared at the old Japanese styled mansion in front of him.

It was massive with a large wall surrounding it and it had several buildings and even gardens(Think Kuchiki clan house BLEACH).

Clearly no one has been here for years.

"Kage-Bunshin no jutsu!"

Instantly several hundreds of Naruto appeared and ready to work.

"All of you know what we have to do, so let's fix this place up!" Naruto commanded.

"HAI MASTER" shouted the clone armies.

The clones in many groups started to fix and replace parts of the house.

The works seem limitless, but so did Naruto's clones.

The real Naruto on the other hand got started with the skills he had been given by his Mythic eyes and mental library.

He entered the building and found a study that he could use.

He added rather simple rune spells that his old clan commonly used on their clothes to reinforce them as hard as steel and he place several seals to preserve the cloth and made them fireproof and water proof.

His mind was racing to apply everything his clans once used.

His glove was branded with runes of power, shield, and deconstruction to be battle ready.

His shoes were grafted with seals for speed, power, shield, and jump for high speed agility action.

His coat was not only reinforced and protected, it had several storage seals placed for weapons and other items.

He even branded himself with several runes like his clothes for protection and power.

Back of his neck which is a blind spot for all creatures is a powerful barrier used for castle walls.

It is powerful enough to withstand Berserker's blow for 10 seconds.

But he nearly wet his pants testing it.

He used a rune named Kenaz to improve his eye sights to see far away, and I meant FAR away.

He found several research papers on experimental jutsus his clans later generation worked on.

He sent his clones with brush and inks to apply seals all over the mansion.

He also placed a seal for detecting intruder and cast a simple barrier detection jutsu for hostiles.

He followed the instructions in his blood to upgrade his mansion with sensor and barrier runes.

The walls are reinforced to withstand Berserker for less than a minute and the wall and the floor are rigged with ninja traps and lightening seals.

To Berserker it might be useless, but to modern ninjas it will be tough to break.

He researched on known doujutsus and made the chakra path within the wall to glow with too much chakra, so those who use special eyes beside himself well be blinded by the light to see anything.

Let's see this those Hyuga clan try and see that.

The walls are also equipped with rune called Sowilo the rune of the sun and the fire to repel the enemy.

He even placed a power barrier justu called Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment) to trap enemies from escaping.

His clan had some serious jutsu in their library.

Making a rune version for the four man jutsu was hard, but it seems someone from the clan was already working on it before their ultimate demise.

All he had to do was to use Rune Soul and finish the job.

He set up several boundary fields around the forest to repel unwanted guests and several detection boundary fields to setup a powerful barrier like the one that cover the village.

He even branded local animals such as birds, rodents, and even plants to be eye familiars to see that's going on where they live in and outside the forest.

His eyes were everywhere and his fort was impenetrate able.

His fortress the Uzumaki Mansion was almost complete.

Naruto felt that he deserve an evil laughter and a pat on the back.

Only that Berserker pat little too hard…

All the preparation and the labor took him 3 months to complete.

Around this time Naruto appearance changed as his face took shape like his father with whisker and his hair has grown long enough to reach his back.

He started wear blue Hakamka and a white Haori at his home and his coat outfit during training.

His hair was tied with a hair band Ayame given him during one of his weekly meal at the ramen stand.

Naruto turned in his headband and retired from his rather short career as a gennin.

The Hokage accepted that even as a ninja Naruto holds no village secret beside Kyuubi, so he has no right to refuse his resignation.

The poor old man Sarutobi was quilted into this.

With no income Naruto's financial look bleak.

"…"

Not really.

He hasn't had a money problem for some times now.

It turned out that he had a rather nifty ability called **Golden Rule** in the family which brings good luck in finding wealth.

It seems his Rank is between C+ and B which made a lot of Casino and gambling Halls in Konoha rather poor.

Well tough luck.

All he need was some new furniture, food, electronic appliances, and most importantly Koi-fish for his pound.

He used his family's mental library to find out several other skills he inherited beside **Golden Rule**.

His mental information room created a statues chart for him.

He was rather surprised how much abilities he had even if they are rather weak for now.

He was sure if he trains hard enough, one day he will have ability to use all to the max.

Speaking of training.

(Boom!)

(Roars!)

"Berserker don't hit me that hard!"

"This is training god damn it!"

"NO!...nonononooono…..BLOOM!"

"Kowaii yo!...hontoni Kowaii da yo! Berserker no baka!"

He trained with Berserker on the day and study at night.

While Berserker and he couldn't talk, their mind was so well matched Berserker obeyed him perfectly.

According to Kyuubi (Yes, he talked with the fur ball, accidently mind you!) it was because as a host of Kyuubi he has massive amount of power to raise Berserker's Mad Enhancement to rank A

At rank A Berserker is so well linked to Naruto it is like controlling a perfect doll or extension to his body.

But they somehow argue too.

"So you think this idea is no good?"

(Eyes glow red)

"Ok I'll get rid of the orange wall paper."

"…"

"The ramen stays, no argument!"

(Eyes glow red, turns off, and glows again)

"WHAT!...but it cut into my personal rest time Berserker."

(Glow, fade, glow, fade, glow brighter)

"Come one gave me a break…fine ramen will be eaten during one meal a day."

"Nothing more, nothing less."

(eyes glow)

"But the amount I eat during that time is determined by me"

(Eyes glow)

"Deal"

As a master of all weapons Berserker was a silent, but perfect teacher.

Naruto and Berserker exchanged blows with their katanas.

Naruto's blade was battered and chipped, but Berserker's sword was black with vains over them.

The blade never looked so sharp.

"That Knight of Honor is unfair Berserker…"

(Roar!)

While not perfect on unarmed, Berserker taught/beat Naruto several skills to improve his horrible academy taijutsu with something more effective.(HIs style is something like Bazzett/Soichirou style)

Naruto kicked Berserker over his head only to be blocked and tossed over a tree.

Naruto's runes glow as he planted his feet into the trunk and jumped off.

Naruto's fist glow with pale blue light as he throw rapid fist toward Berserker and aimed at his neck, ribs, and eyes.

Berserker was wearing an armor so it didn't seem to affect him.

But Berserker's punch did.

(ROAR!)

Berserker sent his master sailing through the air in AIR BERSERKER where the passengers may land in afterlife, but it show nice scenery of the Kyuubi Forest.

NAruto visted the Village time to time

He watched some jounin with a thick eye brows trained a clone of him in the village training ground before.

He studied what they were doing and combined with his own developing style.

He regularly wen to the weapon shop for supplies.

Using runes to fool them to forget that he was registered gennin helped.

Naruto regularly brought a large quantity of weapons from the local ninja weapon store.

He stored them all in the summoning scrolls, arms, and his coat.

He even added summoning seals on Berserker to summon multiple weapons like katanas, spears, axes, kunais, chains, shurekens, and more.

Berserker was truly the strongest.

As months go by Naruto understood Berserker better, however…

"You still wouldn't let me undo the veil of madness?"

(Eyes glow)

"…growle…"

"I understand you are on purposely hanging on to the madness and turning yourself into a doll Berserker…"

"…Snarle.."

"I still haven't got your name Berserker…"

"…"

"Why?...Why would you want to be driven crazy to a point of being a killing doll?"

Berserker didn't reply.

Naruto decided to wait for Berserker to be ready.

Berserker class isn't given for no reason after all.

It is a class only given to heroes or anti-heroes who was driven mad through an event in life or was bewitched to do so.

Whatever Berserker is hiding, it's for Berserker to reveal.

All he seen in Berserker's Servant chart using the Eye of the Master was rather burry and unclear.

All he managed to confirm was that Berserker has one seriously sweet Noble Phantasm named "Knight of Honor"

A power to make anything he holds into Rank D Noble Phantasm.

What Naruto will do to have the same power.

Now as for Naruto personal runes and seals research…

"Berserker! Get me the fuck out of here!"

(BOOM! CRASH! KA-BOOM!)

Several labs suffered.

Many clones died.

"HOLD YOUR GROUNDS LADIES!...BOOM!...HOLD THE BARRIER UNTIL THE BOSS IS SAFE!...BOOM!...SERGE! WE LOST CLONE#2552...ARUGH...(TEARS FALLING) THIS IS NOT DEATH!...THIS IS FOR THE FUTURE FOR ALL OUR CLONE BROTHERS...A FUTURE WHERE(THE BARRIER CRACKED)...WE CAN BE MORE THAN A...(BARRIERS LEAKING THE HIGHY DANGEROUS ENERGY BLAST)...CLONE!"

...many clone had to die...but it was not in vain.

Naruto's knowledge with seals, runes, and his special chakra improved and his personal researches has gone beyond copying his ancestors.

He no longer used his Mythic eyes regularly to enter the mental library and even without the instant knowledge he understood the runes by heart.

Of course some runes are simple impossible for him to learn for they were built especially for the creator.

But is also mean he has to research to make it his…his kage bunshins in Research & Development Unit can solve that soon enough.

His clones are split into several units such as R&D, intelligence/messenger, house work, and combat.

Each unit is made of modified Kage bunshins with runes and uniforms to match.

For the R&D clones they are built to use the Mythic eyes for long times, but made rather frail for combat.

Their uniform is made of white lab coats.(Like the ones they use in Bleach)

Intelligence/Messenger Unit is made of clones modified for extreme Presence Concealment and long lasting for travel.

Their uniform is black stealth clothes and light armors with skull masks.

House work unit are more combat ready than the Intelligence unit and made to be a house staff.

Their modification includes absolute obedience and high performance in house work.

Their uniforms are rather simple. A white hakamas and some aprons.

Finally combat unit clones, the battalion of modified cloneswith many combat runes the real Naruto uses.

They are guards, patrols, trackers, and hunters of his forest.

Simple blows would displace them and they are made to perform Kage bunshin Daibakudan jutsu(Shadow Clone Great Explosion) at the end of their life spans against his enemy.

Naruto also continued his ninja training.

He studied the scroll in the clan house and mastered water walking and tree climbing.

Using his clones and ability known as Librarian of Stored Knowledge, Rank-A he remembered all their experience and in short three months he improved to impossible level.  
>According to his studies and tests, his chakra was wind natured so he studied several wind style techniques.<p>

Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm)

Fūton: Kazekiri (Wind Release: Wind Cutter)

Fūton: Suiran Reppū (Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Violent Wind)

Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken (Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken)

Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

Naruto loved how the wind chakra fused into his weapons, because it helps evening out the odds when he spared with Berserker.

...just a little(crash).

He was so inspired he even put a wind seal on his coat to move dramatically when he move.

Life was good for Uzumaki Naruto.

However not everything was so smooth.

In the dead of the night, several figures were approaching a mansion up in the hill.

They were an ANBU squad selected by lord Hokage to deliver a new to the residence.

Hokage sama want the young man who live here to join their Shinobi ranks…however.

"I seem to found a group of rats in my home." A voice ring around the dark forest.

The ANBSs stopped in their track watching for the voice.

"I thought I told the old man, that the village no longer interests me…or has the old age finally made him gone senile?"

One of the rookie ANBU was agitated.

"Silence demon! We are here under the order of Sandaime Hokage sama, You Uzumaki Naruto is to report to the Hokage tower for reinstallation to the Shinobi force immediately.

"…Oh?..."

The voice sound amused.

"Korewa, korewa…Tenzo san… it seems you have a new rookie in your squad…did some of your old squad retired after seeing Berserker?"

The captain of the squad said nothing.

"Maa ii deshu…some fears are fresher than others…if they do not see terror for what it is…"

Naruto appeared in the tree above them.

In his dark clothing and coat he stared down at the group of elite warriors.

"Then I must simply remind them the true terror... in a form of absolute power."

Naruto's eyes seem bored and annoyed

"I told the old man to send no to my forest…unless approved…it seems Berserker gets a new playmate…"

Naruto raised his hand about to summon Berserker.

Tenzo was shaken and pleaded.

"…N..Naruto..dono…please calm down…our order was to deliver this letter to ASK you to reconsider…Hokage sama means no harm…"

Naruto looked at the captain.

True…very true…I might be too hasty…however that mongrel called me a demon…how can I allow a worm to call me with such insult and leave freely. Also it is against the old man's law regardingme and Kyuubi, so I am doing you a favor...step aside Tenxo sam...the trash needs to be punished"

Tenzo quickly shook his head.

"No! Naruto dono…disciplining a foolish rookie is my responsibility…please retrains from summoning…that man…"

Naruto considered...smirked... than smile

"Sure, sure, no problem, no problem…don't be so tense Tenzo san….if you get too stressed you will grow white hairs you know."

Naruto stood up.

"Tell the old man Hokage I don't feel like dealing with the village right now so kanbate ne…ja ne."

Naruto gave thema wave and a foxy smile(Ichimaru Gin smile Bleach), than vanished.

Tenzo felt he lost a few years from his life span.

He was going to put that rookie through hell for this. There is nothing worth going against that monster.

Hokage sama even labeled that man as a "True Tailless Biju"

After a month or so Naruto made a heavy decision.

Life was peaceful.

Life was simple.

For a few days or so.

Naruto was reading a research note when he called upon Berserker.

The black knight appeared next to his master in attention.

"Berserker…I want to summon a hero without Kyuubi's help"

(Eyes glow!)

"No you are not being replaced"

(Eyes glow)

"Just trying to do this on my own."

(Eyes glow)

"It's not that hasty…it's just a test."

(Eyes glow)

"But having a hero as a gate keeper will be awesome…beside you never talk so it feels like I am talking to myself." complained Naruto.

(Eyes glow)

"I am not being insensitive!"

(Eyes glow)

Naruto closed his book.

"Let's get it started…Berserker."

(ROAR!)

A roar filled the forest.

Life was really good for Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Name:Uzumaki(Namikaze) Naruto<p>

Age:13

Servant: Berserker(%#&%$#&#)

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Stat [rune inclued] {kyuubi}

Strength: D [C] {A}

Agility: C [B] {A}

Endurance: B [B+] {A}

Chakra: A++[n/a] {unknown}

Luck: C-B [N/A] {no changes}

: N/A

All Skills (All skills will improve and develop in time)

Mystic Eyes: B

Independent Action: C (kind of because he will disobey a lot of order)

Item Construction: E (Nothing solid, but he is making something later)

Mad Enhancement: C (Kyuubi mode)

Magic Resistance: C- (Genjutsu will do jack shit now…mostly)

Presence Concealment: B+ (Ran from village full of ninja after painting a mountain)

Riding: N/A (maybe later when Gamabunta appears)

Territory Creation: D (Made his own rune fields and Boundary fields yeah)

Battle Continuation: C+ (hello a demon in his belly, it well only get higher)

Bravery: B

Charisma: C+-B- (can make anyone his allies)

Clairvoyance: D (Kenaz)

Disengage: D ( a ninja)

Divinity: D (Demon deity)

Eternal Arms Mastership: N/A (later)

Expert of Many Specializations: C+ (Ninja in training)

Eye for Art: C (Later)

Eye of the Mind: C (Later)

Golden Rule: C+-B

Instinct: B

Librarian of Stored Knowledge: A (Kage-Bunshin)

Military Tactics: D (has army of clone, will improve later)

Monstrous Strength: B ( Kyuubi mode required)

Prana Burst: C- (improve later)

Projectile: C (Ninja+wind chakra)

Protection from Arrows: E (improve greatly later)

Rune Magic: C+-B- (Uzumaki)

Note: Dont get angry, because Lancelot and Saber was aready overpowered and honestly if a master has a demon with near infinte amount of energy as a generator, than he can upgrade his Servant with seer power alone.

(Naruto is making him stronger, [upgrade because of Naruto and Kyuubi] {Mad Enhancement})

Servant: Berserker

Name: ?Lancelot?

Master: Uzumaki Naruto

Alignment: Lawful Mad

Strength: A [A+] {A++}

Endurance: A {A+}

Agility: A {A+]

N.P : A [A+] {A++}

Mana: C [C+]{B }

Luck: B [B+]

Class Skill

Mad Enhancement: C [A]

Personal skill

Entrnal Arms Mastership: A

Magic Resistance: E [D+ or C]

Protection of the Fairies: A

N.P

Adrondight: Anti-unit A++

For Someone's Glory: Anti-unit B

Knight of Honor: Anti-unit A++


	3. Chapter 3 Lone Samurai upon the Stairway

Disclaimer: I don't own NAruto or Tyemoon works, but don't i wish to.

* * *

><p>Author rant!<p>

I know I might be rushing, but so many people reviewed for the next chapter so here it is. I revised it best of my ability, but my grammar and sentence structure isn't very good. English is my third languages so please go easy on me. I have done up to ch5 but there are being fixed and this one was finished first. Review on any complaint; because I am happy hear all advices. Also a little spoiler I am about to make NAruto powerful little too fast. I didn't plan on god like NAru chan, but this idea was too sweet to pass by. Don't worry by ch5 I am going to ask the readers for help to make strong enemies for NAru-chan so wait for it. Enjoy my first work...Thank you for all your support.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Lone Samurai upon the Stairway.<p>

_I hereby purpose._

The summoning circle glow in blue.

_My will shall create thy body,_

Naruto's eyes were closed and his breath calm.

_And thy sword shall create my fate._

His hand was closed tight and his shoulders stiff.

_Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail,_

Behind the circle stood Berserker, who was order to attack if the summoning was hostile.

_If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!_

Naruto's brow was filled with sweat.

_I hereby swear._

_I will be all that is good in the eternal world._

Inside his cage Kyuubi slowly open his eyes.

_I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world._

"**What is the brat doing now?...Summoning again?...Well he is in for a surprise if he think he can do own his own without my help." Said the beast.**

_Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint._

**"Failure to summon properly in 3…2…"**

_Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!_

**"…1"**

**(KA-BLOOM!)**

The familiar blast of light and smoke filled the ritual chamber.

Naruto turned toward the summoning circle.

Anticipating on what he summoned on his own.

As the smoke cleared a figure stood in front of him.

He was tall and rather slender, dressed in an elegant violet hakama and haori.

His hair a long ponytail tied with a thin ribbon.

His face was smooth yet angular and set with two dark blue eyes that regarded him with calm eyes.

"By thy calling I was summoned, with the class of Assassin."

The man bow down to Naruto.

"So I ask thy, are you my master?" the man asked.

Naruto surprised to hear a voice from the servant. He answered elegantly as a master should.

"I…I am…YES! Servant… I am your Master.

See…elegance.

"So I see…very well as of today my sword is yours and my loyalty to your cause, for that is my oath." Reply the samurai

Naruto looked at the samurai in front of him with look of wonder.

'A Servant that can talk…with a sword?"

To Naruto, who been living in silence for some time, was a big surprise for a Servant to talk instead of roar.

"Wait…what class are you again?"

"Master, I was summoned with the class of Assassin."

"Assassin?" said Naruto

"But aren't you a samurai?...how can you be an Assassin class Servant."

Naruto was about to continue when he was interrupted.

**"You screwed up the summoning that's what."** Said the beast of rage and hatred.

'What do you mean?" questioned Naruto.

**"When you were summoning, once again you failed to use an item as an anchor for a hero. Not only that, your lack of mastery over your special chakra and imbalance between your normal chakra made an error in the summoning ritual which failed to get you a servant that is alike you."** Kyuubi muttered.

"You were a fool to think summoning is easy as your clan's simple rune works. To you mastering runes and seals are natural, because of your bloodline and the Mythic Eyes. The instant understanding made all knowing in terms of Runes, however it doesn't mean you can control a summoning ritual yet."

The beasts voice became louder.

**"ABANDON YOUR ARROGANCE HUMAN! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ANT TO ME AND YOU DARE TRY TO SUMMON A BEING GREAT AS I ONLY AFTER 4 MONTHS OF TRAINING! MASTERING MERE HUMAN ART IS SIMPLE, BUT DON'T LOOK DOWN UPON US SUPERIOR BEINGS NARUTO!"**

**"FOR A HUMAN YOUR PROGRESS IS ASTONISHING, HOWEVER A HUMAN IS IN THE END A HUMAN, THE POWER YOU'RE CARELESSLY TRY TO ACHIEVE REQUIRES MORE THAN WHAT YOUR SILLY KAGE BUNSHINS CAN HELP YOU. YOU LACK THE TIME AND UNDERSTANDING, BUT THE FACT THAT YOU TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT WITH YOUR CLONES ARE ADMIREABLE. HOWEVER YOUR LITTLE SHORT CUT IS ONLY CAPABLE OF OVERCOMING MERE HUMAN LIMITS, NOT THE LIMITS US SPRITS HAVE ACHIEVED FOR HUNDFREDS OF YEARS!" **

**"YOU HAVE BECOME POWERFUL NARUTO, BUT BEING POWERFUL AMOUNG HUMAN IS EASY. ALL THAT YOU HAVE ACOMPLISHED COULD HAVE BEEN ACHIEVED IF YOUR PARENTS WERE ALIVE. IF KUSHINA WAS ALIVE YOUR CURRENT LEVEL WOULD BE MUCH LESS OF A SURPRISE. I PRAISE TO ON BECOMING SO STRONG, SO SOON, BUT TO SUMMON A HERO IS NO EASY TASK TO A TRUE UZUMAKI HEAD, WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU WERE SO SPECIAL TO SUMMON A HERO ONLY AFTER 4 MONTHS! 4 MONTHS!"**

Naruto was shook and unable to move as Kyuubi's harsh scolding rings in his head.

"…so…what have I summon…Kyuubi?" asked nervous Naruto.

Ktuubi calmed down and looked through Naruto's eyes with Kyouyuu chikaku (Shared Perception).

**"This is not a proper Heroic Sprit, but a False Hero."** said Kyuubi.

"A false hero?"

**"A hero whose existence cannot be proven even with stories of men." **Kyuubi continued.

"**A wraith that take form combining several ideas and fantasy…a fictional hero."**

Naruto returned to Assassin and asked him.

"Assassin…tell me…are you a true hero?"

Assassin had an amused smile and answered.

"It is as you suspect my master; I am not a proper Servant of the Throne of Hero, but a wraith that take form tales of nameless swordsmen." He said.

"I hold no real name, but I call myself Sasaki Kojirou."

"…Sasaki…Kojirou…" repeated Naruto

If Naruto said that he was no disappointed he would be lying to himself. He thought he had everything perfectly done, but only to see such result. His training with Berserker made him so much powerful, his eyes told him everything he wanted, all formal training a funinjutsu masters go through was no needed for him. He had no formal training, but only in 4 months he became a skilled master.

He became conceited. It disgusted him and yet…if there is anyone worth being arrogant isn't it he.

He wanted to be stronger than anyone in the world…he was the host of the strongest tailed beast in the world…He had Berserker the strongest servant…He want to be the one to look down on all those who scorned him…He wanted to be a king…Someone that is more important than the others.

His father was the Yondaime Hokage…in shinobi world, its equivalent to a royalty.

He want to be strongest…like Berserker…to be the strongests…Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo… Saikyo…

SAIKYO DA!

To be the greatest, to reach the highest, to reach the furthest, to attain the most, to be admired most, to be fear the most, to be loved the most, to accomplish everything the world has to offer, by to become the best, to be…, to be…

…the strongest.

He shook his head side to side calming himself.

His ambition can be dealt with later, now he need to see to his new Servant.

He is a Master of Uzumaki clan, he must do what he must.

"Yare, yare… such a blunder…well…It matters not Assassin, welcome to Uzumaki Mansion, where Heroic Sprits from the long ancient past are common sight, with few fights and explosions."

"_It seems I gotten myself an interesting master_" wondered Assassin.

Assassin can feel the connection to his master. His master was radiating great deal of mana and something else. Darker…foul…but powerful.

This was no Holy Grail War…he was summoned by a being who doesn't need the grail's support to summon him.

Just by being connected to him he felt so much stronger. His stats as a false Servant should gave him nearly no power up, but he felt so powerful. He can feel that kind of man his master is. A thought of kindness…followed by distorted mind…his face hides the great ambition he held. It was fine, it was the duty of a Servant to obey the Master and a duty of samurai to serve his lord.

If he wants the world, he shall support him. That was his oath, to give his master his loyalty and his skill. Long as he gets to face powerful enemies, worthy adversaries, then he will have no regret.

Oh…Speaking of strong and worthy adversaries.

"Master I.." He was cut off by Naruto.

"Just call me Naruto"

Assassin nodded.

"Naruto sama who this this man who is releasing such dense Ken-ki(Sword aura)?"

Naruto glance at Berserker.

"That is Berserker my first Servant, for a Berserker he retained all his skills, however despite my control over him he refuses to show me his true sword."

"True sword?" asked Kojirou.

"Kojirou you should be able to sense it…the massive power coming from Berserker's back."

Berserker's black mist cover him from normal view and the Vision of Master, but one with high level sense can sense a presence of a Shin Ken(True Blade).

"Hoho…it would be an honor to face such a weapon and its wielder." said Assassin.

"No fighting in the mansion." said Naruto. He never said they can't fight outside the mansion.

Naruto lead Assassin to the front gate of the Mansion and turn to face him.

"Well Assassin here is you first order." said Naruto.

"The reason I summoned you is to protect this mansion and the forest around it."

"My first Servant Berserker is not suited for long term mission alone and away from me, so I can't use him as a main gate guardian."

Naruto pointed his thumb back to the mansion.

"Berserker simply uses too much power and he is my final trump card and defense, so I can't carelessly send him away."

"However, another servant might be able to do so." He finished.

Naruto's left hand had a Command Seal of Assassin which looked like a three wings of a bird intertwining.

"Servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou, I command you with the power of the command seal present to me."

"Protect this gate from all intruders and unwanted guests with powers beyond your ability!"

One of the three Command Seal faded.

"While I acknowledge your command master why have you used a Command Seal so soon?" Asked Assassin.

Naruto smiled and pointed toward the Kyuubi forest.

"This forest is known as Kyuubi forest, because when the demon attacked my village over 13 years ago a massive amount of its youki was corrupting this area." explained Naruto.

"Because of that no one can live here and thus this has become a perfect place for our home, where we wouldn't have many visitors."

"However we do get some troublesome visitors and Berserker might kill them, so I set you up to guard the gate."

Naruto put a hand to his hip and raised the other in a lecture poss.

"The Youki in the wood can cause ninjas to lose certain amount of focus and it hinders their chakra control. This forest can even affect Servants' power. However the stair way to the front gate is protected by a rune to purify the demon energy."

Assassin nodded at the reasoning.

"Only way for them to come inside is through the front gate and I need an appropriate guardian there."

"The command seal is tied to me and this gate, so if someone is to approach my house they will head here. They will go through my boundary field, and then commands placed on you will immediate alert you to defend the gate."

Naruto dramatically pointed to Assassin.

"If any skilled enemies approach this land, then they must confront you."

"With this command you can alerted at all-time even if you are nowhere near the forest."

Naruto gave Assassin a calm look.

"Assassin, you are not completely bounded to this gate and you can go to the village below at your own will, however don't leave the gate unprotected for too long or too often." said Naruto.

"I understand perfectly my master" Said Assassin with a bow.

"Very will then to the most important matter"

"And that is master?" asked Assassin.

"A test." answered Naruto.

"?"

Naruto suddenly rushed at Assassin in burst of speed followed by a brutal jump kick.

Assassin duck below the kick and immediately drawn his sword.

He parried all of Naruto's reinforced punches and kicks, but Naruto slowly pushed him to a wall.

Kojirou simple jumped off the wall with a swiping slash and turn the flow of the battle by taking the offensive.

Now Naruto was on the defensive and was pushed back.

"_What an annoying sword…with such a long blade his reach are greater than mind…however!" _thought Naruto.

Naruto swayed and duck underneath the swing and got right into Kojirou's guard.

"Once I am in the open guard!" Shouted Naruto.

He nearly missed the smirk on Kojirou's face.

Naruto's eyes widen as he used the rune's support on instant high speed to move away from an impossible swing from an impossible angle.

"Why?" "How?"

Naruto stared at Assassin to notice anything amiss…"There!"

For an instant, less than a mill-second Assassin took a step back as I dug into his guard.

By switching his stance, by taking a step back, I enter his range from a return swing.

He baited me to enter his guard to put me in a position to be countered!

"…clever…well played Assassin."

"Why, you are too kind Master" answered Assassin with a smile.

Naruto suddenly summoned a ninjato from his coat and vanished in front of Assassin.

Assassin simple stood guard to watch for any movements.

Naruto trained with Berserker every day, for every clone that died, he gained a priceless experience. His skill grown far and beyond, but he never landed a blow on Berserker. Honestly that guy was too strong. You had to be retarded and dumb to not get seriously stronger by training with Berserker for few months.

Naruto in front of Assassin puffed into smoke signaling it was a clone.

Assassin's eyes widen at the famous shinobi jutsu from his previous life time the bunshin jutsu.

Naruto's blade burst from the ground under Assassin and the Servant simple swayed away and swung his sword.

Naruto barely caught the blade with his reinforced coat and countered with a thrust with the ninjato.

Kojirou saw the counter and simple side step from the stab attack.

Naruto twisted his stance and unleashed a reinforced black kick to Assassin stomach.

Assassin didn't resist the blow and jumped back along with the kick to reduce its power, negating it.

Naruto didn't surrender his momentum and continued to attack with rapid kicks and punches.

Naruto invoked the wind chakra to cover his blade and clashed against Kojirou's Monohoshizao.

Assassin's eyes widen as he saw a scratch appeared on Monohoshizao's blade.

Naruto Smirked.

"Where are you looking at Assassin! This test is nowhere near over!"

Naruto made a quick hand seals,

Fūton: Kazekiri (Wind Release: Wind Cutter)

He took a swipe with his sword unleashing a wind blade at Assassin.

Assassin gracefully avoided the deadly blades.

Naruto made another set of hand seals.

Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken (Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken)

Naruto blow wind chakra into a shuriken in his hand which charged into a wind shuriken(Danzo's jutsu).

Naruto fired the jutsu at Assassin and prepare another Kaiten Shuriken.

Assaasin simple ducked the first blow and looked at the second incoming shuriken.

Assassin jumped over the second shuriken as stabbed his Monohoshizao into the hole of the shuriken.

He kept the shuriken spinning on his sword and return fire toward his master.

Naruto smirking at his new Servant's plan rewarded him with a hasty maded jutsu.

Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

The air bullet was weaker than normal, but it smashed through the Kaiten Shuriken and head straight to Kojirou.

Assassin simple closed his eyes and suddenly in an idealistic, perfect kendo slash, cut the air bullet into two, crashing somewhere behind him.

Assassin saw his master's smirk widen and going through another set of seals.

"Futon…"

Only for Assassin to interrupt with a Tsuki(a kendo technique that is a stab to the throat).

Naruto abandoned his jutsu and dodge the stab.

Kojirou followed the attack with a slash to the belly.

Only for Naruto to substitute with a log.

Naruto appeared several yard away from Kojirou.

Naruto quickly made a set of hand seals.

"Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!"

Naruto fired a full powered drilling air bullet again and again.

Kojirou ducked and dodged the dangerous air bullets. He slowly closed the distance between his master.

Naruto invoked the rune of speed on his arms and summoned another ninjato.

In furry storm of motion Naruto launched a blade dance at Kojirou.

To an amateur's eye Kojirou couldn't survive the storm of slashes unscratched…however the Servant proven other while.

Kojirou's counters and swings were a master piece, a perfect swing like a brush stroke of an artist and a tone of an instrument.

In their furious exchange, unrelenting and unforgiving the duo traded blows after blows, but surely Kojirou's skill and graceful technique were overwhelming Naruto two blades and brute strength.

"_This guy…from the beginning he had no presence of any kind…no killing intent, no chakra, no power…and yet…such pure and outstanding skills!" _thought Naruto.

_"It seems master is no only a practice if ninjutsu, but also in kenjutsu…most likely from Berserker dono…however his nitouryu seems rather rushed." _thought Assassin

"THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO SEE SASAKI KOJIRO!" yelled Naruto as he thrown his two blades at Kojirou.

"Nozomu Tokoro deshu!"(So do I!/I to agree!) Shouted Assassin

Assassin simple parried the two projectiles away, but Naruto's instant speed rune caught him off guarded.

Naruto's right gloves glow in blue lights and wind gathered.

"STRONG FIST: ROARING FIST TRUMBLING HEAVEN" called out Naruto as he was a second away from slamming his massive wind chakra focused air hammer on Kojirou.

"NAÏVE!" yelled Kojirou as in blinding speed he stepped into Naruto's open left side avoiding the punch completely.

Kojirou simply step deep inside and ram the back of his Monohoshizao's hilt to Naruto's forehead.

"!"

"W..wha..t…!" said Naruto as his attack was completely countered, with pure skill.

The momentum he gathered in his attack was used against him in a simple step in attack.

_"So graceful…so gentle…so devastating." _Though Naruto.

As Naurto was launched into the air he wondered in daze.

"Right…he is a Servant for a reason…real or not…Hey…Kyuubi…I don't regret…summoning him…"

**"…I see kit…I see"** muttered the fox

These were his final thought before he lost his conscious.

(Few moments later)

"Owoo…that hurt" said Naruto as he stood up from the ground.

"How are you feeling Master" said the voice.

Naruto turned toward the voice and saw Assassin kneeling down few feet from him.

"I kind of deserve that…awoh…you are strong Assassin." Said Naruto.

"It was nothing master" said Kojirou.

Naruto turned to Kojirou

"I am glad you are strong Kojirou…When I summoned you I felt nothing coming from you so I thought I failed completely, but seeing your skill… you are perfect Kojirou…from now on aid me with all your skill."

"Yes my master" answered the samurai.

"Now…Assassin…the final thing to do…"

Naruto started to release large amount of killing intent which made Assassin alert expecting another fight.

Naruto's eyes were red and demonic energy slowly surfaced.

In a disturbed voice, mixed with rough demonic tone Naruto said to Kojirou

"**SERVANT ASSASSIN SASAKI KOJIROU PREPARE YOURSELF FOR**…afternoon tea and It's time to feed the Koi fishes."

"Let's go" Said Naruto as the demonic power faded as if it was never there.

Assassin had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"What…an interesting master."

The purple robed samurai smiled and he followed his rather whimsical master back into the mansion.

I am altering the Servant's stats and rank, but it kind of makes sense. Don't worry, later on Naruto will have alot of strong ememies to balance out...later on anyway. For now OVERKILL!

(Naruto is making him stronger, [ ] is his naruto's power up rank)

If Naruto uses too much Kyuubi power, then he will gain Rank E+ Mad Enhancement.

If that were to happen, he will gain high power, but lose two rank for all his personal skill and lose Tsubame Gaeshi.

However his OC skill I added "Demon Power Upgrade" will become Rank B automatically.

Servant: Assassin

Name: Sasaki Kojirou (assumed)

Master: Uzumaki Naruto

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Strength: C [C+]

Endurance: E [D-]

Agility: A+

: ?

Mana: E {E+ or D, allows him to use a little wind sword skill}

Luck: A [A+, NAruto is a lucky guy, so it kind of rubbed off]

Class Skill

Presence Concealment: D [D+ or C-] (Only near the gate and because Naruto is a ninja)

Personal skill

Vitrification: B+ [A]

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: B [B+]

Eye of the Mind(Fake): A

N.P

Tsubame Gaeshi: Anti-Unit [N/A]

?Demon Power Upgrade?: Anti-unit [C or B](By Naruto)

This Noble Phantasm is a skill Phantasm that is like the false tail beast hosts like Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

It will give Assassin a one tail beast level of power and tail beast coat will be activated.

If that were to happen, he will gain high power in normal stats, but luck and will lose two letter ranks for all his personal skills and lose Tsubame Gaeshi. This power is like a water down version of Mad Enhancement.

This skill may be invoked if Naruto is using too much tail beast power such as two tail coats or above. Assassin can resist up to one tail coat, but if resisted the Servant will be in pain and loss strength.

However as fight drags on, more tails will be added and Assassin will draw more power from Naruto to stay alive. If this were to happen his normal stats will increase slowly in Strength, Endurance, Agility, and Mana.

At this stage Assassin cannot enter Sprit Form and Naruto must use a Command seal to control him...or sic Berserker on him to settle down. The Tail beast mode will slowly fade if NAruto stops using them or when Assassin reaches his limit with the demonic power(can't use for long time without killing him). In the end, it will weaken him to the point where even Haruno Sakura with no monster strength can kill him...that is just sad.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission! Convince the King!

Disclaimer: I don't own NAruto or Tyemoon works, but don't i wish to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Mission! Convince the Golden King!<p>

Naruto was in his garden, which was now filled with Sakura trees and flowers.

He was sitting in a small viewing area of his garden reading a book and slipping tea.

His appearance was majestic and noble and his hakama and haori gave him an image of a noble samurai or a poet.

On his right was the infamous Black Knight, Berserker.

On his left was Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou.

These three men was idly enjoying the garden and calming herbal tea.

"Sir!" a stealth clone trooper appeared.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Sir, a group of Konoha shinobis has approached the selector C and heading toward the Mansion. It seems they have a detailed map from the Hokage, because they are not getting lost by our traps and runes."

"What of the runes of illusion and repeling seals?"

"It seems they have a genjutsu user among them."

"Who are they?"

Two new Clones appeared.

"Jounin Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai sir."

"And?" asked Naruto.

"Genins are made of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura of Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi."

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji of Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma." said the first clone.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinta of Team 8 under Yuhi Kurenai." reported the second clone.

"Hoo…"

Naruto looked up.

"Kore wa, kore wa, it seem we have unwanted guests…Assassin please go ahead"

"Hai!, Naruto sama" said Assassin as he vanished.

Naruto looked at Berserker.

"Sending three Jounins and their useless students…what does the old man think they can accomplish?...what do you think Berserker?"

(low growle and a flash of red glowing eyes)

Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"You are right"

Naruto stood up with a fan in front of his face. The wind blow across his garden and his long hairs flicked along with the wind.

"They are meaningless and ultimately inconsequence to me."

(To our young…Heros)

"Well this is the place."

The newest Gennin of Konoha looked at the long, long stair ways up to the long, long hill. Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai and their genin teams have finally reached the stair way to their destination.

Today they rounded up their genin teams so they could perform a B rank special mission.

A diplomatic mission.

"Wha…do you… m…ean sensei…Huff…what is...huff… this place?" panted Sakura

The team looks rather tired from running through this forest.

The forest known as the Kyuubi Forest, a land that was filled with toxic chakra from Kyuubi attack 13 years ago. A dangerous land where no one live in.

Well…but one person.

The forest was strange to say at least.

The vile presence made even the Jounins' chakra control to mess up and it seems there were genjutsus placed around here to fool the wonderers to turn back to the village. Some illusion tried to send them to an opposite direction.

The lack of chakra control made tree traveling difficult so they had to walk on the ground.

Without the high view, navigating their way became rather difficult.

"Hokage sama was right, this forest is rather difficult to travel…I think I used more chakra than needed." Said Kakashi.

The Forest was quiet, too quiet if ask Kakashi.

The team felt as if someone was spying on them the whole time.

Young Hyuga Hinata used her Byakugan to see for trouble, but the vast amount of Kyuubi's chakra disturbed her sight.

Even Inuzuka's sense of smell and Aburame's bugs couldn't tell where they were going.

Their only saving grace was the map provided by the Hokage.

"You know…if Team Seven needs a new team mate to replace Haru, why do we all have to be here?" Ask Kiba.

"Do you remember what Hokage sama told us Kiba?" asked Kurenai.

"This person we are trying to convince used to one of your classmate 4 months ago. Your job is to connect with him to rejoin the Shinobi program." Said Kurenai

"Who is this guy than Asuma sensei." Asked Ino.

Asuma took a deep breath from his cancer stick and replied.

"One named Uzumaki Naruto"

"HUH!" shout the gennin.

"Seriously! We are here for the dropout? Why?" said Kiba.

"This is a B-rank mission?...something is wrong.' Said Ino

"Because he is the only gennin cadet left to replace Haru." Said Kakashi.

Nozomi Haru used to be a gennin in Team 7, under Hatake Kakashi.

He died a month ago in a mission to Wave country.

During the mission Kakashi managed to kill the missing nin Momochi Zabuza and his masked partner Haku, but during the process Haru was killed.

Sakura and Sasuke are fine and the mission was completed, but they suffered a heavy loss.

The Third Hokage was sadden with the event and allowed Team 7 a break to recover.

Also during the mission Kakashi managed to retrieve a treasure of Kirigakure.

Kubikiribōchō, the Beheading Blade.

Hokage saw an opportunity with this blade.

A fine, high quality blade with special ability, and a national treasure to boot.

A worthy bribe.

He known for sometimes that Naruto would come down to the village for supplies and weapons.

According to Gai, his student named Tenten reported that Naruto would visit her family shop for vast amount of weapons and he is looking for high quality blades.

However every time he shows up all high quality blades he tried were destroyed in matter of 3 days.

Since the boy want a blade that would not break, than the Kubikiribōchō was perfect.

With its ability it is impossible to be remained broken for long.

The old man called the gennin cells made of his adopted grandson's old classmates to convince or bribe him back to service.

After several attempts with ANBUs and some council's attempts to summon Naruto, had failed with body bags and retired ANBUs.

Naruto and his knight gained a formidable reputation among the shinobi force.

The Golden King and his Black Knight.

He didn't where the king part came about, but the black knight was understandable.

The man was not natural.

The Jounns were warned to not to fight the knight and to use diplomacy at all time.

And now the young heroes walked up to the stairs to meet their target.

"Man what a bump…all this trouble for Naruto…I feel bad for you Sasugay" taunted Kiba.

"KIBA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO SASUKE KUN!" yelled Sakura

"YEAH, DOGS SHOULD JUST BE QUIET!" yelled Ino.

While the others argued Shikamaru had a different idea.

"_I have been hearing some strange rumors about the forest. Something about a roaring beast and monster. And pops did mentioned something about dead ANBUs in the forest…could Naruto have something to do with this?...That Naruto?"_

Shino had similar thoughts.

"_My insects…they are scared…whatever…is up ahead they are too scared to move…"_

Akamaru was whining, but Kiba ignored him. The dog could feel it…whatever is up there is not of this world.

In the back a shy and gentle girl was in deep thought as well.

Hinata was jumping with joy when she learned that they are going to see her old, not so secret crush.

"…_Naruto kun…finally I can get to see you again…"_

While the gennins were chatting, the Jounins looked around for danger.

"Is there a guest coming this way?" a voice said.

"Be alert!" shouted Asuma.

The three adults appeared in from of the group in defensive formation waiting for the presence to reveal themselves.

A voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Hoo…it seems now you noticed me…how disappointing."

Jounins looked up and a saw a man sitting on the top of the stairs.

The man waiting for them at the head of the steps was… gallant.

His poise was perfect and no enmity, a look is amusement held his eyes.

Despite holding that extremely long blade, a weapon nearly impossible to use practically, he had no openings.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm someone who's been called upon to guard the entrance.

If you turn around and walk away, then I'll let you go," he answered as he smiled.

However, the ninjas prepared themselves for battle.

"But if you insist on going on, then you'll simply have to get pass me first," he declared as he stood up.

"Get out of our way samurai if you know what is good for you." Said Sasuke, voice filled with confidence.

"Yeah, do what Sasuke kun said you lowly samurai!" yelled Sakura

"What an impatient child, tell me has not your master taught you that patient is a key to victory?" said Assassin.

"None needed to beat a mere Samurai!" declared Sasuke.

"I am an Uchiha and we are the elite among elite, a samurai has no place in our mission."

"An Uchiha?...I don't recall such name…perhaps they are not that important." Dismissed Assassin.

Kakashi took the lead before Sasuke could ruin everything.

"Ma, ma clam down…I am sure this doesn't have to get violent."

Assassin interrupted.

"Sadly it must be, for my master command that all unwanted quest are to leave."

Kakashi's single eye look right into Assassin's.

"Our mission is to see Uzumaki Naruto and to convince him to join the konoha's shinobi force."

"I am sorry to say this Hatake Kakashi, but my master's order is above you mission."

The jounin's lazy was calculating.

"Funny I never introduced myself and yet you know my name"

"It is nothing to feel shame about, Hatake Kakashi…my master has eyes everywhere in his domain and your village is no exception.

"…His domain you say?"

"Correct…my master who is so wise and so noble decided to leave your village to its own, instead of taking it over, for it doesn't interest him."

Assassin walked toward them,

"And now please, take my master's warning and turn back." warned Assassin.

"I am afraid we can't do that." Said Kakashi as he pull out a kunai.

"Very well…since I already know all you comrades and students it is only fair for me to introduce myself." Said Assassin.

"And your name is?" Asked stern faced Kurenai.

Surprisingly, he responded with a slight smile. "Servant Assassin. Sasaki Kojirou."

Sakura shouted "An Assassin?...what kind of Assassin dress like a samurai…most importantly if you are an assassin why did you tell us who you are…as an assassin all information should be kept a secrect."

Assassin gave her a look as if he is scolding a child.

"It was rather rude of you to ask like that, Ojou-san. Isn't it a normal thing to name oneself before a battle? Even more so in this case, fair one. Making such a face like that at my response is unbecoming if you know the rules of the duel." The man calling himself Kojirou was obviously enjoying the looks of total confusion on the faces of the shinobis.

"A duel?...ninjas don't duel…we.."

Assassin interrupted.

"This is a duel for this can't be anything else."

Assassin pointed toward the forest.

"The forest will sap all the travelers of their strength and stamina; however here in this stair way is a filter seal made by my young lord that cleans the area of harm." explained Assassin.

"However because of vast amount of protection and security seals and runes this mansion has, it is impossible to enter the mansion, beside the main gate of course."

Assassin pointed his sword towards the gate.

"This gate has a very special rune in place that it forced us to have one on one duel or many against one depending on my will as the gate guardian. Lucky the seal is modified by my master to not force us to an absolute, unavoidable death match. However long as I am alive, the gate will not allow anyone to pass without permission from my master." said Assassin.

Sasuke and other gennins thought to go around the man and go over the wall, but their thought was interrupted by Assassin.

"You may go over the gate or climb the wall; however I cannot promise you that you will survive the entire defense place on the wall. Last ANBU to try that had to be scrapped off by the workers to be returned in a box," said Assassin.

"However worry not" said Assassin as he pulled out his Monohoshizao.

"None of you will make pass me to try the defense anyhow."

"Is that so" said Kakashi.

"The gennins will stay behind, only the jounin will fight." said Asuma.

"Hokage sama's order was to avoid fighting the knight thou." Said Kurenai.

"We are force in to a duel Kurenai…I can't seem to retreat." Said Kakashi as the runes placed on the gate prevented all attempts at personal skill Disengage.

The three Jounins pulled out their weapons and fired at the samurai.

Kojirou simply swayed away from their attacks.

Asuma took out his trench knives and filled them with wind chakras. He intended to destroy the Samurai's long sword, but was surprised when the sword also emitted wind chakra.

"My master is a skilled rune user…and as his servant I somehow gained enough mana or chakra as you call it to use the seals he managed to graft on to my weapon to use the wind chakra."

The Samurai easily pushed Asuma away and blocked the kunai attack from Kakashi. The Samurai engaged Kakashi with storm of graceful sword strikes that was flawless. The sword was blessed with Wind chakra, so the reach has extended further.

"Is this all you have shinobis? I am disappointed." said Assassin.

Asuma returned and this time he grinded his knives against the long sword and locked with his two knives.

"Kakashi now!" Shouted Asuma.

Kakashi made several hand seals, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

The ball of fire came at Kojirou at high speed, Assassin also saw another Asuma behind kakashi.

"A kage-bunshin!"

(Boom!)

Kakashi and Asuma watched for any movements from the smokes.

"You think we got him?" asked Asuma.

"No…it seems too easy…"

"Migoto deshu(Outstanding) Hatake san, Sarutobi san" said Assassin walked out of the smoke with no visible injury.

"Truly impressive." mused Assassin.

"How is it that you are not hurt?"

"A simple fire ball is simple enough to cut down without harming myself Hatake san." Said Kojirou.

In Assassin's hand was broken pieces of Asuma's trench knives.

"When a wind blade clash with a wind blade…a blade that is more powerful and sharper is the victor…a slash from a samurai far stronger than small knives in the hands of a clone." explained Assassin.

"But you are open." Said a woman's voice.

"Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)" said the voice.

Assassin saw a large ball of fire coming at him from above.

Assassin didn't even batter an eye lash.

"Child's play."

Assassin suddenly slashed at the air to his left sending shook-waves of winds at the tree then suddenly as it appeared the fire ball vanished and Kurenai with an injured shoulder appeared.

"Such simple trick can't hope to fool my Shingen [Mind's Eyes(Fake)]."

Kurenai simply jumped over Assassin and landed next to her comrades.

"You ok Kurenai?"asked Asuma in worry.

"I am fine Asuma…it seems genjutsu is useless against him. He still felt my presence under the illusion."

Asuma turned his head toward Kojirou. "Yeah…he is a wind user for sure…but I can't feel and chakra from him…"

"And yet it was wind chakra he is using and by swinging his sword so fast, he released those wind shook waves to cut Kurenai." Said Kakashi.

Assassin turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi san, please fight with all your strength."

Kakashi raised his eye brows.

"You saying I am going easy on you?" asked Kakashi with his trademark eye smile.

"And are you saying you are not?" countered Assassin.

Assassin gentle lowered his sword to face the ground.

"Kakashi san, please release your famous Sharingan and Raikiri."

"What?"

Assassin slowly walked down the stairs.

"Your Raikiri, the blade of lightning you used to cut down a real lightning…I wish to face it."

His request shook the ninjas.

"I do not the reason why, but you are not using you infamous copy eye or your lightning blade." Assassin looked at Kakashi dead in the eye.

"Kakashi san…I feel belittled by the fact you're fighting with your strongest weapons sealed and your eyes covered."

(To the kids)

"Rai-what?...what is he saying" asked Kiba.

Sakura turned to Sasuke

"Sasuke kun isn't Raikiri the one Kakashi sensei used against Zabuza?"

"…" Sasuke said nothing as he activated his Sharingan.

(Back to the fight)

"Ma, ma…Kojirou san Raikiri isn't a jutsu I use regularly…it's only for a very dangerous mission."

"Ohoo…so if I prove myself as a danger, will you use your Raikiri?"

"…" Kakashi didn't reply.

"Very well… this is it" said Kojirou as he continued to walk down the stair slowly.

"If you are unwilling to unveil your skills, then I shall show off my Hiken(Secret blade) first."

Kakashi tensed as Assassin fearless stopped on the same stairs platform he was on.

They were only 3 to 4 yards away, but his body wouldn't disengage.

"Ready your stance…or die"

Assassin closed his eyes and turned his back to the ninjas. One eye remained trained on his enemies he slowly lifted his sword so that the blade was parallel to the ground, the edge facing the sky and flat of the blade facing Kakashi.

"Last chance Kakashi san…if you don't use you're your Raikiri…this will be your last."

Kakashi felt sweats covering his brow.

This man was not looking at his comrades and was looking solely on him. He emitted no presence, but why was his instinct screaming at him to get away.

He slowly pushed his headband up and revealed his Sharingan.

"Hiken…"

Kakashi's Sharingan and Sasuke's sharingan made a spin.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!"

Servant's blade shot around in an arc at overwhelming speed, an incredible attack that outclassed all the swordsman's previous blows! The seer presence in the attack was overwhelming, like the time is slowing and the space was bending.

Kakashi barely saw the incoming swing as it came down towards his left, but at the same time he saw another additional blow coming from the other side.

Two impossible blows, but it was no illusion.

Kakashi's experience as a shinobi kicked in overdrive as he barely…just barely used a lightning chakra infused three pong Kunai from his teacher that he always kept in person to block the blows.

The blows where blocked! But not completely.

Kakashi was sent flying away from the stair and down to where his two older comrades and students were at.

His back hit the hard pavement and blood flew up into the air.

His chest had a thin cut that went through his jounin vest and his forehead protectors was cut in two. His teacher's gift heavier than normal kunai somehow weakened the blow to keep him alive, but in process it was cut neatly in two as well.

"Sensei…nice…save…" panted Kakashi praying to his dead teacher for the divine protection.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Shouted his worried female student as Sasuke landed in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Kakashi!" shouted his two older comrades and they appeared to his side protecting him.

"Oh, you've managed to evade it…" said Assassin.

Kakashi turned to the man who nearly united him with his dead teammates.

"That…was no ordinary Hiken…"

Assassin smiled from above.

"Swallows changes the direction of their flight if they sense a change in the flow of the air. Therefore, you just need to limit the ways they could escape. With one slash, you strike at the swallow, and with the second slash, you strike the evading swallow down. However these birds are quite fast. If you wish to succeed, you would need to complete these two slashes almost simultaneously…" explained Kojirou

"But your technique just now was not such simple slash." said Kakashi.

He slowly brought himself to a kneeling position, a hand holding his wound.

"At that precise moment, there were two instances of your sword." continued Kakashi.

"How could that be…?"

Assassin closed his eyes.

"But my foot did not land well. There were supposed to be three sword tracks to Tsubame-Gaeshi. If the step had been just a bit wider, I could have dealt you that third slash…"

Kakashi realized that the man was on a small stair platform, so he lacked the necessary room to finish the blow. He was spared by dumb luck! Amazing!

Assassin turned to Kakashi.

"So far in this world…only master and Berserker dono survived my Hiken. Master, because of his incredible instinct and high level of luck. However Berserker dono…let's just say that he is own a complete different league of his own… If I can cross swords with someone while using my Hiken to my heart content, something not granted to me in my previous life, I couldn't be happier."

Kakashi slowly stood up.

"You…don't seem like a simple samurai that I can look down on…"

Kakashi's sharingan flashed and he collected chakra to his hands.

"Oh? So you are finally willing to show me Hatake dono?"

Assassin saw small strings of lightning gathered around Kakashi, how it seems like small fireflies gathering to his hands.

Combining, compacting, making them sharper, and potent.

Thin, Thinner…more sharper.

Collect, refine, channel them gentle and steadily.

Forge, forge,… let the glow of the lightning grow.

Assassin got to his Hiken Stance again.

Waiting.

Kakashi slowly made the first hand seal.

Everyone was tensed; they were seeing a true high class battle.

The second seal.

Sasuke's eyes greedily looked at his teacher's hand. He couldn't truly understand the strange samurai's Hiken, but he was sure a ninjutsu can be copied easily.

His eyes slowly spin in excitement.

Assassin felt a warning from his master.

"There is a thief Assassin…stop this game now." said his mater's voice in his head.

"You can stop there, Hatake dono. Someone is trying to spy on your blade. If this battle goes on, it will no longer be a fight solely between the two of us."

His eyes landed on Sasuke with a rare angry look.

"I planned to face the famed lightning blade, but it seems we have to stop it here."

He turned around and walked up the stair way.

"Matte!" shouted the Gennins.

They surrounded the Samurai in a circle.

"If you plan to pass this gate, I must kill you, children or not."

"Mendokusei…however it's our job to see Naruto…so mind staying here with us Ossan." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh? And how will you do this?"

"Like this asshole!" shouted kiba as he and Akamaru ran.

"Jūjin Bunshin(Beast Human Clone)!"

The boy and the dog turned into a copy of the feral boy. The ran at him in a surprisingly fast pace.

"Gatsūga(Fang Passing Fang)!"

Twin spinning tornado of fangs approached Assassin.

Assassin simple dodged the attack only to face several shuriken thrown by the girls and Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath and unleashed another fire ball like his teacher, catching the flying blades in a fire.

Assassin simply parried all the flaming spinning stars and saw large boy expended to a large ball.

"Nikudan Sensha(Human Bullet Tank)!"

A rolling meat tank rolling at him and Assassin…

Stepped away.

"…"

How very epic…

However.

"Kagemane no Jutsu(Shadow imitation) success." said a lazy voice.

Kojirou find he was unable to move as his shadow was linked to the pineapple head boy.

His body was stifle and couldn't move. He felt his mana slowly vanished and saw an army of insects on his body. He slowly resisted the kagemane and saw a boy with a sunglass and jacket to cover his features standing on a tree.

How very impressive, for Assassin could barely feel his presence….he would have made a better Assassin than himself.

"Clever…" said Kojirou.

"Not over yet! INO!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Ok!" said the bond girl.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu(Mind Body Switch Technique)!" shout the girl.

"Nice, now all we have to do is find Naruto" thought Shikamaru.

Only that he made a grave mistake.

"AHHH!" Screamed Ino as she cradled her head in pain.

"INO!" shouted everyone.

Assassin with his eyes saw the young woman tried to possess him, however with is connection to his master, a barrier is place on his mind to repel all invaders. Not only that in this forest, on the filtered stair way or not, souls are harmed and weakened here. Her soul which was no Heroic Sprit was badly damaged by the unfamiliar youki.

Assassin tried to approach her, but was blocked.

"Stay away from her!" shouted the pink haired gennin.

Jounins were worried, especially Asuma for if Inochi finds out about this he will be turn into a vegetable.

"What did you do to her?" questioned Kakashi.

"Nothing…she was using a soul magic and was harmed by the youkis that were being filtered." Said Assassin.

Assassin saw how pale the girl was getting and alarming amount of youkis in her system.

"…she needs to see my master right away. I will get permission from him right now."

(Dramatic song, Gilgamesh entrance song in FSN anime ep 19)

"There is no need for that Assassin."

Everyone turned to the gate.

There stood a blonde teen in a blue and gold Hakama with a stylish Haori. His eyes were cold and his stance that of a king.

"I had seen enough of this joke Kojirou…not only you played with you food, you shown your Hiken, failed to chase them away, annoyed the crap out of me, and made all those noise to scare my koi fishes. This is a serious crime to me Kojirou."

Assassin got down to his knee.

"Thousand apologies waka sama. Kore wa…"

Naruto raised his hands.

"Enough! I am only here to make that insufferable girl shut up!"

Naruto looked at the ninjas in distain.

"Bring the miserable banshee in Assassin before I decided to change my mind." Naruto commanded.

"HAI!" answered Assassin.

Assassin quickly bridle carried the girl and ran toward the gate. The ninjas followed.

When they tried to pass the gate a blast of fire got in their way.

"Who gave you permission to step into my house worm!" shouted Naruto.

"I only told Kojirou to bring the girl in, not the rest of you jokers."

"Naruto please that girl is my student I am…" pleaded Asuma.

"And now she is a distraction that I am about to fix, so be silence!" yelled Naruto

Naruto disappeared into the building mumbling about stupid old man sending stupid old classmates.

"What now Kakashi" asked Kurenai.

Kakashi signed as he looked at the wall, the defense was too much even for the former ANBU captain.

"We wait."

(Inside the Mansion)

"Honestly…what a troublesome girl." said Naruto as he put his palm on the sleeping girl's forehead as he filtered the youkis that was harming her body.

Her forehead was branded with a seal to help with the filtering and her dirty clothing was replaced with a white kimono.

It was a good thing she used her jutsu so close to the purifying stair way instead of the unprotected area or her soul might have been tainted with Kyuubi's charka to the point of her going mad.

"Kojirou you should have not played with you preys…it would have made my afternoon so much peaceful."

"My apology Master, however facing the famed Raikiri was too much to ignore." Said Assassin.

Naruto snorted "Yeah right…you used Tsubame Gaeshi in an unfavorable location instead of the top of the staircase…did you think you could have fool me? Said Naruto.

"I am sorry sir" said Assassin.

"Well it matters not…Yamanaka only needs some sleep and to keep the seal on her until she is better.

'What of you other guests?"

"What about them?" asked Naruto.

"It is rude of the host if he does not provide his quests a roof over their head and a tea."

"Well, they are uninvited" said Naruto.

"True, however it reflects bad on you master." said Kojirou.

"…you are going to annoy me with this aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Would you want the truth or a white lie?" asked the amused samurai.

"Fine! Bring them to the living room…I'll hear what they have to say."

"Right away Master" said Assassin as he vanished.

(Few moments later)

The Konoha group was led by Assassin to a spacious room; the room was very traditional with flower vase and painting on the wall. The furniture was the kind of old styles that the old nobles or the Hyuga clan enjoys.

On the floor was a covered in tatami mats and the end of the room was a small desk with scrolls and books. There was a shoji screen on the back with an artistic image of Kyuubi no Yoko. On the side of the table was a set of Katana on display and there was a large Peacock feather fan on the wall. The walls had several symbols of swirling tide, the mark of the Uzumaki clan. The room was majestic and beautiful.

On the ground was 10 cushions ready and the ninjas slowly sat down.

Suddenly the door slide open and Naruto walked in. He didn't even glanced at the ninjas and walked to his desk and kneeled down on his own cushion. Behind him Assassin sat down next to him for protection like a samurai and his lord. From the door a maid came in. She was covered in white yutaka and was blonde haired. Her face was pale and whiskerless. She was the latest modified clone with the Naruto's sexy jutsu and kage bunshin combo. A clone designed to change the scenery around the mansion and to perform household chores. She carried a tea set and slowly passes a cut of teas to all the guests. After that she sat down in a corner to brew more tea.

"Now that you all got you cup of tea, what you want?" asked Naruto rudely.

"We were sent to convince you to rejoin the shinobi force Naruto kun" Kakashi replied.

"Oh…that again" said Naruto who was clearly bored already.

"The Sandaime sama knows of how you view the shinobi Naruto san, however he offers a rare treasure for you to join the Team 7 to participate in the Chunin exam."

The word "Treasure" perked Naruto's interest.

What treasure?

The Kubikiribōchō, the Beheading Blade.

"!...the treasure of the Kirigakure and the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū? My, my, the Hokage is pulling out such a precious bargaining chip…" muttered Naruto.

"And how did you get this blade from the Kiri nin?" asked Naruto.

"The previous owner, Momochi Zabuza was killed" answered Kakashi.

"By you?"

"Yes."

"Humm…Kojirou, it seems seeing the man's Raikiri was an interesting idea after all…truly the Sharingan no Kakashi live up to his name." said Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in the eye.

"…You are asking me to team up the pink ape and the lowly Uchiha for a simple competition for trash…such insult."

All of the rookies 9 were surprised at Naruto who used to chase around Sakura like a lost puppy.

"WHAT YOU CALL YOU NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU DOPE!" shouted Sakura as she prepare to send Naruto flying.

Naruto glared at her.

"I haven't given you the permission to speak banshee, so hold your tongue or face death." threatened Naruto.

His glare and flare of killer intent stopped Sakura in her track.

"Kakashi hold your student in short leash or you will be searching for another gennin to replace your team."

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Tell the old man I will leave all the details of the exam to him…tell him that if this exam doesn't amuse me and that it is a waste of my precious time than I will kill all genin in the exam and lay waste to his village."

Naruto stood up.

"You and your team are to report to my mansion tomorrow morning to see if they are measure up to amount anything. If they are not worthy of my presence than I might kill them."

Naruto was about to dismiss them when Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto, how is Ino?"

Naruto turn to him.

"Alive and well…she simple needed to be purified of the youki, trivial matter to my skill." Said Naruto.

"When can we see her?"

"She should be up by now…ask a clone to help you."

Team 10 left the room to see their teammate.

Sasuke stood up.

"Dope, fight me." He demanded.

Naruto raised his eye brows.

"What for?"

"Because I say so!" said Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes glared in contempt. How dare a thief demand anything from him.

Naruto dismissed the trash and he started to walked away. Sasuke doesn't like to be ignored. He ran at Naruto to attack him only for him to be caught by Naruto and tossed over his head through the sliding door and to the courtyard.

Naruto taunted him with a look of superiority.

Sasuke yelled in contempt and ran at Naruto with a kunai in hand to stab him.

Naruto simply reinforced his arm to block the blow and sent an upper cut to his chin, followed by a right hook to the cheek. The reinforced blow sent Sasuke to the ground again and the boy's eye flashed red in anger. Naruto too activated his purple mythic eyes to taunt Sasuke that he too had a doujutsu.

Kakashi and Kurenai tried to interfere only to be blocked by an armored hand and frozen in fear as they saw the black mist everywhere. Berserker appeared and prevented all interference to his master's fun. The Knight growl had sent a sense of primal fear into all the ninjas and they backed off from the man.

Naruto smirked as there will be no silly interruption and nailed Sasuke with another jab to the face.

Saskue was surprised. He saw all of Naruto's motion and foresaw all his attacks, but he couldn't keep up with Naruto's speed and strength. Whenever he blocked a blow from Naruto, he felt as if a boulder hit him. Naruto was smiling at Sasuke's confused look.

"Don't you know that seeing alone can't win a fight? Even with your clan's "Protection of Arrow" skill in effect, if you don't have the power to dodge it, it's is simply a painful slow motion video! said Naruto as he nailed another simple punch to the stomach, sending the last Uchiha to the wall.

(To the crowd)

"Is that really Uzumaki? I thought he was an academy failure with a powerful summoning, not a skilled fighter." questioned Kurenai.

"I don't know…all the ANBU reports stated that he let the black knight fight his fights for him. No one has seen him fight since he moved here. said Kakashi.

"How can Sasuke kun be losing to stupid Naruto!" said Sakura.

"I don't know, but this smell is definitely Naruto." Said Kiba

"Whats going on?" asked Chouji as the team 10 returned with Ino.

"The duck-ass hair there is getting his ass handed by Naruto." Said Kiba.

"…Naruto kun…"whispered Hinata.

The blonde was definitely the same blonde she admired.

When she learned that he failed she was devastated and after 4 months they came looking for him, he changed to a handsome, long haired, and skilled warrior with attitude.

She blushed how he smirks and looked so confident. His presence was powerful and so strong, like before, only that his warming presence is attracting her like a moth to the flame.

All the Gennin watched the one sided beating in silence.

"Have you had enough, mongrel?" asked Naruto as he fold his arm in front of his chest in victory as Sasuke was on the ground panting and weak.

"H..how…can you…be…so…st..ong….?" asked Sasuke.

"I only seem strong, because you are too weak." He answered.

Sasuke's sharingan blazed and he rapidly made a seal to perform a fire jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" A blast of fire ball came toward Naruto.

Naruto simply activated his rune for water and wind on his hand. He took a stance and punched the fire ball with a right straight. The blazing fireball vanished like it was drenched in water. Which it did.

"I can't have you destroy my garden Uchiha." Said Naruto.

He fold his arms again.

"You…amuse me Uchiha…very well I'll give you my permission to serve me as my subordinate for his exam." Said Naruto.

The Uchiha annoyed him. He simple rubbed him the wrong way. How he was praised as genius and he was treated with such a scorn. Now that he sees him again and he is a weakling, why his old self had declared him as a rival was beyond him. Him! A rival to me? Ridiculous!

However he was interested on how far the last Uchiha will go before his ego and anger gets him killed. It will be amusing to see this prince among thief to be slowly destroyed by his own weakness and rage. So until he is proven to be a boring toy, he will allow him to live.

Kakashi signed in relief; it seems their mission was complete. But it seems Naruto became very powerful or too confident in his power. To have such skills in 4 months, Kyuubi, and the skilled warriors at his command might have made the boy too arrogant.

But order is order…he is the Minato sensei's son after all.

Naruto faced toward Konoha, he had a new present to pick up.

* * *

><p>Naurto has Gilgamesh attitude. Later I will publish an Omake that is like alt ending in a different world. The attitude is normal because Naruto had rough treatment as a child, but now has so much power under his control. He as money, a mansion, heroic Servants, doujutsu, KYUUBI!, and later even more. He is getting cocky and mean. But there will be a balancer to knock him down a little. Trust me it will make sense by then.<p>

Yes Assassin got a upguard. I always thought Kojirou was too cool, but the had no Mana. By gaving him just a little to use Naruto Wind chakra seal will make him more suited to fight people in NAruto's world.

Review and gave opinions.

p.s I plan to add more servants later, but here is a problem. The Archer must not be Shirou of any form. I seen too much Shirou fics. What archer might be ok? or should I forget about Archer?

P.s.s If saber or saber alter was summoned who in Naruto world might be able to control her?...how about Hinata?

Review.


	5. Chapter 45 Alt ending CH4 I felt evil

Omake: hint of Naruto I plan for the future. This is not a real chapter, just an over kill…or the future.

(Dramatic song, Gilgamesh entrance song in FSN anime)

"There is no need for that Assassin."

Everyone turned to the gate.

There stood a teen, not a man.

He was in black and gold majestic armor.

His breast plate was black with many golden symbols and designs, the chest plate had a the character for "King" and "Hero." His shoulder plate was complete smooth gold with blade horn facing away from him. His hips and side was covered in black armor that had similar design to the breast plate. His arms and legs too were covered in gold and black armor. On the back unseen by the ninjas was a symbol of the swirling tide the mark of an Uzumaki. On the back he as some kind of decorated chains that had arrow tips. (mix between Gilgamesh and Lancelot's armor with extras.)

"Tawake…kono wore no Ibasho ni nato no koto!(Fools…what are you doing in my home!)"

"To disrupt the king is a crime worthy of death."

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to dope!" said Sasuke.

"Oh…a clown…a mere, common thief dares to speak in my presence! Even jesters like you have limit to how far you may be ignorant!"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke! The Elite of Konoha and the Uchiha clan! No one is greater than me especially a talentless dead last like YOU!"

Naruto's eyes were cold…deathly cold.

With a look of contempt he raised his hand.

"A common assassin dares to mock me! Death is too good for a mongrel like you!"

"Punishment to all those stands by your side!"

Naruto opened his hand and a key shaped sword appeared.

The sword glow with vast complex seals and runes light the area.

"Open…Gate of Uzushio…"

Behind him an orange hole appeared and like a swirling whirlpool the ripples got bigger and bigger.

The red and orange light hummed like water and its glow was brighter than the sun.

Slowly something came out of the light.

Multiple seals manifested and from there came out an army of weapons.

Each so beautiful, each so deadly.

"Kore wa waga no jaiei…ore no hogu…tenjo tenge no Oh no buki!

(this is my treasures… my Noble Phantasm…King's weapons that are greatest under the heaven and above the earth."

"Uzumaki ichijoku no jaiei…ore no mono da."

(Uzumaki clan's treasure…all mine)

"There is no name greater than mine…My name is Uzmaki Naruto, The King of Hero!"

He point his finger down at Sasuke, looking down at him from above like he was nothing, but an ant.

"And you are staring at me with such hideous eyes. HOWDARE YOU LOOK UPON YOUR MASTER WITH THE RED THEIVING EYES OF A DOG!"

"I HAVE TOLARATED YOU EXISTANCE FAR ENOUGH! KNOW THAT YOU DIED IN THE HANDS OF A TRUE KING AND BY HIS MOST MAJESTIC WEAPONS!"

The army of weapons from sword, spears, axes, sickles, kunais, shurikens, and every weapon of great shapes and size pointed toward them.

"Assassin, disappear." he commanded.

And so disappear he did.

The weapons rained down upon the ninjas.

Unable to dodge, unable to see, one after another was pierced and maimed by the countless weapons.

Chouji was swarmed by hail of knives impaling his fat body.

Kiba was impaled by rain of spears killing while standing.

Shino was beheaded by a polearm making his head roll down the stairway.

Asuma was cut down by the storm of swords to back as he was protecting Kurenai with his entire body.

Kurenai was stabbed by the storm of artistic blades that went through Asuma with no resistance and finished off with a sword to the heart.

Sakura was nailed to the ground by a spear to the hand, only to be killed with a sword in the mouth, shutting her cry of fear.

Sasuke dodge with his dear life as his eyes flashes and so did Kakashi.

Kakashi was using the Raikiri to deflect some of Naruto's swords.

"Oh…"said Naruto in amusement.

Naruto summoned the Shibuki the Blast sword of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist and fired at Kakashi.

When Kakashi blocked it with his Raikiri his arm was blown off by the sword's explosion tags.

He was lucky to only to lose an arm.

Naruto laugh as Kakashi made another Raikiri with his remaining arm.

IN the corner of his eyes he saw Sasuke tried to run away on his own while Naruto's focus was on Kakashi.

"Receive your punishment as you should you mongrel!" shouted Naruto.

Another sword appeared and nailed itself into Sasuke's leg. The damage was set to prevent all escape attempts.

Kakashi took this chance to attack Naruto only for him to avoid a very familiar looking Executioner's Blade, the Kubikiribocho. He actually picked up the Kubikiribocho to block Naruto attacks.

Naruto's eyes filled with anger.

"Only one I given permission to hold my treasure was BERSERKER!"

The Black Knight appeared behind Kakashi with another treasure in his hand, the blunt sword named Kabutowari. Berserker swing down the axe part at Kakashi, which he blocked with Kubikiribocho. Than the second blow came with the hammer of the Kabutowari.

"Oroka mono! (Fool!) Kabutowari is Said to be capable of crushing any and all defenses. Using the Decapitating Carving Knife to block it is a foolish move, especially when Berserker is wielding them."

True to his word the Decapitating Carving Knife broke in two.

"Berserker…enough!"

The man vanished.

Kakashi looked at Naruto who slowly pulled out another weapon from his collection.

It was very strange…weapon?

The reason was that Naruto held a handle and a guard, but it had no blade. However…

"That weapon is…!"

"Yes, the Nidaime Hokage's hougu…the Rajin no Yaiba."

Naruto looked at Kakashi.

'I heard of you famous Lightning Blade…lets test that rumor shall we."

The blade less weapon came to life as it ignited a powerful blade of lightning.

"Jan i." said Naruto as the Raijin launched toward Kakashi. Kakashi jumped as well to countering the weapon that was moving in a speed of sound which was impossible to dodge.

(Clang!)

As the two lightning blade fought for dominance they seemed equal, however Kakashi was clearly losing too much blood and used too much chakra.

(SPLAT!)

Kakashi fell…and so did his arm.

"MUHAHAHAHAH…"laughed Naruto.

"So that's it? The great Lightning Cutter?... wara wasenai de.(Don't make me laugh)"

A simple kunai knife landed on Naruto's hand.

"Shini Kono shinobi no fuseiga."

(Die you lowly ninja.)

Naruto flicked his finger.

The kunai nailed Kakashi in the sharingan…he never woke up again.

"Now"

Naruto turned to Sasuke who was crying in pain.

"Kore wa, kore wa…. Uchiha no tensai san…ohaiyo"

("My, my… of Uchiha…hello.")

Naruto raised the sword in Sasuke's leg which raised Sasuke up.

Sasuke's leg was a mess and so did his arm, blood flow down his wounds like a river.

Naruto made a hand motion, a silver bottle came down.

He applied the chemicals from the bottle on to the sword and slowly stabbed into Sasuke's leg.

"You have displeased me you peasant…for that you earned yourself a slow death."

Sasuke was begging, crying for mercy.

It was pitful.

" Sonna koto de watashi ga yurusu to omou nante warawasenaide ("You thought I would forgive you by this? Don't make me laugh! ")

Naruto looked at the sword in his hand.

This sword was applied with deadly venom made by the ancient Uzumakis thousand years ago. The venom I put you under is design to not to kill you, but to make you a super human…well in a sense." Said Naruto.

"The venom will enhance your sense to slow down everything. To you a kunai flying at you would look like it was hanging in the air. Now that I made you a superhuman, I believe even my majestic movements, seem most sluggish and dull."

Sasuke didn't catch all the lecture…to him the bastard Naruto was standing still…what is happening!

"So then, I wonder if it looks like my sword is sitting still?" asked Naruto as he point the bloody sword that was used to stop Sasuke was aimed at his powerless opponent's chest.

"This drug is exceptional. For this formula can extend your focus as superhuman by several thousands, even trillions of times. One filtered drop is enough to last for hundreds of years, but I used unfiltered and much more than a drop. One second should feel like a century to you right now. In other words, to a superhuman such as yourself, this sword drawing ever closer to you will seem as if…its barely inching towards you over at least hundreds of years. And sense your superhuman sense far outpace you non-superhuman body, your movement are terribly slow. You simply can't keep up." explained Naruto with an evil smirk in his face.

Naruto slowly thrust toward Sasuke and Sasuke slowly raised his arm to block it. It didn't stop the blade.

"You won't feel the pain of the sword in your hand for another hundred years. Will…I don't even know when for everything I said to reach you. Of course there is no need to rush. You will feel the pain of my blade piercing your heart for several hundreds of years before your body dies and you brain stop working. It will be instant for me, but eternal for you…Savor the pain, enjoy it, be grateful for I the king grant you this once in a life time ecperience. You should bear witness to my image for thousands of years, no honor is greater, not for a mere spawn of an assassin."

Naruto left the hougu in Sasuke's heart.

"I don't want it anymore…it's tainted with the blood of lowly mongrel."

He turned around and walked away…

"Farewell…Mr. Elite Uchiha…enjoy the next thousands of years.

Whenhe came up to the last stair case he saw a sight he didn't expect.

"Assassin…did you protect them?"

"Yes master" answered Assassin.

In front of Naruto were Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto walked toward Assassin and backhanded him across the face.

"Who has given you permission save them?"

"A thousand apologies master…but the boy had such skill as a strategist and the blond one was in great deal of pain."

"Well, rest of them are DEAD now Assassin…what's with the pale eyes."

"She was knocked unconscious so I picked her up sir"

Naruto signed in annoyance.

"Fine Kojirou, these trash can stay…I could use some maids and what is greater than trained seductress and ninjas as maids. They need no training and one of them is a village's famous Hyuga's heiress. A princess of the thieves…is quite fitting a princess to be my lowly slave. After all anything seems worth value, belongs to the king." Said Naruto in a matter of fact tone.

NAruto looked down on Shikamaru.

"Kojirou…I want the boy to clean the courtyard and if there is a single dust on the floor…I will let him join his…meat bag friends."

"Hai!" answered Assassin as he vanished with the three new employees (unwilling).

Naruto looked upon the scene of a slaughter.

"Humm…not even worth an effort. I'll get the new slaves to clean them up later."

He turn around to his mansion…it's time to feed his koi fishes again.


	6. Chapter 5 Discover the Treasures to Rule

I am sorry about the chapter I published before, I had a computer error, please enjoy.

What I have done here…I have no regret.

-Fangking2

Ch5 Discover the Treasures to rule the world

"So…this is the famous Kubikiribōchō, the Beheading Blade…"

The night after meeting with the konoha's ninjas Naruto was in the Hokage's office looking at the bribe that was used to bring him into the Shinobi program.

The blade was a master piece, the sharpness, the power, the history. His power "Eye for Art" told him that this truly was the real Kubikiribōchō, the Beheading Blade. The most curious thing was that this weapon was a rune weapon. There seem to be a seal applied on it long time ago to give it a special ability. The power to repair itself with the irons in the blood. The funny thing is that his Mythic Eyes and his blood recognized the seals used on the weapon. Its history was long, but Naruto managed to read that an Uzumaki helped making the sword.

"So it was a family project from years ago before the Shinobi village system and far before during the clan war era. This was very interesting." Said Naruto.

Next to him stood Assassin who looked at the sword with interest.

"Such interesting sword…so this is a modern day Noble Phantasm?…"muttered Assassin.

"I take it that you are happy with this gift Naruto kun?" asked the Sandaime.

The old man was glad the son of the village hero decided to become a ninja again, despite the fact Naruto is clearly doing it on his own interest and boredom. He refuses to wear the headband saying it looked dumb.

The God of Shinobi took a deep breath to his pipe and waited for Naruto to answer him.

"Yeah…this is a fine bribe old man" said Naruto.

Naruto's mind was racing, the blade's history was long, but there was something that his eyes were telling him. A very important fact that he was missing.

He closed his eyes and embraced the sword's history.

(Flash Back)

He saw a forge, it was hot, very , very hot. There was a man in a samurai like armor. He was an old man, his hands were wrinkled and thin, next to him was an large man with a black beard. Unlike the old man he was rather younger and had large thick arms. In from of them was a raw chunk of metal, not yet forged.

The old man took out a scroll, the scroll had the mark of the Uzumaki clan. From the scroll he took out a brush and a bottle of ink. He sat down and carefully wrote a complex seals into the chunk of metal. The brush work was graceful and filled with experience, a work of a master class seal user.

The large man took back the metal and started to soften the metal in the fire.

Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!

The black smith and the seal master went through the process of applying seals and forging the metal over and over again. Hours after hours the process continued.

Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!

The sound of metal hitting metal rang across the hot forge as the two continued to work.

Naruto couldn't see everything, but he saw the two men forging the weapon that will be named Kubikiribōchō, the Beheading Blade.

Naruto felt he seen enough and tried to leave the memory lane, but stopped as he saw the result.

The weapon were complete, in the table was the Kubikiribōchō, however there was a minor detail he didn't knew before. There were two identical Kubikiribōchō. The swords looked exactly like the other. The black smith examined the blades, looking for flaws. After a long time, the blacksmith handed the Uzumaki a Kubikiribōchō.

"This is the superior blade Uzumaki dono." Said the man.

"Oh…so this is the blade that we will offer to the gods in our shrine." Said the old man.

"The inferior copy will be sold to a worth man. I heard there are many skilled warriors in the Land of the Water, perhaps I will sell it there." Sad the large man.

The old men took out a pipe and started to smoke.

"Shingen dono your father Hanzou dono had worked alongside us to forge many blades in the past. Soon I will be too old to continue, so a youngster will take over soon."

He blow out a stream of smoke.

"It is our destiny Shingen dono to create weapons that will last through out the history…and I heard how my brother Chosokabe completed a sword named Kabutowari with a blacksmith named Muramasa. Soon the clan's goal will be completed…"

The old man stood up and faced the blacksmith in front of him.

"I pray for your good fortune Shingen dono" said the Old man with a bow.

"And I to you Kenshinn dono" said the blacksmith.

The old man left the forge and walked toward the sunset, back to his clan.

(End of Flash back)

Naruto woke from the dream.

"Old man!" he shouted.

Hokage looked surprised at the sudden shout.

"What is the matter Naruto kun?"

"When a sword smith forges a sword, do they make an identical copy?" ask Naruto.

The old man raised his eye brows.

"I can answer that my master" said Kojirou.

Assassin turned to face his master.

"When a sword smith forges a blade he sometime makes two or multiple copies of the blade. When finished the blacksmiths offer the superior sword to the gods and sell the inferior copies to the swordsmen." explained Assassin.

"Kojirou san is correct Naruto" said the Hokage.

Naruto's mind was going thousand miles per hour.

"If the clan kept a superior copy of every legendary swords they helped to make…where are they hidden." Thought Naruto.

"The old Uzushiogakure was destroyed years ago and if no one is welding another copy of the legendary swords today, then that means that no one found them. Where ever the shrine is the swords should be there." Though Naruto in excitement.

Sandaime not knowing what Naruto was thinking decided that Naruto need to receive something else for the matter.

The Sandaime took out an old scroll, the scroll was old and battered. The paper was yellowish and spoiled.

"Naruto kun this is the last item that belong to your mother that I can gave it to you. It was something the previous head of the Uzumaki clan given to Lady Mito, wife of the Shodaime Hokage sama, Senju Hashirama, which later was given your mother. According to them it was a key to the Uzumaki's true treasures, however they told me there was nothing on it and there was no key. After Mito sama died Kushina kept the scroll to remember her clan and yet she never found any use for it. It may seem useless, but I am giving it to you."

Naruto took a step back. His nose was burning from the power reeking out of the scroll. He could literary taste the power the scroll is barely managing to hold. His eyes burned like the day he saw the Scroll of Forbidden Seal and his head was filled with the voices of the Mythic Eyes. Whatever the complex seal the scroll was using it was holding back something unimaginable.

Naruto slowly took the scroll, it seems Assassin and Berserker can feel it, the power from the scroll was something not of this world. Whatever it was it exceeds the mortal limit and ascended to something greater. Naruto carefully open the scroll, the smell was slowly crushing his head and he felt he was about to die. Naruto read the content of the scroll which seems to be written in old runes. If is mother didn't see this, than it must have required the Mythic Eyes of Rune Soul.

Naruto stared into the ancient scroll; he was shook at the vast seal inscribed onto such piece of paper. The rune he saw was no mere work that a single man could make. It was something the clan heads have been working on for generations and generation. It was so vast that not even a million shadow clone can replicate this in one life time. The system written there was something like a summoning seal, only that it was a storage room and a key.

The seal was connected to a location that no man can reach anymore. The scroll describes the location as a paradise, an unreachable land of gods. The Uzumakis were collecting something, something powerful, something majestic. They were offering them to the gods and hidden the land that made the shrine a holy land. A land where no one can go, but the head priest of the clan. The priest will offer the gift and leave. Never dare to steal from the gods.

The second part of the seal was to make a door way into the offerings. To make a way to take back the weapons the gods have blessed. An insult to the gods, but that is what was written. To make a door way, no…a GATE WAY to the gods' domain to take out a treasure we ourselves offered. To use the gods' land as an armory, a storage to keep off the unwanted hands.

The third and the final seal was an object, a key. A tool, a fuck'n tool to go against the flows of time and space to summon the gate to the paradise of gods. A weapon to command and to summon the weapons offered to gods. A great treasure to gain even more treasures.

Naruto could see it, the key was already completed…by the last holder of the Mythic Eyes. After long, long times the family's greatest project to gain the power of gods was done. The history of the seals told him the gods punished his people, They struck down the head of the clan and the eyes were taken away…the treasure was sealed to never to be opened again…until now.

In front of him stood a tool that will allow him to challenge anyone…even gods.

Naruto made a several set of hand seals and chanted like a mad man as the vast knowledge flow into his mind once again.

"_**Open,**__**the**__**chain**__**of**__**the**__**heaven,**__**thy**__**hand**__**holding**__**the**__**fire**__**of**__**punishment,**__**O**__**Lord,**__**Mask**__**of**__**blood**__**and**__**flesh,**__**all**__**creation,**__**flutter**__**wings,**__**you**__**who**__**bears**__**the**__**name**__**of**__**Man,**__**Inferno**__**and**__**Pandemonium,**__**the**__**sea**__**barrier**__**surges,**__**March**__**on**__**to**__**the**__**south!**__**The**__**crest**__**of**__**turbidity,**__**seeping**__**out.**__**An**__**insolent**__**vessel**__**of**__**madness.**__**Boiling**__**up,**__**denying,**__**numbness,**__**blinking,**__**obstructing**__**slumber.**__**The**__**steel**__**princess**__**who**__**creeps.**__**The**__**mud**__**doll,**__**ever**__**disintegrating.**__**Unite!**__**Oppose!**__**Filling**__**the**__**earth,**__**know**__**your**__**own**__**impotence!**__**By**__**the**__**lint**__**of**__**the**__**thousand**__**hands,**__**respectful**__**hands,**__**unable**__**to**__**touch**__**the**__**darkness.**__**Shooting**__**hands**__**unable**__**to**__**reflect**__**the**__**blue**__**sky.**__**The**__**road**__**that**__**basks**__**in**__**light,**__**the**__**wind**__**that**__**ignited**__**the**__**embers,**__**time**__**that**__**gathers**__**when**__**both**__**are**__**together,**__**there**__**is**__**no**__**need**__**to**__**be**__**hesitant,**__**obey**__**my**__**orders.**__**Light**__**bullets,**__**eight**__**bodies,**__**nine**__**items,**__**book**__**of**__**heaven,**__**diseased**__**treasure,**__**great**__**wheel,**__**grey**__**fortress**__**tower.**__**The**__**vast**__**eye**__**of**__**the**__**heaven,**__**crimson**__**eye**__**of**__**the**__**king,**__**everlasting**__**light**__**of**__**the**__**stars,**__**destructive**__**impulse**__**of**__**man!**__**Open**__**thy**__**chain**__**and**__**unlock**__**thy**__**treasure,**__**OPEN**__**PROTECTOR**__**OF**__**THE**__**GODS**__**AND**__**UNLEASH**__**THE**__**MADNESS**__**OF**__**MEN**_!" chanted Naruto.

The office was filled with golden light and the scroll started to burn to ash. A blast of light came out of the scroll and it destroyed the tower's ceiling. The blast of energy soared to the heaven and the storm clouds gathered above Konoha. The explosive power sent all personals to the floor. All electronics were fried by the massive power surge. All non ninjas and gennins around the village were knocked out by the power. Chunins were barely holding up and Jounins and ANBUs were on their knee.

When the light faded the Hokage's desk was burnt to ash and the room was a mess. There on top of the ashes was a cocoon. Or at least it looked like a cocoon. It was white and large. The cocoon had something that looks like a handle on the top. It was pulsing with steady energy.

Naruto looked at the cocoon and approached it. The cocoon seems to notice his eyes because his eyes were burning so bad that he was bleeding from them. The blood fell down his cheeks like tears and Naruto walked toward the cocoon like a zombie.

He picked up the cocoon by its handle and started to pull the object out of the shell.

The object was stuck tight, but it was no match for the deranged Naruto. Naruto pulled the object out with a grunt and saw the weapon within.

It was a key, it was a sword, it was a golden sword in a shape of key. It was not made to battle, no it was an object that was meant to bear the world's most powerful rune and seal works in order to defy gods and attain the unattainable power. "Golden Key" whispered Naruto in awe.

The Sandaime got his voice back.

"Naruto kun…what just happened."

Naruto looked around and found that he was surrounded by a great numbers of ANBUs…again.

Assassin and Berserker appeared and stand guard to protect him.

Naruto dismissed the hostile air walked to the Hokage and looked right into his eye…and gave him a big bear hug.

"THIS IS AWESOME JISAN! THE BEST PRESENT ANYONE CAN EVERY GAVE ME! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

He put the old man down in a hurry.

"Old man Hokage, I forgave you for hiding the truth from me for 13 years! This present made it all by gone a bye gone! Tell Kakashi to train those students of his for the exam, because I need testing ground for this new weapon baby!" His smile reached ear by ear in excitement.

"I felt that this world was so boring before, but now I seem to have found a good reason to join them again! I will see you at the exam old man I'll leave the detail in signing me up for this game to you. Send for the bill for the roof, I'll pay you!" said Naruto as he reinforced his body to the limit and simply smashed through the Hokage Tower and ran toward his home.

Berserker gave a mighty roar and chased after his master destroying the building in the way. Assassin was following after him and apologizing to a young purple haired woman for knocking her down.

The Hokage and his ninjas watch the happy blonde running across the village in excitement and the destruction Berserker was making and…Anko and her snakes chasing Kojirou san…hum…he was a good man.

"What have I done…" said the Hokage.

(In the street of Konoha)

Naruto was walking down the street was a calm expression on his face. "I lost control back there…it must happen again."

Naruto was heading to his favor ramen stand…his only ramen stand, but whose keeping track. The Ichiraku Ramen was only a few blocks away so he was taking a walk to clear his thoughts.

"This treasure is truly a key to my ambition…power to take on the world. This boring world better be ready for me, because now I am armed to teeth" muttered Naruto in deep thought, to the point he didn't see that he ran into a person.

"Oh…I am sorry are you ok?"

On the ground was a familiar face, pale eyes, dark blue hair, a white jacket, and a blush on her face.

"Oh…Hyuga Hinata? I am sorry here standup" said NAruto.

The girl on the ground didn't hear him as her mind was going thousand miles an hour.

"NN..Naruto kun is here…he…he is in…front of me…" shuttered Hinata.

"?...did you say something? Asked Naruto.

"No!...nothing is wrong." NAruto helped picking her up.

"Hey this is a good timing Hinata, I happen to have a reason to celebrate. Come with me to Ichiraku Ramen. My treat."

Hinata nearly fainted, but here mental voice told her to stay awake for a chance appeared.

"I…I…I would love to…" she shuttered.

"Great! Let's go!" said NAruto as he led her to the Ichiraku Ramen.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

The old ramen cook Teuchi saw his long time regular. "Yo…Naruto kun are you on a date?"

Hearing this Ayame came out from the back.

"Ah! Nani nani…hondou?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I just invited her for a small party. I have a reason to smile in public today and got money to spend."

Naruto sat down, after pulling Hinata a seat to sit on. "I want everything on the menu and get me some sake old man, I am a registered ninja so no nonsense about underage drinking."

The old man released a barrel of laugh and got working.

Hinata turn to look at Naruto. He was wearing similar clothing like before with hakama and haori. But unlike last time his face was not devoid of happiness and had a small smile.

"What is the reason for this celebration Naruto kun?"

Naruto simply took a sake cup and pour himself a drink.

"There was something that belongs to my clan for sometimes…I somehow manage to unlock it.

Naruto turn to her with a confident smirk.

"Now another condition for my ambition is cleared, all I need is time to practice and experience."

"Ambition?...you mean to be a Hokage?"

"No Hinata, to be a Hokage will be going against my goal."

Hinata looked surprised. "What is your goal then?"

Naruto gave her a small smile that made her heart race. Naruto held his palm at her.

"Ore wa…kono sekai ga hoshi. Kono tenka, kono kuni, kono sekai, jenbu ore mono ni hoshi."(I…want this world. This heaven, this nation, this world, I want to make it all mine.)

Naruto's eyes was filled with passion. He took his cup of sake and drowned it.

"Hinata…at birth I lost everything. I had no one to love me, no one to care for me, no one to be by mu side. I wanted it…what you and everyone had. Some had friends (Shikamaru and chouji 's image flashes in his head), Some had companion in strangest beings (Shino and Kiba's image flashes in his head), Some has rivals that willing to stay by your side. (Sakura and Ino's image flashes in his head), Some has someone that believe in him(Lee and Gai's image flashes in his head), Some had realized what they lost, but still once had(Kakashi's image flashes in his head), Some had those who wants him and loves him (Sarutobi's image flashes in his head), and Some once had everything, but now they are gone (Sasuke's image flashes in his head)." Naruto slowly filled his sake again. Teuchi and Ayame looked at Naruto with worry.

"I was a failure at everything, I could do anything right. I was alone hoping that I can be one of them. When that didn't work I decided to be greater than them to be acknowledged, but I was told that even that might not be enough." Said Naruto as image of Kyuubi inside of him.

"If I can't be accepted as one of them, then I wish to go to a place that is higher than other, furtherer than other, I will want to grasp the world as someone greater than the greatest heroes, someone to be remembered as the most powerful."

Naruto simply looked into his cup. His reflection in the sake.

"Hinata how far will you go for your dream?" saked Naruto. Hinata didn't answer and simply looked at her bowl of noodles.

Naruto smiled and took a bit into his ramen.

"Chew chew chew, slurp"

Naruto took another drink of sake.

"About 5 months ago…I found out a great secret about myself…I found out about my family. I found out what a powerful beings they were and how I could be like them. Hinata I want to reach height that not even they managed. I want the world because I want to be a king."

Naruto put his bowl down. "Old man gave me some takoyaki along with more sake."

The old man simply nodded and served them their order.

Naruto took the order and took a takoyaki and handed to Hinata. Hinata took the treat and ate it.

"Too rule they must be a royal blood" Naruto quoted. "It's nothing but horse shit! Its in the individualy capability can they accomplish things. Look as the current daimoys they are bad, greedy, and weak. Weak, Hinata cannot rule. Only strong rules and their rules are law." NAruto held his fist up.

"I wanted a greatest protector and I managed to command the strongest Servant. I wanted skill and I managed to command the most skilled swordsman. I wanted absolute power and now…I got my hands on it."

Naruto turn to Hinata with a small smile. "I gain the tool to make me a king among kings. My clan gave me a path to kinghood. Not only that I attained the power to command the monster behind a seal…sadly the monster behind a bar is my cloest companion."

Hinata didn't understand the last part. "Monster behind bar?"

Naruto smirked at her. "I'll tell you…it don't care who know the secret now."

Naruto stood up and made a bow. "Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto, Sandaime Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki, ore wa kono sato no Saikyo no senshi, Ore wa kono kuni no Saikyo no bakemono, ore wa kono Sekai no Oh…Saikyo no…otoko."(I am the third jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, I am the strongest in this village, I am the most powerful monster in this nation, I am the strongest king of this world…the strongest man)

Naruto looked into her eyes. "My family had been Kyuubi's keeper for many years and with the Chain of Heaven(the special chakra chain, I named the jutsu Ten no Kusari, just go along with it) that was used by Uzumaki hosts for three generations, not even Kyuubi will oppose me. A jutsu that make a powerful chain out of our clan's special chakra that can bind down the bijus, with it I can command Kyuubi. However fut ball and I are closer now so it isn't needed yet. Not that I need it to control him mind you, not when I can make his jail cell filled with happy things like dolls and children…it will drive the fur ball mad."

His eyes were filled with stress and wariness.

"Hinata…do you fear me?"

Hinata looked at him, his burden, his ambition, his presence, and his warm expression…it only made her realize why she like him so much…why she admire him so.

"No Naruto kun…I just feel so sorry…I…" She was cut off mid-sentence as NAruto raised his hands to cover her mouth.

Naruto simply took his cup again and drank the warm sake. His eyes held relief. He never opened himself to anyone like this, only those that know his goal were his Servants and they don't count.

"Hinata…you think I shouldn't do this…take on the world for my own gain?"

"No…no Naruto kun…you have an ambition to fulfill…don't stop and obtain the world, then the next." Said Hinata with soft smile on her face.

Naruto's eyes went wide…he didn't know what to say.

Naruto slowly chuckled and laugh. "Ha ha ha…Oh Hinata…thanks…here have a drink." Naruto pour her a cup. Hinata wasn't a drinker, but just this once she drank with her love.

"Hey Hinata want me tell something special?"

"!...what is it?"

NAruto looked at her. "Whenever I am tired or weak…I chant the words that changed everything for me. It's something I mumble to sleep with."

Hinata was curious. "What is it Naruto kun, tell me." She asked.

NAruto just nodded and closed his eyes and chant out a spell that changed his life.

I hereby purpose.

My will shall create thy body,

And thy sword shall create my fate.

Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail,

If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!

I hereby swear.

I will be all that is good in the eternal world.

I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.

Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint.

Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!

Hinata listen to his words, it felt so beautiful like an oath to stand by your side. The words were so deep and so straight. An oath that asks for loyalty and in return to them the glory, the fame, the world. Maybe one day Naruto kun may say something like that to her.

She suddenly blushed and fell.

"Huh? Hinata? What wrong?...Sake!" shouted NAruto.

He stopped drinking and bridle carried Hinata home…not knowing how telling Hinata his dream and the **summoning****chant** will affect his future.

(Mean while with SASAKI KOJIROU)

Kojirou was drinking tea at a nearby dango shop. He was elegant and proper, not a flaw insight.

"Lady! Another one!" said a loud voice across from him. The person across from him was a purple haired woman who kept her hair tied and wearing a trenchcoat with black fishnet shirt. This stunning young lady stripping Kojirou of his allowance from his master for dango was Mitarahi Anko a special Jounin in the village. When his master jumped out of the tower he accidently crashed near the bench Anko was eating her favorite dango. Followed by Berserker dono's landing which completely covered everything in dirt and dust. Assassin went around apologizing on his master and co-worker action, but Mitarashi Anko was not amused. She actually sent her giant snakes after him and he had to run away from her for hours. Only after offering her a meal did you let him go.

He now only wished that his master will forgive him for spending so much funding at one time.

"Ahh this is great samurai kun…I don't usually have cash to eat so much at once. Thanks" she said with a smile.

"Please it was my pleasure to help. After all I couldn't allow a lady to be alone after her meal was destroyed by my comrades." Said Assassin with a natural lady killer smile.

"Ah…if you are hitting on me then you are failing.' She said with a smile.

Assassin raised his hands in surrender. "no such thing Mitarashi san."

"Pity…"she said with a smile again.

"By the way I have never seen you before samurai. After all this is a shinobi village, so whats a samurai doing outside of Tetsu no Kuni?" asked Anko.

Kojirou made a bow. "Servant who was summoned by the class of Assassin under lord Uzumaki Naruto, Sasaki Kojirou is the name." answered Assassin.

"Say what?..." she intelligently replied.

"I am simply young lord's summoning who is here to do his bidding."

"Ah! You are like that knight guy huh." Anko asked.

"You are correct."

Anko took another bite of dango, but left a smug on her face.

"Ah…I will get that for you." said Assassin as he used a napkin to clean her lip area.

"Ahh!" said Anko as she blushed.

"Ah…I am sorry. Did I caused you discomfort"

"Uu…no! NO! no no you didn't Kojirou kun."

"!"

"!"

They shared an awkward laugh.

Anko tried to reach for her cup, but accidently spill on Kojirou's leg.

"Ahhh…gomen gomen" she said as she used her napkin to dry his hakama, onlu to realize how close the are right now.

DOKI, DOKI, DOKI, DOKI…

"_WHAT__AM__I__DOING!__I__AM__MITARAHI__ANKO,__HARDCORE__SEXY__SNKAE__CHARMER__OF__KONOHA!__WHY__AM__I__ACTING__LIKE?__WHY__IS__MY__HEART__BEATING__DO__FAST_!" she thought

Assassin released an awkward laugh. "ha ha ha…thank you." He said.

DOKI, DOKI, DOKI, DOKI…

"I need to return soon" said Assassin as he stood up.

"What! Already?" Anko stood up as well, but she once again accidently tripped over the edge of the table and fall on top of Assassin.

Their posture was…intimating…loving…straight out of a romance manga.

They quickly scrambed and stood up.

Assassin coughed and smiled. "I had good time talking with you Anko san. I will invite to again next time."

DOKI, DOKI, DOKI, DOKI…

"…next time" Anko whisper.

DOKI, DOKI, DOKI, DOKI…

Ah a woman in love…so sweet. It seems even tough girl like Anko is capable of falling in love.

She was scorned by more stupid peoples for being THAT MAN's student. She scared away a lot of perverts and scums, but Kojirou was very gentle and honest. He was very elegant and charming. She felt like a young girl reading about prince charming…could it be?

DOKI, DOKI, DOKI, DOKI…

She smiled at Assassin and replied with her usual gusto. "Sure! Next time we see each other let have a meal."

Assassin smiled and vanished to the gate.

After Assassin left Kurenai happened to pass by.

"Anko?...why are you just standing there?"

Anko turned around to her best friend with a crocodile tear.

She ran into her friends chest and cried. "Kurenai chan! I think he broke me! My heart is going DOKI, DOKI, DOKI, DOKI and it wouldn't stop! Wahhh!"

Kurenai had a dumb found look. "Say what?" was her intelligent reply.

(Uzumaki Mansion)

Naruto was in the court yard and next to him were his two Servants. They were here to test out this newly gained power.

Berserker was silent and Assassin muttering about modern woman and dango.

Huh…it can't be anything bad.

Naruto summon the key sword, a weapon that will make his dream of world conquest a reality. He desires a change, the world desires a change, a change that is Uzumaki NAruto.

He raised it he sword in front of him and simply channeled his chakra into the key.

The key needed a lot of chakra. The key started to glow in golden light as it felt it was locked into something. Naruto turned his hand and there was a "click" sound as the key vanished.

Behind Naruto was a loud sound of gates opening and there was a hole in the middle air. The hole was orange and red in color and was a size of a fist, or the size of the key sword. From the hole a whirling ripple came as the hole expanded with a spin. The ripple was large which covered behind Naruto and more. It was at least 7 meter high and 7 meter wide.

Naruto felt his chakras vanishing into maintaining the gate. The gate took so much power that even he felt tired, but Naruto focused and tried to pull something from the gate. Slowly and steadily there came out the treasures the Uzumakis has collected over the years.

"Gate of Uzushio" whispered Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Assassin…Berserker…this world is ours…there can't be anything to stop me anymore!...this world…its ours!"

" !" laugh Naruto as he unleashed his weapons on his courtyard and the protected walls. In less than a minute…there was nothing left standing. He commanded the shadow clones to kill him with all their might. All his combat modified clones leap at him to kill him for real.

Each clones made to last and made to kill. A single clone far surpassed an average Gennin and a group will overwhelm a chunin. An army before him can even bring down a squad of Jounins and ANBUs. Each grafted with runes to move fast like ANBUs and strength to punch through sold walls. Each armed to teeth with weapons he had brought from the village. Each weapons were treated to basic seals that it was better quality than the weapons of Mizu no Kuni and Tetsu no Kuni. Each clones program to use them to effective level that with make them a C-Rank servants. With total number of 300 the clones leap to kill their creator.

All died. None was spared.

A clone was stabbed by a rain of swords. Another crushed by an axe. A group was overrun by spears and pole arms. One was killed by the Executioner's blade. All was destroyed in a flash of golden rain and swords. A massive amount of clones and weapons that took days and days to modify and to deploy was killed. A vast amount of fortune used to purchase those weapons gone. Four months of efforts, researches, bloods, sweats and tears gone in an instant.

Naruto couldn't be happier.

The rain of death stopped and Naruto was on his knee. His chakra was depleted and the gate vanished. He used less than 30 or 40 seconds, but his inhuman amount of chakras faded. He didn't even have enough power to materialize his Servants. Naruto smiled not carling for anything…he attained the unattainable; it was enough for him to be happy even if he was to be scorned by the entire world.

"Uzumaki's legacy lives through me…I am…the KING! THE BIJU KING!...ORE WA BIJU OH, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

And a king was born, to conquest the world of shinobi.

The god, the one, the all, the universe, the truth, the king, and most important the WORLD.

The god of this world was…upset. The Uzumakis had trick the gods, the one, the all, the universe, the truth, the king, and most important the WORLD. They used them to make them a storage of mass weapons. By being bless they their presence they became Noble Phantasms.

They trick us. They trick us. They trick us. They trick us. They trick us. They trick us…

The blance must be made. The young Uzumakim must to tested.

An adversary he needs.

A hero must face him.

Ah…that one will do nicely, and this one too.

For now these two will go first. This one to the enemy of the leaf. This one who is to be the enemy of the boy…let's see here…Ahh..here is good place.

Two heroes from the throne of Hero vanished. One to the Mizu no kuni and other…Otogakure…

(Orochimaru's lab)

Orochimaru, the infamous snake sanin that is known for his cruel experimentation.

In his lab was large numbers of children used for experimentations. He was a busy man. After all he planned an invasion to his old home in about 3weeks from now. He was confident his plan to add Suna to his fold and to get the young Uchiha hatchling will be flawless. His curse seal was after all perfect to influence the target's mind after all…if they survive anyway.

In his hand was a old research book, something he had long time ago. A book he found in a mansion he raided long time ago during the 3rd Shinobi war. A curious book filled with notes on summoning jutsu, but most important was that it belonged to the Uzumakis. When he was still a Konoha nin he thought about perhaps he should return this to that young girl, Kushina. However he kept it for the heck of it.

His plan was coming nicely and honestly he was bored with cutting up children for research right now. He decided to try this ridiculous summoning for fun.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, and fill…hum is this right?" muttered Orochimaru.

In front of him was a child bound and gagged begging through the gag to release him.

Orochimaru looked away from the book and made a creepy smile.

"Now,now boya…you don't want to go to the ceil do you?"

The boy begged louder.

Orochimaru smiled as he looked into the book.

"Uzumakis…what were they thinking when they made this…The Edo Tensei the Nidaime Hokage made was far more effective. How can one summon dead with no sacrifice."

He stood up and walked to his so call "summoning circle"

He stared at the bloody circle for flaws, but it seems he followed the instruction well.

"Ku ku ku..boya do you know…this book tell about summoning a devil to serve you. Silly idea, but it fit my mood today perfectly."

He walked slowly toward the boy cupping his cheek gently.

"But I had to try it…you see as researcher I am a very curious person…after seeing something so…silly, yet bloody I had to try…I made materials for it anyway."

He kneed down to the boy smiling.

"But you know boya…if uncle do summon a demon…wouldn't it bad if it eats uncle? After uncle is so busy these day…I could afford to die. So…would you mind be eaten? Ku ku ku ku ku…"

The boy struggled furiously as the snake man laughed.

"Ah children…scaring them is so much fun…second to experiment on them anyway."

He turned around to leave, but he was about to leave his hands had a pricking sensation as a strange mark appeared.

His eyes widen as the circle glowed with power and suddenly the room was filled with light and smokes.

He got into a stance waiting for danger. From the smoke a voice rang out.

"I ask of you…you who calls me…you who seeks me…Summoner who manifests me Within the vessel of a Caster. I ask you name…who…are you?"

The man was in a black and blue robe. From the darkness of the room his feature was hard to see. He had wild blue hair combed back and his eyes were fish eyes. It was big, very big. His voice sound dull and made those who hear wary. His dark robe had purple and blue neck warmer and the said neck warmer had several triangle tails around his neck. The robe made his body look hunch backed and his nose was square and flat.

His fish eyes looked into Orochimaru's yellow eye.

The pale man chuckled.

"Kore wa omshiroi…ore no namawa…Orochimaru."(This is very interesting…I am Orochimaru)

The robed man nodded.

"Very well. The contract is sealed. I desire the grail as do you. The vessel of paradise will be ours."

Orochimaru smiled.

"Ohh…do tell…"

The unspeakable duo has been born.

Note: Yeah Naruto gets a power up, I don't even care I made him too strong. I know this story went to a complete wrong direction because Berserker lost a lot of screen time, but it was an idea that I had to unleash. There will be more servants later to go against Naruto or join him. My plan is for the Holy Grail or the Gaia to be upset with NAruto to send more Servants to make balance. Holy Grail will be involved. Servants will receive this info by the grail to be the last man standing.

I plan to make the Mist Swordemen Chojuro as master of Rider, Alexander(He is like Waver so it might be fun).

Sannin Orochimaru as master of Caster, Blue Beard.

Position for the Three Knight Class is undetermined. Reader gave me some ideas.

I like to know how you all think about Lubu as a Lancer.

I also thought about Hinata or Lee gaining a Servant, but I don't know…

I lack a proper Tsundere for Archer, so a different Archer maybe.(No Gilgamesh Naruto is Gil here! NO shirou Archer there are too much fanfic with that)

All class for Berserker, fake assassin, Caster, and Rider is taken.

I also plan to give Naruto something close to EX level phantasm like Ea using Kyuubi as a center. It's called "Tenka" or heaven. Its attack is not Eluma Eilishi, but "BIJU DAMA!" or something like that. If the name sucks or the attack sucks gave me some ideas.

…If this fic goes dead I will make a new one without other Servants, but with Gilgamesh power just for kicks…READERS…I REGRET NOTHING!

It merans it's time to update the stats

Name:Uzumaki(Namikaze) Naruto

BIJU OH/ Biju King

THE GOLDEN KING OF KONOHA

Age:13

Servant: Berserker(%#&%$#&#)

Assassin(Sasaki Kojirou)

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Stat [rune included] {kyuubi}

Strength: C+ [B] {A}

Agility: C+ [B] {A}

Endurance: B [B+] {A}

Chakra: A++[n/a] {unknown}

Luck: A [N/A] {no changes}

Noble Phantasm: E-A++

All Skills (All skills will improve and develop in time)

Mystic Eyes: B

Independent Action: B (Improved)

Item Construction: E (Nothing solid, but he is making something later)

Mad Enhancement: C (Kyuubi mode)

Magic Resistance: B- (Improved to prevent any seals or genjutsu unless it is Mangakyo Sharingan level)

Presence Concealment: B+ (Ran from village full of ninja after painting a mountain)

Riding: N/A (maybe later when Gamabunta appears)

Territory Creation: D (Made his own rune fields and Boundary fields yeah)

Battle Continuation: C+ (hello a demon in his belly, it well only get higher)

Bravery: B

Charisma: B (can make anyone his allies)

Clairvoyance: C- (Kenaz)

Disengage: D+ ( a ninja)

Divinity: D (Demon deity)

Eternal Arms Mastership: D+ (improvement)

Expert of Many Specializations: B- (Ninja in training)

Eye for Art: C+ (Later)

Eye of the Mind: C- (became too arrogant to care for long term planning)

Golden Rule: A

Instinct: B

Librarian of Stored Knowledge: A (Kage-Bunshin)

Military Tactics: D (has army of clone, will improve later)

Monstrous Strength: B ( Kyuubi mode required)

Prana Burst: C- (improve later)

Projectile: B (Ninja+wind chakra, can fire weapons from a portal)

Protection from Arrows: D (improve greatly later)

Rune Magic: C+-B- (Uzumaki)

Noble Phantasm

Gate of Uzushio: Anti-Army E~A++

A project the past Uzumaki clan head have done to attain a living Noble Phantasm. A collection of treasures that are the superior copies of weapons in the Shinobi worlds. It has no weapons of FSN world, but it may has weapons with similar abilities that Uzumakis may have sealed. Also contains the weapons from the age of Rikudo Sennin and his treasures as well for his younger son made the Senjus and Uzumakis. Like Gate of Babylon these weapons are superior in stats, but has no history of battle to rely on. So far only Naruto has been truly able to use it because of its ridiculous chakra cost.


	7. Chapter 6 Chunin Exam! Arrive of Servant

Ch6 Chunin Exam! Arrive of Servants

(In Kirigakure)

A boy was in the Mizukage office 6 in the early morning.

He short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which held one of the seven treasures of Kirigakure, the Hiramekarei.

It was a double-handled sword that is enormously and flat blade with two indentations near its base, creating a sort of guard, and two handles connected to each other by a short length of cord, earning it the title of "twinsword."

This boy Chojuro is one of the current Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, an organization consisting of only the greatest blade wielding shinobi of their generation that Kirigakure can produce. There can only be seven members at a time, hence the name.

This powerful ninja was only one in the current Shichinin Shū in Kiri. He is shy and lacks confidence in his abilities; however he is forever loyal to the Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei. Now he is heading to her office in order to gain some advice to his current dilemma.

"Hey bozu…when can we set off to conquer the land? I am interested in attacking this Hi no Kuni that they are calling as the strongest nation." Said a man.

The man was a giant at least 2meter tall and build like a tank. The man was physicaly overbarring and wore a strange set of outfit that was consist of large red mantle with fur, leather armor of a dark reddish color with golden highlights that seemed to emphasize his muscle, fur covered wrist guards and leather sandals. His legs were protected by red and gold designed leather kilt, his was covered by his red mane and beards that made him look like a red haired lion. His hip held a short sword, but it only seems short because the man was so big. His face had a smile or a smirk that seems to be infectious and his voice was loud…very loud.

This is where is trouble began.

(Flash back an hour ago)

Chojuro didn't know what happened. One moment he was sleeping in his room, the next moment he felt his chakras drain away and woke up to find a summoning seal he never seen before. Before he could get a better look, his room exploded and from the smoke came out this man.

"So…you must be my master right?" asked the man.

"Uh…?" said Chojuro.

The man smirked as he saw the Command Seal and released a laughter that could be heard miles away.

"HA HA HA! SO YOU ARE INDEED MY MASTER. HERE I THOUGH YOU WERE JUST A BOY. VERY WILL YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME IN THE CLASS OF RIDER, I AM THE GREAT ALEXANDER THE THIRD OF MACEDON, THE KING OF CONQUERORS. FROM NOW ON, MY STEED ARE YOURS AND YOUR FATE SHALL ME MINE. TOGETHER TWO OF US SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD FOR THAT IS OUR CONTRACT!"

"….uh?" said Chojuro.

"Come my master, we need maps, we need troops, we need to conquer the war and we will start with this very land we are on. The adventure awaits master!"

The Man raised his hands as the storm clouds gathered. He drawn his swords and yelled to the heaven above.

"I am Iskandar the Great, the Conquest King. By this one strike, I declare my supremacy!" he yelled as he swung his sword down.

From that moment it will forever be carved into Chojuro's memory as a great blast of lightning landed in front of them destroying his house to rubble. From the smoke came out a giant chariot with two oxen pulling it. Lightnings sparked around the beasts and the very presence of the ox-chariot nearly brought him down to his knee.

"This is the ox-chariot that king Gordius once offered Zeus. Its renown must be the source of my designation as Rider class."

He picked up chojuro by his shirt around his neck like a cat and brought him into the chariot.

"Now here we go my little master! First let's conquer this little village! Now to its leader to receive a letter of surrender to use this place as our base of operation." Said the man as the ox-chariot moved forward in surprisingly fast speed and it started to run on air!

"AHHHH!" yelled Chojuro as Rider released another loud laughter.

"Now now master, no master of mine is going to be scared of a little ride on my chariot. We are going to conquer the world in this you know."

"Please stop! I am begging you! I never flown before! Aoi senpai! Mizukage sama! HELP!"

(Back t present)

"So let me get this straight" said the Mizukage.

"You are a heroic sprit of long time ago in a different world, summoned by a holy object that grant wishes to here in order to fight someone that displeased the gods, but gets to fight all the seven sprits that were summoned in a battle royal?"

"Yeah, girlie you got it." Said the king.

"You insolent brute how dare show such disrespect to lady Mizukage." said Aoi.

Alexander gave him a bored look.

"As I king I am a man who speaks his thought. I see a beautiful woman I bed that woman, I see a land to conquer I conquer that land, I see an enemy to destroy I destroy that enemy. If I see a girl I call them girlie! You got a problem with that one eye!" yelled Rider.

Aoi was about to explode with anger, but was interupped by Chojuro.

"Now, now everyone lets calm down Aoi senpai, you to Rider san"

Mizukage turned to attention to herself.

"So you have no ill intention to my village?"

"Since my master is part of this village there is no need to conquer it for it is already in my protection, for I swore on my title as King of Macedon."

Mei rubbed her temple in pain.

"Chojuro kun you say that you can control him to a degree yes?"

"HHAI…to a… degree…madam." Answered Chojuro.

"There is no to a degree Chojuro! It is either Yes Madam or no madam! Gosh these kids these day back in my day…"

"Enough Aoi! We are no longer in the age of the Bloody Mist so be at ease."

"Yes madam!" said Aoi.

"Ha ha ha this girlie is running a tight ship isn't she master?" said Rider.

"Ahh…Rider san please be more respectful to lady Mizukage…" pleaded Chojuro.

"Fine, fine, but…" said Rider as he pulled out a map.

"We are still attacking this Hi no Kuni…according to the grail one who started this mess is there at the land of leaves or something."

"Konohagakure?" said Mei.

"Sure whatever you call it. Whoever the guy is the Throne of Hero was turning upside down when a human took control of some offering made for the gods here. A human took command of a vast amount of Noble Phantasm in this world and summoned a Servant. The method use was legit so gods can't come into human world, but they are sending six more of us to duke it out. Too bad the grail has its own agenda. It started a Grail war here. Ha ha ha a shodai Sehai Senso has started and all heroes are waiting to be selected by the grail since you guys can't seems to summon us."

"So you are heading to Konoha?" asked Mei.

"Yes our destiny awaits us. The battlefield will be this entire world, however the system the gods set up is urging us to kill the special human there. But I doubt the heroes will obey. Like me they will want to duke it out with each other and win the grail for a wish."

"From the knowledge the Grail sent me all the land is fair game…besides this one right here the Tetsu no Kuni. This here is a sanctuary that will protect servant less masters."

"The land of the samurais? Why?" asked Aoi.

"I don't truly care. All I care to see this upstart that spat on the faces of god. He will be a worthy enemy to face. HA ha ha!"

"There is no need to go charging in there Rider san" said Mei.

"In a week from now there will be a Chunnin exam held in Konoha we can go there that day so you can see you adversary."

"Humm… truly fortunite will let us go master we will plan for a battle to outshine all battles!"

Rider laughed as he dragged Chojuro outside.

"Do we have a team for this Aoi?"

"Hai Mizukage sama…however is this wise?"

"I don't think that man is lying and if Chojuro is with him and we gave him our support I am sure they can win this Grail for the sake of Kiri…also the thought of ancient heroes battling again isn't it trilling?"

"However Mizukage sama this can led to a lot of trouble."

"And I am aware of this, however he doesn't seem like a man who cares for stealth or order and if Konoha has one of these Servants, than Hokage dono might be more understanding since one of his caused a war for insulting the gods."

"I hope you are right madam." Said Aoi as he heard the sound of Rider's laugher and Chojuro's cry of help.

(Konoha)

Naruto was slipping tea with Kojirou.

The tea was warm and smell was very calming. Naruto's hand was glows slightly as he slip more tea.

Naruto was well aware of the war that has started. His Command Seals was acting up signifying a servant was summoned. To say that he was shook was an understatement. According to Kyuubi there was a disturbance in the sprit lane that some great force had entered this world. The Grail entered this world.

Naruto was very excited for now he was challenged by gods to get the Holy Grail to prove his right to rule. At once he sent out vast amount of new batch of clones based on the legendary Old man of the Mountain, Hassan-i-Sabah. A clone troopers that was weak in combat, but perfect as spies and assassins.

His old batches of Investigation clone trooper were also sent out to look for any other sighting of Servants. Also he commanded them to henge into civilians to spread the fear and name that is Berserker.

He wants them to find him, oh yes he did.

Now he was in front of his "team mates" watching them train.

"Faster Sakura! If you want to live a life that is worth more than a meat shield than go faster!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"It's your majesty you mongrel!" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

They were pitiful, too weak to call his underlying, so he had to help Kakashi with their training. They only needed to live through the exam so their long term health is no concern of his, however Kojirou insisted that it shows good character.

This Grail war will happen soon, he didn't have time for this. However he did promise the old man and it grinds his nerve and pride if he breaks that promise.

Sasuke on the other hand was learning jutsu after jutsu from Kakashi, his burning wish to beat Naruto fueled his body to move. Sakura on the other hand was going under strict training by Naruto by learning how to punch with chakra enhancement and physical training. She lost all will to refuse vanished when Naruto thrown his new sword at her. She didn't understand why did the Hokage sama given him Zabuza's sword and not Sasuke kun.

Naruto threaten Kakashi that he will spar with both his Servants if he didn't taught the brats something useful. He taught Sasuke Katon: Karyū Endan(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet), Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Cannon),and Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu(Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique)

Sakura on the other hand was taught nothing, but physical training to make her something more than a meat shield. Naruto while lament on doing so branded her arm and leg with strength rune to make her more useful. Unknown to anyone he added Rank D mad Enhancement into her mind for fun.

"**You are evil kit…"** muttered the fox.

"You are too kind fur ball"

"Sakura! Your strong point is that your control over chakra is better than Sasuke. The best way to teach you in less than a month for the exam is to reinforce your strong point. The rune of power and rune of speed that I applied to you are not permanent so don't reply on them for your entire career!"

Sakura listen as she dodged flying kunais and shurikens from Naruto.

"Naruto baka! Don't attack me when you want me to listen!"

"You want to live as a meat shield? Fine DIE!" yelled naruto as he increase the amount of weapons he threw at her.

Sakura's eye widen until she added her chakra into her arm. Focus to the tip, and release.

"HHHAAAAAAAAA!" said shouted as she punch the ground to lift the rocks to shield her.

"Not bad for a banshee! Keep fighting for your life Meat Shield!"

Sakura training was just beginning.

Naruto has changed his outfit for the exam. Instead of his normal battle outfit the black coats and black clothes, he dressed up in a white shirt, black pants, and a simple black jacket with gold designs.(Gilgamesh UBW oufit) His new look had no weapons at all. He refused to wear the headband and he carried no kunai or weapon pouch. His stance was loose and almost could pass for a normal teenager. However he was anything but unarmed.

"I wear this because it makes me look careless or completely cocky!" said Naruto when Kakashi asked.

"This way I can make them drop their guard and still smack them around."

Kakashi didn't mind long as he didn't sic Berserker on him for reading porn in the open.

_"…Naruto…while he is hard to control…knows what he is doing…"_

After about 2 weeks of training the Gennin cell Tean 7 was heading to the exam area.

The tree gennins were going down the street when they heard a cry of help.

When they ran(Naruto walked gracefuly) they saw two Suna shinobis. One of them was a young woman with her blond hair tied into four pigtails, she wore a simple thigh length closed kimono with some red clothe tied around her waist, she also wore fishnet over her right shin and left thigh, with her hitae-ate tied around her neck and a giant folded fan strapped to her back. The other was a boy wearing a large black catsuit, purple makeup and had a large bandaged package strapped to his back, oh, and he was currently holding the grandson of the Third up by the neck.

"Hey! Let the kid go." Shouted Sakura.

Kankuro looked up at her.

"Shut it! It's the kid's fault of running into me."

Hey now…what's all the ruckus?" Naruto said calmly.

"Ah! Naruto nisan!" shouted Konohamaru.

"It's Naruto sama you little brat!" reply the blonde.

Konohamaru looked backed at Kankuro. "HA Naruto Nisan is now going to kick your butt, grandpa told me Naruto nisan is unofficially the most powerful person in this village."

Kankuro smirked. "Oh? And who is your gramps brat?"

"The Sandaime Hokage you mongrel" answered Naruto.

The blonde girl's eyes widen. "Kankuro! Drop the kid now, before Gaara finds out."

Kankuro noddle and drop the boy on his butt.

"Now why are you Suna ninja causing trouble so early? Just because its Chunnin exam and outsiders are allow in doesn't mean you can get to annoy the King of Konoha." Said Naruto.

**"…boy…."**

"What?"

**"…the raccon is here…that mad fool…Shukaku…"**

"Oh…a fellow king is he…very well, thank you Kyuubi."

**"…"**

"A king?" said Temari.

"Correct, as the most powerful, and most superior being in the Elemental Nations it's only natural I am the King of All, thus however I lack time to rule the world, so I will bear the title King of Konoha." Said Naruto with absolute confidence.

Kankuro chuckled. "Ha a little gennin punk call yourself a king, don't make me laugh."

Naruto didn't even glance at him. "As is lowly commoner understands the grave importance and duty of the king. A fool like you should simply bow before me as you should instead of testing my patients. Don't you agree?...

Naruto turned to the tree. "Ichibi no Jinchuuriki san."

A red head, green eyed boy appeared on top of the tree. His eyes had black rings around them and his forehead had character for love. On his back was a massive gourd. He looked at his teammates. "Temari…Kankuro…what do you think you are doing?"

"G-Ga..Gaara…we were just…" explained Kankuro until he was silence by Gaara.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment. Stop or I'll kill you."

"Enough I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Yes G-Gaara," Kankuro said with a nervous gulp.

"Did Baki-sensei get our rooms arranged yet?" Temari asked, sounding cautious.

"Yes," Gaara said as he looked at Naruto. "He requests our presence, so we have somewhere to be.

He turned to Naruto. "You know who…no… you know what I hold?"

Naruto had a cocky smile. "As if I can't sense a fellow Jinchuuriki being in this dreadfully boring world. However Gaara you offend me…change it now." He commanded.

Gaara looked confused and so did everyone else.

"How dare you present before me with such pitiful seal on you…You now stand before an Uzumaki…why do you allow your biju to ruin you so?…You are a Jinchuuriki, a beings who stands along the same line as me. Do you intend to mock the King of Biju?"

"King of Biju?"

"Correct! I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the Golden King of Konoha, The Master of Thousand Treasures, The Lord of the Seals, The One, The All, The King of Jinchuuriki, and most importantly The King of Biju. The absolute power of this world…BijuOh."

Naruto's eyes were cold and unforgiving. His body glow with power as his Charisma and killing intent surfaced.

"However I can't forgive you for this insult Gaara! A Jinchuuriki is a leader of lowly men, why are you chained by them? Until you show me your worth, your existence I will not permit you to stand by side as a brother, nor shall I accept you as a fellow king and my subject."

Gaara's grin reached his ears as he too released his killing intent. The sands flew out of his gourd ready to attack. The rising sands were only to be cut down by rain of kunais. Naruto's eyes were furious as he sent common kunais that turned N.P when it was stored into the Gate of Uzushio. The raining Rank E weapons managed to push Gaara's sand to defensive form.

Naruto summoned more kunais as he barraged on Gaara's shield.

"So your bare your fangs at ME! Know your place you lowly Ichibi!"

NAruto summoned a claymore that was given power to never break nor loss its sharpness. A noble weapon named Teresa. Naruto channeled the wind inot the C+ Noble phantasm and swung it at Gaara and Gaara's infamous Zettai Bogue activated to block the deadly attacks.

Sasuke was pissed. "How does he even do that! He isn't even making any motion, but a rain of fuck'n weapons are flying the sand ninja in break neck pace."

"Oh? Tate ga. A shield means nothing to my treasures!" NAruto looked amused.

He summoned a katana the Tsuchikiri a D rank weapon which was equipped with ability to damage Earth release jutsu. A lowly D rank sword but it will do what it does best.

He fired the sword at Gaara only for Gaara's shield to grab hold on to it. Gaara smirked in victory as he foiled the blonde's attack. But Naruto simply smiled as the weapon slowly started to glow. It power was to weaken earth release Jutsu, the sands suddenly fell apart to the floor.

Gaara's eyes widen as Naruto fired another barrage of Rank E weapons. But Gaara suddenly demonstrated that his sands can't be stopped by a single sword. He raised a wall of sands to block the deadly storm of weapons.

Naruto narrowed his eye in his enemy's defiance. "So…more than a failure huh…PITIFUL!"

Naruto summoned a simple samurai spear. This spear was branded with rune to force enemy's bravery or determination to falter. A weapon to cause a feeling of dread and fear. While it was usless to a being with mental pollution like Gaara, but if used right, might still make him sense danger to back off. Naruto fired the spear at Gaara in speed that defies his size. Gaara's mental distortion didn't fall for the spears power like NAruto wanted, but he still felt small sense to back off for his own sake, not out of fear.

Gaara jumped back as the spear nailed into his shield. Stopped dead in its track.

Naruto stopped his kunai rain to look at Gaara.

"This is enough for a small entertainment Gaara. We will measure your worth during the exam. Come! Sakura, Sasuke we must report the academy soon."

Naruto simply vanished in a shower of gold light.

Sasuke grunt as he and Sakura ran toward the academy as well.

Gaara looked at the gold particle that faded. "Uzumaki Naruto…Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki…mother wants your blood…hehehehe…I will prove my existence Uzumaki…with your blood."

He too vanished in a swirling sands.

"…Temari…did Konoha had a Jinchuuriki?"

"…now we know…don't we…"

(Exam Room)

Naruto snorted at the sheer amount of genin filling the academy's yard, shaking his head in sign. "There are worms everywhere and yet they do not bow down before me" he muttered, "I should have sent Berserker to clear the way after all."

"Naruto you know you shouldn't just go and kill people." Said Sakura.

He turns to her. "Our job is to kill people for money Sakura, don't tell me you wouldn't kill if push comes to shove?"

Sakura went silence.

"I thought so…"muttered Naruto.

The team walked in and was greeted with warm looks and smiles.

You are dumb if you believe that. The killing intent sent at them only made Naruto yarn and Saskue to grin in excitement.

Naruto gave a taunting look at a pair of Iwa gennins that were shooting them dirty looks. Naruto had his usual cocky look on his face, hands at his side and his stance radiating and confident.

Sasuke had his usual scowl on his features, glaring at anyone or anything that dared to enter his eyesight. Sakura was standing next to her Sasuke kun with nervous look in her eyes.

Fortunately, they made their way up the stairs without an incident breaking out, before coming to a halt on the second floor, though not by choice.

They saw two genins were blocking the way to the second floor door. Infront of them was a green spandex clad boy, the weapons sales girl, and a Hyuuga. Naruto recognized them as he meet the green boy and his teacher before.

"Hiding your strength Humm….boring. Let spice this up with a lot of hatred."

Naruto stepped into the crowd by pushing all always with his killing intent and charisma.

"Move out of my way mongrels before you die a slow agonizing death" Naruto commanded, "I have business on the third floor. So any who wish to die…follow me!"

The two 'genin' behind the blockade snorted, not impressed. "So you figured it out," Kotetsu muttered, shaking his head slightly, before lunging forwards. "But seeing through it isn't enough!"

He was stopped by a giant sword dropping inform of him and Naruto looking down at him with an annoyed look.

All the mist gennins saw the sword. "Hey isn't that…yeah it's the Kubikiribōchō, the Beheading Blade."

Naruto grunted, cracking his neck joints in irritation, casting an annoyed glare towards his stunned audience. "Mendokuse" he muttered, "you are wasting my time chunins I commanded you to scam!"

In the crowd, Hyuuga Neji frowned at the blonde analytically. 'He noticed the illusion,' he noted, but didn't care for the competition. He wants to be a target."

Naruto was about to kill the annoying chunins until Sakura spoke up. "Naruto stop posing and come on!"

"It isn't posing woman, this is the right of a king!"

"But we need to go in now!"

"You will pay for this dearly banshee…If wasn't for the fact I can't play in this little side show without you two mongrel I would have killed you long time ago."

The three ninjas walked away leaving a lot of glare of hatreds aimed at the blonde's back, but Naruto simply pulled Berserker as he too released a lot of killing intents right back at them.

"…Kono Chunnin Jiken was Omo shiroie…" muttered Naruto under his breath.

They were now on the third floor and walking to their exam room until they were stopped.

"Matte!"

The group paused and looked up to see a kid with a bowl cut and the bushiest eyebrows they'd ever seen looking down at them.

The strange looking teen looked a year older than them, and had a determined look in his eyes as he gazed at them, or more specifically, Sasuke.

"You and me…here and now." he challenged, "Wanna fight?"

Naruto blinked, his brain finally remembering seeing this green…thing before. Yes…he comes with an older version. Naruto mused with the thought with his servants.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded Sasuke.

"My name is Rock lee." The teen introduced, before pointing at Sasuke, "Etiquette requires you introduce yourself before enquiring another's name."

Sasuke smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced, "but you probably knew that already."

The teen nodded and moved into a stance, frowning in concentration. "I'm calling you out!" he declared, "I've wanted to test the effectiveness of my techniques against the last surviving member of your legendary clan."

Sasuke smirked, his ego swelling at the teen's words. 'Finally, someone that acknowledges the might of the Uchiha.' He muttered, moving forwards, before a hand stopped him. The avenger glared at Naruto who glared right back at him, clearly unimpressed, living with Berserker made him rather immune to such look.

"He is beyond you right now…no point to getting hurt."

Sasuke ignored the blonde and got ready to fight the bowl cut gennin.

"Master, why didn't you stop him?" asked Assassin in sprit mode.

"Because it will be funny to see a déjà vu." answered Naruto.

(Lee vs Sasuke)

Déjà vu indeed…

Naruto was watching an interesting replay of the beating he gave Sasuke before. The Lee boy was interesting. He seen the boy train with his teacher several times and despite the urge to stab the suit and the eyebrow, not to mention the Rank EX sunset genjutsu they use. He was ok with them.

Lee was about to perform a forbidden move, but Naruto interfered. He threw the Kubikiribōchō at Lee, forcing the green gennin to dodge the blow. "Enough! I had seen enough to judge that you Rock Lee may hold some promise to join me after all. However to attack my underlings are grave offense." Naruto swing the Kubikiribōchō at Lee.

Lee dodged the swipe with his speed. Naruto reinforced his arms and increased his speed with the runes. His blows became faster. In the storm of blades Lee pushed his speed to his current limit. Naruto spin the giant sword in his hand like a toy, spinning it over his head and attacking.

Naruto throw the sword into the air and engaged Lee in Lee's home field…Taijutsu. His taijutsu was superb. His body that was powered by skill, hard work, and seals had to be most powerful body in the village. However Lee was meeting blow for blow. His strength and agility is at Rank B with runes included, however Lee must had agility rank B or higher, because Naruto was losing in speed.

"_This guy has nothing…but why? How is he keeping up with me? My power should have overwhelmed this guy by now! I have the power of Uzumaki clan! The treasure to rule the world! He can't even use chakra!"_ Naruto shouted in his head.

Unknown to these two. Once upon a time in a different world, and different time. A certain King of Hero felt a sense of respect Naruto felt for Lee in a man named Enkidu. The two gennin didn't know the bond of rival was born and that it was an oath of Eternal Rival.

Berserker and Assassin felt their master's thought through their bond. They realized that their master found something he lacked since he gained so much power to unbalance the world. He gained a rival and a peer.

Their exchange of punches and kicks lasted less than 40 seconds and the giant sword fell toward them. Naruto took a step back as the sword came between them, flat side of the sword covered Lee's vision. Naruto back kicked the sword slamming the flat side of the blade onto Lee. Lee was sent flying to the wall failing to see a punch coming from above. Lee suddenly flipped over to dodge the punch.

Lee immediately jumped and shouted. "Leaf whirlwind!" Naruto's face was nailed with a spin kick. His head turned around by the strength of the blow. Naruto's head jerked back to deliver a punch to Lee's face. Lee counted with a punch that sent Naruto to the wall.

Naruto stood up to see blood on his lip. His temper flared.

"ENOUGH!"

Naruto raised his right arm into the air and opened his treasure the Gate of Uzushio. The crimson and golden circle appeared and weapons slowly emerged. Naruto smirked at Lee's astonished look and showed off his collection until the jounin Might Gai appeared.

"Yoshi! I can see you are all glowing with spring time of youth! However fighting before the exam is forbidden!" He turned to Lee. "Lee you were about to use that jutsu! I told you Lee never to use that move unless it is needed." Gai scold him.

"Ohh…GAI SENSEI I UNDERSTAND IF I FAIL TO OBEY YOUR WORD I WILL PERFORM 10,000PUSH UP ONE HANDED, IF ICAN'T DO THAT I WILLWALK AROUND KONOHA WITH MY HANDS, IF NOT…"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

The Rank Ex weapon hit the Team 7

"MY EYES…" screamed Sasuke.

Sakura was on the ground crying.

"…maybe I will do the world a favor by killing them" though Naruto as he vanished leaving his team behind.

XXX

As they entered the testing room, Team Kakashi received a shock.. They received a warm welcome…again. The entire room was filled with ninja. Each from a different village, they were all giving them the same stare, the stare of death.

"I am tire of growling of dogs…" said Naruto as he sent another wave of killing intent at the chunin hopefuls. The stare intensified, with the added effect of some killer intent. Still, this did not affect the Uzumaki. Before he could continue, however, Hinata's team the team 8 walked through the doors, the teams stared at each other, some offering kind smiles. Naruto simply made a smlall bow to Hinata and she blushed.

"I can heard the dog comment Naruto, better watch it!" Naruto turned towards Kiba and gave the Inuzuka a cocky, but friendly grin.

"Do what you will."

The dog nin let out a quiet chuckle as Akamaru let out a bark. As the group talked more, a lone shadow crept from behind. Sasuke never saw Ino, as the blond grabbed Sasuke from behind. "I got you, Sasuke kun," The girl let out her cry. Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru and Choji from the Team 10 standing as far back as possible, with a look that plainly stated, they had no part in this. Naruto pitied them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto looked towards the shout and saw Sakura with a blazing look in her green eyes. As the two continued their fight, Naruto set his sight on a new figure. A man with gray hair, black eyes, and wearing circular glasses was approaching them. "A bit of advice," The man said with a sweet natured voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed into silts as he tried to get a read on the man's emotions, but to his great surprise; he couldn't feel a thing. But he did feel his danger senses tingling…this guy is not a gennin.

"Some of these guys are a bit cranky. As such they don't need a bunch of first-timers making a bunch of racket." As the different teams gave the man death glares, he put his hands up, in a submissive gesture. "Hey, I'm not here to start anything. I'm actually here to lend you my cute kouhais a helping hand." Saying this, the stranger produced a stack of cards. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and these are my ninja info cards, that contain info from everyone in the exams."

Everyone, except Naruto leaned forward to get a better look. It was Sasuke who spoke first. "What type of nonsense is this," Sasuke demanded as Kabuto placed a blank card on the ground. "There is nothing on them."

"Well, they wouldn't be much of a secret if everyone could see them," With this cryptic message, Kabuto placed a single finger on the blank card. With fascination gleaming in their eyes, the card spun, but as it spun around the info began to appear.

"_It's activated by chakra,"_ thought Naruto.

The smile on Kabuto's face, caused the boy to tense up. Kabuto gently pulled another card from the pile and placed it on the ground.

"Let's see who we have here," The card spun as the info slowly began to reveal itself. The person on the card was Sasuke. " Uchiha Sasuke, Genin, Team Kakashi, and your teammates are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." Kabuto held the card in front of him, as if it held Sasuke's life. "With this bit of info, I know everything about you." This reply unsettled a few people, but Sasuke remained as stoic as ever.

"Can you look up other people," Sasuke's eyes glanced towards Naruto, but the blond chose to ignore it. Kabuto nodded his head as he placed the cards back. "I would like Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki both from this village and also Sanaku no Gaara from the Suna." Kabuto nodded his head and pulled out two cards. The first one up was a kid in a green jumpsuit.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee," Kabuto stated as he held the card up. "Rock Lee, Genin, Team Guy, teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga." At the sound of Neji's name, Naruto saw Hinata flinch slightly. "He doesn't have any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but he seems to be very proficient in Taijutsu. Mission history is 20 D-ranks completed, 12 C-ranks Completed." Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. He was hoping to learn some sort of weakness to the green clad ninja, but he had to deal with what he had.

"Next, we have Naruto." As the card spun, everyone watched with baited breath, waiting for the info to be revealed. "Okay let's see here. Naruto Uzumaki, Genin, team Kakashi, teammates are you two over here…" Kabuto stopped and placed his card back into his deck. This earned him puzzled looks from everyone, but Naruto just smiled. "It also appears that he is shrouded in mystery. After that there is nothing more on you."

"But you said this contains info from everyone in the exams?"

Kabuto turned his eyes back to Sasuke, pushing up his glasses as he did so. "What I meant to say was this," Kabuto spoke in a very narrow voice, as if he was choosing when to attack. "My collection is far from complete and you can't expect me to have info on Naruto. I mean the kid just got reinstated into the force, right Naruto." Kabuto's smile was back, but Naruto didn't say a word.

Next is Sabaku no Gaara. Mission History : 8 C-ranks completed and... wow, a B-ranked mission as a genin. And since he is a new comer from a foreign country, I don't have much information, but it seems he returned from all of his missions without a scratch."

The rookies gulped at the thought of a person returning from a B-ranked mission without a single injury. He was dangerous, and everyone knew it. Naruto smirked at the information.

Then Kabuto explained about the exam and insulted the new village.

Naruto noticed three figures charged towards Kabuto.

A boy, who resembled a mummy with a gauntlet, took a swing at Kabuto, but just as the attack was about to hit; Kabuto jerked his head back. Smiling to himself, Kabuto went for his attack, but stopped when his glasses broke. Collapsing onto his knees, Kabuto vomited the contents of his stomach on the ground.

"Looks like you underestimated us," The bandage wrapped nin stated, raising his gauntlet above his head, but just before he could deliver the intended punch he was stopped by a cold command.

"You intend to kill a Konoha nin in front of their king?...you insolent fool BOW DOWN BEFORE ME IN FORGIVENESS!"

The room was suddenly overwhelmed by a dense force of chakra and killing intent. All gennin fell down to their knee by the pressure. They slowly raised their head and saw a golden haired gennin with his glowing eyes looking down at them. They will never admit the sense of belonging they felt when they saw his posture and presence.

An explosion rocked the room.

"Alright, break it up you maggots!"

Everyone turned towards the new voice and saw a giant of a man, but their attention went right back to Naruto.

Naruto said nothing as he walked toward the crowd and they parted away making a path for him.

"Okay you maggots, quiet! I am Morino Ibiki, your proctor for the first test of the chuunin exam! And for those of you newcomer, Welcome to the chuunin exam, also known as shitty hell."

Ibiki started his explanation for the first exam.

Naruto had to compliment the man for his intimidation methods. Too bad intimidations don't work on those who bath in the gaze of the tail beast. The exam started with relative silence before examiners began to expel several teams out of the classroom for cheating.

The exam was simple. It was a written test with extremely difficult questions genins should not be able to answer. The answer to that was carefully hidden by several hints from Ibiki.

The examinees are supposed to cheat. How interesting, it is far cry for him to cheat, even if he is proud of his stealth skill.

Examinees are supposed to cheat in a smart way so that even when the proctors know they are cheating, they let them go if it was a smart method.

For example, the Hyuugas, Neji and Hinata. It was absolutely obvious they were using their byakuugan if the veins bulging at the side of their heads was any evidence. The sand eye from the Ichibi was also quite visible as well. Sasuke was using his thieving eyes to copy answers and Sakura was using her only good point.

This kind of reconnaissance test was a walk in the park for Naruto. He commanded Kojirou to use sprit form to sneak answers back to him.

Ibiki looked at the room of genins. He could already see several of the dumber examinees leaning their heads towards their neighbors trying to look at their answers. These kind of people did not even deserve to be promoted to chuunin. But there were some potential in this year's chuunin exam. Like that blonde one that was known for that black monster that destroyed an entire squad of ANBUs unscratched. The brat was sitting still, but his paper was filled with answers. "Clever…I can't even tell what he is doing."

As Ibiki was explaining the 10th question and everyone started to complain. Naruto simply watch the clowns jumping up and down.

He didn't even bother to tell the fools the true answer for the 10th question. "If they can't even face danger in front of them, how could I even bother to lead these cowards? I don't even feel like killing them."

When Sakura was about to put her hand up Naruto spoke. "Sakura if you get in the way of my entertainment…you know what will happen."

Her hand never moved faster in her life.

Ibiki watched and saw no one else moving. He walked up to the desk and spoke.

"In the end, the tenth question was the true purpose of the exam." Ibiki said. "You will find missions where you have to choose between two difficult choices, abandon the mission or risk your life. Those who are not willing to risk their lives are not worthy of being chunin. Yet, you all have chosen to risk everything on an unknown and uncertain future. I am proud of you all. Only ninjas like you are worthy of being chunin."

There was a sense of pride in each of the genin as they felt the impact of the speech. Naruto was getting bored…fast.

Ibiki suddenly turned to his left as a black blur smashed through a window and came in front of Ibiki.

The black blur ended up being a sign that was attached to the wall with Kunai and a woman in a trenchcoat, orange miniskirt and fishnets stood in front of the sign that read SUPER SEXY ANKO, PROCTOR FOR THE SECOND EXAM

"Good to see you again Anko san" a voice rang across the room

Naruto raised his eye brows. "What the…"

Assassin in all his glory appeared next to his lord.

Anko looked at Kojirou and blushed. "Kojirou san…I didn't know you will be here...if I did I would have dressed better…I mean, no I was…I mean…I mean…"

Assassin had a smile on his face as he tried to calm down the blushing woman "Calm down Anko san, take a deep breath and calm down."

Naruto for all his recent evilness had to face fault. "Kojirou had a girlfriend…Berserker did you know about this?" The knight only roared in his head.

"Kojirou…explain…" said Naruto.

Assassin turned to Naruto. "I meet Anko san several time during my free time master. It seems she to enjoy some dangos and since I was rude to her the first time we meet I invited her for a tea and we became a good friend."

Naruto had a deadpan look in his face. "I don't want to know."

"…"

Unknown to Naruto at the time because he was having a headache.

There was a Kusa nin who whispered "Servant…Assassin…interesting Uzumaki Naruto"

She had an evil smile

(Forest of Death several hours later)

Welcome to training area forty four, also known as the Forest of Death. As you can see here we have several veterans who have survived this place, but don't be fooled. This place is filled with more dangers than you can imagine." Anko said happily.

Naruto snorted and muttered "A real catch Kojirou" the servant only grinned.

"I heard that brat." said Anko as she turned her eyes at him.

"You know kid, I just love to see you bleed. A cocky brat like you are first to die" Anko said as she threw a dozen kunai at Naruto. "_I can't kill her, because Assassin will bitch at me later…you owe me Kojirou._"

Naruto blocked every one of them, though one did end up ricocheting into a grass nin and cutting a few of her hairs.

The grass nin grabbed the kunai with her tongue and held it out to Anko. "I believe this is yours." the grass nin said.

"Why thank you," Anko said with narrow eyes as she retrieved the knife, "But you know...if you keep that killing intent up, I'll have to kill you."

"Apologies, it's just that you cut some of my precious hair and I can't help it." the nin apologized. Anko was sure she had felt this aura before, but wasn't sure.

"Ah, sorry about that," Anko said insincerely. "Looks like we've got several bloodthirsty ones this year. This should be fun."

"_You have no idea lady_." thought Naruto.

Now then," Anko said as she pulled out a handful of papers, "Each of you need to fill out these agreement forms. There will be plenty of deaths in this exam, and if you don't sign these it will all be my responsibility. Tehe."

"_Funny girl you caught Kojirou, now if Berserker can bring home a girl I'll die happily_." thought Naruto.

"All part of the Eye for Women master." Said Assassin.

"Fill these out while I explain the test. Then hand in your forms to the convenient booth behind me." Anko said as she handed out the forms.

"Simply put, this test is the ultimate survival test. Here's how it goes. Around this area are forty four gates. From these gates you will head towards the tower that is ten kilometers in the direct center of the training grounds. During this test you will be given a certain task. Using all your skills, there will be a no rules scroll battle."

Anko pulled out two scrolls, a white one and a black one. "You will be fighting over these scrolls heaven and earth. Half will be given a earth scroll and half will be given heaven scroll. To pass this test you will need both scrolls. Take the two scrolls to the tower within the time limit of five days.

"What will disqualify you is simple. First is not making it to the tower within the time limit with both scrolls. Second losing a team mate or a teammate killed disqualifies your team. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle. You will all be in there for five days whether you are disqualified or not. Oh, and one last thing, don't open your scrolls until you're in the tower." Anko said with an evil smile.

Naruto chuckled "I might allow her as a servant after all."

The moment the snake woman finished explaining the rules he vanished. He felt a strong presence in the forest and left the two monkeys by themselves.

He was looking around the forest from the sky, feeling for the vile presence he felt. His Command seal was glowing. It meant a master was in the forest. From the feel of the power it was disgusting. Assassin was with the Anko woman saying something about she can't be persuaded and he allow him to have fun. He better be grateful for the blessing of the king!

Naruto landed on a tree using his Kenaz rune to watch for abnormal sighting. His eyes instead found himself surround by several Kiri nins.

"Hey kid, we know you have something of our village's…why do you hand it over before you get hurt." Said a gennin.

Naruto smirked.

He pulled out the Kubikiribōchō and made the "come on" motion. The mist nins ran at him each armed with swords. A village of shinobi swordsmen indeed. Naruto clash blade with on gennin and was flanked by two more from the back. He reinforced his body and pushed his enemy back. He slashed with the Kubikiribōchō in 180 degree to make some room and made several hand seals.

"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" shouted as wide blast of wind slamed onto the mist nins pushing them far away. While he made the jutsu his finger was move in the air making the rune for Sowilo the rune of fire and sun. The fire magic caught inside the winf jutsu and big fire blast headed toward the mist nins killing the three.

Another mist nin from a different team came at him with a water whip jutsu. Naruto dodge the whips and unleashed a kazekiri jutsu slicing the enemy in two. Another ninja came from above yelling in rage. Naruto grab the body of a dead mist nin and toss it to the attacking nin. He was caught by the corpse unable to see the wind chakra channeled Kubikiribōchō flying toward him as a spinning disk. The sword cut through the mist nin and the trees behind him. Naruto watched as the bodies fell to the ground and the Massive fell dramatically fell down.

The last Kiri nin was a girl. She was crying as she saw all her team die trying to regain the Kubikiribōchō. All died for nothing.

Naruto walked toward her she closed her eyes in anticipating death.

Naruto looked at the girl. She was thin, she was weak. As her comrade fought and died, she alone hide. She disgusted him. "Hey girl!" he yelled. She looked up. Naruto had an evil smirk.

"Dodge."

That was the last thing she heard until the spinning Kubikiribōchō returned cutting through her and landing near Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were cold as ice. "I told her to dodge."

He turned around to leave.

"glow"

His Command Seal glowed. A master or a servant is near.

Naruto licked his lips.

The hunt was on.

* * *

><p>I feel alittle rushed and overwhelmed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 First Clash! Enter Saber!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from FSN and Naruto.

Ch7 First Clash of Sevants! Enter Saber!

Deep within the Forest of Death, the Chunin-hopefuls of the late year were taking the second part of their Chunin Exams; the survival part. Gennins from all across the Elemental Nations were being pitted against each other in a competition of cunning, skill, and survival for the mere chance of being promoted through the ranks.

All of the other villages, including a reluctant Hidden Cloud Village, had sent their Genin teams to compete. Smaller shinobi villages such as Kusa, Ame, Hoshi, Taki, and the newest Oto sent the best of their genin to bring honor and attention to their villages as well.

Because Konoha was playing host to the exams this year they too had many Genin teams eagerly trying to prove their merit and hopefully get a promotion to Chunin rank.

One such team was Team 7.

Haruno Sakura was named Kunoichi of the Year at the academy. She was known for her brains, but not much else sorely. However, she was also known for her loud voice, asking Sasuke for dates, and for being useless for any ninja art.

Uchiha Sasuke was the titled with Rookie of the Year in this late year's graduating class. He was also one of the two survivors of the grisly fabled Uchiha massacre, though the other survivor, his brother, was said massacre. He was best known for his arrogant attitude and talent in Shinobi art.

Lastly Uzumaki Naruto, the host of Kyuubi, Master of two servants Berserker and Assassin, a rune and seal master, self-proclaimed King of the Biju. He was now running through the forest to reach his underlings/teammates so they can pass the next exam. During his fight with the mist nins he found both scroll of 'ten' and 'chi." Only thing left was to head to the tower so he could hunt down this vile Servant in the forest.

Mean-while the two monkeys were facing a big snake. The grass nin completely dominated the fight. Despite their best effort the man simply defeated Sasuke and sakura.

The Grass nin looked very pale with long black hair. He wore a plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and tomoe-shaped earrings. HE also had a Kusa headband and large straw hat.

This ninja was able over over power NAruto's personally trained meat shields and managed to bit the thieving meat shield on his neck. If Naruto was there to see how pathetic they were against the Kusa nin, he might have rain down a furious weapon storm for their stupidity.

Teammate and exams BE DAMNED!

The Snake Sannin was chuckling and told Sakura that Sasuke will come to him for power.

Orochimaru about to leave however stopped when his Servant Caster warned him of another Master in the area, approaching him at insane speed.

"Ku ku ku…Caster can you tell who the Master is?" asked the snake ninja.

In his sprit form, Servant Caster, Gile de Rais, also known as Bluebeard shook his head.

"No master…whoever the Master is he is radiating great deal of manas, but most likely is that blonde child you saw with Assassin."

This servant was summoned to Orochimaru several days ago. He found himself in a lab where his current master worked. Orochimaru was fascinated by the man and this Holy Grail. If achieved he will gain even more perfect immortality…or the world. The two hit off as a crazy duo. They have been kidnapping children for experiments and for Caster's uses. The sea monsters that Caster commands were added to his plan to destroy Konoha. The thought of using the civilians as food for the sea monster was rather exciting.

"Kukuku I wonder who he truly is?"

Orochimaru was interested when he heard a man who insulted gods were in Konoha and was interested in meeting him. Perhaps he will be willing for some experiments? When he saw the Kyuubi brat he thought a boy who had a servant who reviews themselves like fools can't be the fearsome Knight he heard in the rumor.

Orochimaru saw a shower of gold has appeared and gathered to form a man. Orochimaru saw the boy that was boosting in the exam room before.

Naruto looked down on Orochimaru.

"You the master of the Servant that is filling this forest with such vile presence" he stated.

"Kukuku and if I am?"

"Something like you dare to annoy me…you are insolent trash."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"Something like you don't deserve to die by my hand." Naruto raised his hand.

"It's been sometime…BERSERKER!"

Orochimaru's eyes widen when a Knight in a black mist appeared. The being appearance was startling indeed.

"He has more than one Servant!...So very interesting."

Caster wasn't so confident. "A Berserker class servant!...Master we are not yet ready for such monster."

Orochimaru nod in acknowledgement as he made a hasty retreat.

"Like I'll let you! Go Berserker!"

(Roar!)

A bellow of distorted rage echoed through the forest as a black knight crashing unceremoniously into the ground_._"**_GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" _**he let out as he ran in incredible speed at the snake man.****

The Snake nin made several hand seals for a Hidden snake hand, but the black paladin rip through the snakes without a pause. This was Berserker, the Servant whose special characteristic was not his skill with any particular weapon, but rather madness, having traded sanity for overwhelming power. The strongest of the seven classes of Servants. The monster that was meant to be hard to control, however under NAruto his rage was focused on one enemy.

A feral growl issued from the Servant, as the black knight drew back his gauntleted fist to smash the old ninja. The ninja dodge the blow and the fist shattered a trunk of a tree.

**"_!"_**

-With another might roar the mad monster charged at the sannin. He didn't care for grace or image as he punched at the sannin who was using all his speed to keep ahead of the monster. Berserker didn't care as he simply destroyed all trees and rocks that got in his way.

The sanin perform a wind style: Great break Through jutsu, however the Berserker didn't flinched in the blast of wind as he punched everything in between himself and his opponent with monstrous strength.

_Smash! Crash! Crunch!_

The black knight's blows were unrefined, smashing swings with no technique to them, throwing up dust and shards of trees and earth as he proceeded on, but then, refinement and technique were necessary. As the strongest Servant, Berserker did not bother searching for a weak point, as he doesn't need to – searching for weak points, using techniques…these are things that humans did to compensate for weaknesses, and weakness was the one thing that Berserker did not possess.

Orochimaru was shook at the Berserker's power. He was not hurt even though the Sannin was nailing him with weapons, snakes, and jutsus.

"This monster is far more powerful than Caster! Perhaps I underestimated the old hero." Though orochimaru as he dodge another punch.

"Berserker catch!" said Naruto as he thrown his giant blade at Berserker. As a hogu The Beheading blade was rank C- to B-. In Berserker's hand it spelled trouble.

**_"_****_GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!_****_" _**roared Berserker as he masterfully swung the great sword at Orochimaru. Masrering the swords power Berserker fought with skills that went against his Class. The snake man too pulled out a sword from his mouth. The Kusanagi-the Grass cutter.

The two men clashed their swords only for Orochimaru to be sent flying. The man adjusted himself and ran to Berserker with his posion blade. Berserker used the large sword to batter away the smaller katana and rushed at the snake sannin. The sannin sent a large python from his arm to warp around Berserker. The fast snake warped around Berserker to bind the mad man, however it was torn to pieces by the man's monstrous strength.

Berserker used his perfect mastery of weapon to swing the large sword to behead Orochimaru. Orochimaru knew better than to block the attack simply dodged. Berserker's eyes flashed as he punched his own blade in two. Surprised by the sudden action Orochimaru raised his eye brow.

"A mere mad dog…" muttered the snake.

Berserker suddenly grabed the broken top half of the sword and turned into a noble phantasm. Then…he channeled more power than he should.

**_"_****_GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH_****_!" _**Roared Berserker as he throw the dangerous fragment of the Rank C+ noble Phantasm that turned B at least at the broken stage.

Orochimaru who didn't realized the importance nor the danger the Berserker performed only side step the blow as the shard of the Mist sword explosed behind him, destroyibng his back along with it.

"!" SCREAMED Orochimaru as the fragment of the Broken Phantasm shred his back. He immediately performed his snake shedding jutsu that heals him at the cost of large amount of chakra. The man came out all wet from his old skin only to miss Berserker coming at him.

Berserker rushed and stabbed the sword into the man. Only for him to turn to mud.

Orochimaru who barely escaped Berserker was about to escape until he was attacked by a wind style Drilling Air Bullet by NAruto. He saw the boy's eye was trained on him and he was firing several wind chakra channeled kunais and shuirkens. Orochimaru used his prized Kusanagi blade to cut down the enemy assault. He failed to see the enraged Berserker jumped at him and performed a mid-air spin kick that nailing the sannin in his chest.

He felt his chest being turn to a paste.

He quickly made the hand seals for snake style skinning jutsu. Without warning, Berserker hurled the great sword at the ninja. The ninja smiled allowing the sword to spilt him in two as he came out fresh and new from his old skin. But he felt his chakras was dangerously depleted.

Naruto had a sneered as he watch the disgusting man.

"Caster! The monsters!" shouted the weakened Ninja.

Servant Caster appeared in his dark rob as he used his book to summon out the monster he created. The slimy sea monsters filled the clearing.

Naruto grabbed his team mates by their hair and vanished. He reappeared on top a tree and shouted. "Berserker! Kill them all" Berserker roared as he used his bare hand to kill the wrenched beasts. There were everywhere, but for the strongest servant they were useless. The mad hero smashed and cut through all their slimy bodies drenching the forest floor with their green bloods. However they done their part, the enemy master and servant got away.

Naruto saw the tentacles coming at him as well.

"NO THANKS! NOT MY CUP OF TEA!" He shouted as he released several kazekiri jutsu to slice through the monsters.

"Come out Bashosen!(Banana Palm Fan) Burn to ash!" shouted Naruto as he used a legendary treasure of the Sage of Six Path.

The fire produced by the fan completely engulf the field as all around them the forest burned. Naruto commanded Berserker to carry the dead weights as he used his fan and wind element to start as forest fire. A pillar of flaming twister could be seen from the Central Tower.

Naruto and Berserker appeared infront of the Central Tower and used the two scroll of 'Ten' and 'Chi' to summoned Iruka to get the medics.

"Damn it! They got away…Berserker ! Enough! Return!" The servant let out another roar and vanished.

"N..Naruto…Sasuke kun is…" mumbled Sakura. "Is fine" said Naruto disinterested about the fool.

"A Caster…this will be troublesome."

He sent out a batch of clones to locate them, but there was no sign of them. If they left the forest the clones will have to spread thinner.

Several hours later he received a report from Kojirou that Anko faced Orochimaru and he engaged the Caster. According to him he couldn't kill the servant, but he saw that the enemy Master was clearly injured. Naruto thanked the samurai as he too vanished.

Back around a mile or so was the sound ninjas. They were originally order to kill Uchiha Sasuke, but their lord commanded them to simply pass the exam. They didn't care because any way to get of the forest was good for them. They like every other gennins heard the roar that shook all their spines several hours ago. Not only that the freak'n forest fire occurred which killed a lot of gennins and animals. Whatever it was they didn't want to know.

(BY the end of the 2nd exam)

In the front of the room stood a group consisting of Chunin, Jounin, and the Hokage. Unknown to all, but Assassin waved at his master behind Anko in Sprit Mode. All the surviving gennins were battered and tired, but they were in lines waiting for the next instruction.

Naruto took his time looking around his fellow gennins.

"Gaara's team…one Oto team…four Konoha team with eleven unnecessary meat shields…minus the green boy, Lee was it? And the Hyuga, everyone is a target practice. This joke is not worthy of a king like myself." He muttered.

Suddenly the 2nd exam proctor Anko stood straight and put a hand on her hip, smirking at the Genin as though she knew a secret, "Congratulations on passing! Hokage-sama will now explain the third test, so listen carefully, you brats!"

The Sandaime took a step forward, "Before we begin, there is something I'd like you to know."

He tugged his hat down slightly, baring the kanji for fire imprinted upon its center, "Why do we have all the alliance countries taking this exam together? 'To promote friendship amongst the countries' and 'To raise the level of Shinobi'… I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries."

Sandaime's face was impassive as he took a puff on his pipe, "If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that those countries chose for fighting…That is the origin of the Chûnin Exams."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, leaning to the side and peering around the person in front of her to see Sarutobi.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Inuzuka Kiba shouted. "I thought the point was to select Chûnin!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba as he realized this mockery of game was a political and advertising tool. It was ugly, but for this war torn world it was necessary. But it will not be for his…it will be completely entertainment reason only!

Sarutobi continued, undaunted by the questions thrown at him, "It is true that this exam decides who is to become Chûnin, but it is also an opportunity for the different countries to show off their ninja to the important figures who watch this third exam — feudal lords and famous people from various countries, all of whom are potential clients, are invited here as guests. All of them will be here and see each of you fight.

He took another puff on his pipe.

"If there's a significant difference in power, the stronger country will receive more jobs and the weaker countries will receive less. And, just as importantly, a village will be able to show its rivals how it's grown and the quality of its warriors. A country is only as strong as its shinobi village, and the village is only as strong as its ninja. A shinobi village is only as strong as its weakest link. And a ninja's true strength is only revealed in a battle of life and death."

"Whatever," the redheaded Gaara muttered darkly. "Could you wrap up this philosophical talk and get down to the life and death stuff any time soon?"

"Hmph! If you insist," he paused for a second and took one last puff, "on to the third exam…"

"Actually…" A sick looking Jôunin appeared in front of the Hokage. "As referee…Hokage-sama, if I may…?"

Sandaime nodded, a small smile on his face, "By all means…"

Naruto was startled when a very sick looking man appeared. When he said sickly looking he didn't mean Orochimaru like sickly and creepy. He meant as the man looks like he needs to be in a hospital instead of being an exam proctor.

The man had short brown hair and dark eyes. Even though he was rather young looking, he had pronounced lines under his eyes. He wore the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with a forhead protector that he wore like a bandanna, Jounin vest, and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"Alright, my name is Hayate Gekko (cough) and I'll be the proctor for (cough cough) the third exam."

Hayate looked over the assembled Genin. "Alright, listen up. Because so many of you (cough cough) got through the second stage of the exam, we're going to (cough cough) hold preliminary matches to further cut your numbers. The winners (sneeze) will be the ones to participate in the third stage of the exams. Now then, before the matches start, is there anyone (choke) who would like to withdraw?"

After a few seconds, Kabuto raised his hand.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That one is still unreadable…I have a bad feeling about this."

Hayate nodded.

"You are (cough) Yakushi Kabuto of the Leaf, right?" He asked, checking something on his clipboard. "Ok, you're free to (Cough) leave." He looked around the other Genin for another possible quitter. Seeing none he continued.

"Now then, for these matches behind me is a terminal screen that will determine your matches randomly."

Hayate turned to the display. "Let's see, the first match is…Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoro"

As the genins got to the stairway, Naruto glanced at Gaara who too looked at him with a murderous glare.

"Good, if he failed that exam then I would have killed him in shame."

Naruto simply and wordlessly summoned his throne and waited for his turn.

When everyone had left the area for the stands, Hayate looked at the two gennins and said, "First match: Uchiha Sasuke versus Akado Yoroi. Are there any objections?"

"No," both answered confidently.

"Please begin."

Yoroi made a hand seal. "Are you ready, Sasuke-kun?" he teased.

He slipped his left hand into his utility pouch and positioned his right to hover in front of his stomach. He withdrew a few shuriken, while Sasuke simultaneously withdrew a kunai from the holster on his thigh. Without warning, Yoroi whipped his arm around and flung his shuriken at Sasuke, who knocked them away with a sharp swipe of his kunai.

Naruto only saw Sasuke wince and collapse to the floor, clutching oddly at the junction of his neck and left shoulder. Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

"…It's that demonic seal I saw…it is too much for Sasuke. I better remove it later. After all if my meat shield using a different company brand marks than mine is insulting."

Yoroi shot forward and slammed his fist at Sasuke's head, but Sasuke rolled and dodged out of the way. Yoroi's fist sunk effortlessly into the tiled floor. Plunging his kunai into the ground as a brake, Sasuke spun around and twisted his feet, bringing Yoroi's legs from under him as he pulled the older Genin into a painful looking arm lock.

His victory was short lived. Yoroi let out a chuckle and his captured hand grabbed Sasuke's shirt in an iron grip. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of it — why grab his shirt? For what purpose? It got even more confusing when Sasuke let out something between a gasp and a grunt and slackened his grip on his foe. Yoroi ripped his arm free with incredibly little effort and brought his fist down on Sasuke's chest.

The air driven viciously from Sasuke's lungs was clearly audible, even from the stands. His struggle to breathe was amusing to watch for Naruto.

Jerking up, Yoroi spun around, straddling his opponent as he latched that same hand on Sasuke's head, and it appeared to shimmer and glow.

"You're…stealing…my chakra," Sasuke gasped weakly, clutching at his opponent's wrist. His voice echoed throughout the deathly quiet stadium.

Yoroi chuckled darkly. "So you finally noticed."

"Oi! Uchiha…fail to dispose of this trash, than you are demoted from personal meat shield to Sakura's slave. A slave to a lowly pink haired meat shield…it is worse than death Sasuke."

At that moment, Sasuke seemed to freeze in fear, and then lashed out into Yoroi's stomach and kicked him off. He was on his feet almost the moment he'd broken free. There was a furious scowl darkening his face, and though he looked alert and focused, he seemed also distracted.

Yoroi growled as he stood back up. He rushed Sasuke again, his technique charged and ready to go. Sasuke burst into motion, ducking under his attempt at grappling and sending a kick into the Yoroi's chin, forcing him into the air. Then, like Lee had five days ago, Sasuke followed him, appearing beneath Yoroi's airborne body.

Sasuke pressed his index and middle fingers into his opponent's back, "It's over."

Pushing off of the other Genin's spine, Sasuke flipped over his enemy's body, kicking towards his stomach. It was blocked and Sasuke used Yoroi's arm as a springboard, landing a vicious backhand in his face. Still twisting, he fired a punch into Yoroi's stomach, knocking the air from his body. Now only a few feet above the ground, Sasuke used his momentum to swing around and bring a solid kick into Yoroi's body, slamming him the last few inches into the floor.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke named his technique.

Yoroi let out a pained groan, then fell still as his head lolled to the side. Sasuke, apparently exhausted, collapsed backwards onto his bum. His breath came in short, shallow pants.

Hayate bent over Yoroi, checking for signs of unconsciousness. When he was finished, he turned to the audience and declared, "Akado Yoroi is unable to continue. Uchiha Sasuke wins the first round and advances beyond the preliminary."

Sasuke let out a breath of relief and collapsed backwards…right into Kakashi's legs.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked flatly. He had not bothered to keep his voice down.

"…That seal needs to be sealed away. Come with me."

"No," Sasuke refused. "I want to stay and watch the other matches."

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," Kakashi said, a dangerous edge to his tone.

Sasuke hesitated a moment, then scoffed in angry defeat, "Fine."

"Unneeded Kakashi!" said Naruto as he appeared next to them. He walked up to Sasuke with a pleasant smile on his face. Naruto's hands glow evilly.

"Naruto what are you..."

He was cut off as NAruto on purposely grabbed the curse seal roughly and his eyes flashed into his mythic eyes. "My meat shields do not use someone else's seal! If you want a Kamikaze seals, then just ask."

Naruto roughly tore out the seal from Sasuke's neck.

'!" screamed Sasuke in agonizing pain.

"Uhm…such pathetic quality and useless seal. How vile smelling. Uchiha! Be grateful as I your king decided to show you my mercy to serve me continually without a snake brand."

Sasuke said nothing as he was knocked out from a soul wrenching pain.

"Humm…pussy."

The names flashed to a halt and stopped to blaze the identities of the next combatants, "Zaku Abumi vs. Aburame Shino."

When both Shino and Zaku had entered the stadium and stood in front of Hayate, the referee said, "We will now begin the second match."

The remaining Genin watched the match unfold. The six Genin who had borne witness to Zaku's Zankuuha — the remnants of Team Seven, Team Ten's Ino-Shika-Cho, and Lee — winced sympathetically every time Shino took a hit from it.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers worriedly, her eyebrows knit. "Will Shino-kun be alright?" Naruto heard her ask softly.

"I wouldn't worry about Shino," Naruto could tell from his voice that Kiba was smirking. "He's one of the guys even I don't want to fight."

Neji watched the fight with a clear disinterest, as though it was beneath him. Naruto too was just watching from is throne. "For a rookie," Neji said lazily, "this guy isn't so bad. But can he win?"

"He is an Aburame. I highly doubt that he will fight recklessly and foolishly.

Few minutes later.

(BOOM!)

Everyone grimaced as Zaku's arm blown off.

"It seems he can and did," Naruto said flatly a Neji nodded.

Down in the stadium, Hayate shouted, "Winner, Aburame Shino!"

The screen lit up again as Zaku was carried away on a stretcher.

"**Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro**"

The third match was a relatively boring, it was the fastest yet. Tsurugi attacked and used his technique to wrap his body around Kankuro, and proceeded to break his neck. Only then had he discovered that what he was attacking was actually a puppet, and that the package wrapped in a mass of white bandages was the real Kankuro, safe and completely unharmed. With a twitch of his fingers, Kankuro had his puppet squeeze his opponent tightly, until Tsurugi was unable to continue. It was incredibly creepy, Naruto decided.

"Hummm…If I remember correctly don't I have some puppets in my armory?" wondered Naruto.

Less than a minute after the match had started, Hayate said, "Winner, Kankuro."

"**Temari vs. ****Inuzuka Kiba**"

Temari completely tossed Kiba around with her wind jutsu. Naruto was laughing at Kiba so much that he was warned by the protector not to disturb the fighter. However…Kiba lost any way.

His taijutsu and ninjutsu was useless against her long distant wind jutsu.

Naruto looked at Temari with look of interest.

"Well, I do enjoy meeting strong women." He mused.

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi**

"A girl?" Shikamaru asked, as if looking for confirmation. He sighed, "Mendôkuse."

Their match didn't last very long either. Kin had had Shikamaru caught in her trap for a few moments, but Shikamaru had come back and out done her. Using his Kagemane no Jutsu, he forced her to hit her head against the wall. She knocked herself unconscious and Shikamaru was declared the winner.

Matches were rather boring after that.

Well not true because during Sakura and Ino's match, it was fun to watch.

The two girls were fighting…sparring more like it. It seems Sakura's improvement was useful at least. Her punch was shattering ground and all, but the moment the temporally rune placed on her was losing its effect she was becoming a meat shield again. A grade A meat shield, but a meat shield.

Ino used her hairs to trap Sakura into her mind transfer jutsu. NAruto couldn't believe it, his meat shield is losing to another meat shield…HIS MEAT SHIELD!

"That's it I can't watch this joke anymore!" Naruto shouted in anger. Naruto than activated a rune on his palm and turned it toward Sakura.

"**But let chaos cloud then eyes.** **Thou,****who art trapped in a cage of madness,** **a****nd I,****who doth hold thy chains!****"**

**The prototype Mad Enhancement was activated. A hell broke loose.**

**_"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" _**roared the pink haired Berserker as her madness shook Ino out to her own body. She screamed louder as all windows in the exam building shattered as her fist pulverizing the floor and walls as she gave chase.

Naruto was laughing the whole time.

Sakura was chasing Ino in a break neck pace as she roared. Her outfits were destroyed in her rampage, and her hair was a mess. Her eyes flashing red unable to suppress the wave of anger. Ino tried to stop her best friend with kunais and shurikens, but Sakura simply ran through them with no pause.

**_"!" _**roared Sakura as she picked up the floor tiles and thrown them at Ino. Ino almost died when Sakura picked up an entire chunk of the floor at her.

"Sakura! Stop! I Quit so stop attacking!"

"**_"_**

Like that is going to stop a Berserker.

Naruto had to release her from his spell as the Hokage was glaring at him.

He had his share of fun anyway.

By the end Ino was bloody and bruised, but Sakura was too weak to fight. It was a draw. That will teach them to worry more about a duck-ass haired boy than getting stronger.

"**Uzumaki Naruto vs Tenten**!" said the sickly looking Jounin called out.

Tenten jumped to the field and Naruto gracefully vanished in shower of gold and appeared.

"Hajime!" said the jounin.

Tenten took out a handful of kunai and got ready waiting for Nartuto to be ready as well.

Naruto simply looked at her and snort. He folded his arms across his chest and done nothing.

Tenten seem insulted. "Aren't going to take a stance?"

"There is no need to sales girl, for you don't warrant a threat."

A tick mark appeared on Tenten's face.

She hated these macho guys who don't take women seriously. A big spending customer be damned.

Tenten snarled, reaching for the two scrolls on her back and cutting her finger and marking both the scroll.

Naruto raise his eye brow at her action. "Weapon summoning?...interesting."

"Oh...no..." Gai's eyes widened.

The scrolls were thrown into the air.

"Kakashi...!" he started turning to his rival knowing it was too late.

She glared at Naruto with utter loathing in her eyes.

"Sōshōryū." She spat hatefully trough gritted teeth.

When activated, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. Tenten then jumps between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weapons as a powerful barrage.

Naruto's eyes got very wide.

All hell broke loose.

…just kidding.

A rain of weapons fell toward Naruto.

Naruto smirked and simply raised his hand up. The weapons were right over him until they were reflected by a transparent crimson fire barrier. Unknown to the masses Naruto silently used another Hogu known for its defensive power, the phantasm with rank of A+, the Yata no Kagami the Eight Span Mirror. Naruto with his smug look looked down at Tenten and he laughed.

"Ha ha ha you thought using all those hunk of metals can beat me? However it was a nice experience to see what my enemies would have felt. Very well! You will face a true treasure."

His tone became dark. In his hand was a familiar golden key shaped sword.

"GATE OF UZUSHIO…"

Behind him an orange hole appeared and like a swirling whirlpool the ripples got bigger and bigger.

The red and orange light hummed like water and its glow was brighter than the sun.

Slowly something came out of the light.

Multiple seals manifested and from there came out an army of weapons.

Each so beautiful, each so deadly.

"Kore wa waga no jaiei…ore no hogu…tenjo tenge no Oh no buki!

(this is my treasures… my Noble Phantasm…King's weapons that are greatest under the heaven and above the earth."

"Uzumaki ichijoku no jaiei…ore no mono da."

(Uzumaki clan's treasure…all mine)

"There is no name greater than mine…My name is Uzumaki Naruto, BijuOh!"

He point his finger down at Tenten who froze. Naruto stared down at her from above like he was nothing, but an ant.

"Try to live through this…who knows…you might lose only an arm or two."

The weapons fired at her in high speed. Tenten took out a staff and block the rain of weapons. She too send her rain of metals, however her weapons were simply destroyed.

He outclassed her on everything. When her kunai hit his, hers broke into pieces and his was flying true without a pause. She deflected the spear with her staff, but was gazed by a sword. She dodged an ax only to be gazed by a knife. Her attempt to get close was foiled by never ending rain of weapons.

"Mada mada mada!" shouted Naruto as his expression became rather evil as he fired weapons after weapons at the gennin.

Tenten was running for her life as weapons that completely outclassed her weapons rain down on her.

Among the weapons she saw several well-known ones, but how did a gennin have them?

Naruto grabbed Kubikiribocho and tossed at her which destroyed the ground she was standing on. "AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Tenten as she fell on the floor with scrapped knees and elbows.

"Take this!" shouted NAruto as he fired a fuma shuriken at her only for her to use her collapsible staff to redirect it. Naruto smiled at her defiance and released another rush of metals.

Tenten saw the rush coming and used her ninja wires to pick up her fallen weapons or what was left of them to form a hasty shield. The faulty shield saved her life as they managed to block the worst of the blow. However she was open as swords broke through.

Naruto saw her fending off a group of swords. He summoned a chain ball hammer and fired at her. The metal ball flew around her as she was focused on her front and slammed into her back. She fell which allowed her to dodge a sword to her head. She rolled to avoid the weapons, but was hit on her leg by a sword.

Naruto felt amused and tossed her a spear to end her, however she proven her projectile skill to be above his as he knocked his attack away with a kunai. Her blood was spilling on the ground as she got hurt.

Naruto summoned more spears to trap her instead of killing her. Raining spears constricted her movements, but she managed to avoid a trap. Naruto snorte as his plan failed, but he fired off a spinning naginata to kill her. She saw the attack coming so she jumped over it.

(Stand)

"How…how is Naruto doing that?" asked Ino.

"I don't know…he refers them as his legacy as an Uzumaki, but he never explained how do they work. All I know is that they are storage for some serioudly powerful weapons." Explained Sakura.

Neji's Byakugan was activated to watch out for any details. Through his eyes, he saw that Naruto was focusing massive amount of chakra into the strange gate way and that each weapons seems to be filled with or completely made of energy he never seen before.

"Uzumaki Naruto…an academy drop out and a newly instated gennin…has the fate freed you from her cruel chains and given you blessings?"

He looked at his struggling teammate. "Tenten it was not your fault as it was your fate to lose here."

Next to the Hyuga genius was two green spandex wearing duos was they cheered on their teammate and student with praise of youth and power.

Honestly, everyone else thought that will only curse her instead.

Naruto fired several kunais with explosion tags made by him and detonated them around her. He then fired random weapons from Rank E to skewer her.

"pant…pant..huff…" panted out Tenten as she was pushed to her limit in terms of physical and mental power.

She undid another scroll and unleashed her own weapon storm. However mortal blades were no match for his.

"How?...how did this happened?...help…end this." She pleaded.

Naruto answered with another barrage of weapons.

She jumped over and fired her own kunais hoping to delay the attack. The storm of weapons didn't slow at slightest.

Naruto pulled out a katana and thrown at her like a spinning disk. She dodged only to face a barrage of claymores. She thrown a hail of kunais with exploding tags, however to use a sealing weapon on an Uzumaki was just silly.

Naruto fired a niginata with his own personal explosion tags and watched at it exploded with great flash of fire.

Tenten fell down from the smoke as he handed on his feet. She took out her prized katana from her grandfather and got to a stance. Her blade work managed to deflect the rain to a degree.

Naruto simply smirked and jumped to her with his own modified katana. She weapon clashed with his in a deadly sword lock. He smirked right in front of her face and pushed away with a single slash. Naruto thrown his sword at her which was channeled with wind chakra. She blocked only for it to cut through her sword and nail her in her arm.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed in pain. Naruto simple smirked. "How foolish…When a swordsman faces another swordsman that has swords with same length and possess equal amount of skills, then the sharpness of the sword determines a winner.

Naruto summoned his katana again. " A normal weapons is no match for a wind chakra channeled blade."

Naruto raised his sword in the air.

"It is time to end this!" said Naruto as he throw he katana at Tenten.

A sword was flying right at her to kill her right there until a green burr intercepted. Naruto raised his eye brow as Rock Lee jump into the fight, punching and kicking the weapons away.

Naruto stop the rain.

"Why did you got in the way."

Lee got into his Go Ken stance and stared fiercely into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's hands raised and weapons vanished and reappeared behind him.

Naruto looked at Hayate.

"I think the girl can't fight anymore…end the match." He commanded.

Hayate glance at the Hokage and announce the match.

"Victor, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and said to Lee. "Don't test my mercy again."

Lee replied. "Someone has to!"

Naruto's eyes widen, however he smirked and vanish in shower of gold.

Interesting guy indeed.

The match of Lee vs Gaara was a surprise. When Lee shown his true talent as a hard worker, Naruto was awed.

The Green Beast Indeed.

He know that the green boy was fast before, but after that ridiculous weight was removed…it was too much. However…

"Gaara will not lose." said Naruto.

"Huh? But why Naruto?" asked Sakura. Kankuro also listen in.

"Lee had proven himself a gem among our generation; however he is only a gem…not a golden crown like me and Gaara. We are the monsters of our generation, the strongest."

Naruto turned to Sakura. "It is not a secret that I am a Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki since I kind of parade about it and that Gaara is also a host. We are the symbol of power and destruction. I can't imagine Gaara's pride as the strongest and a Jincuuriki will allow a non-Jinchuuriki to defeat him."

At that moment Lee used his Primary Lotus jutsu. The attack was fabulous, however when Lee closed his eye in pain…

"He failed."

"Yes Naruto, he did." agreed Kakashi.

As everyone was watching Gaara's clever substitution with the Suna bunshin, they were held to their seats as Gaara's sands battered Lee. Lee was powerless as he was smashed into the wall and floor as Gaara was just playing with him.

Gaara's sand jutsu and his absolute shield was another surprise. For a fool his power over his Biju was impressive. However he can't seem to use it without living like a Berserker class. With his mental pollution it will be impossible to use genjutsu on him and just punching wouldn't work. His uncontrolled anger made him too powerful to be a gennin…what was Suna thinking treating their future king and his fellow Jinchuuriki like this.

While Berserkers where powerful, without someone to hold their chain, they are nothing but trouble.

As everyone watched Lee's desperate attempted to survive. Gai explained about Lee's secret jutsu, the Forbidden Lotus.

"Forbidden Lotus…a double edge sword that can even rival my Kyuubi's chakra cloak stage in term of power and danger…Rock Lee… how far do you aim for?"

As they watched Lee went through the painful process of opening the Seimon the Gate of Life, Shomon the Gate of Pain, and finally Tomon the Gate of Limit. Lee was raging red with powerful chakra as he moved in a speed not even NAruto could keep up.

Naruto's Kenaz the rune of enhance sight to watch the high speed battle. He watched as Lee attacked Gaara with raging punch and kicks, Naruto's knuckles went white.

"Stop it Lee…I can hear the sound of your body breaking…at this rate you will die." Thought Naruto.

HE watched in pain as Lee's attempt to beat Gaara failed as Gaara landed softly on his sand bed made by his gourd. Weaken, but functioning Gaara end the fight with his hand raised command his sands.

As Gaara's sands covered Lee's arm and leg. Naruto's eyes widen.

"SABAKU KYU! SABAJU SOSOU!"

Lee's cry of pain was heard all around the exam room.

"…Lee" whispered Naruto in pity…this man might never face him again.

"An expected outcome, but how empty it is…" said Naruto as his focus became sharp as he felt Gaara's killing intent flared.

When Gaara was about to finish off Lee, Naruto shouted. "BERSERKER!"

**_"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" _**roared Berserker as he appeared and started to charge at Gaara. Gaara jumped back as his shield tried to hold back Berserker the greater threat to its master.

Berserker roared as he used his monstrous strength to try to go through the shield. He punched the wall of sands until his armored hand reached through to get Gaara.

Like he said, trouble until someone hold their chains.

Berserker pulled his fist back and released a massive amount of mana into his fist(Prana Burst) and slammed it to the sand wall. Gaara was sent flying toward the wall, only to be protected again.

It brought enough time for Lee to be taken away by Gai.

When he saw Lee was at good hand, he commanded Berserker to return.

"Berserker enough!" The mad knight roared as he calmed down and faded.

Gaara's eye was furious but his mother whispered him to not be hasty…not against this one.

There was one match left.

Hyuga Neji VS Hyuga Hinata.

The fight bored him greatly. It was too one sided with same style…Silly dance like those can never hurt him. The gentle fist of Hyuga while is devastating to others, it can't hope to hurt him. His vast Chakras can open his tenketsu up again and again.

During the fight Hinata was getting beaten and yet she continued to fight. Such determination should be admired, but she was too reckless.

They trades blows after blows as their lethal palms were reaching each other's body.

Neji…Neji is skilled…but so much anger in him…

Naruto watched in rage as Neji destroyed Hinata with hands and words. How dare he mock her. However if he interferes…what will happen to Hinata's pride.

However as Hinata was getting up for the last time, Neji moved in for the kill.

"Hinata!" everyone shouted.

Naruto's mythic eyes flashes and rage.

(Hinata POV)

"…I did what I could…did I came closer to you NAruto-kun? Did I…prove myself…worthy to stand by you?...Naruto…Naruto…kun?"

"**Do you wish for power?"**

"Who…are you?"

**"If you wish for power…a guardian for your dream…you know what you have to do…you already have the key…"**

"A…key? What are you…"

_I hereby purpose._

"!" this chant was…

_My will shall create thy body,_

Naruto kun's…will.

_And thy sword shall create my fate._

I will follow my nindo…like that person can follow his ambition.

_Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail,_

"If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!" whispered Hinata as a seal appeared in front of her.

(End Hinata POV)

Neji stared at his cousin. "What are you babbling now?" When he was about to charge in again, a shout ring out around the exam room. It was Naruto.

**"I hereby swear. I will be all that is good in the eternal world. ****I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.****" **The two chanted at the same time.

**"****I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.****" **The two chanted as Naruto held his hand out to her and to her seal.

Hinata too held her hand to Naruto. "**Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint**."

The two gennin's eyes meet, the time stopped for them. Naruto smiled. "Finish it."

Hinata nodded. She turn to her circle and her blood on her hand dripped on it.

"Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!" finished Hinata.

The seal released a pillar of energy and the energy was out of the world. Far more than, what Naruto expected.

"It can't be…" muttered Naruto.

The light blasted the two ninjas away as in the circle stood a person. The smokes covered her from view, but to Naruto's eyes she was clear as a day.

She was an almost otherworldly vision of grace and regal beauty. Golden hair done up in a bun and braid, held in place by a blue ribbon, framed a lovely face with intense green eyes, like shining emeralds.

She was clad in a blue and white dress that combined a ballroom gown with knightly armor, with silver plates along her hips. Silver gauntlets and an elaborately designed cuirass cover her arms and torso, and her feet are girded with polished greaves, each plate of armor so perfect that they almost looked chrome.

The dress was a regal blue, with puffed-out shoulders and a flaring skirt. Her expression was stern, but noble, calmly locking Hinata's eyes with her own.

"By the power of the Holy Grail I was summoned by the class of Saber, I ask thy, are thou my Master?"

"…you got to be kidding me." Muttered Naruto.

Unknown to him, his Berserker when stiff and still.

The Mad Knight felt something familiar in the air…even through this darkness, he felt someone he couldn't dare to show his face. Lancelot's link to Naruto dimmed as he drove away from everything. Naruto's control was slipping little by little.

Berserker wants out.

What do you think people?


	9. Chapter 8 Sudden Danger! Mad Berserker!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or FSN…go easy on the grammar, because I suck at grammar detection and got no beta.

* * *

><p>Note: This Grail War is first one in this world, so Saber doesn't know Shirou or anyone. Don't expect the Saber from 4th and 5th grail. This is a fresh clean stated Saber chan.<p>

Ch8 Sudden Danger! Berserker!

* * *

><p>"What is this?" questioned Neji as he saw a blond woman in an armor summoned by his cousin.<p>

"Did Hinata sama have a summoning? But to summon a person…"

Naruto was having a thought of his own. "A saber…a class I couldn't summon…how they hell did Hinata summon her?"

**"Because their souls called out to each other's better than yours did."** Said the 9 tails.

"Kyuubi…haven't heard from you for a while. What the deal?"

**"I had to show up when a girl with no sealing skill outdone the head of the Uzumaki…so how do you feel? Like a shit, I bet."**

"Shut your fuzzy, woozy mouth fur ball or I will chakra chain you to the floor!"

**"…cheater…"**

Naruto looked at the blond saber as she analyzes the field. Her look was so majestic, so beautiful. Her sword…that is protected by winds that is more powerful than his wind chakra.

"So…that is beyond any simply wind jutsu…is it a Hougu? Or a mastery of winds beyond myself?..."

Naruto used his eyes of a Master. Her stats appeared in his mind.

* * *

><p>Strength: B<p>

Endurance: B-

Agility: C+

Luck: B

Mana: A-

N.P: C

* * *

><p>While it seems her power was dropped by her level in Noble Phantasm, her mana level and other basic stats were impressive. If Hinata improves…Saber's power will rival Berserker. That is if he allows it of course. However…for Neji…<p>

"…Neji is so dead."

"It seems you are hurt my Master." said the knight as she looked at her Master. Then she turns to face Neji. "And that you are responsible."

Neji got into a stance as he saw the blond woman turned hostile toward him.

"How…this woman…is she truly a human?"

Through his Byakugan he was nearly blinded by the energy she held, it was like she was made of highly concentrated energy. Also it seems she was holding a sword that not even Byakugan can see. The bright light form the sword seems it will burn through his eyes.

"Heaya!" shouted Saber and she in a flash appeared in front of Neji and slashed him across the chest. Neji's chest was cut, but the Hyuga genius jumped back along with the slash.

"I refuse to lose! Fate has decided me a winner, not a failure like her!" he shouted. His Byakugan flared with the intense vein by his eye.

Neji came in for a Juken to her chest. His palm slammed into her armored chest and his chakra into her; however the woman didn't seem bothered and tried to stab him only to miss by a hair margin.

"Not bad, shinobi, however such low level spell can't hope to overpower my Magic Resistance."

"How dare you!" shouted Neji as he dropped into a familiar stance.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō(**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms)**!" cried out Neji as he furiously strike at where the woman's tenketsu would be. After the 64th blow Neji was confident he won.

"Is that all?" said the knight. She raised her head to face him. "Then it is my turn. This is for hurting my master!"

Saber moved in a blinding fast speed, covering the distance and raised her sword over her head.

"Haaaaaaa!" she cried out.

"Wait! Saber san don't kill Ni-san!"

The command was heard, but it was no Command seal. However the noble knight did not deliver the killing blow, but a painful blow.

Neji fell without even able to defend himself. His blood flew into the sky and he slowly fell onto his back. Not dead, but down for the count.

"Victor, Hyuga Hinata!" shouted Hayate as medics quickly carried Neji away.

Saber's cold eye left Neji as she tends to her new Master.

"Master, are you alright?"

"How?…why?…huh?..." shuttered Hinata as her brain was going 1000miles per hours.

"It seems your injury needed immediate medic attention…hold still please." said Saber as she sent her master some of her own regeneration skill to heal her.

* * *

><p>(Viewer area)<p>

"Amazing…" whispered Naruto and Orochimaru as they looked at the noblest servant healing her master.

Orochimaru was chuckling like a dirty old man in his head. "Ku ku ku…another Servant…A Saber…this girl need to be taken as well."

"What just happen?" Asked Kurenai as she saw her student performing a summoning jutsu she never seen before.

"I don't know…" answered Asuma as he breath in his cancer stick.

"It seemed like the summoning jutsu that Naruto does…she had one of these Servants too huh…" said Kakashi as he closed his Sharingan to avoid chakra waste.

Shino said nothing as he looked at the arena.

Remaining gennins looked speechless and started to babble to each other like head less chickens.

* * *

><p>(Naruto)<p>

"Amazing isn't it Berserker, she is the most noble servant. It seems Hinata is in good hand…What's wrong?"

"**Guuuu…**" Berserker slowly growled in sprite form.

"…Berserker?" questioned Naruto until Berserker materialized and grabbed the broken Decapitating Carving Knife from his master's back and jumped into the arena.

"Berserker what are you-"

**_"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" _**roared Berserker as he ran toward Saber.

The black knight charged with the force of a wild beast, kicking the asphalt. He looked only at Saber, with a swirling, black killing intent.

"~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~h!"

Like a ghastly drive creeping on the ground, Berserker swung his current weapon down at Saber's head.

Saber in surprise pushed her master away from her as she blocked Berserker's overhead strike with her invisible sword, but she was astonished when she identified what the weapon was. It was a remaining of a broken sword. The two clashing their weapons released a massive concentration of mana, wind, and black mist, blinding everyone.

"Kuuuu…a Servant? This madness rolling of thy…A Berserker!"

**_"!" _**roared Berserker as he pushed harder into Saber with the broken Executioner's Blade which now only has 2/3 of the blade.

The two exchanged a furious exchange of blades and sparks flied into the air.

Saber tried to change the flow of the battle, however she was too presses for a counter. Berserker on the other hand, mercilessly and ferociously attacked, fitting for the title of the Heroic Spirit of fury. Although Berserker continued to throw his Kubikiribocho in a way as rough as a beast, the skill of the throws was nonetheless accurate and precise.

It was not only Berserker's vigor that pressed Saber down, but his intensely fierce barrage gave Saber no way to retaliate. No matter how powerful her enemy might be, as the strongest Servant Saber should be able to match sword skill with sword skill.

Berserker is definitely not a simple mad dog. The Heroic Spirit that became Berserker is a master warrior with amazing skills that even after his Mad Enhancement, he still possessed such an extraordinary ability.

"You... Just who are you?"

Of course, the black knight ignored Saber's question, but swung his battered sword following his piercing vigor.

Hinata scream in fear, but Naruto jumped next to her and got her out of the range of the two servants. He jumped back into the stand and he yelled at Berserker.

"Berserker! Stop! I didn't command you to attack Saber!"

But the mad hero simply fought harder, ignoring Naruto's order.

"How…Berserker's mad enhancement in Rank A…he can't disobey me…but he…dropped the Rank to C!...Berserker…you…"

**_"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!"_**

The mad warrior rained down blows after blows keeping Saber on the defensive. The blonde knight jumped back to make more room, but was foiled as Berserker was faster than her. It seems to her that her master is not a skilled master and that has weakened her greatly and Berserker's master is a splendid master to make Berserker so strong. However it seems the master of Berserker lost control of his servant.

She tried to turn the table by pushing Berserker with a prana burst of wind. The burst of sudden attack sent Berserker up into the air, but Berserker had a different plan

Berserker allowed the prana burst to carry him up to the ceiling and punched his fist into the ceiling, holding himself in the air. Berserker turned his head toward the giant computer board, that randomly selected names for the matches.

Berserker's eyes flashes brighter and used the broken Kubikiribocho to slice off the board to fall on Saber. Saber knowing such obvious attack only stepped back to avoid the weak attempt to kill her. Only that she didn't know why Berserker did that. Berserker released himself from the ceiling and tossed his sword at her like a spear, which she dodged by a tilt of her head. Now Berserker was on the ground, weaponless.

Saber dashed at the mad servant, before he fought back. Her invisible sword cutting the airs away as it reached for Berserker's head.

Berserker's eyes flashed red.

His arm blurred.

His hand was on the broken computer screen.

The rectangular electronics turned black with angry red veins…

Saber never saw the black, broken screen slamming into her side, which sent her to the other side of the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out Saber as she smashed into the wall.

She slowly got up, from the crater. Her face was full of dusts and cuts. Her blonde braid was slightly undone. She picked herself up using her sword as a clutch.

"What…What was that?" she muttered.

"…It no good saber." muttered NAruto as he watched Berserker ran toward Saber with the large board in one hand and picking up the Executioner's Blade on his way. Berserker used his monstrous strength to pummeled Saber with furious blows. The world strongest electronic board and the Sword of the Hidden mist battered Saber's guard over and over again.

"Berserker's Knight of Honor can make anything he touches into a D Rank or below Noble Phantasm. Adding my own power into his blow, Berserker can keep this up all day."

Naruto turned his head to Berserker. He can feel Berserker's insistence to fight, but he also felt so much sorrow and grief that he couldn't reach into him.

"…Berserker…" muttered Naruto as he slowly lessened the flow of Chakra he been channeling to Berserker. If he wasn't going to use the Command Seal, then he better weaken Berserker's reserve of mana to capture him…with **THAT WEAPON**."

Berserker smashed the board down on Saber's overhead guard. The once simple electronic equipment was now a mystery of the hero and a mythical treasure. The world's most majestic score board in the hand of the Strongest Servant. The clash caused sparks to fly as Saber grind her teeth to resist the blow.

"How are thou a Berserker? This can't be done!" She asked the mad man.

Berserker only released a mighty roar as he channeled more mana than the board can take.

The red veins on the temporary Noble Phantasm burned brighter and it seem it will spill out. Saber's eyes widen at Berserker's attempt.

The world's strongest electronic board explosed in a furry of a Rank C Broken Phantasm.

(!)

The explosion released a torrent of fire and smokes as it covered the middle of the arena.

From the furious flame, Saber quickly flew out of the smoke. Her armors done their job to protect her from the Broken Phantasm. Her entire body was covered in small cuts and her clothing part of the armor was badly burnt and shred by the debris and broken glasses.

Saber panted as she stared into the smoke.

"Stop them immediately!" Commanded the Sandaime as his jounins prepare to intervene.

"Belay that order! Don't get in the way of Berserker and Saber!" Naruto shouted.

The Third turned to Naruto, his eyes no longer grandfatherly, but a cold look of a ninja.

"Naruto kun! Stop your servant immediately or you will be disqualified from the exam!"

Narutio's eyes narrowed as cold winds picked up. From his back appeared a wall of golden haze.

"Don't piss me off! All of you! Can't you mongrels tell that Berserker is acting outside of my order! Face him now, than you will all die!" He commanded as his gate revealed their deadly weapons.

His charisma skill exploded in furry as his presence forced all ninjas on their knee. Even the Kage level ninjas struggled to stay on their feet.

Naruto silently turned to the fight.

From the smoke Berserker slowly walked out of the fire. In his hand was the broken form of modern Phantasm, the Kubikiribocho. Berserker had no wound from his suicidal kamikaze attack. Most likely his mana healed him.

"Berserker…using the Knight of Honor is fine and all, but…if you draw out that sword…I will use the Command seal." Swore Naruto as he watched his first servant, the unbeatable juggernaut walked toward Saber.

This time Saber took the offensive as she unleashed her storm of dancing blades. She managed to push Berserker back to the other end of the arena. Berserker jumped back ward as he ducked Saber's side slash. He noticed a giant hand seal statue that Lee stood on before he removed his crazy ass weights.

Berserker's eyes flashed.

Saber unleashed a single horizontal cut that could have bisected Berserker. The raging hero ducked the blow, which the blow cut right into the statue. Berserker ducked lower to perform a low kick to knock Saber down to the floor.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Saber as she fell down.

Berserker then slashed the statue behind him with Kubikiribocho as it was sliced completely off. Berserker jumped into the air as Saber tried slashed at him as she got up.

Berserker grabbed on to the 'tora' seal of the statue and waited. As red and black veins covered the giant statue. As he and Saber damaged the bottom of the statue, it became loose enough to be toppled over.

Berserker used his entire body to hold the finger of the statue and lifted over his head.

"!" was everyone's thought as Berserker dropped the statue which it is now a Noble Phantasm on Saber.

Saber was no fool to get hit by…well that huge hunk of rock.

She jumped away from Berserker's ridiculous attack and prepared for a counter.

Berserker was now too focused on power and not in speed. That is all she needs.

She dashed at him in full speed.

Berserker's eye flashed red. His power doubled as he swung the statue like a basevball bat and Saber the ball.

* * *

><p>He hits!<p>

He scores!

And…

No scream of agony and pain?

* * *

><p>Berserker in his storm of madness felt that the large ass ststues felt slightly more heavy.<p>

He looked up.

"Heeaaayyy!" Screamed out Saber as she ran down the statue. She will not fail this time.

(Naruto)

"That was surprising...As the statue hit her; she stabbed the sword into the rock and used her sword as a leverage to hold on to it. She then allowed Berserker to lift her up away from his view." muttered Naruto as he watched Saber ready to slash down on Berserker.

He wasn't worried thou.

(Battle)

Saber dropped down on Berserker with her majestic invisible sword over her head.

She slashed down on Berserker's chest!

**_"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGH" _**roared Berserker as he stepped back by the attack. The slash cut through his mist and armor. He dropped the statue in pain, but his pain was soon overran by rage.

Berserker was pissed.

He released a large amount of black mist the part of his 'For Another's Glory' to cover himself and great deal of Naruto's chakra to heal his bleeding wound. The nasty cut on his chest faded as his armor was fixed back to its original form

**_"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGH" _**roared Berserker as he picked up the Kubikiribocho and released a large blast of his 'evil' black mist. The larger knight effectively hides his figure from her and she had hard time seeing the motion to parry his blow.

Berserker was swinging the broken sword, with such ferocious skill that Saber couldn't hit him. But every block and every strike had shown that Berserker's noble phantasm, the broken giant sword was breaking. There was a large crack on the side of the blade. All she had to do was hit there, with all her might.

Saber dodge another blow as Berserker raised his blade for another overhead strike. When the blow came down on her, she side step the blow to strike at her enemy's sword, in order to destroy it. The blades clashed and the blade broke again.

The broken half was sent flying toward the stand of other competitors like a black disk of death. All the ninjas jumped, but by unfortunate luck, Dosu from the Otogakure, the mummy like gennin who defeated Chouji was caught in the range of the blade and was slashed into two pieces.

"…He was unlucky." Said Naruto as he too jumped away to avoid his own weapon. In his arm was exhausted Hinata who was barely conscious from the strain from her match with Neji and summoning Saber.

Berserker roared in anger, but still fought saber with his sword which only had 1/3 of its blades left.

"Are you truly a Berserker class? Such skills don't belong to such fallen warriors." Said Saber.

Berserker roared and he suddenly knocked her sword up and tried to punch her. Saber duck the blow and slashed upward, knocking Berserker's sword into the air.

"I have you now!" she declared as she brought her sword down on him.

(Clank!)

Berserker caught her invisible sword in his hands.

"What!" said saber in surprise. The mad man caught her unseen blade with his hands! Her sword's finest advantage was that its length and width was invisible. However...

"How is this…"

**_"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGH" _**roared Berserker as he liberated her sword from her hand and punched Saber into her guts. Than he grabbed her face and tossed her to the opposite wall.

"AAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHH!" screamed saber as she hit the wall and slowly slide down.

**_"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGH" _**roared Berserker as his raised his hand in time to catch his broken blade. Once again turning the Kubikiribocho into a black veined noble phantasm and charged at Saber.

Saber slowly got up, but it was clear that the King of Knight was injured. Her face was all bloody and her left hand on her damaged stomach. She braced herself to face the monster.

Berserker was right on top of her to finish her off when a shout was heard.

* * *

><p>(Vooosh!)<p>

(Sound of Chains cutting air)

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Ryu Ogi: Ten no Kusario!" shouted Naruto as his gate fired at least ten chains made of steel and chakra. The ten chains wrapped around Berserker's arms and legs holding him in place. More chains flew at Berserker insnaring his chest, hip and shouldr. Another chain wrapped around his neck to push him away from Saber.<p>

The chains lift the unstoppable Servant into the air and chained him up to the point not even Berserker can move an inch. Berserker roared in anger as he struggled, but the glowing chains were unrelentling.

This chakra chain is the reason Naruto called himself a BijuOh. A tool made by the Uzumakis to bind any being to submission. This chain however works better when its target has more abnormal or inhuman chakras. Being such as Bijus are best to bind, however non-human like Servants works too.

Berserker struggled vainly and the chain held him tightly. Naruto stared at his first Servant with a look of guilt, but he resolved himself for what he will do next. Naruto started to radiate a two tail worth of tail beast chakra into his Command Seal. He pushed Berserker's will down forcefully through their bond as Master and Servant. Using a Command Seal would have been easier, but Naruto was a Scrooge when it came to the Command Seal.

Using his position of master, a master of Berserkers can remove the Mad Enhancement; however a powerful master also can increase the Rank of the Class skill to a degree. It all depends on the Master's skill, will, and power. Naruto had always had Rank A Mad Enhancement in Berserker, but since Berserker rebelled, he intend to ratify that.

He filled Berserker with his demonic power of rage and wrath. Berserker's Mad Enhancement slowly climbed into Rank B. The moment it was Rank B, Berserker struggled even more as the rage increased in large margin. However the Chain of Heaven was absolute.

In few more heart wrenching minutes later it increased to Rank A, making him a mere doll that Naruto commands. Before they could have mutual communication, but now Naruto pushed Berserker's entire mind into a corner, leaving him a shell of a body with all his skills and power.

"I didn't want to do this Berserker, but it's this or the Command Seal. Forgave me." whispered Naruto s Berserker stiopped moving.

He was just…standing there. It was more hurt to watch then seeing him go mad like a beast.

Berserker still struggle deep within.

Naruto cut his charka flow to Berserker, forcing him to enter sprit form. Berserker vanished and all the spectators sigh in relief.

Saber watched in awe, there was a man who tamed Berserker. That impossible! Berserker was stopped…by a Servant? No! The boy has the Command Seals. He had the aura of hero, but was not one of them…yet.

Naruto turned to Saber. "I apologies to you Servant Saber. I am master of Berserker, Uzumaki Naruto, the BijuOh."

Saber turned to the blond Master. Raising her sword at him.

"Was it you who released him at me and my master." She questioned.

"I did no such a thing. Berserker…he usually never disobeys me, but the moment you were summoned, he must have felt a genuine threat." explained Naruto.

Saber frowned as her face turned serious. "Still, it is the rule of this war to kill the master…Master of Berserker, while it was noble deed you have done, but it was a foolish decision to stop your servant."

"I don't need Berserker to be uncontrollable! Certainly I can defend myself. However, Servant of the sword, the purpose of the summoning was so that you will protect Hinata. So I suggest you lower your sword and to tend to your master."

Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"Sandiame Sama…I will hold responsible with Berserker's rampage Sir."

The old man shook his head. "You tried to stop a man no one in this village can stop. While it was unfortunate an Oto gennin was killed…it is no loss for us."

Sandaime turned to the remaining gennins.

"Now the final exam process will begin."

Naruto simply nodded and body flickered in a shower of gold back to the viewer area.

Saber stared at the master of the Strongest Servant and the man who called himself a King of the Tail Beast.

"BijuOh…are you a king who protects or king who ruins…like me."

She received no answer for her whisper.

Hayate and Anko explained the final tournament rule and every winner selected a paper with a number on it.

Temari, Kankuro, Garra, Shikamaru, NAruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino each said their numbers out loud.

"7"

"5"

"3"

"8"

"1"

"2"

"4"

"6"

Anko wrote down their numbers. "So the match will be like this. First match Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Hinata. Second match Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke. Third match Kankuro vs Aburame Shino. Fourth match Nara Shikamaru vs Temari."

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. "I need to fight Naruto kun!"

Saber's eye narrowed at the master of Berserker. "I need to prepare to face the Strongest Servant and his Strongest Master…this will not be easy"

Naruto simply looked at Saber and Hinata. "So…Servant Saber and Hinata will be my opponent…very well."

Naruto simply walked away from the group after all the explanation was done.

* * *

><p>(With HInata after the explanation)<p>

"Master your wounds?" question Saber.

"I-I am f-fine Saber-s-an." shuttered Hinata.

Saber's expression was serious, but there were a sign of relief.

"That is good master."

"Saber san…You are like Berserker san aren't you."  
>"Yes, I am a Heroic Sprit that was summoned by the Holy Grail to face other 6 servants in the name of Saber."<p>

"Fight?...you mean I have to fight Naruto kun?"

"You speak of the Master of Berserker, then yes. From what I seen, that master is a master among master. I never known a magus can be so powerful. Wait!...it is Shinobis, am I right master?"

Hinata simply nodded.

"It is my duty to protect you from your enemy and to defeat the other 6."

"But I don't wish to fight Naruto kun."

"But he will want to kill you master. As a saber, no other servants will tolerate my existence for long. They will come to challenge us or each other until there is only one remaining. Berserker and his master is no exception.

"But if you do not wish to ill the Master of Berserker, then we will only fight the Servant. It is my wish that we do not kill unnecessary, but the Servants must be taken out."

Hinata's heart was in turmoil. "What do I do? Wait! Naruto kun might know what to do."

Hinata ran outside looking for Naruto, with Saber chasing after her.

* * *

><p>(Streets of Konoha)<p>

"Saber…a servant I couldn't reach, and now Hinata is an enemy…" muttered Naruto as he walked down the street of Konoha.

"This war was started, since I stole from the gods…but now my fellow Konoha no Shinobis are my enemy. Not only that, the Caster is with that Orochimaru fellow. From I remember he is one of the Legendary Sannin…troublesome enemies everywhere and not all Servants are summoned yet."

"NARUTO KUN!"

Naruto was heading toward his mansion when Hinata ran to him.

"Wait…Naruto kun!"

Naruto turned around.

"Hinata…"

Hinata panted. She looked into Naruto's eye. "What is going on Naruto kun. Saber san told me I will have to fight you, but I do not understand."

Naruto faced her. "A war started Hinata…a war to face 7 servants in battle."

"A…war?"

"Ah…a war that you are now part of. The rule is to kill me a man to offended the gods and kill all the other servants and masters. Hinata…now that you have Saber, we are now enemy."

HInata looked about ready to cry.

"Come at me with intent to kill Master of Saber…that is all that I can tell you. Ask your servant how she fights…If the master is in good health, you can provide Saber enough chakra to fight for you like Berserker does for me."

Naruto turned around and walked away.

"Hinata…show me that you have the resolve to live through this war. If you fail to defeat me…all the other servants will destroy you, with or without saber."

Naruto turned to her with a sad smile. "Harden yourself Hinata…and perhaps we can be an ally if you proven to be strong enough."

He vanished in gold light.

Hinata was lost…she has to face him in the exam final…against him and Berserker.

"Is my resolve…ready enough to face Naruto-kun? I-I need to find father…I need the main branch's Juken hidden jutsu."

* * *

><p>On his way back to the mansion he ran into a familiar boy and his friends.<p>

"Hey Naruto nisan!" shouted the grandson of the third.

"It's Naruto sama you little runt." Naruto said in deadpanned tone.

"I heard about the Chunin exam. You are going to be in the final exam right?" Shouted the excited boy.

Naruto snorted. "Well I imagine so. It will be disgrace for a king to fail."

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi laughed.

The three children met Naaruto before…he was frightening, but he was kind as well. To them he was a symbol of power, someone who doesn't allow anyone to tell him what to do, a man who has a goal to achieve. Also how seeing that he control a man that the village ANBUs couldn't beat according to the rumors just solidifies the hero worship.

Naruto once helped Konohamaru that there was no short cut to a goal. He told the young boy that road to Hokage is riddled with danger, but if he is successful. Then he promised ht eboy he will name him the strongest kage in his world. The world the BijuOh will conquer.

The three children followed Naruto everywhere after that. He taught the kids basic skills and for fun the Oiroke no Jutsu as well.

He never expected the brats to use it so much thou. Well it is an Anti-Pervert Unit skill so it will come in handy.

Naruto looked toward the Hokage Monument and thought. "…Caster and Saber is here…most like other servants are being summoned right now…I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey Naruto nisan, how do you have the black knight guy?"

"Oh, you mean Berserker? I summoned him."

"Cool! So if you become a ninja you can summon people as a summoning?" asked Konohamaru.

"No runt, a heroic summoning can only be done by will of god or an Uzumaki…"

"So you think we will be able to do it?" asked Moegi

"I don't know…fate or life has a way to fuck me up, so you might be able to summon…or not." Naruto said in a joking tone.

"How do you summon?" asked Udon.

Naruto looked at the eyes of the kids. "Why do you want to summon a hero? Isn't there other things for you to learn?"

Konohamaru had a serious look for a brat. "Gramps said that since you summoned the black mist guy you became strong. I want to be strong too…"

Naruto looked at him and had a strange feeling that he too once had a mindset like that.

Naruto looked into the sky and wondered. "Kami…you are testing me aren't you?..."

"Konohamaru…to be strong is not in where you gain power from, but power you achieve on your own. To be strong is to have a reason to be strong. To be powerful is a burden and a curse. To be strong is to be a sacrifice…"

Naruto turned to face them. "If you have the will, power, and resolve to be strong…perhaps the Holy Grail will be a bitch again to mess with me…who knows"

Naruto took out a paper and wrote some words down. He gave the paper to Konohamaru.

"People who can summon is one in a 10million…but the chant I wrote there helped me focus whenever a training got tough…It is my oath and my pride so I mumble them every few days. I don't know why I even given you that, but perhaps it will be useful to you as it was for me."

Naruto turned away from them. "Perhaps I am just tempting fate after seeing someone else that I told the chant had summoned a hero. A Sankishi (Three Knight) Class of all things."

Naruto simply vanished in a shower of gold.

Konohamaru looked into the paper.

"I hereby propose…" he whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived in his home and sat down near his garden. He stared into the plants and flowers and thought to himself. "My life sure got really crazy…With 4 servants confirmed other 3 will be summoned or will arrive here soon enough…I need to work on that after all."<p>

Naruto headed toward the outskirts of the village, where there is a large cliff and a canyon down below. It seemed strong enough for some hazardous training.

(Cliff where Naruto summoned Gama in the anime)

Naruto closed his eyes and dived into his mind.

**"…So, you came here after all brat."** Said Kyuubi.

Naruto looked up into the eye of the beast for the first time since he earned of him. The cage was dark, but the crimson eye of the beast and his grinning teeth could be seen. Naruto was confident and walked up to him.

**"You sure you want to come closer? I can reach you, you know."**

Naruto stopped and looked into the red eyes. "Two of us are bound by chain greater than my will. The Shinigami's rule was cast on us and not even I dare to mess with the rune placed you here."

Naruto sat down in front of the cage. "Tell be Kyuubi…how should I deal with Saber and Hinata?"

**"…you are asking for an advice from me? How meaningless. I am a symbol of anger and rage. My answer is simple. Kill them all!"**

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You know that there can be more solution than that."

**"You are asking a wrong person for advice the. You are being challenged by 5 other heroes and their masters. Not all of them will be weak as that Hyuga girl. You don't have to kill all the servants if you don't want the Grail War to end, but that wouldn't stop them from challenging you…perhaps an alliance is what you seek. Isn't that right brat?"**

Naruto nodded. "However for me to face enemy servants without killing them like Hinata and Saber, than I need overwhelming power to control the event…Kyuubi you and I will train here to control my power."

Kyuubi's eyes widen, than narrowed. **"Don't think that your chakra chain is strong enough now to detain me yet. Your mother's chain was more powerful, even if you use the Ten no Kusario, your special chakra needs to be stronger. Only reason you controlled Berserker was because he is your servant. You will find that the chain can't subdue anyone without error. If the User is weak, the chain will not be absolute."**

"That is why we are training here. Kyuubi, I don't expect myself to use all your power now, but I want to be able to suppress the Ichibi at least by the time of the final.

**"…HA HA HA HA HAHA HAHAHAHAHA! VERY WELL! IT WILL BE AMUSING TO SEE SHUKAKU BEING ENSNARED BY A HUMAN. BUT REMEMBE NARUTO…YOU MESS UP IN HERE… YOU DIE!"**

Naruto smirked and jumped into the cage. His body glowing in golden light which formed an armor of gold and black. He held two swords in his hands. He was ready to battled the Kyuubi in his cage. "No holding back fuzzy wuzzy!"

**"Just for that you will get a taste of Bujidama, BijuOh san!"** yelled Kyuubi as a red menacing ball was formed in his mouth.

Naruto smirked. "I am so learning that!"

Naruto dropped his swords and summoned some special weapons. He summoned the Bashōsen, the Banana Palm Fan that was quickly becoming one of his favorite and the Samehada, the Great Sword of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū and the superior of the two original Samehada that was offered to the gods.

"OOOOORRRRRAAAAAAA!"

(Sound of Bijudama forming!)

"!"

The two overpowered being fought in the mindscape as Naruto's body was slowly covered in tailed beast coat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Assassin had to fight off his own rage as Kyuubi's power made him use Kyuubi false coat mode. Berserker was in front of him. He was commanded by Naruto to stop Kojirou from going anywhere during training. As enraged Kojirou in coat mode charged at him Berserker simply raised his newly acquired noble phantasms and fought Assassin without killing him.<p>

The sparks flew between the two servants and Assassin's power slowly increased.

"HHHHaaaaaa…..hhhhhaaaaaaa…..HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Kojirou as he released a dozens of menacing wind blades and got into an aggressive version of his normally clean katas.

Berserker roared as he released another noble phantasm his master entrusted to him. In his hand was a golden halberd. (Used to seal Kouga Kuchiki in Bleach) This was one of the four powerful sealing halberd made by the Uzumakis. A single blow from the Halberd when its power was used can immobilize the limb of any being lesser than the Bijus.

Berserker masterfully used the halberd against the reckless sword dance of Assassin. He thrust the halberd toward Assassin's legs, but Kojirou dodged the attack. Berserker twirled the golden halberd on his hand as he picked up a second halberd. He took a stance and charged at Assassin. With Two halberds in hand the two servants exchanged heavy blows as the separated.

Berserker roared as he slashed and Kojirou roared in defiance.

Kojirou performed a wild slash at Berserker, which Berserker blocked with the hook of his halberd. He lowered the halberd that trapped the Monohoshizao and swung the second halberd which nailed Assassin in the shoulder.

Kojirou roared in anger.

Berserker quickly threw one of the halberds at assassin. The Golden halberd glow in golden light as it faded passed through Assassin's right knee, not cutting him, but phased intohim. The sealing halberd effectively immobilized Kojirou's right leg.

Assassin roared in anger as he tried to remove the halberd. Now he was nolonger in a cloak mode, but into two tail beast mode, version two.

Berserker's eyes flash in red light as he prepared another halberd. He has a lot of works to do.

* * *

><p>(Hyuga Mansion)<p>

Hinta could be seen training with her father Hyuga Hirashi in Juken.

Her father agreed to teach his daughter if she improve her taijutsu little further. Her father seemed cold as ever, but inside he was proud of his rather shy daughter from getting to the final of the chunnin exam. She even summoned the Uzumaki's prized summoning technique. The Third explained to all Jounins and clan heads the power these sprits holds, when the Black Knight Berserker arrived several months ago, but he never expected to be true. Saber managed to shake the man's very core with her presence and look alone. However he was unwilling to drop the emotionless mask. He is a Hyuga after all.

The two were exchanging blows after blows.

"Hinata! While your accomplishment in defeating Neji was unexpected, but if you allow your summoning to do all the work, then you are a failure as a summoner. If what Saber dono said is ture and I doubt she lied, you have many enemies after you."

"Hai!" replied Hinata.

"Your opponent is Uzumaki boy, who too have a servant and a vast control over him! If you wish to defeat him, than in this one month you need to be at an adequate level to survive against him."

Hinata parried another one of her father's palm and suddenly got into a gentle stance. She suddenly exploed with furious palm and kicks which put her father into defensive.

"Good! Don't die out! Keep attacking!"

"HAI!"

Saber was in a white hakama provided by Hinata and sat down on her knee watching her master fight. Her wounds were all healed and her master was getting stronger for the exam for warriors in this community.

"Master Hinata is improving, but is it enough to defeat the Master of Berserker?" though saber as she remembered the knight in black mist and his golden lord. The lad was glowing with confidence and power. To control a rampaging servant with a single spell is no easy task. He is no ordinary master for sure.

According to her master the Master of Berserker set a powerful boundary field around a forest that drain people of energy. She had to praise the young Master for his brilliance for picking such fortified fortress as a home. According to her only the stair way is safe so she must go to the front gate, just the way the King of Knight like it.

Hinata just happen to forgot about Sasaki Kojirou the guardian of the gate.

If Berserker's master has such protected area, then he must have familars and eyes everywhere. To sneak in will be impossible and the filtering stairway forces his enemy to face him directly in a narrowed stair way. A perfect place to unleash Berserker and a perfect place to use their full power.

"Never less I must defeat the Servants, if my mistress wish for the boy to live…Then I must do my best. That is all to it. My pride as a knight will never fail my master." She swore.

Hinata dodge another blow and countered with her own. "Naruto kun…If I face you and prove myself as a equal…will you acknowledge me?...I want to prove myself that I am strong Nartuo kun…for my own goal…for you."

"What is wrong Hinata! Your blow is getting weak!"

"Hai!"

"Ha ha ha! Let us ride master! We need to hurry to the Konoha place! I can feel it, some strong peoples are gathering there!"

"W-wait Rider, our gennnins lost, so we have no reason to go to Konoha!" yelled Chojuro.

"On the contrary Chojuro we are going to Konoha." Said Mei.

"Huh?"

"It not 'huh' Chojuro its 'Yes Madam!' Youngsters these day, so spineless." Scold Aoi.

Mizukage smiled. "Aoi…shut up or I will kill you."

Aoi shuts his mouth and thought. "What did I do now?"

Mei turned to rider and Chojuro.

"We received a report that Konoha gennin has something of ours. We will try to negotiate with the sandaime Hokage dono to get it back. You can use that opportunity to fight your enemy."

* * *

><p>(Kirigakure)<p>

"Ha ha ha! It is fantastic! Oh! When can we depart missy?"

"Rider! It is Mizukage sama! M.I.Z.U.K.A.G.E S.A.M.A!" said Chojuro.

Mei laughed. "It is fine Chojuro and as for the departure, it will be in one month."

"A month huh…it's too slow, but to rush an invasion is not my style so I will wait for now. Till then we will gather support and power from here. Now my master let's check one of those Snow country's Chakra Armor. It seems interesting weapon for war. NO?"

Chojro only wailed in misery.

Kakashi and Sasuke were in middle of nowhere.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…to beat Gaara you will go underspecial training. Are you ready?" asked the Copy Nin.<p>

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. "I am born ready Kakashi…now get this training started."

"_Itachi…I am one step closer from kill you_."

* * *

><p>The older of sand siblings were cleaning and modifying their equipments as Gaara was staring into the moon. "Uzumaki Naruto…Uchiha Sasuke…I will feed your bloods to mother."<p>

The two siblings shared an uneasy look. They are going to start a war in a month and yet their life was already in danger.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was…watching cloud with Chouji.<p>

* * *

><p>Shino was…being Shino.<p>

"…I see…Hummm…a butterfly…"

Like I said Shino was being…well, Shino.

* * *

><p>(Naruto)<p>

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His body was sore and tired, but his training with Kyuubi started to pay off. Now he can manipulate the demonic chakra little easier. He got up and cracked his neck.

"Had rough time?"

Naruto quickly turned around and saw a man sitting near by.

He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil.'

He also wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a large scroll on his back.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. This man has some high level presence.

"You are?"

The man smirked.

"I am the great Toad Hermit Jiraiya!" The man spread his arms in akabuki pose with a toad under him.

Naruto looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Jiraiya…that name seems familiar…" he said out loud.

"Oh…younger generation still knows my name. It is only natural as I am a legendary sannin…"

"Oh yeah, you're the guy that has his face posted by the hot spring to be aware of for the ladies."

Jiraiya fell of Gama and landed on his face.

"So…what is a Sannin want with me?"

Jiraiya got up. "I was requested by your father and Sandiame jiji to train you. But imagine my surprise when you were training with the Kyuubi's chakra. So how much can you control now?"

Naruto lift his arm and showed him how the charka coat formed on his arm only. "A lot more control than before."

Jiraiya smirked. "Sandaime…you weren't kidding with you said this kid is strong."

"So…you taught my old man?"

Jiraiya gave him a dry grin, "The Yondaime was something special, brat. Talent, brains, good looks, he was like the son I never had… you're like a cold more ambitious version of him."

Naruto snorted. "Of course. I intent to unite the entire world under me after all. I am a king you know."

Jiraiya released a barrel of laugh. "HA ha ha…A king you say? That is a mighty ambition. I heard how you summoned one of those Servants from the old Uzumaki scroll. So how good are you with seal."

"You know about the seals and Servants?"

"Of course." Jiraiya's chest puffed, "I'm the one who taught the Yondaime seals and your mother shared her scrolls with me to study them. They mentioned about servants, but not eye that the old man told me."

"I see…"

"Berserker was it? You can control him right? I read how difficult they can get and also I heard about a Hyuga having a servant too. What's with that?"

"A Grail War started because I took something from gods that belong to my clan…pricks."

"A Grail War…How much servants are summoned?"

"Far as I know 4. Orochimaru has a Caster."

"What! Orochimaru…even he is involved huh."

"Don't worry Berserker showed him that a fool is no match for me."

"But it doesn't mean that you can defeat Orochimaru easily…you need more training and firepower. Something much easier to use than the Biju power for now." Said Jiraiya in deep thought.

Jiraiya smirked. "Hey kid, want me to teach you a move your old man made?"

Naruto eye brows rose.

"Let me show you a technique I helped the Yondaime develop…" Jiraiya scouted for a good target, and found a giant rock. The red vested Sannin rushed it, swirling sphere in hand.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya slammed the swirling ball of chakra into the rock, and it whirred and grinded, easily tearing apart the boulder into literally nothing, by the time the technique lost power, Jiraiya had made a gaping half spherical indentation in the boulder.

"Woah…" Naruto breathed, amazed at the destructive power of the technique.

"Like it? It is called Rasengan the pinnacle of chakra manipulation."

"…it looked like the Bijudama…"

"Huh?"

"That jutsu looks like the Biju's greatest weapon the famed Bijudama…Jiraiya san…I think I have an idea…but I need your help."

Jiraiya's interest perked. "oh…On what?"

Naruto had an evil smirk.

"A weapon…an Anti-World class weapon…for me."

* * *

><p>Servant: Saber<p>

Sprite: King Arthur

Master: Hyuga Hinata

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B

Agility: C+

Endurance: B-

Mana: A-

N.P: C+

Luck: B

Class Skill

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: B

Personal Skill

Charisma: B

Instinct: A

Prana Burst: A

Noble Phantasm

Excalibur: Anti-Fortress A++

Invisible Air: Anti-Unit C

Note: Her power is similar to when Shirou had her, however compare to Shirou, Hinata must have more control and power, so her stats increased a little.

* * *

><p>Servant: Rider<p>

Sprite: Alexander the Great

Master: Chojuro

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: B+

Agility: D+

Endurance: A+

Mana: C+

N.P: A++

Luck: A+

Class Skill

Magic Resistance: D+

Riding: A+

Personal Skill

Charisma: A

Divinity: C

Military Tactics: B

Noble Phantasm

Lonioi Hetarirol: Anti-Army EX

Via Expugnatio: Anti-Army A+

Note: While Chojuro is shy and meek, he is a Jounin level Ninja so Rider's stats compare to Waver improves a little.


	10. Chapter 9 Sayonara Halcyon Days

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or FSN

This chapter has been fixed and beat'd by Evillevi and please gave this man a big applause.

* * *

><p>Ch 9 Sayonara Halcyon Days<p>

* * *

><p>In Naruto's workshop, a lab where his D&amp;R clones works day and night. There stood the blonde king and his newest teacher, a white haired pervert.<p>

"How about this right here?"

"No it will mess up the seal here."

"But if we adjust the deal here the flow will not hinder the circuit here."

"No Naruto! If we do that the polarity of the seal will be unbalanced. We don't want to die now do we?"

"Fine! How about adding the Shodai's necklace here on the center and then replace this one here?"

"Hmmm…it might work, but the medium is too weak. At this rate the weapon will blow up after one use."

"…I happen to have the Kubikiribocho with me and its broken parts. With a metal that is made to regenerated, you think we can reinforce the parts?"

"We might, but it might not be enough to be perfect."

"…How about we undo a high level Noble Phantasm and bind it here. Then the demonic charka might not agitate the seal to heat up."

"Ho…Gaki not bad. If we add the restrain seal and the seal of path on the back, and then use the crystal here than the weapons function shouldn't have any problem."

"But at the power rate it will not be an EX level weapon…how about we add at least this much power…"

"But it is too reckless! Naruto I don't want this weapon to destroy the village!"

"This is Science! This is greatest Hougu project ever done. Risk is unavoidable!"

"…How about this right here?"

"…"

"I am right aren't I?"

"Shut it Ero Sennin."

"What's that! You little brat! I think you need some tough love and some beating!"

"HA! As if you can do that! Bring it on old man! This is a permission from your King to take a dirt nap…forever!"

"Rasengan!"

"Gate of Uzushio!"

(BOOM!)

"M-Master! Jiraiya domo! Don't destroy the building! Berserker dono we got to stop them!" shouted Assassin.

"Come to me Berserker! Let's kick his ass!"

"!"

Berserker joint he brawl.

The Garden was destroyed and the Koi fishes died.

* * *

><p>"How stupid…damn that Jiraiya." Muttered Naruto as he walked in the street of Konoha. It was about two week after the first two exams and he was tired from making his trump card.<p>

"Maybe I will go for some ramen."

On his sway to the ramen shop owned by Teuchi and Ayame he felt someone looking at him, no…it was more like sensed him.

He looked forward and activated Kenaz the rune of clear sight. With his far seeing eyes he reached for the chakra pulse that sensed him.

"Whoever that was he or she sensed me immediately and recognized me…but who? This king will not be spied upon!" thought Nruto as he released a large chakra pulse to see which one of them will be recognizing his charka.

As he waited he noticed someone felt his pulse from several miles away and felt him in about 3 second.

"A talented senor?" he muttered out.

Naruto vanished in shower of gold, flying toward the source.

* * *

><p>(Karin's POV)<p>

"This chakra again… the one from the forest." Muttered a certain red haired, glasses wearing Kusa Nin.

She was sitting on a small table in a shop. In front of her was a cup of tea and she was enjoying a dango.

She felt a familiar chakra entering the village center and she panicked to conceal herself.

She remembers this powerful, overwhelming presence alright. It was the one that killed those Mist gennins all by himself. Also he…

"He saved on a whim huh." Karin muttered while blushing…

His presence wasn't directed at her, but it felt…so safe and warm.

She knew that he was annoyed with the bear and simply killed it for its foolishness to irritate him.

Suddenly he released another pulse of chakra. Its warm sensation spread around the village.

"Ahh…" she relaxed on it, accidently embracing their aura causing Naruto to detect her in return.

**_She felt it coming her way...fast!_******

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"I know it is here somewhere…"

Naruto materialized on top of a tall light lamp. The moment he approached her he felt his target concealing herself. He could tell it was a girl, because of the certain taste in chakra that felt …feminine. He was surprised at her skill; her Presence Concealment skill was higher than his own. Also her sensory range is greater too.

He noticed a red haired woman in a café. Suddenly his blood boiled.

"!"

"What is going on?" His heart started to beat faster and his mind raced.

"**Ah…your wrenched father's blood is calling out**." Said Kuubi.

"What?"

"**Your old man, was the Yondaime Hokage. He was a sucker for red haired women like your mother. Most likely you inherited his preference for red haired beauty."**

"The hell? I never heard of this!"

"**Well…Now you did**!"

Naruto decided to ignore the bastard fox and approach the girl.

"You!"

"M-Me?"

"Yes you with the sensor skill. You are the one that felt me all the way across the village. Am I right?"

"H-Hai!"

"Oh? You are rather cooperative…not that it is incorrect, but why?"

"Uh…We met at the Forest of Death."

(blink blink)

* * *

><p>(Flash Back)<p>

Naruto recently felt a vile presence in the forest after playing with those mist nins.

He travelled across the forest searching for the vile presence.

"Where the hell is this wicked Servant! How dare IT make me the king search for IT!"

Along the way he killed several group of nins from Konoha and beyond.

He killed a rude Iwa genin for daring to attack him because of his majestic blonde hair. The fool and his brutes for team mates were slowly killed by the commoner's kunais.

The next time was from their ally, the waterfall. Those trashes didn't bow before his arrival and demanded his scroll. How dare they to demand from a king!

He couldn't let them go, he had to make an example of them. He kept them alive, but they were crucified on large tree with rusty kunai and nails…they should survive…if they were lucky.

The third team he punished was from Konoha. They were the old generation genins. Some looked older than Kakashi. They were too pathetic to watch so he unleashed Bashoen to burn them alive to ash. Their worthlessness required the blaze of Bashoen to rid of.

Fourth team was from Hidden Rain village. They tried to put a genjutsu on the King's eyes. A genjutsu that was made to make its victim to run around in circle to tire them out. So their punishment was to be cut by a mundane blade that was to be thrown away after use.

The blade was applied with a powerful chemical that slows down a personally sense. No was more like speeding their senses that their body can keep up. They were kept alive for 10 seconds, but to them several eons passed. At least they got to gaze up on his glory for over an eon thanks to his drug.

Finally on his way to his two meat shields he heard a scream that pierced the silence of the vast forest.

A roar of a beast soon followed afterwards.

He paused. "What was that?" Again, a scream was made.

The blonde vanished in gold to the area of which it came from. The screams were becoming louder, and louder, and louder...

He reappeared on top of a tree and saw what attracted him.

A giant bear was standing on all fours in front of a girl. The girl was holding an Earth scroll. "Where are you guys?" She screamed as the bear prepared to swipe his paw down at her.

He saw the bear roared again and at such close distance the noise rung in his ear rather painfully.

Naruto's eye flashed in rage.

"YOUR MANGY CURL! HOW DARE YOU ANNOYED THE KING OF THE BIJU! A MERE WORM LIKE YOU NEEDS TO BE SKINED ALIVE!"

Behind him a small golden haze appeared. It was a size of a basketball. From there came out a western style sword with a gold and green colored handle. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the sword was launched from his armoury and into the head of the mad beast.

The useless beast died before it even hit the ground.

The impact of the bear hitting the ground caused the girl to get knocked over on to the ground, her glasses falling off as well.

Naruto noticed the girl again and he took notice of the girl's appearance fully this time.

The girl had bright red hair, almost a light scarlet colour. It was medium in length, do it reached down to her shoulder, but on one side it looked a bit messy, but on the other it looked straight and neat. How unique…for a mongrel of course.

But what caught his attention the most was her scarlet red eyes. He will never admit it but her eyes, her hair, and her annoying screaming; stubbornly trying to survive was rather appealing

Naruto simply shook his head side to side.

"Such foolishness is beneath a king."

Naruto vanished again in shower of gold.

* * *

><p>(Flash Back End)<p>

'Ah…the Kusa girl, with the red hair. Yes, this king remembers your look. Be grateful."

She only nodded.

"What has happened to your mongrel teammates?"

'They died."

"Hummph! Well that forest weed out all that is weak. So since you live then you are more worthy to live than them."

"But I am alive, because of you, not for my own skill."

"Hummp! Luck is also part of skill! Woman! What is your name?"

"K-Karin…sir."

"…You are a natural sensor and a concealer, but you got more don't you?" He asked her with is piercing blue eyes.

She nodded.

"Yes, I can heal people, by letting them bit me to absorb my special chakra."

"…I decided!"

"! Decided what?"

"You are from now on my maid!"

"WHAT!"

"What are you deaf woman? I commanded you to obey me now and to perform as my maid." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"B-But, I never agreed and I am a foreign nin and I..."

"What do I care? I the BijuOh Naruto command you to abandon your home village and pledge herself to me!"

"But I'll be a missing nin, I will be hunted for my betray!" she protested.

"HA! As if a mere shinobi village can stop me. Let them come and stop me! As king of everything, all that is valuable, beautiful, and interesting belong to me. whether it be treasures, weapons, women, fame, or legend. I am the owner of all! I am the BijuOh!"

His charisma flared with his talent for attracting people. Karin never stood a chance.

He grabbed her by her hip and hugged her toward his chest.

"Be grateful Karin, because I rarely let any women to embrace me."

The two vanished in golden shower of light leaving a gold coin on the table.

* * *

><p>Hinata was standing in the middle of an open field. She was in a perfect stance and her form was clam. Around her was a graveyard of broken weapons.<p>

"Good job Hinata! Now your shield should be able to match Naruto's attack!" said Tenten.

Next to her were Kiba, Kurenai, and Saber.

"Yahoo! Hinata you rock!" said Kiba and Kurenai smiled at her student.

"He is right Hinata. To learn the Kaiten and inventing that jutsu was nothing short of genius. I am so proud of you."

"Hai…thank you everyone." shuttered Hinata.

Saber walked upto her.

"Master congratulations on your latest achievement. However I fear that your newly gained shield and sword is no match for Berserker. I ask thee to let me face him."

"I understand Saber san, don't worry we will not fail. I have you with me don't I?"

Saber made a small smile.

"Yes…yes you do master."

"Also, Saber san, please just call me Hinata."

"Yes…Hinata."

Suddenly she felt a chill down her spine.

"Master what is wrong?" asked an alarmed Saber. Through her connection she felt a sudden spike of killing intent from her gentle master.

"…Nothing Saber san…I am sure there is nothing wrong." She smiled, hiding her 6thsense when it comes to Naruto and women.

* * *

><p>(Middle of Nowhere)<p>

Kakashi was looking at his orange book. Next to him was Sasuke who was breathing hard and heavy as he stared into a giant boulder that had two large holes in it.

"…Two times. That is your limit."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…don't use that jutsu more than twice a day."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi's eye.

"And If I do?"

Kakashi stared at him seriously.

"…You will die."

Sasuke said nothing as he too stared into his teacher's eye.

Suddenly Kakashi looked away from his porn.

Sasuke raised his eye brows.

Kakashi…lifted his eye from porn? He must be dreaming or Itachi was nearby.

'What's wrong Kakashi?"

"Nothing…my 'Icha Icha Worthy Love Scene ' senses was tingling."

Sasuke only sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was in Naruto's mansion again eating free food.<p>

Suddenly his perv-sense for his research tingled. \

"Humm…I feel that this gaki might be a gold mine like his old man…but somehow I fear it will be angry red heads in the future."

* * *

><p>Gaara was staring into the sky. His stance was still and solid.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto, mother wants your blood. I shall deliver it, as soon as I deal with Uchiha." He muttered as his stands began to come out of this gourd and waved around.

* * *

><p>Temari and Kankuro were nervous. They received the news from Baki that the exam will be an invasion soon enough.<p>

To take on Konoha the strongest of the five nation in their own home. The very idea was crazy, but if they had help like the hidden sound village there is a chance.

"Temari…"

"I know." said Temari as she looked toward the sky.

"Is this truly alright?" she wondered.

* * *

><p>(Hyuga Mansion)<p>

Hinata finished bathing after a hard day of training. She never trained so hard before, but if it is to face Naruto kun, then it not enough.

She walked into the main hall and saw Saber with her little sister Hanabi.

Since Saber san was summoned her position in the main house improved. Saber san was disgusted with the treatment to the Branch family and she put her foot down regarding it. When the council of elders tried to punish her, she simply brushed their threats aside and lay out her term.

'Obey the king'

Her charisma was so heavy that the powerful elders paused in her presence. Thanks to her, father was able to enforce his rule in regards to Hyuga family's problem. While the mistreatment toward the Branch family was nulled, but the seal was not removed. Not even Saber can vanquish a long tradition on her own.

"Master, a ruler must be strong not only in body, but heart as well. As a heir to your throne as a head of Hyuga, you must be the one to fix this problem."

Hinata carved those words into her heart.

Hanabi was crazy about Saber san. To everyone in the village who heard of Berserker san, Naruto kun's protector feared the power of these strange people. However, how she a lowly gennin got a servant given hope to the people that Naruto kun can be stopped or at least matched.

Hanabi was awed by Saber's charisma and always hanged around them at home.

"Ne ne Saber nee chan, can you show me the sword? I will keep it a secret, I promise." Begged Hanabi as Saber shook her head.

"I cannot Hanabi, because my Noble Phantasm is a sacred weapon that must not be used unless it is a dire must."

She turned to face me.

"Have you enjoyed your bath, Master?"

"Hai!"

"Then let us be off, we still can plan to deal with Berserker now that we are both fully healed and charged for battle."

"Huh? What do you mean Saber?"

"What is there to know then is to defeat Berserker. You told me that Berserker's master lives in a mansion in a forest, correct? In a secluded forest I can use my Noble Phantasm to defeat Berserker. This time it will not be like last time." She said in an assured voice.

Hinata was not assured.

"But Saber, we will face Naruto kun in about a week from now. Why tonight?"

"Because if we face them in an open place with people watching then I can't use my Phantasm freely. I might kill a lot of innocent villagers. To strike them at night, away from the people is perfect. Most likely Master of Berserker set up a base of operation all the way out there for this reason."

"NO!"

"Pardon?"

"We will not attack Naruto kun tonight, we will have to face him on the exam!"

"But master…"

"No buts! Saber I don't want to discuss about this again!" said Hinata as she firmly walked away.

Saber remained quiet, she liked Hinata's plan to face Berserker in a fair way, but her earlier fight with the mad servant warranted her to use Excalibur. While she didn't know what other surprise Berserker might hold, her sword of Promised Victory would surely be able to attain victory for her master.

Saber's eyes grew grim with resold.

"I am sorry master, but Berserker is not an opponent I can face with my powers restricted. Excalibur…the Sword of Promised Victory is our only chance to beat that monster." Said Saber as she prepared to face her enemy …alone.

* * *

><p>(Uzumaki Mansion)<p>

"WHAT IS THIS!" screamed Karin as she was in a maid outfit.

"A uniform for you of course." explained Naruto as he casually sat down on a couch in his inner room of the house. This room was more…western with couch and sofa.

"Why am I in a Maid Fuku! I never agreed to be your maid!" she yelled.

I raised my eye brow at her.

"I told you that I selected you among all the other mongrels to serve me…That is a great honor you know. I mean, how many other girls can brag about being a servant to the BijuOh?"

"I don't want to!" She shouted.

Karin had to deal with a lot of arrogant guys in her life, like her stupid teammates that died in the forest. Whenever she suggested something, those two macho heads always ignored her, thinking power can make right. Well they died for their foolishness, but this guy…he was infuriating!

Naruto was having a lot of fun. This girl wasn't like those whores in the academy that crawled to Sasuke like sluts. She had a special skill as a Kunoichi and she was easy on the eye.

She speaks her mind and has a rather tough back bone to speak to him like this. Oh yes…he like it very much.

"Karin." He called her name in a calm voice instead of his usual anger or scorn.

He stared into her eyes, her beautiful scarlet eyes.

"This BijuOh, has chosen you because you have a set of skills that will make you into a valuable individual. If you served a 3rdrate den of thugs like the Kusa no Sato then your future seem rather short. Your talent will never be respected among those worms."

Naruto stood up and walked toward her. He cupped her cheek and gently rubbed her. His ocean blue eyes were missing their usual harsh look and he was looking at her with…care?

"I value everything this world has to offer as beautiful, valuable, and interesting. You Karin are a small ruby in a pile of dirt. So small that it might be buried under the masses of trash. My instinct ("Curse from your father" whispered Kyuubi) told me to take you as mine. So I did. With me as your master you are protected from any organization and you have a safe job with no life threatening missions."

Karin froze on her spot…She never had guys talk to her like this before. She thought he might be using her, but…he seems rather straight forward. While he is arrogant, but it is somewhat understandable because he was crazily powerful. She can feel the power just rolling off him like a river.

She stared at him and blushed. He looked very handsome…She never met a blonde before and he definitely is an eye candy. He was strong, rich, ambitious, and clearly smart; because she saw his seals and felt the chakra around his home…it was a fortress. Also…she felt two non-human in the mansion. While one of them was usually out, but the second one was always near Naruto.

The oozing dark presence scared the crap out of her. If Naruto could control that, then he is ridiculously powerful.

HOWEVER! Being a maid was not her idea of good career!

"Still! Why a maid?" She asked while folding her arms to her chest.

Naruto gaved her his usual cocky snirk.

"Because I thought we need some more girls in this mansion and that maids are awesome."

She grabbed Naruto by the front of his jacket. "That. Is. IT?" She screamed as she began to shake him hard, almost violently so.

Naruto while shaken around was wondering about something.

"Hummm…normally I would have killed her for this rudeness, but my instinct is telling me to enjoy her burst of anger . While it goes along well with her hair and her emotional outburst is rather nice…DAMN YOU YONDAIME!"

Naruto grabbed her hand and pushed her down onto his couch. His eyes were hard again and his voice commanding.

"Karin! I command you to serve me body, soul, and heart! Obey me and honor my presence. You will be the maid of this state of the art mansion and starting today . !"

Karin stared at Naruto from below. Her heart was racing like a mad bull.

W-What is this? A confession? No this…this is a demand! Yeah, a selfish demand to a poor innocent girl! But such charisma and such warmth…NO! He is bending my will!

"LIKE HELL!" she shouted and tried to struggle, but she sudden movement made Naruto fell on top of her.

"!"

"Hentai!" she cried out and tried to hit him, but he grabbed her fist before they landed.

"Hey! Respect the King!"

"Screw! You!"

"That can be arranged!"

"Die!"

She stood up to hit him, but she trip over the cloth on the floor and fell on top of Naruto.

Her chest was on Naruto's face.

"OH god…kill me now." Muttered Karin as she let out an anime tear.

Naruto on the other hand was distracted by her scent.

"It smell…like floral." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Karin."

He stood up and helped her up as well.

The two couldn't look at each other.

"…Helpers" She whispered.

"What?"

She turned and glared with her scarlet eyes. Her furious rage and feeling exploded.

"Since I was kidnapped by you, YOU are responsible for my wellbeing! I want to be paid, have break on weekends, and holiday! I want a room to myself and I want three meals a day out of your cash! If I am going to take care of this place, then I am the boss and I need helpers! Do you know how big this place is!"

Naruto smirked at her acceptance to his command. Making others obey without swords is tough work, but his instinct ("I told you boy, it's your father's taste in angry red haired women, you are cursed!" said Kyuubi in his mind.) was telling him it was better this way.

"Heee Very well. I will collect more interesting people to work for me, but until then…boss around the servant clones and maybe Assassin might help you."

He stepped toward the door.

"I need to see a certain perverted sennin to work on a project, so stay away from R&D lab in basement sector 4."

"Whatever!" reply the red haired maid. She watched as Naruto disappeared.

She looked down on her outfit. It was a uniform with white apron and black dress. She had a red ribbon tie and a cure little boot.

"…Kawai…"

She was now a missing nin from Kusa and a sensor/medic kunoichi maid of the Uzumaki Mansion.

"Oh joy." She muttered as she left to talk to some clone on what needs to be done here.

* * *

><p>(Outside by the Garden)<p>

Naruto was watching the moon that night. The moon was quite beautiful.

"Is it done?" asked Naruto to the shadow.

"Hai!" reply the shadow.

From the darkness appeared a Hassan Assassin clone trooper, behind him a large squad of 11 combat clones appeared. Each was cover in blood.

Naruto looked around them.

'So…your mission was complete?"

"Yes sir!…The shinobis of the Hidden Star got in the way, but they were removed as ordered."

Hassan Clone lifted up a large box to him and opened it. Inside was a mysterious black metal.

"This was extracted from the fallen star is it?" asked Naruto with a serious look.

"Yes…It took a while to remove the outer surface, but this is the very core of a star fallen in Hoshigakure years ago."

"Good…with this, that weapon can be constructed." Naruto activated the Gate of Uzushio and stored the ill gained treasure.

"With this metal as a core, Kubikiribocho's parts, rare metals, rune, and…the shodai's necklace that I have a copy of…it will make that weapon more than a dream."

He looked toward his clones with a smile.

"Good work! Now for your second mission. Report!'

"Sir…there has been no sighting of Lancer, Rider, and Archer, but in Kiri there is a rumor of a man that is rather…crazy."

"Crazy?"

"More like not from here, sir."

"Interesting. And what about Caster's and Orochimaru's whereabouts'?"

"Still unclear sir, but he is confirmed not in Otogakure now. Also there is a situation around the nation nearby Otogakure that children are being kidnapped, but no actual sighting by our spies and familiars. We will report back soon as we can sir."

"Very well! Dismiss!" Shouted Naruto as the troops vanished.

Naruto look back to the moon.

This is a fine night for a good bottle of sake…better find Jiraiya and Kojirou to drink together.

When he was about to walked away he felt Berserker stir from his conscience.

Naruto stopped to turn around.

"Berserker…is it her?"

(Eyes Glows)

"…If she is coming to our turf then it is a good thing for us. If Hinata is with her, then she can waste more power, but if she is not…then Saber's mana level will drop because she has to cross the forest to get her." Said Naruto as he walked away.

"I'll send Assassin to guard the gate. You are not allow to fight her Berserker. This is an order from your master!"

(Eyes Glows)

Naruto stopped again and turned his face to Berserker, his eye piercing blue eyes toward Berserker's maddening red eyes.

"You are a trump card, above all else. It was a mistake to show her your skill already. Berserker, do not materialize unless Assassin loses…which I doubt he can while fighting in my protected barrier.

* * *

><p>(Kyuubi Forest)<p>

Saber was running through the tree as she hurried to her destination. This forest has such vile energy that snapped the remaining of her own reserve of mana. If she is to face Berserker, then she must hurry to conserve more mana.

However…the forest was too vast and her sense of direction was being hindered by the energy around her. This demonic mana was heavy and all other energy was muffled by it.

"This forest is a great hindrance, any servant who fights here or even travels through here will be too exhausted to fight properly…Master of Berserker, how very cunning of you." She muttered as she approached the stair way, only several miles away.

* * *

><p>(Hyuga Mansion)<p>

Hinata couldn't sleep, she felt restless, something had been bugging her all night, so she decided to calm herself with a drink of water.

As she left her room, she activated Byakugan to see if anyone else was awake, but she found something startling.

Saber was missing.

"Saber san…doko ni…!"

She turned to the forest.

"She can't be…"

Hinata quickly changed into her normal outdoor clothing and ran outside ignoring the calling of the family guards.

"Saber san…you can't! I must face Naruto kun in a week to prove myself! Also…There is Kojirou san! Oh no! I didn't tell you that!"

She ran even faster.

* * *

><p>(Mansion)<p>

Naruto was slipping tea in his room as he activated the communication link between him and Kojirou.

"Kojirou…A servant Saber is approaching the gate. Return to the gate to stop her." Said Naruto as his two remaining Command Seal glow to remind Kojirou of his first absolute command.

* * *

><p>(A dango shop)<p>

Assassin was in a middle of a date/'I'll was alone so, want to eat together' gathering with Anko.

He slowly put down his dango stick and slip the last bit of his tea. He gracefully got up from Seiza position.

"What is it Kojirou san?" asked Anko with three dango sticks in her hand and another one in her mouth. Her expression of joy was rather unusual for the infamous torturer and snake mistress.

"My master has summoned me…I am sorry, Anko san, but I must leave immediately."

"For what? Can I come?"

"No, if my master called me, then it is important so I may not be able to bring you with me."

She pouted, but blushed as Kojirou put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll pay for out meal and as an apology I will take you out another time ok?"

Anko's heart was beating so fast that she didn't even hear him.

Doki Doki Doki Doki…

She the fearsome snake torturer nin was someone who swore would never love, but since she met Kojirou, who didn't scorn her and didn't act nice to her just to get in her pants she felt feelings she once locked up. Her face flushed red again by thinking about him.

Doki Doki Doki Doki…

"A-Ah…wakata…Kiotsukete kudasai, Kojirou san."(Ah…I understand…please be careful Kojirou san)

Doki Doki Doki Doki…

Assassin smiled.

"Hai, sore ja…" he vanished.

"Haaaa…I am acting like a girl in love huh…" muttered Anko as she shake her head side to side, but soon put her chinon her hands as she thought about the graceful, purple haired Samurai.

"Kojirou san…hee hehee…" she smiled like a school girl in love.

Everyone who saw Anko with her hands on her chin with a light blush had a nose bleed at such innocent look on the snake mistress.

* * *

><p>(Front Gate of Uzumaki Mansion)<p>

Assassin appeared in a flash of purple light.

"The most noble Servant, Saber…let me enjoy a glorious battle." He muttered as the Command Seal and the rune all around the gate tell him the approaching servant.

* * *

><p>(In Naruto's room)<p>

Karin was in middle of serving Naruto a cup of sake, until she felt something powerful approaching in few miles away.

"Hey Naru- I mean Goshushin sama…there is a-"

"I know Karin…I sent Assassin to guard the gate." said Naruto as he turned the sake cup to her to refill.

She sighed and refilled the sake.

"I am glad to see your sensing can reach so deep into that mess of a chakra field. I am impressed. I know it was a good choice to make you mine." Said the Golden King.

Karin blushed from head to toe at his praise.

"S-Shut up! I am a damn good senor so it is only NATURAL!"

Naruto smirked.

'Hai, hai."

Suddenly he felt someone entering the protection in the 10 meter before the stairway. The intruder passed by the alarm without stopping.

"…Those Magic Resistance are rather annoying."

The show starts now.

* * *

><p>Saber was running up the stair way, but she stopped as a voice rang out from above.<p>

"Is there a guest coming this way?" a voice said.

Saber's sense went full alert to detect the enemy.

A voice came from the top of the stairs.

The man waiting for them at the head of the steps was… gallant.

His poise was perfect and held no enmity, a look is amusement held his eyes. His robe was light purple hakama and a dark violet haori. His hair was tied in a long pony tail and his hair was purple as well. His gentle violet eyes bore into her green ones as if he was looking into her soul.

Despite holding that extremely long blade, a weapon nearly impossible to use practically, he had no openings.

"Who are you?" Saber asked.

"I am he who was called upon to guard the sacred gate. If you turn around and walk away, then I'll let you go," he answered as he winked. However, Saber summoned her invisible sword and readied herself.

She was not willing to retreat.

"But if you insist on going on, then you'll have to get pass me first," he declared as he stood up.

"I am, Sasaki Kojiro!" he introduced himself as he displayed his naginata.

"For this Holy Grail war I was summoned in the name of Servant Assassin!"

"Assassin!" Saber said in surprise. A samurai being an Assassin was never heard of!

"_Why would there be__e__n other servant there?_" Saber thought. She never heard of another Servant with Berserker's master. Perhaps he already made an alliance with another Master?

"_But...since he revealed his identity, as a knight, I also must..._" thought Saber.

"Well done Servant Assassin, Kojiro, I am Servant Saber and my true name is..." Saber said.

"There is no need for that" Kojiro interrupted.

Saber raised her eye brows in confusion.

He smiled at her as he put his sword on his back. He slowly walked down to her.

"There's no need for you to tell me your identity; I do this as part of my courtesy. We'll talk with our swords, for there no need to exchange identities... as we are let's let our swords do the talking," he said with a wink.

"Assassin, you already know I am a swordsman?" Saber inquired.

"Hmm, even if I can't see your sword, I can feel the sense of battle within it, only a true swordsman would have such a ken-ki. Let's us fight now Saber! The strongest servant there is with a sword!" Assassin proclaimed.

"VERY WELL! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Saber yelled as sword released a sudden gust of air and she charged in.

She attacked; however, Assassin managed to parry her blow for blow.

For an Assassin class servant his sword work was superb!

In term of skill she should have no rival, but it seems this war was about to test her for the title of Saber.

"First Servant Berserker and now Assassin…just how many superb swordsmen were summoned on this war?"

"You have no time to be distracted!" Shouted Assassin as he performed A kesagiri, a strike from the lower-left to upper right. His attack was blocked by Saber and countered with a slash of her own, but Assassin jumped over it.

Assassin released a blade of wind from his cuts and Saber blocked them all with a single swing of her sword.

Kojirou came in for a vertical cut, but Saber countered and went for his throat. Assassin ducked the stab and went for a side slash, which was dodged. Saber released a wind blast which Kojirou countered with his own wind blast.

The two struggled to hold their ground in a storm of winds.

"HHHHEEEEAAAAA!" yelled out Saber.

"Oooooooh!" yelled out Kojirou.

The typhoon slammed into them, but Saber's Superior mana reserve won in the end as Assassin was sent flying to the floor.

Assassin quickly got up to block an overhead slash on his knee.

He held back her sword for a few second until he rolled away. He got up and performed a thrust to the chest, which Saber spin around to dodge, but she was hit by an immediate right side turn, slash from Assassin. Luckily her chest plate took the blow.

Saber swung her sword from lower left to upper right which nearly split Assassin in two, while it didn't land thanks to his Monohoshizao, but he was smashed upward to the higher stair way. He stepped back and stood on top of a middle stair way platform.

Assassin measured their distance and height.

He smirked. "This distance is perfect."

Kojirou suddenly got in to a stance. His sword was pointed toward his lower right side and his left shoulder toward her.

"Sasaki Ryu Nidai Ougi…"

Saber saw this and charged forward. She jumped over several sets of stairs to reach the platform Assassin was on. She struck first.

"HHHHEEEEAAAAA!"

"…Kesagiri Gaeshi!" His arms blurred as Saber saw two blows coming from below…at the same time!

Saber jumped up to avoid the blow, but was greeted with Sasaki in mid-air was well.

This sword was sheathed and his back to her.

He performed a graceful Iai, a quick draw technique on her, which nailed her on her chest armor, sending her to the ground.

"Humm…not bad Saber…you dodged my Kesagiri Gaeshi without harm, but was hit by my following Iai jutsu.

Saber panted.

"What was that? There were two sword strikes from below."

Assassin smirked as he laid his sword on his shoulder.

"Kesagiri Gaeshi…it is a water down version of my true Hiken…a a strike from lower-left to upper-right, Kesagiri performed along with a reverse Kesagiri would be from a lower-right to upper-left."

He turned to her. "This is a variation my greatest skill. Normally I would perform a horizontal slash as well, but I am still unable to perform to mastery yet."

"But your technique just now was not such simple slash." said Saber as she slowly got up.

She was holding her wound, which was shallow.

"At that precise moment, there were two instances of your sword." continued Saber

"Could it be? Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon"asked Saber in disbelief.

A servant's greatest treasue was their Noble Phantasm…but his was clearly one made by pure skill over magic. If that was only a watered down version, then his true Hiken will be the single most powerful sword strike that could be. The pinnacle of swordsmanship!

"This skill only requires two steps. Before in my battle against Hatake Kakashi , I failed to defeat him with the Tsubame Gaeshi , because of the last step , but this skill allows me to use my Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon skill without using Tsubame Gaeshi."

"Now Saber…would you like to face my Tsubame Gaeshi on the top platform?"

Saber grinded her teeth as she readied herself.

Assassin smiled as he got up stairs.

Two swordsman readied to fight again.

"WAIT!" shouted a girl's voice.

Hinata ran up the stairs to stop them.

"Saber! Kojirou san! Stop fighting!"

"Master!"

"Miss Hyuga…"

The two swordsmen lowered their steels.

"But master, as a knight once a drawn my blade I have to defeat my enemy."

"Hyuga san, I too as a samurai once the sword has left the sheath the duel must be finished." said Kojirou in a strict tone.

Hinata's eyes watered.

"But…I need to Naruto kun…"

"Master, I understand how you feel, but I cannot use my noble Phantasm in a crowed area. To defeat Berserker who is my peer in swordsmanship, I must defeat him with a Noble Phanstasm!" reasoned Saber.

Watching this from Kojirou's point of view, Naruto's mind raced…he made his decision.

From the top of the gate a shower of golden light gathered as it formed a man.

"Tawake…kono wore no Ibasho ni nato no koto!(Fools…what are you doing in my home!)" said Naruto in his arrogant tone. He glared down at Saber and Hinata.

"To disrupt the king is a crime worthy of death." He bellowed as his killing intent gentle flared.

His eyes betray none of his inner thoughts.

"Assassin, let them go. It seems Master of Saber is here to pick up her lost pet." said the loud voice as it echoed all around them.

"Master! But I-"

"I know you wish to battle, however the enemy master is willing to retreat and I am not in the mood to fight. Kojirou, for this once please sheath your blade. There will be plenty of chances for you to fight Saber and other Servants…if I don't kill her that is."

He looked at his servant.

"Also, her luck and instinct is rather high…she might survive the Tsubame Gaehi…save the technique for later occasion where you can deliver it fully. Don't give away anymore hints Assassin!"

Kojirou silently sighed as he nodded.

He stared down at Saber.

"Saber! I BijuOh command you to leave. Be grateful of the chance given to you to face me in one week. Till then, train that Master of yours to not be a burden, for she too will fight."

Saber raised her sword.

Naruto's eye brows rose.

"Oh?...you intend to fight me in my home field and two more servants? You have a nerve of steel, I'll give you that, but however…I can only tolerate so much sad joke until I will punish you. So don't test my patience."

He now turned to Hinata.

"Master of Saber, you will do well to control your servant more in the future, use the Command Seal if you must."

Hinata seemed want to say something, but she held it back…she will express herself in the exam.

Naruto smiled inward for her resolve. "_Good Hinata , survive against me , the Strongest ,than you might live through this Holy Grail War_." thought Naruto as he slowly vanished.

"Assassin, see to that they leave the forest safely, lend them the protection cloak for the Youki…"

"Hai!"

Naruto vanished.

Without a hint of his previous reluctance Kojirou handed them two black cloaks.

"This cloak was made to travel through the forest without hindrance. Currently they are only good enough for one trip before the rune fails so hurry."

The two girls silently wore the cloak as they were escorted by Assassin out of the forest.

A week from now…the two girls will express themselves fully…a week from now.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10 Tremble Before My Might!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or FSN

* * *

><p>Ch 10 Tremble Before My Might!<p>

* * *

><p>"…Its time…"<p>

"Have a nice day…gozushin sama." Said Karin with a bow.

She now gotten used to the crazy mansion and all the work load, but she still had trouble with the whole 'gozushin sama' thing.

Naruto smirked at her.

"Be back soon."

He vanished in golden shower of light.

(Hyuga Clan)

In the Hyuga family's inner dojo, Hinata could be seen sitting down in a seiza position.

Hinata slow got up from her sitting position.

"…Saber san."

"Hai! Master!" said Saber as she stood up as well.

"It's time to leave."

Kakashi was running through the middle of nowhere.

"…Sasuke, slow down."

Sasuke was running ahead of Kakashi, entire body ready for a fight.

"…huh."

Kakashi sighed as he looked ahead. The exam will start in few hours.

(Day of the Chuunin exams. Location : Arena)

It was the day of the final Chuunin Exam. For many, it was just a form of entertainment. For some, it was a chance to advance to the next rank. For someone like Shikamaru, well... he didn't really wanted to here. For Sasuke and Hinata was to prove themselves. For the older two of the sand siblings were to participate in the invasion now. For Gaara it meant nothing, but to face Uzumaki Naruto. Finally, for Naruto, the Chuunin Exams was two things. An entertainment and a testing ground for his toys.

Six of the seven competitors had already arrived while Naruto was still missing. The six finalists stood in the middle of the arena. Nervous, excited, and a little fear in everyone. Even Gaara. The Sand Jinchuuriki had seen what the blonde could do. Most of him was already bloodthirsty, but a small part of Gaara was wary of facing him.

Saber was there next to Hinata. As a summoning she was regarded by the judges as a ninja tool, which she didn't care for.

"Master of Berserker…where are you? I know that cowardice is not in you."

"Naruto kun…where are you?" thought the Hyuga princess.

The Proctor, standing in front of the six of them, noticed one genins missing. He had better arrive soon or he would be forced to disqualify him.

Genma walked toward the gennins."In next 5 minute the first match will became. Beside Hyuga Hinata all else are to go to the competitor box."

As all competitors walked away only Hinata and Saber remained.

Only 3 minute left for the first match to begin.

Genma stared into his watch. "I guess he isn't coming."

"The Match is now…"

Suddenly a golden pillar was smashed on to the ground sending earth and dirt into the air. The pillar seemed like a part of a fancy temple or a castle. The said of the construction were images and carving of events of battles and festivals. It had several jewelries for decoration and symbol of the Uzumaki on the front. Genma, Hinata , and Saber got ready for any situation as the cloud of dust covered the surrounding area. As the dust cloud slowly faded away they could see a gathering of golden particles focusing on the top of the golden pillar.

The showers of golden lights took shape of a person and the lights faded. From there stood Naruto with his black jacket and pant. He still wore that casual clothing with no weapons on it. His hair style changed to short and spikey style, but it has a curve toward the top also he had a small pony tail(Gilgamesh Hairstyle in armor with a small phony tail down his neck).

"Mongrel! Your king has arrived! Bow before me!"

All the shinobis in the arena suddenly felt a sudden urge to bow before him. Their instinct told them that this predator is too big, too powerful to overcome.

* * *

><p>In the Kage stand where Hokage, KAzekage, and Mizukage who watching have managed to suppress the urge.<p>

"Such interesting young man…who is he Hokage dono?" asked Mei.

"Ho ho ho that is Uzumaki Naruto, a powerful gennin of my village."

"Uzumaki!...so he is an Uzumaki."

Next to her was Aoi and Chojuro. Later who had to stop Rider from jumping in.

"That's him Master! I can feel the Command Seal on him. He is a Master of a Servant!"

"S-Stop Rider! We can't attack now, that is a chunin exam! Be more respectful Rider!"

* * *

><p>"Gennin Uzumaki! You are late! Where were…" started Genma until a sword landed by his feet.<p>

"Silence jounin. I have yet to give you a permission to speak!" Bellowed Naruto as Genma went silence.

"Naruto kun…" began Hinata, but she was cut off immediately.

Naruto raised his hand to stop her from speaking. He folded his arm on top of his pillar, staring down at his opponent.

"Stop! Master of Saber! We are here to fight! Not to chat."

Naruto turned to Saber.

"Saber! You are presented before a king! Why do you not bow down?"

Saber's eyes narrowed. "Master of Berserker, I heard how you claim to be a king, but a king without a nation is no king! As once a king of a nation myself, I refuse to acknowledge your kinghood!"

Naruto's confident smile turned ugly.

"…You speak as if you are a king Saber. I never heard of a woman as an absolute ruler. Amusing! A girl king faces the nationless king." Naruto eyes widen.

"Show me you're worthy! Saber!" shouted Naruto as his Gate of Uzushio activated and fired a volley of weapons.

Saber block the volley of weapons with her invisible blades and Hinata got into a fighting stance.

"Naruto kun! Wait!"

"Hinata! You are not here as a gennin kunoichi of Konoha! You are now a Master of Saber, a participant of Holy Grail War. Take up your stance Saber, Hinata or…you will die."

Naruto suddenly summoned a large bastard sword from his armory and summersaulted from his pillar toward Saber. Saber and he clashed their weapons and sparks danced around them.

"Master of Berserker! While I do not believe in allowing my master to fight, but why do you face me instead of my master? Was this exam not a tournament with your honor and my master's honor in the line! Where is Berserker?"

"You demand too much Saber. Do you think with your power you can defeat Berserker? Don't make me laugh!" shouted Naruto as he managed to push Saber away.

"My eyes tell me everything Saber. Your basic power is weaken, because Hinata is not a proper master. Your power limited while my Berserker's power is at its max and beyond. It is not even a contest."

Naruto launched a rain of weapons at Saber. Saber dodged a silver spear to her right and had to raise her sword to block a curved bladed sword to her head. She jumped back to avoid a collection of swords falling from above her. She sidestepped to the right to avoid a blue trident with red decoration.

"Whats wrong…Miss Most Noble Servant!" shouted Naruto as he threw a greyish claymore with a cross guard at her.

Saber dodged, but saw Naruto right in front of her with a thin long sword with a dragon head for a guard.

"I will be the one to unite this war torn world as it new king! I am the Conquest King! I am BijuOH!"

"A dream of conquest? A king is meant to protect!" shouted Saber as she slashed at the BijuOh.

Naruto parried the blow, but his sword started to crack from the strain. He immediately summoned another sword to support his damaged sword. Saber was relentless as she smashed her invisible sword at his duo bladed guard. Naruto abandoned his damaged swords and summoned a fuma shuriken to throw at Saber. Saber didn't even bothered to block as she jumped over, however she saw Naruto tugging his finger as the shuriken came back, behind her.

Saber stopped to smash the fuma shuirken into pieces, but lost the chance to attack Naruto as he summoned a pole arm with a beautiful decoration and a dragon head for a guard to slash Saber into pieces.

"Is that your method? Foolish! What is a point of being a master of a single land, when there is vast land to own! I intend to conquer all the lands in my name and I will reach far beyond this world to conquer there as well! I will let the world feel my burden as a Jinchuuriki and the pain of my fellow brothers and sisters. I will make a world where we will be respected." shouted Naruto as he clashed against her invisible sword with his pole arm.

Naruto managed to push her away. He immediately summoned a katana and launched it at her. Saber smashed aside the trivial attack as she got into a stance.

"A world that is meant for us!" declared Naruto as he throw the pole arm at her and summon a large black scythe with chains dangling on the bottom and charged at Saber.

* * *

><p>(Kage Booth)<p>

On the Kage booth, invisible Rider was smirking like a mad man.

"A rival! A rival that is after my own heart! I will cross sword with you boy even if it is the last thing I do!"

Rider's aura of battle was only felt by Chojuro and he sweat as he might not be able to stop him for long.

* * *

><p>(Battle below)<p>

Saber cut through Naruto's scythe and forced Naruto inot defensive. Naruto used the remaining of the weapon to fend for him, but it was in vain. Naruto finally managed to push Saber back with a heavy volley of weapons, consist of swords and spear. Suddenly Hinata appeared next to him for a left palm strike.

"Heeay!" shouted Hinata as she came in for a decisive blow.

"Hummp!…Naïve." Said Naruto as he grabbed her hand with his right and raised the offending arm over her head. His action created an opening to her left side.

"If you want to perform a palm strike…"

Naruto slowly raised his left palm.

"This is how you do it!" shouted Naruto as he performed his own palm strike.

Hinata was sent flying down the floor.

_"That is not enough to stand by me! If that's all you got Hinata then you are better off dead!"_ Thought Naruto as he watched her fall down to the floor.

Suddenly Saber came flying down at him with an overhead strike.

"HHHHEEEEAAAAYYYY!" she bellowed like an angry bolt of lightning.

Naruto's back was turned to her.

He had no weapon around him.

He was open.

Naruto Smirked.

Suddenly out of nowhere two pairs of hands appeared next to Saber. Her eyes were widen as she saw two more Naruto using their impressive strength to lock her sword and her arm down. Her left arm was held by a clone who was clunching low with his two hands holding her elbow and arm and her right hand was held by a second clone's hand. Bottom of her sword was blocked by the second clone's palm.

She eyes suddenly widen again as she saw another Naruto wordlessly appeared below her in a low stance and delivered an elbow blow to her stomach. Her body was lift off the floor again, but the two clones who were locking her arms and sword suddenly let go and performed a double back kick on her chest sending her further away from Hinata.

"Saber san!" shouted Hinata as she got up, but saw another Naruto in front of her who deliver a side kick to her body.

"Two or three servants who are under such weak master are no match for me, let alone Berserker." said Naruto with a confident smirk.

Saber got up quickly. "What was-"

"That Saber is my Kage Bunshin jutsu, a Rank A skill that allows me to summon a solid clone of myself. I mastery of this skill is beyond standard to the point I can summon them without sound and smoke. They just simply…appear." said Naruto with a shy smirk on his face.

Saber suddenly realized the difficulty. "A Presence Concealment?"

Naruto smirked again. "Partially, but enough about that."

Suddenly he summoned his orange gate of menace. Its hazy light shined so brightly it caused the audience to cover their eyes.

Behind him appeared an armory of weapons. This time the weapons did not appeared pointing toward his enemy but pointing downward. Naruto raised his hand and behind him and two clones suddenly materialize and behind them even more appeared slowly and majestically.

They were all Naruto but their body glow and they were all wearing a full samurai armors with samurai helmets. Their face was covered with an oni masks and their armor was black and red. They suddenly picked up the floating weapons and armed themselves.

They got into position behind Naruto and they spit into groups of ten in twenty lines.

"Saber…Kings do not head into battle alone. As you are alone, than I am backed by an infinite number of troops each brave and valiant. Their skills are fraction of my true power, but their determination is the same. They will not give up in battle, and they will not betray me. An Army that is totally committed to me. I am a one man army, not only for my sheer power in quality, but also in quantity."

Naruto pointed his finger toward Saber.

"Saber…what is your title?"

"Title?"

"Yes Saber. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Master of the Mad Warrior, Berserker. I am the King of Konoha, I am the king of the Elemental Nation, I am all powerful, I am the lord of all Jinchuuriki and I am their protector, their savior, and their leader! I am the tamer of the infamous Bijus, the Tailed Beasts! I am their king and their master. I AM BIJUOH!"

Naruto slowly turns to her.

"Who…are you?"

Saber stared into the eyes of the little conqueror.

"While my true identity is a secret…but I was known as the KishiOh, the King of the Knights."

"The KishiOh, the King of the Knights?...very well Saber."

Naruto raised his arm and a fan appeared. It was a peacock feathered fan a minor Noble Phantasm that helps rally the troops for battle.

"All men! CHARGE!" he shouted and the entire army behind him bellowed out a war cry and charged forward.

Saber quickly got in front of her master to protect her from a charging infantry's spears. The spears they weld were long as 3 meter with sharp blade tips. They were stabbing at the Servant and her master from distance. The spear welding clones were protected by a unit of shield welding clone. The shield and spear combination made it difficult for Saber to fight while protecting Hinata.

* * *

><p>(Kage Booth)<p>

* * *

><p>Rider's eyes brows were raised as he watched Naruto performing a military tactics with troops instead of using his weapon rush.<p>

"A vast army with an armory full of Noble Phantasm…My my this guy is very dangerous and he isn't even using his trump card…Berserker."

Rider mused as he scratched his bearded chin. He suddenly let out a bellow of laughter startling Chojuro, who was only one who could hear him.

Rider turned to his master.

"Hey master, we better fight him soon, because my blood is boiling for a fight"

Chojuro could only wince at the tone of excitement.

* * *

><p>(Battle)<p>

* * *

><p>Saber was reminded of the bloody battles she experience before. A vast army, endless attacks, and unfavorable odd. Only this time, she had no knights to protect and fight alongside her. She was surrounded by an army of spearmen; she swung her sword in 360 degree with a prana release. Her blow sent all the spearmen around her away and made enough room from her to jump to Hinata.<p>

However she was stopped by group of clones using kunais with chains. The chains wrapped around her arms and pull her to the floor. She quickly shattered the chains and she turned to face her attackers. She ducked down from a blow to her head and slashed another clone with her sword.

She sensed an attack from behind and she jumped over the attack. She was greeted with a clone with a pole arm, which she blocked and countered with a slash. She barely had a time to take a breath before she was attacked by a barrage of Kunais from a group of clones. Most were blocked and her armor reflected the kunais as well. She was suddenly kicked from her blind side and she rolled down to the floor.

She stood up to face her enemies once again. She parried a slash from a clone with a monk spade. The clone let out a battle cry as he waved the monk spade over his head. The clone performed several high skill spear moves on her, forcing her to defend. Saber dodged a thrust to rush into the clone's open right side to thrust her sword into his ribs, killing him. She then had to duck in order to dodge five spears at once. She grabbed one of the spears to hold him in place. She killed the immobilized clone and slashed two more behind her. She immediately picked up a spear and threw it toward an advancing clone, killing him.

She saw a clone with a mace and a shield ran at her. He tried smash her head in, but Saber cut off the offending limb and removed his head, just in time to parry a slash from a clone holding a broad sword. Saber demonstrated the correct way to use a broad sword…using his rolling head as an example.

She saw a group of clones holding katana surrounded her. Together they dashed in to stab her, but she jumped over them. She was intercepted by a spear tossed by a clone. She blocked the attack and landed on the ground.

A group of sword welding clones jumped to attack her at the same time. She suddenly raised her sword over her head to block at least 6 blows at once. She struggled for power and then she released another prana burst to overpower the clone. The arms of the clones were lift up, releasing her from their lock and she turn around to slash them all. They all faded in silence.

Hinata was dodging for her life as clones after clones of Naruto came at her. Any other time an army of Naruto who focused on her would be flattering, but…

"She is away from her servant! Attack her now!" shouted a clone.

"!" roared the clones as they came at her.

Hinata dodge another spear attack, and this time she jumped on top of the spear and ran at the offending clone. She palmed strike his chest and he grimaced as he faded. She was punched to the ground by another clone and a third clone tried to stab her on the ground. She rolled only for the spears to keep fall after her. She suddenly jumped back up to avoid a slash from a sword, but was pushed away by a shield welding clone. She saw one clone throw his spear at her which she dodged by a hair margin. She saw the spear coming in slow motion that she saw her reflection on the blade of the spear.

She had to duck low to avoid an ax and a spear strike, but was kicked up into the air by a clone.

"HA ha ha…ha puff..huff…" she panted as she sidestepped another attacker and palmed strike his back. She bent backward to jab her two fingers into the throat of two attackers behind her. She bent forward again to duck a slash. She kicked up to nail the attacking clone in the face and palmed strike another one in his leg. The clone dropped to his knee in pain, but she sliced his throat open to destroy him.

"Ho…Hinata, she too bares a mighty sharp fang…but is it enough for the Grail War?" wondered real Naruto as he saw his troops separating the pair.

He slowly raised his hand and a group of archers stood in front of him. Each clone was wearing a robe like outfit and a quiver full of arrows. They raised their short bows that were made for short rapid fire action. They notched an arrow and a line of archers which makes up at least 20 men readied.

"Aim…FIRE!" shouted the BijuOh.

They fired.

Saber saw the arrows approaching and her experience guided her to block and dodge. Some arrows actually destroyed their fellow clones. She blocked and blocked again. She focus was on the arrows so she didn't see a clone jumping at her. She saw the clone and stabbed him, but he didn't fade. The clone smirked. "Not all clones are frail…some of us are built for…"

He opened his armor to reveal body full of explosion tags.

"THIS!" exclaimed the clone as he blowup in a furry of fire and explosion.

Saber ran out of the smoke with no visible damage, but she was blinded temporally. She didn't see the flying drop kick that sent her to the floor. She rolled back up to slash another clone.

Real Naruto smirked and summoned a spear. He threw the spar at her. The spar glow dark as it slashed Saber's left hand, injuring the tendon on her fingers. She grimaced at the pain, but used one hand to swing her blade to kill three attacking clones.

She turned to Naruto. "You!" she came running at the real Naruto, but was blocked by a shield troopers. The troupers in union gathered together to form a wall. Between the openings from the wall of shield came flying an army of spears, forcing Saber to jump back. The Shield troopers suddenly separated and dropped her shield low and knee down. Behind them a group of archers fired her volley of arrows for her to block.

After the arches fired they moved to the back for the spear troopers to step forward. The spearmen raised their short spears to throw them. As a group they launched their spears forcing saber to release the wind barrier to block.

* * *

><p>Hinata saw the arrows flying at her and performed a kaiten. She spins along with her chakra burst to block the arrows. She then ran at the archers to palm strike them, however the archers jumped back to fire again, which she blocked with the heavenly spin.<p>

The real Naruto saw this and smile.

"So! Your learned a new trick over the month! However it is useless!" shouted Naruto as he summoned a red handled sword with a nasty curve for a blade. He then fired it at Hinata's spinning shield which exploded on contact. She was sent flying to the floor. She tried to get up, but the spearmen thrust their spears around her head, arm, hip, legs, and shoulder, which effectively locked her in her place.

Saber saw this dilemma and jumped to her master's side. She then sliced through the lock and the spearmen in a blink of an eye.

"Are you ok Master?"

"Yes! Saber LOOK OUT!" shouted Hinata as she saw an attacker behind Saber. Saber turned around and removed the attacker's arm and his head. She saw that they were surrounded again. Spears and shield got in her way and behind them were even more troops.

Hinata stood up to battle once more, but she was slashed on her shoulder by a sword and she cried out in pain as she held her wound. Another clone came at her for a slash, but she ducked under this once to kick him away. She ignored the stinging pain as she palmed another clone in his chest and throw a kunai with an explosion tag. The clone saw the tag and deflected the kunai with a shield. The explosion was blocked by the shield. Hinata ducked a slash from a pole arm and engaged in a rapid jabs and kicks on the offensive clone. Hinata then dropped to the floor and low kicked a clone, forcing him to fall down where Hinata ended his life with a slash of her hand.

Hinata got back up, but she was too slow to react to two clones back kicking her at the same time. She was sent rolling on the floor again and this time, she rise back up was slow and painful.

"She is tiring! Attack!" shouted a clone. The clones were motivated to charge attack. Hinata's white eyes narrowed in determination and she too fought for her life again.

Naruto was standing at the starting point on top of his golden pillar with his arms across his chest.

"_My Gate of Uzushio is an armory of the gods…once placed inside all objects becomes a Noble Phantasm. Even common spears and kunais I brought in stores will be a low Rank E weapons."_ thought Naruto.

Naruto turned to his troops. Each and every one of them held weapons from Rank E to C. Each clone was worth a Rank E troop, with a Hougu armed to them, how can he loss?

Saber was panting. "Should use it? No if I do the drain will be too much for master. Also there is a crowd of innocent people out there!"

She held her invisible sword tightly as she debated within her head.

"Are you worried about the power of your sword Saber? Or are you worry about the strain that will harm your master?" asked Naruto in a loud voice.

Saber dodged a spear and slashed another clone. She saw a group of clone doing a suicide charge at her, which she had to counter with a prana burst as they blown themselves up.

"Foolish! As a Servant to kill me should be, your first priority instead of these worms watching our battle!" yelled the BijuOh as he summoned a ziz zag shaped sword. He threw the sword at her, which she blocked. She picked up a lance on the ground as she used it to stab a clone in his throat and she used the same spear to pierce through another clone's stomach.

Saber dodged several more attacks from the endless amount of clones as she ran. She saw a clone holding an ax coming right at her. HE swung his huge weapon and she slide under his attack. She was now behind him and had relieved him of his head.

Naruto stepped toward her. "If it is the lowly lives of the mongrels and my vast army worries you…then I will dismiss them."

Naruto snapped his finger and all the troops started to vanish leaving their weapons behind. They vanished without sound or smokes as weapons felled down to the floor. Hinata who was about to be stabbed by 6 clones who surrounded her, was relieved of sudden act of mercy.

Naruto closed his eyes as he summoned a war ax connected to a hammer by a leather cloth of some kind.

Naruto summoned the Kabutowari.

The Kabutowari, the "Helmet Splitter" is one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielded by Jinin Akebino.

The sword itself consists of a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope, which together are referred to as a "blunt sword" or dontō that is said to be able to break through any defense.

Although the length of cord means each weapon can be utilized individually, to cut and crush obstructions respectively, their true strength lies in their capability to be employed in conjunction with one another.

When facing a particularly difficult or seemingly impenetrable defense; the wielder can first attack by striking with the axe, before slamming the hammer downwards onto its blunt backside, thus using the blade like a wedge to drive straight through the offending obstacle and into the desired target located behind.

Naruto raised the two unlikely weapons in lazy fashion and pointed toward her.

"Come." He commanded.

Saber charged toward him without a word.

Naruto struck first.

He welds the heavy weapons with ease and performed a simple stab in a straight line. He know of Saber's sword's shape and length by some degree thanks to his clones, but his new weapon will solve that mystery soon enough.

As a natural reaction, Saber repelled Naruto's ax half with the her sword. Really, it was neither too serious nor sharp, just a common strike from an ax. But...

The disaster came like a forest fire.

Naruto suddenly bashed his hammer against the ax. Suddenly, an abrupt, unexpected gale rolled in and blew around.

"Wha!"

Letting out a shocked voice, Saber took three steps away from Naruto's ax. Naruto smirked arrogantly and resumed his stance without a word. Watching over the scene, Hinata couldn't understand what just happened.

The gust of wind just now lasted only an instant, but it wasn't particularly gushing out prana. The origin of that wind was an enigma, but that definitely wasn't a threat from Naruto who was a known wind user.

Nevertheless, Saber was the only one who was shocked. Naruto is smiling boldly at her astonishment.

"I exposed it KishiOh... Your precious sword."

"..."

Silent, Saber didn't reply to Naruto's victorious mutter. They both understand the reason behind this mysterious phenomenon.

The wind had come from Saber's sword. ... More specifically, that was Invisible Air's doing.

The bounded field of condensed pressure that could refract light had leaked out in just an instant. The instant it had clashed with Naruto's ax— the prana controlling the wind around the sword had become loose. Then when the hammer clashed with the ax, the barrier was loosened to the point it came off for few seconds, revealing her sword.

And at that moment, Naruto had caught a glimpse of the shape of the "true sword" inside the torn bounded field. Naruto's murmur from before was the proof that it was definitely his ax and hammer that had exposed Invisible Air.

"I got the length of your blade. You won't get me with that invisible interval again." Said Naruto with a confident smile.

Whether it was exaggeration or not, Naruto started slash with his ax.

Just as he had said, the ax strikes suddenly gained in vigor, the attacks more severe. Having certified the distance Saber's blade could go, he made no mistake in his aiming. Letting just one slash pass meant a fatal wound. Understanding that much, Saber kept moving her body and parried every single ax and hammer strike with her blade.

Flickering, there showed the afterimage of _the shape of her golden sword_.

'Kh...'

There was still pressure coming out of Invisible Air, but it was a continuous, random gale violently blowing Saber's blond hair in waves. There was no doubt left. Naruto's unusual ax is draining Invisible Air. Each time it comes with the blade of the ax, the golden blade is showing like a stroboscope.

'But... With that ax...'

There's still a way— Saber encouraged herself. Using a weapon with both hands, that is a style Saber can deal with.

Naruto came down at her with a war cry and slashed at her with his ax. She blocked the ax which released another gale of wind. Immediately Naruto smashed his hammer down on the blunt side of his ax to attack the invisible sword. The protection of the sword was shattered and the sword was exposed for at least ten seconds until the Invisible Air came back to hide the golden sword.

In a swift movement, Saber struck at Naruto's shoulder. She ignored the tip of the large blade grazing her flank. It should be superficial on her armor, and meanwhile, she will be splitting her enemy from the shoulder—

Naruto suddenly swung his left hand, in order to slam his hammer on the ax.

Her sword dropping in mid-air, Saber turned over and threw herself on the side. It was hard to say if it had been a close call.

"drip…drip…drip…"

There's no need to say whose blood it is.

Rolling on the ground, Saber escaped from Naruto's second blow, and stood up immediately to keep track of her opponent. Her eyes betrayed her pain.

"Saber!"

Seeing that something had happened, Hinata's heart raced.

Saber was holding her side, as she readied herself again.

"It does seem like victory will not that easily..." Muttered Naruto as he didn't seem too discouraged, and spoke in a bored voice.

Grinding her teeth, Saber calmly assembled the puzzle in her mind, and the series of hardly believable circumstances pieced themselves together. Her armor should have blocked that ax blow. Nevertheless, the side of the blade had Saber's blood on it.

And right now, Saber's armor was sliced in badly.

The blow wasn't that heavy, but her defense was shattered easily.

"... I see. I figured out the mystery of your ax, Master of Berserker."

Saber murmured with a low voice. She reflected once more upon the toughness of her formidable enemy.

That ax and hammer can cut down and crush 'Protection.'

Naruto smiled. "So you figured it out. Humm…"

He showed her his weapon. "This ax and hammer is named Kabutowari, a weapons that can break through any defense and weapons. A blunt sword of destruction and its legend spread to this phantasm to gain more power than the original one that made the legend."

Naruto spin the ax in his hand.

"You'll have to give up on the protection of your armor, Saber. In front of my treasure, you're as good as naked."

Saber snorted at Naruto's bantering words.

"It's a bother to see you triumph over just peeling off my armor."

Even after recognizing the threat, Saber still had no fear in her heart. The situation still hasn't been decided.

That moment, the silver armor covering Saber's entire body scattered in every direction in a splash.

Naruto raised his brows and Hinata gasped.

The chest plate, the gauntlets, and the long tassel shaped like a skirt that protected the legs; nothing was left. Saber had removed her armor by herself. The fragments of the armor scattering in a metallic dust immediately disappeared like a mist as Saber cut off her prana.

"If I cannot defend against your ax, I only have to strike instead. Prepare yourself, Master of Berserker."

With a blue light dress, Saber resumed her stance. Lower, with her sword behind. Without consideration for defense, this stance was made for a lethal strike that would slice from one shoulder to the other.

It was clearly visible to the crowd that Saber intended to finish the battle with the next strike at the risk of her life.

"That's brave. All or nothing, is it?" muttered Naruto as he too got into a stance.

Having taken off her armor, Saber didn't gain just agility. The prana needed to form and maintain her armor was now available for use in her offensive. This means a lot for the skill of "prana burst" that Saber possessed.

A "prana burst" is the accumulation of prana in her weapon and her entire body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector for an exceptional boost of her abilities. So to speak, it is a jet blast of prana for her movements. She only had the thin body of a small girl, but this was the secret that allowed her to brandish her big sword with the combat style of a power fighter.

The surplus of prana can be converted into mobility power for a close-range combat, but when Saber uses up to the prana needed for her armor in a "prana burst" it could grant her six time that bonus in power and speed... This is perfect for the destructive power of a one-hit-kill attack.

The handicap of losing the armor was overturned by the advantage of throwing away her armor. This was Saber's conclusion to deal with the ax and hammer of protection destruction.

"That heroism. That is a brave decision servant of the sword. I praise you..."

He lowered his weapon to the side, to provoke her to attack.

"However, that works for me just fine… Saber, you already lost."

Not perplexed by those words, Saber replied with a bold smile.

"How about it. How will you feel after receiving this?"

Calmly studying the opponent's light footwork, Saber measured the timing of her strike.

A loud bang roars in the atmosphere. The golden sword that was invisible until then lit up with its brilliance.

The Invisible Air that compresses the air and refracts light in an illusion can be used in another way. The instant the bounded field is released it can blow the opponent with a single long distance strike with a gale made out of the super high pressure of the condensed air.

And this was the application of Saber's plan. The point of holding the sword backward in a wide stance was for that― to accelerate the air strike even more.

Released from the golden sword, a jet of air comes out from behind Saber. By releasing her armor to increase her prana burst further, her body changes into a supersonic bullet.

At this point, Saber's speed is three times higher than normal. It's already too late for an ambush attack or an evasion the instant she steps forward. Even if Naruto's ax and hammer can deal a serious wound to Saber, he will receive a lethal strike the same instant. That is certainly a strike made to risk one's life for a certain victory, ready to even have her flesh cut or her bones severed. Breaking through the wall of air at several times the speed of sound, the shockwave of the rush blew the surrounding rubbles like leaves.

Naruto didn't move. Having already given up on an ambush attack, the ax and hammer was still and unmoving.

What moved instead was…the haze behind his back.

From the gate came out a handle.

Naruto immediately dropped the hammer half and draw the newly summoned weapon.

Saber was upon him.

There is no place for mistake.

The duo exchanged a deadly blow.

(Sound of weapons clashing)

The spark flew.

No blood spilled.

Saber turned around and she saw Naruto's new sword had hooked itself on to her sword.

The new sword was a strange shaped blade that had a blunt, rectangular hook on the top. The blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside. The blade was made to hook an enemy weapon and it managed to lock Saber's sword. Naruto quickly grinded his sword against the Excalibur.

Saber pulled he sword out and the duo exchanged several blows.

The two jumped back and took a deep breath.

"You lost…Saber."

She suddenly felt the weight of her blade increased by several times that she couldn't lift it anymore.

Saber knew then that he got her.

"This sword is named Wabisuke the Apologizer. It was made by the Uzumaki clan neither to be the strongest, nor the sharpest. It was made with an ability to multiple the weight of anything it cuts. If your blade is around 10lbs then it is 20 after the first blow. The third blow will make it 40, to 80, after that it is 160. I didn't count correctly, but you blade hit mine at least 10 times. It is no longer a weight that you can lift anymore."

Naruto pointed Wabisuke at her.

"You lost to me…a mere Master of the Grail War… Saber."

* * *

><p>(Kage Stand)<p>

"...Damn it. This is bad." Said Rider as he suddenly appeared in the kage booth.

"Wha, what is?" said the Sandaime Hokage and his body guards. Orochimaru as Kazekage also stood up.

"…A servant." Thought Orochimaru.

"Rider…what is wrong?"

Seeing the giant Servant display such overwhelming impatience for the first time, Chojuri became agitated, and he questioned Rider.

"That Naruto boy…BijuOh right? He brought out a decisive technique. Looks like he wants the match decided quickly."

"Wouldn't that be favorable for us?" asked Chojuro.

He was a jounin shinobi, as a ninja who fights dirty having two enemies killing each-others off is a good thing. He was smacked on his forehead for his comments.

"Fool, what are you talking about?"

Rider stamped his heel on floor which shook the entire kage booth and bellow.

"I wanted to wait out on the battle's development before everyone arrives, but by the look of the current situation Saber's going to have a disadvantage, and it would be too late to attack by then."

"Too late? – Didn't you want to strike when they have all become exhausted from fighting each other?" asked the Mist nin as he gathered the courage to ask again.

"...I think you have misunderstood something, boy."

Rider furrowed his brows and tilted his head downwards to look at his blue haired, shark teethed Master standing next to him, as if disappointed at the performance of a humorless clown.

"I did hope that other Servants would take up that boy's bait to attack him in the open. Isn't it obvious? Rather than picking them out one by one, it's far better to get them all together and have a great battle royal!"

"..."

Chojuro forgot to answer; he was shocked out of his wits in realizing the differences between his understanding and that of the brave Heroic Spirit.

"Get them all together... a great battle royal? But I thought the purpose of the war is to kill all servants to attain the Grail. And the safest way is to let them kill each other?"

"No! It's such a rare opportunity to cross blades with the greatest heroes across all ages. If all six of them are here in completion, I won't let any one of them get away. Also this King of Conquest does not sneak around for his enemies to die off. I face them into battle myself!"

"Now then, Saber and Naruto, KishiOh and BijuOh. They both have the flaming spirit of true warriors. I admire them; it would be a pity to let them die like this."

"What else is there apart from killing them? Rider, isn't that the point of the Holy Grail Waaa-!"

Chojuro's slightly hysterical voice was mercilessly interrupted by a smack to his forehead.

"Victory without ruin, domination without disgrace. That is true conquest!" shouted Rider.

Rider proclaimed, holding his chest upright; then he unsheathed the sword by his waist and sliced through the hollow sky with a swing, cleaving apart the empty space.

An enormous shining Noble Phantasm immediately appeared, accompanied by spiraling torrents of galloping prana. Waver felt like he was about to be blown over by the sudden storm, swallowing his screams and hugging the steel frame even tighter.

"Observation is over. We will join the battle, boy."

Before his words were finished, Rider had mounted the Noble Phantasm with a leap, his mantle flowing.

"Rider! You are being ridiculous! They are fighting in a chunnin exam match! We can't interfere!"

"Oh? If you don't want to go, you can stay here and look."

"But, but..."

Chojuro turned to Mei.

"Mizukage sama…"

She smiled. "Go ahead Chojuro, believe in yourself as a Kiri's Seven Swordsmen.

Chojuro's eyes suddenly turned determined.

"Let's go! Rider san!"

"Good, that's more like my Master!"

Rider emitted clear laughter, as Chojuro jumped into the chariot.

"Now roll on, Gordius Wheel! Wheel of Heaven's Authority!"

The Noble Phantasm answered the call of the King of Conquerors with a thunderous tremor.

* * *

><p>(Battle below)<p>

Saber had to dodge another raining sword.

'Mada mada mada!" shouted Naruto as he fired more weapons.

Saber grinded her teeth in frustration.

She couldn't fight him directly with all these Noble Phantasm. She never fought a human so frustrating! He had the presence of a king, but his arrogant attitude rubbed her the wrong way. Also every time she charged forward in order to break his guard, he has several phantasmal shields and barriers to delay her.

She was using a lot of mana to lift her sword. Her agility was badly hindered, but her swing will now beable smash through anything. However…she was not going with this fight while fighting like a Berserker.

"That's it? This is boring now Saber chan!" taunted Naruto as he was intoxicated by victory in his hand. He didn't notice a silent movement behind him.

Saber on the other hand saw a swift movement behind Naruto, she know who that is.

"NO!" She shouted.

Naruto turned to see Hinata, who managed to get behind him.

"WHY YOU!" he shouted in anger and humiliation.

He swung the ax, but she ducked and she got close. Very close.

She was about to palm strike him, but she saw a blur of movement.

She was nailed on her chin with an uppercut by Naruto.

"Don't you look down on me!" shouted Naruto as his blue eyes were resolved and cold.

Suddenly she kicked at him in middle of being punched into the air. The kick forced him to turn his head to the side to dodge. Naruto saw her sides open for an attack, he slashed at her with Wabisuke. One of the slash hit her on her arm, but she didn't faltered for Wabisuke power doesn't harm anything living that is not solid like flesh. While it affects shells on animals and bones of people, flesh and skins will not be weighted.

She was cut by Wabisuke and was not feeling heavy. Hinata saw her chance. She suddenly hooked her arms on to Wabisuke's blade from the outside, where the edges are dull and held the inside, where the edges are rather sharp.

The hook shaped sword was stuck between her arm and large jacket…a jacket that was made to stop a bladed weapons. Her protection prevented her from harmful injury, but it still cut into her slightly.

Hinata smiled.

"I got you now Naruto kun."

Naruto's eyes widen as she put her palms on his Wabisuke and held it there.

"If your weapon uses chakra to powering its curse. Then if I disturb the sword's charka pathway…"

She Juken strike the sword, messing up its power circuit.

Saber's sword became light again.

"…Then your curse can be lifted."

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" cried out Saber as she slashed down on Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!" screamed out Naruto.

The slash caused an explosion of smoke and light.

Saber and Hinata panted in exhaustion.

"…is it over?" asked Hinata.

Before Saber could answer her a voice came out of the smoke.

"N-Not bad!"

The two turned to the smoke.

Naruto walked out and he was wearing a golden breast plate with the character for king on it. The armor had a nasty slash across it, and there was a small amount of blood. His face was slightly dirtied and he had a wound for first time for a very long time.

"If it wasn't for the armor, Saber could have beaten me…not a bad strategy Hinata. You have indeed improved." praised Naruto.

"However…scaring me like that deserves punishment. Saber…Hinata…I will punish you like a pair of bad girls you are. This is a command of a king." Said Naruto in a quiet voice that sent chill down the girls' spine, but it wasn't a bad chill for Hinata. For Saber, this particular chill was something she never felt before.

Naruto's body started to glow in golden light. The light took form around his body and the light started to fade revealing his new look.

He was in black and gold majestic armor.

His breast plate was black with many golden symbols and designs, the chest plate had a the character for "King" and "Hero." His shoulder plate was complete smooth gold with blade horn facing away from him.

His hips and side was covered in black armor that had similar design to the breast plate. His arms and legs too were covered in gold and black armor.

On the back unseen by the ninjas was a symbol of the swirling tide the mark of an Uzumaki. On the back he as some kind of decorated chains that had arrow tips. (a mix between Gilgamesh and Lancelot's armor with extras.)

"Now we are going for a round two girls…this time I will not hold back." Said Naruto as he put his hands on his hip and gold faze formed behind him.

When Naruto was about to fire his weapon storm at them he stopped as he heard…a war cry?

They looked up.

"Aaalalalalalalaie!"

" – !"

"What in the name of Rikudo Sennin?"

"A…chariot?"

"This feeling…a Servant!"

Hinata, Saber and Naruto were both stilled with awe, simultaneously turning to look at the south-eastern sky. The source of the sound was clear for all eyes to see.

A flying object drew a straight line across the sky and was heading directly to their location, shedding violet sparks of lightning on its way. The sound was undoubtedly created by it.

Hinata was dumbstruck as she said in shock.

"...A chariot...?"

From its appearance, it was an antique chariot with two prows. War horses were not yoked on the shaft, but handsome bulls with muscles rippling like waves. Their hooves ploughed the empty space, pulling the luxurious and splendid chariot forward.

No, the chariot was not merely floating in air. Its wheels boomed loudly; it was not solid ground but lightning that the bulls stood upon.

Every time the bulls' hooves and the chariot 'stomped' upon the empty sky, violet lightning spread like a web, rolling the air upwards with deafening roars. The prana spurting from the lightning was probably what Saber can only unleash if they use up every single ounce of their strength.

Only a Servant's Noble Phantasm can be so strange and emit such a great amount of prana. Without a doubt, a third Servant had decided to interrupt the duel between Saber and Naruto, and was therefore showing himself.

"..."

Saber and Naruto both tensed, and stared at the suddenly arriving chariot soundlessly. To be enveloped by such an enormous aura of lightning and thunder, the Heroic Spirit is most likely some sort of thunder god. It could be Raijin or gods from different worlds.

The chariot that tread on lightning circled above Naruto and Saber menacingly, then slowed down and landed on the ground. It was positioned exactly between the two warriors, blocking them. The dazzling light that ceased as the chariot landed revealed the figure of a muscular man, standing commandingly at the helm of the chariot.

"Both of you, sheath your blades. A king comes!"

This casual bellow was almost as loud as the thunders emitted when he rode upon the air. The fiery glare almost held the power to reflect back the opposing sword blade and armory full of weapons.

"I am King of Conquerors, Iskandar! I am participating in this Holy Grail War and received the class of Rider."

That was when everyone really became gob-smacked. In the war of the Holy Grail no Servant would want to declare his identity as it could be a key component of his battle plans.

"You slaughter each other to obtain the Grail... I want to ask you something before you engage. I don't know what expectations you have of the Grail. But now, consider for moment whether your wishes are even greater than the desire to possess all of earth and heaven."

Although Saber still hadn't understood what he meant, her instincts told her that those words were full of danger. Her pupils widened subconsciously.

"You – what do you want to say?"

"Hum? I was quite clear."

By then Rider had maintained his dignity, but his voice was much more gentle and amicable.

"I have descended upon the battlefield, so do you have any intention to pass the Holy Grail to me? If you forfeit your claims to the Grail, I would regard you as friends, and share with you the joy of conquering the world."

"..."

It was such a random suggestion. Saber was dazed before she had a chance to feel angry. Opposite her, Naruto's eyes narrowed and killingintents slowly leaked off of him.

"Conquer…the world? Conquer…MY WORLD?" muttered Naruto with his tone full of hate.

Alexander, King of Conquerors. He is indeed an extraordinary Heroic Spirit. There had no one else like him in human history, so full of eagerness to manifest his ambition of conquering the world.

But even so, what about Rider's suggestion? Suddenly jumping out, proudly declaring his true name, demanding others to respect him before he had shown his worth in battle: all those actions made it look like he has no desire to join the war for the Holy Grail.

"I admire your boldness in declaring your identity just then, however…to claim what is mine is grave offense Rider. I suggest you to take back what you just said."

Naruto's eyes were calmed now, and none of his killing intent was shown, but there was no laughter in his eyes. A glare as intimidating as a sharp sword collided head-on with the scornful sideway glance of the King of Conquerors; sparks flew.

"This world...Belongs to me the BijuOh."

"...Did you stop my duel with Master of Berserker just to declare all those nonsense?" said Saber with a cold, deadly expression.

Rider's suggestion was extremely irritating for someone as serious as her.

"Your joke was overdone, King of Conquerors. This is unbearable humiliation to a knight."

Naruto and Saber both cast hostile glares towards Rider. Rider mumbled as if troubled, massaging his temples with his knuckles subconsciously at the same time. Although Rider appeared to be running out of plans, his majestic pose did not change at all. Therefore, Rider is actually someone rather rare.

"... Are you offering terms to me?"

"Enough!"

Feeling that Rider might make some attempts of flattery, Naruto and Saber simultaneously refused him. Saber continued with disappointment written on her face.

"Besides... I am also that lord that rules the kingdom of Britain. No matter what kind of a king one is, he can never bow before another lord."

"KishiOh…you are a king from another world in another time after all. Your word just now hold no lies" whispered Naruto.

"Oh? The king of Britain?"

Rider showed interest in Saber's declarations and raised his eyebrows.

"How surprising. The renowned King of Knights is actually a young girl."

" – And would you like to try the blade of that young girl, King of Conquerors?"

Saber lifted her sword as she lowered her voice. Her left hand was still powerless to hold the sword; its four fingers were just resting on the hilt. The fighting spirit that rose wavering from the blade, however, was more solemn and majestic then when she fought Naruto. Rider furrowed his brows and let out a long sigh.

"My – breakdown of negotiations, is it. What a waste, that's too bad."

Rider's gaze shift to Naruto.

'You there! Boy! You say that you will conquer the world? Ridiculous, for I SeifukuOh has arrived. The one to unite the world as one will be me!"

Naruto was shook out of his disbelief and snarled.

"You brute dares to demand my ambition! You old fashion fossils needs to know that your age are far in the past and that it is my age NOW! You will suffer over thousand deaths for this insult!"

He summoned the Bashosen and the Kubikiribocho and took a fighting stance.

On his chariot Rider did the same.

"Time to take a dirty nap old man! For, I will be the New King of Conqueror! The title of Nidaime SeifukuOh is rather fitting!"

"HA HA HA HAHA! BRING IT ON SHOTY! THIS KING OF CONQUEST, ISKANDAR HAS YET TO SELECT A SUCCESSOR! IF YOU MANAGE TO SURVIVE AFTER THIS, THEN I WILL TAKE YOU UNDER MY WING TO LEARN!"

"Like I said you old fossil! Your generation is done! It's my turn NOW!"

The King men with the dream of world conquest faced one another.

Their swords drawn.

Their stance ready.

Their teeth grinding.

Their legs tensing.

They were about to charge at each other in…

3…

2…

1…

Zer-

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! MOTHER DAMANDS YOUR BLOOD!"

Suddenly Gaara in his half Biju form with sand covering half of his body came charging at Naruto. His arms were covered by claw of sands and he sprouted a tail of sand. One of his eyes had turned yellow and mad, like insanity reborn.

Naruto blasted a wave of fire at him, but his autos shield blocked it.

"What the! Gaara!" exclaimed Naruto as he watched the Ichibi no jinchuuriki approached him.

Suddenly the arena was covered with feathers.

"This is the Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (**Temple of Nirvana Technique**)!" said Hinata in recognition.

"A student of a Genjutsu specialist indeed." muttered Naruto as he watched the feathers fall from a far.

On top of the Kage booth, Orochimaru who was under the face of Yondaime Kazekage smirked.

Operation Konoha Kuzhi has begun.

* * *

><p>Review! Your comments helps alot!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 Invasion! Here stands Lancer!

Ch11 Invasion Began! Here stands Lancer!

* * *

><p>As Naruto watched the feathers fall he immediately dispelled them. Shouts of "Kai!" rang out in the field as the rest realized what was happening as well and followed his lead. Saber wasn't even bothered because of her high level Magic Resistance.<p>

It was a good thing they acted so quickly too as two Oto-nins landed near them along with two Suna-nin. "Kill them all!" Both sides shouted as the entire stadium was quickly filled with the sounds of battle. No one wanted to risk a jutsu for fear of taking out their comrades though, save those who had the control to hit only their target.

"You're in my way!" shouted Naruto as he blasted the enemy nins with a blast of fire from his Banana Palm Fan not really caring about overkill.

Hinata juken strike an oto nin as Saber slice another man apart with her sword.

"An invasion?" she questioned.

"It seems to be so." answered Naruto.

Naruto saw even more enemy nins pouring out of the wood works. He had a nasty smirk on his face.

"Don't be so noisy you miserable mongrels!" shouted Naruto as he released the Gate of Uzushio. The ripple of the treasures opened as its golden glow illuminated the field. As the dozens of weapons flow out of the weapons, it burst out like bats in hell.

One Oto nin was slashed into two by a spinning war axe.

One Suna chunnin was beheaded by a bastard sword and his body was crushed by a mace.

One Oto jounin's arm was skewered by a sword with curving blades and his face was pulverized by a steel staff.

Another group of Oto and Suna nins emerged only to be cut down by a storm of kunais and shurikens. Each deadly weapons buried themselves into their body was they struggled to stand, but eventually fell as their body became a mere target practice.

"Too easy. These dogs are unworthy to even gaze at me." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms. "These lumps of trash are nothing but run in the mill shinobis. How dare these curs even raise their head in my presence! They should bow down like dogs they are" fumed Naruto in his mind. While he was in his thoughts his danger sense warned him of an attack from his blind spot. A claw made of sand tried to grab him, only to be pulverized by a rush of minor Noble Phantasms.

Gaara suddenly unleashed a barrage of sand attacks as the servants and their masters dodged. He swung his sand made claws as he unleashed a barrage of Suna Shuriken jutsu.

A rush of Sand Shurikens approached Naruto which he answered with his own Shurikens, which were all coated with wind chakra. The Wind bladed shurikens sliced through the sand made throwing stars as it approached Gaara. The Mad Jinchuuriki took a big jump to avoid the deadly, all cutting shurikens.

"Uzumaki! Fight me!" screamed Gaara as he charged recklessly at the blonde host. His arms on the side and his single tail flicking behind him as if it was alive.

"You seek to fight? Even for a fellow Jinchuuriki, the superior man, this is PROPOSTUROUS!" shouted Naruto as his single Noble Phantasm opened its deadly maw and revealed a very familiar weapon of Rider's master.

"Activate! Hiramekarei!" shouted Naruto as the strange sword in his hand released a large, blue chakra hammer. Naruto swung the blue chakra hammer at the charging sand demon host.

"BBBBBAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

"AARRRUUGGG!" screamed Gaara as he was knocked away by the Hiramekarei the twin sword in Naruto's hand.

"Oh! Hey Master isn't that sword yours?" said Rider.

Chojuro adjusted his glasses and peered at the Noble Phantasm. Its unusual shape, the signature twin handle, and its thickness that shows no sight of cutting power, more of a blunt smashing weapon.

"I can believe it but it is my Hiramekiarei. But how? I have it right here." said the only members of the Seven Mist Swordsmen that is still loyal to the Kirigakure no Sato.

Naruto who heard the words coming out of the mist nin, turned to face them. "Fool! As if I'll use a weapon held by mongrels! This is one is the superior half of the twin of the 2 originals made by Uzumakis many generations ago. Only one of the inferior copies used by mongrels I have collected is Kubikiribocho."

Naruto jumped back from the whips of sands and produced Kiba, the twin Thunder swords of Kiri. Naruto held one of him in a reverse grip as he spun around to unleash a lightning blast at the frail earth jutsu. Gaara's sand structure collapsed and fell when the lightning attack hit the sand. The vengeful blades of the heaven sliced into the powerful sand weapons with little resistance. Gaara was forced to jump back to avoid any further damage. The host of the Shuukaku roared in anger as he fired off more sands to go around Naruto. Naruto's rune in his armour glow to increase his speed and agility as he quickly dodged backward avoiding a pincer movement. The Golden King sneered at the attempt to kill him as he fired a volley of kunais with explosion tags to blow up Gaara. The barrage of kunais sailed into the air, burying themselves into the thick wall of sand conjured by the Suna gennin. Gaara's infamous shield was blown away as it absorbed the full damage of the explosion, the mad Jinchuuriki uninjured from the attack.

"Heeeheee…HAHAHAHAHA! This is great! Your death will truly prove my existence! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto simple sneered at his failed attempts to take down Gaara as he lift up his hand as Nuibari, the 'Long sword' of the hidden mist appeared. Naruto took a low stance as he weld the thin, but long sword with both hands. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration…waiting for the next move.

Chojuro only could gasped as he saw another Seven Swords of Kiri that was missing right then. "This…that is…THAT IS STOLEN PROPEERTY!" yelled the young mist nin as he nearly pulled his hair out at how a Konoha ninja was wielding a national treasures of the Mizu no Kuni and the Kirigakure no Sato.

"Never mind my treasures you mutt! Hinata! Saber! The village is under attack! Go and defend the populace and the village! Kill all invaders and protect the civilians! Until this invasion is repelled, all Chunnin exams and missions will be put hold! Obey my command and fulfil your duty! This is not a request, but an imperial order!"

Hinata nodded and Saber while insulted that an enemy master had commanded her, obeyed the order to defend the people.

Genma nodded at the Golden armoured gennin's word. Even if he was a little miffed at being commanded by a kid, he knows when to obey.

"The kid has a crazy vibes going on. Like obeying him is ok. Kid got charisma, just like the Yondaime-sama."

"All gennins who are not fighting are to head to the academy, village hospital, and the streets of the village to defend against the invaders. Move in groups of thre-"

Genma was cut off as Baki came at him with his kunais drawn. Genma spit out his senbon at Baki and got ready for a fight. The two jounins ran at each other, one holding senbons and kunai, another a kunai and a wind sword called Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind style: Wind blade). The two grown men clashed, ready to fight to the death.

Naruto fired an army of weapons at Gaara. He finished his volley with Shibuki the Blast sword to blow up Gaara. Gaara produced a massive sand wall to take the Shibuki's attack. The soft sands were perfectly fit to nullify the explosions. Gaara had to make another wall as Naruto thrown the Nuibari the Sewing Needle which had power to sew up anything, long as it hits. At the moment it hits a target or targets, which Noble Phantasm is guaranteed to sew up its targets. Gaara's make shift shield was torn through, but Gaara managed to dodge it. He was lucky as the wall me made was sewed up in a blink of an eye by the cursed long sword. He managed to take back his sands, but he wouldn't test himself against that weapon with his flesh.

Suddenly Naruto summoned the Hiramekarei once again and this time ignited a wide hammer mode, which was used to nail Gaara into the floor and press him down. Naruto finished his attack by removing the hammer crater he left Gaara in and fired the Shibuki the Blast sword in the hole.

Naruto jumped away from the crater as it went off like someone igniting a box full of explosion tags…which by all mean, it did.

The Self-proclaimed Nidaime SeifukuOh turned to the King of Conquerors and Chojuro. "I don't know if Kiri is involved in this battle, so if you are, I will not let you leave this stadium alive!" Said Naruto as he pointed the chakra hammer of the Hiramekarei at the duo.

Chojuro waved his arms fanatically. "Wait! Wait! Kiri is only here to negotiate for the Kubikiribocho, not to fight you."

"Yeah kid. The one who wish to fight you is me. However…" Rider looked around the stadium as enemy shinobis attacked the defending leaf nins and even targeted the sleeping spectators. The crimson haired giant narrowed his intelligent eyes. His eyes lost it playful look as it harden into an eye of a king.

"This is not my conquest! This is not my will! I will fight you in another time boy, with my own army proudly standing behind me! But now let's kill these vermin. Heya!" said Rider as he rode in his ox-chariot and flying around the sky to crush any Suna or Oto nins for fun. Chojuro hung for his dear life as Rider charged into the thickest part of the enemy invasion and toward the two headed snakes.

His rolling wheels release torrent of lightning which shocked many enemy nins and even leaf nins. The roars of the oxen could be heard miles away as the hero of the steed rode to battle. Those poor bastards didn't stand a chance.

Naruto nodded in appreciation, than he turned to face the Ichibi no Jinchuuriki. The hole was smoking and view was messy, however the Golden King was not fooled.

"…Suna bunshin?" he muttered as ground below him released several geyser of sands. The BijuOh jumped away, just in time as Gaara blasted out of the ground, his body covered further in sands as he drooled like an animal, sneering and growling at Naruto.

"…How dare you disgrace us by behaving like a lowly animal? Time for you to be taught how a Jinchuuriki should behave! We act in action that befits…A KING!" roared the blue eyed teen as he swung the Hiramekarei as its chakra blade change shape from hammer and into a three-pong sword. The newly shaped chakra blade slammed into the Suna gennin's chest which caused the red haired Jinchuuriki to bellow in pain.

* * *

><p>(Kages)<p>

Sarutobi took note of the feathers falling as he turned his head towards the Kazekage. The other man took the same action and as their eyes met a smoke bomb exploded on the balcony hiding them from view. The Hokage's attendant yelled for him to run but it was too late as a kunai buried itself in his chest.

The Kazekage leapt to the roof with the Hokage under his arm and a kunai to the old man's throat. The Mizukage also saw the signals and she and Aoi jumped away from the other two Kages. A team of ANBU darted after them but had to turn back as the Kazekage's attendants appeared behind them. With a quick slice the two men became four, but the pieces of the bodies didn't stop as they tossed off their cloaks revealing four teens. The four now exposed Oto-nin quickly flashed through seals before pushing their palms out and naming their collaboration jutsu. "**Shishienjin!**" A purple wall formed around them and the two Kage. One foolish ANBU tested fate and tried to jump through only to be repelled and have his clothes catch fire.

"It's a shield. Don't touch it or it will burn you alive!" the ANBU captain called out for all those in hearing range.

"What about Hokage-sama?"

"We'll have to have faith that he can still hold his own..."

Mizukage and Aoi was standing there too, not giving ANBUs reason to attack them.

"…Hokage dono…"thought Mei as she stared into the purple barrier, not even her lava release or acid release can damage that wall. She can't be any help, so she better leave. This battle was no place for Kiri nins.

Inside the Kazekage looked out over the mayhem. "It's beautiful isn't it...Sarutobi-sensei?"

"War is a terrible thing, but I have no doubt that you are enjoying this...Orochimaru."

The Kazekage tore his mask off and part of his face to show that he was exactly who Sarutobi said making those outside shake with rage. "Orochimaru..." The ANBU captain whispered through gritted teeth. "So the traitor came back after all."

The third Hokage removed his robe and revealed the black ninja outfit with a samurai like helmet. The old shinobi took a stance as he stared into the eye of the man he used to proudly call, a son.

"This ends here Orochimaru! I shall pull out the root, from the seed I planted over 50 years ago!"

The Master of Servant Caster only smiled at his old master. His smile was unsettling as his eyes reveal nothing, but ill intentions.

"Kukukuku…You really should have select a successor…Sarutobi sensei."

The snake nin only clasped his hands together in prayer as he too prepared himself for a bloody battle.

(Naruto)

Naruto saw Gaara recover and was still covered in sand to form a half biju mode .

"So…he has easier time using Biju mode than me. I figured that having less tail will make the full transformation easier, but not this much. Gaara…it seems you still can uphold your skill as a noble Jinchuuriki, despite being chained to the wills of lowly trash, your power is that of a true Jinchuuriki." Muttered Naruto as he watch the red haired gennin's body was being covered by his sands to form into something closer to his demon.

Naruto suddenly widen his eyes in anger.

"However! Doesn't matter the cause or the reason! Invading my capital! The land under my protection! To attack my belongings is a capital offense!" shouted Naruto as his raised his hands above his head. The Gate of Uzushio opened in it divine glory as sharp blades of all kinds materialized, aiming at Gaara.

"Divine Punishment!" shouted Naruto as he levelled Gaara down with a rush of weapons.

Gaara's shield activated and blocked the raining steel; however he didn't count on Naruto descending to smash down his Hiramekarei on top of his sand shield. The hammer blow managed to bring the Suna nin to his kneel, however the shapeless group of sands managed to absorbed the blow, leaving Gaara with no wound.

"Never! I will not fade away! Uzumaki! DIEE!" roared the King of the Desert as he commanded the sands to shape into sharp weapons.

The tendrils sands came at Naruto forcing him to abandon the Twin Sword. Naruto summoned Kubikiribocho and channelled with wind chakra. Naruto performed an overhead strike releasing a blade of winds to cut Gaara, only for the sands to protect him. This time the sand shield was reinforced with tons of demonic chakra which managed to nullify the all cutting wind chakra blade.

"That shield is rather annoying" muttered the blonde as he dodged another sand blade attack. He landed on the ground and ready to fire another weapons storm, however he failed to realize there was a small layer of sands beneath his feet. The moment he took a step, he was in a trap.

Gaara's madden eyes noticed the slip and he smirked. In his current form the smirk looked more like a sneer. "Sabaku…Kyu."

Naruto raised his eye brows at the sneer until suddenly his ankle was covered in sands. "Oh Shit!" Naruto shouted as his body was quickly wrapped in sands to make a shape of a cocoon.

"Sabaku Soso!" cried out Gaara as Naruto's entire form was crushed. But that Naruto puffed and vanished.

"A bunshin?"

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Naruto as he used his recently recover Chakra hammer sword to bash Gaara to the other side of the stadium from behind. Gaara slammed into the solid wall, leaving webs of cracks on it.

"U-Uzu…Uzumaki!" shouted Gaara as he fired a volley of sand shuriken jutsu with a wave of his sand claw, which by the way was countered by Naruto's own volley of weapons.

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY WOULDN"T YOU DIE!" shouted Gaara was he released a large torrent of sands. The sheer size of the tsunami of sands completely caught Naruto off guarded. The torrent of sands was too much for a weapon rush of low rank weapons to cut through. The wall produced many sand claws to attack, which Naruto countered with weapons rush, however as the tsunami of sands cover the field, Naruto was in a disadvantage.

"! KUSO!" shouted Naruto as one of the sand claws managed to grab him.

"I got you now UZUMAKI!" shouted Gaara with a twisted smile in his face. The hand of Shukaku crushed his body with intense pressure and force. Naruto felt his armour releasing sparks as it resisted the pressure and strain.

"UUUURRRGGGHHHH! I-I wo-uld..not…L-lose to an…ICHIBI!" roared Naruto as he struggled. Naruto felt his breathes leaving him as the claws prevented him to focus in order to summon the gate. He had one choice…he had to summon Berserker.

"…Is this my limit? Without Berserker…can I even defeat this raccoon? No! I won't let it end like this!"

Then he heard a sound of thousand wings of birds.

"Chidori!" shouted Sasuke as his sharingan was flashing. He hand with the Chidori cutting off Gaara claw, freeing Naruto. The BijuOh landed on his feet as he stared angrily at the last loyal Uchiha.

"You owe me now, dope." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Gaara's sands came at them, but both leaf nins dodged.

"Why the hell, are you here, Meat Shield?" demanded Naruto as he fired off a group of swords to keep Gaara at bay. The swords and kunais stuck the sand wall, which was sporting many shiny weapons on it.

"I can't allow you to kill my opponent." Said Sasuke, he was suddenly chased by a group of sand tendrils, he was almost caught if it wasn't for Naruto's timely kunai barrage.

"And I can't allow a non-Jinchuuriki overstep their boundary." Countered Naruto with a sneer.

Gaara came flying at them, more like the Biju than ever. "Uzumaki! Why do you still live?"

Naruto summoned the Bashosen, the Banana Palm Fan. One of the five holy treasures of the Rikkudo Sennin.

"Because I am the KING!" shouted Naruto as he released a torrent of water at Gaara, completely soaking him. The soft sands became harden and solid. If the raining weapons didn't work well before, now it will crush Gaara's defence like a high knife to a butter. Naruto somersaulted behind Gaara as he opened his gate to summon two blades.

"Meat Shield! I'll give you a permission, only this time! Catch!" shouted Naruto as he summoned one half of the Kiba the Thunder Sword for Sasuke. Both gennins activated the power of the Kiba. The hook like short sword let off a sound of high vibration lightning cracking as the two gennins sliced Gaara from front and behind. Slicing through his shield and sand armour underneath it.

"GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Gaara. He touched his chest and felt something warm…and wet.

"Blood? MY BLOOD! AAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" screamed the sand monster.

"What's happening?" questioned Sasuke as he was panting down on the floor. He used up all his chakra from using the Chidori and reckless usage of Kiba.

"…Biju mode…" whispered Naruto.

Suddenly Gaara fired off multiple spears and whips of sands. Exhausted Sasuke hasty used the Kiba to block, however his chakra was too depleted to make use it again.

"Duck! MEAT SHIELD!" came a voice behind him as Naruto summoned Raijin no Ken and unleashed a large Lightning blade to counter Gaara's attacks.

"Now we are even mongrel!" shouted Naruto. He watched as Gaara release a loud cry of rage as sands started to cover him into a ball of sand. He could feel the vast amount of chakra the Ichibi's host was using. It was mindboggling.

Gaara roared as his transformation got bigger and bigger. Gaara's body was swallowed by his growing raccoon body. His eyes were yellow with strange diamonds in it. The Ichibi's chakra was weighting down on the gennins like a waterfall.

Sasuke for the second time in his life after Itachi…was afraid. He was paralyzed by seer power of the Biju.

"H-How can anyone use such chakra…Jinchuurikis…what the hell are they?" muttered Sasuke.

As Sasuke was trembling in fear, Naruto saw an opportunity and opened his Gate of Uzushio. As Gaara was using vast amount of demonic chakra, there is no better chance to use this treasure.

"Ten no Kusario!" he called out.

From the swirling gate came out dozens of chains as it wrapped around the flatting body of Shukaku. As Gaara continued to transform his increasing masses swelled against the chain which was unrelenting and unmoving. The sands didn't fell between the chains as if the body of sand was an actual body of flesh. Like a balloon that is restricted, but the air was still being added. The large Biju was in an unusual shape.

Gaara screamed in anger as for some reason his massive body couldn't over power the chains. He was big as he was supposed to be, but his couldn't move his body because of the cursed chains.

Naruto lift his hand as the chained Jinchuriki was suspended in mid-air.

"Uzumaki! What have you done!"

Naruto Smirked. "That chain was made to subdue non-humans. More powerful and non-humans it is more powerful the chain's special power will be. To face a Biju, this tool is the best solution. More you struggle tighter the chain will get. More demonic power you use more powerful the chain will be. You're finished."

Naruto summoned the Sharkskin sword Samehade the Great Sword. The Chakra eating sentinel sword greedily sucked in his chakra.

"!" cheered the shark sword as he enjoyed his master's tasty chakra as it accepted Naruto as his full time master.

"Suck in all his chakra Samehade." commanded Naruto as he raised the Great Sword like a javelin.

Naruto throw the sword into Gaara's big flatted stomach as the sharkskin sword dug into the sand body, devouring the Ichibi's chakra. The Samehade can absorb up to 6 tail coats at once. For a full Biju mode it would take several seconds to finish him.

"NO NO NO NO! Why! How is it that you are so strong Uzumaki! I only loved myself! I only lived for myself! I have to be the strongest there is! Why?" shouted Gaara as his only almighty auto sand shield didn't respond and his all-powerful Biju mode was restrained by chakra steel chains.

"Orocamono(Foolish one)…what good is a life if it is only you alone. I intend to reach the top of the world and to be its ruler so Jinchuuriki like us can be loved. Where we can be acknowledged and respected. Your narrow vision will only destroy you Gaara. I intend to stand on the top of the world as its all powerful king. I am a man that will unite this war-torn nations into one rule. I am BijuOh, Uzumaki Naruto. The king of All!"

Gaara only screamed as his sand body fell apart and revealed his human form. His arms and legs were tied and his body suspended in mid-air. Never before was Gaara so completely defeated. Nearby Sasuke saw the entire battle and seething with envy.

"Naruto…how can you be so strong?"

Naruto pointed his finger at Gaara ready to finish him off, however he was stopped by a wind jutsu and rain of poisonous kunai from Gaara's siblings.

Naruto dodged their attacks.

"Kono ore no nameru nara, so no daika o zonbun ajiwao ga ii!" (If you dare underestimate me, then you shall pay the price!") shouted Naruto as returned fire with his own wind jutsu, which was countered by Temari's Kamaitachi jutsu.

Kankuro sent his puppet Karasu to attack, the three eyed puppet of the Akasuna Saori chattered as its inner mechanism and gears turned to move the puppet. To anyone else, the puppet will be rather creepy, but Naruto snort at his attempt.

"If you want a Kugutsu no jutsu battle, then at least bring out something like this you drag queen!" Shouted Naruto as he summoned another treasures.

"I am not a drag queen! This is a war paint!" shouted the oldest son of the late Yondaime Kazekage as he shook his fist in anger. Wearing war paint is manly!

"Silence! If I say it is a makeup then you better realize it is a makeup! Come to me! Chikamatsu Monzaemon's Collection of Ten Puppets!" commanded Naruto as his Gate produce the White garbed ten master piece puppets of the shinobi world's first puppeteer.

The each art work of Monzaemon's eyes glow in yellow light. With no assistance from Naruto the ten puppets rushed at Karasu and activated their superior weapons which are all , and the fact is that they moved so fast that they left afterimages.

Each puppet was sentinel in their own ways. Naruto didn't have to control them as they move in speed of thought. Truly a rare Rank A+, Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress weapon that Naruto owned.

Naruto stared into the eyes of the semi-servants that are the ten treasures of Suna. "What a fitting way to beat a puppet user, with puppets of a true master and puppets that are rather…alive." Thought the BijuOh as he silently ordered the puppets to attack.

A puppet of a red haired twin tail girl opened her hands as two katanas slide out of her long robe. She jumped into he air, ahead of her fellow puppets and used her sword to cut apart Karasu's right arm. She moved in a pattern that is impossible for human's joins and body to perform and sliced apart the falling limb as her strikes destroyed all the hidden blades with in the arm. Not even a finger of the puppet was intact.

Next to Karasu, a bald puppet, head butted the work of the Red Sand. The bald puppet slammed itself and Karasu into the wall and it dragged the black robbed puppet on the side of the stadium as it flew back into the open air, with Karasu still on his head.

From the head, came out several steel cables which tore into Karasu's chest, destroying him from the inside. The bald puppet shocked its head and sent the remaining body of Karasu toward an old man puppet, with two horns and beards. This puppet punched Karasu's head clean off with its special armour fist and it destroyed all hidden blades equipped in the head.

The remaining of his head fell down and the old man puppet stepped on one of Karasu's three eyes as it flew off into the air.

Kankuro tried to move the remaining body of the 'Crow' to fight, however a duo of long black hair puppet and orange and spiky haired puppet used their chakra chain saw and chain combination and slice the remaining of the Karasu into two pieces, vertically. The angry full body chakra chain saw came back with a thug from its chain and sliced the Karasu into four pieces with a returning horizontal slash.

Finally, the remains of the Sasori's older puppet were destroyed by the remaining ten collections, the remaining puppets branded their explosive weapons and hidden blades. By the time they were done, only thing left from Karasu was a left hand. The hand fell down as landed on the rubble that used to be itself.

Kankuro stared in amazement as ten legendary puppets completely destroyed his own puppet.

"This…how can this be? W-What the hell is he?"

As her brother stood there like an idiot Temari made her move.

"Kankuro! Don't stand there like an idiot!" yelled the only daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage as she unleashed a torrent of sharp wind to fend offs the dolls, but it was no use.

Her face turned into a scowl of frustration as the puppets all dangled around her wind attack. While they seems rattled, but their wooden bodies didn't show any scratches from her attack.

"…This girl, does she intend to fight me? But it is obvious who has all the card, she can't possibly think she can win. What drive her so…" wondered Naruto as the Suna kunoichi fired off several cutting winds at him, which were blow aside by his minor barrier.

"Not bad Suna no Hime, however too bad…" Naruto pulled out a small white fan with red wind movement marking in the side with a charm on the bottom.

"…I got the better fan. Watch! For this weapon is named Kagura. My own fan based weapons from my collection." Boasted Naruto as he demonstrated his fan. He opened the small fan in a fluent motion with a flick of his hand and covered his lower face in an artistic style.

The Kagura was a rank C Anti-unit weapon, however if one use its true skill it becomes a Rank B-, Anti-army Hougu.

"Let's go Kagura…Ryubi no Mai!(Dance of the Dragon and the Sanke!)" shouted Naruto as with a single wave of her hand, multiple twisters of winds appeared aiming at the Sand Siblings. The twister moved like coiled snakes, springing into action as it torn through the ground and anything thing that came near it.

Temari opened her own fan and released the Wind release, Dai Kamaitachi…however it was overpowered by the Ryubi no Mai. The concentrated drill of the wind, tore through the wider Dai Kamitachi jutsu.

"I…can't…block it! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled out Temari in pain. She was knocked away from her brothers. She hit the ground hard, but she slowly got up.

She looked up at Naruto as he swung his fan at her. "Fujin no Mai (Dance of the wind god)!" said Naruto as multiple sharp, crescent blades of winds were fired at Temari. Temari raised her great fan in front of her as a make-shift shield. The great fan blocked the first few strike, nut the blond haired girl saw several cracks appeared on her battle fan and saw the Fujin no Mai's wind cutters managed to slice through her large battle fan and managed to land several blows on her. There was an explosion of wind as it sent both Temari and Kankuro toward the ground roughly.

"Owww…Nee-chan, you alright?" asked the cat suit wearing boy as he got up to his knee.

"I…could have been better…" muttered out Temari as she picked herself up.

Temari was bleeding from her arm and leg and Kankuro's head was bleeding. Both were weapon less, however they walked back to their brother. Their brother may be a little crazy killer, but god damn it they weren't going let some gold armour wearing leaf nin kill him. Honestly! What self-respecting ninja wears all gold!

Their breaths were heavy and weak, but their stance was strong and unmoving.

"Touch my brother than you are going to die!" shouted Temari. Kankuro was silence as he readied what was left of Karasu's hidden blade to attack again. Naruto stared into their eyes. "Gaara it seems you are saved by your family…I envy you. You who lived as nothing but their uncontrollable tool…has something not even my treasures and powers can grant me. A real family." Naruto turned to the sand siblings as he made a clone. The newly made clone went down to his knee and it bow low in respect.

"Follow this clone to my mansion, you will be safe there." Said Naruto as he turned away. The two of the sand siblings looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait! Why are you…" asked Temari in confusion to their enemy's action. One seconds ago he was ready to kill, them but now he is letting them go? What is going on! Before she can finish asking her, Naruto appeared right in front of her face.

Her words stopped as she stared into the bluest eyes she ever saw. He cupped her cheek and she started to blush. "I can do what I want simply because I can, but if you want a good reason…It was because, Gaara is a fellow Jinchuuriki. In our world, only a Jinchuuriki can understand a Jinchuuriki. "

His eyes stared into her very soul as he continued to speak.

"My dream of conquest will bring about a world where us Jinchuuriki will be loved and respected. Until then, Gaara must live to see the world I intend for all those who are scorned and rejected by the society will be happy. The first step is to insure all his remaining family's safety. Do not worry about anything. My mansion is well protected and not even the old man Hokage can stop me if I wish."

Naruto stepped away from her. "…Your fan…I'll replace it for you soon…Suna no Hime sama."

Temari never felt this way, because as Gaara's sister and the Kazekage's daughter she was feared by her peers so no boys ever spoke with her. She always viewed them as pigs and trashes; however… this arrogant, cocky, sadistic, powerful, look-looking and rather unexpectedly understanding guy was…She didn't know what to feel. She couldn't finish her sentence as she was grabbed by a clone that body flickered them away to safety.

* * *

><p>Watching the clone leave with the sand siblings, Naruto jumped into the stand and found Kakashi and Gai fighting both Oto and Suna ninja back to back. He saw Anko and Kojirou at the ground level, slicing through the invaders.<p>

"Hidden Snake Hand! Tsubame Gaeshi!"

(Slice! Bite!)

"Arrragghh!" screamed the enemy ninjas as they died by the hand of the purple haired duo.

"That's another kill count for us, Kojuro-kun!"

"Hai, but don't be distracted!"

"But you are here, so can I focus?"

Not even the BijuOh could stare into the vision of lovey dovey.

'Kojirou…just get a room." Muttered the BijuOh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He also saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten protecting the sleeping dead weight. I mean the sleeping people. Yeah…people.

He looked up ahead again as he saw an oto nin coming up behind Sakura. He threw three swords at the sneaking mongrel as each sword flew in a blinding speed as they nailed the curl's chest, killing the trash without failure.

"N-Naruto!"

"I see that your training as a meat shield was not wasted Sakura." said Naruto in a cocky, but teasing tone. He held his arms as he looked down on her from above as it is only appropriate for kings to stare above normal men.

"S-Shut up!"

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten go check on the Daimyos. Also if they are safe then try the clients they are more useful to us alive, than dead."

They were about to leave but Naruto stopped them. "Before you go use this." said Naruto as he summoned a briefcase.

Inside the briefcase were a three pair of gloves with runes for power enhancement and full of woman's business suits.

"These clothes are made of powerful silk and it is reinforced by my runes. Now go!"

'Wait! Why a suit?" asked Ino.

"I brought some spares for some maids I was planning to hire, but the project went into a different direction since I started training Sakura."

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten changed into a suit. They could feel the difference as the seals and runes on the clothes were improving their senses and battle power.

"Your overall combat capability is increased to face chunnins at least. Also these runes will not fade like the last ones Sakura, so go wild. It has no tampering with Mad Enhancement either."

"THAT'S RIGHT! NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME INTO A RAGING MONSTER!" yelled Sakura.

"Because I am your king so go!" said Naruto uncaringly in a tone as if it was only natural to do so.

Sakura muttered curses softly as the girls left to join the battle. As he saw the girls left, Naruto turned toward a sleeping figure of a pineapple haired boy.

"Shikamaru…get up and get Shino and Kiba to help the chunins and other gennins to evacuate the civilians…and I won't kill you for pretending to sleep. I'll send Assassin there as well."

Shikamaru grumbled as he got up. It seems Naruto will not allow him to take a break.

"…Troublesome blonde."

Naruto ignore the young genius as he turned towards the purple barrier. "That barrier…so that's his plan." Muttered the blonde as he levitated and flew toward the barrier. Master of Caster…will die today!

* * *

><p>Outside the village walls a huge cloud of smoke rose up as an enormous snake ploughed through it and directly into the village wall, creating a fissure as it passed through. It stopped just inside and looked around at all the leaf nins standing on the rooftops.<p>

"Hit it with everything you've got! Don't stop until you have to!" Came a cry from one of the men as the ninja surrounding the snake cut loose with all the jutsu and weapons they had. It was futile though as the snake just shrugged them off and began snatching ninja up in its massive jaws.

"**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu(**Food Cart Destroyer Technique)**!**" A voice echoed through the chaos as another plume of smoke rose and the snake writhed in agony under the giant toad that now sat on its back. "Behold! The great Jiraiya has arrived!"

"Jiraiya-sama. Your timing couldn't be better." Ibiki said as he landed next to the man on toad's head.

"Ibiki. Where's Sarutobi at?"

Ibiki pointed solemnly towards the center of the village. "He's at the stadium." It was all he needed to say as they could clearly see the purple barrier from where they were, along with exactly where it was positioned.

"You better be alright old man."

Jiraiya turned to the snakes.

"You little vermin! Watch as I great Gama Sennin, Jiraiya sama will send you back to your mommy in tears." shouted Jiraiya in his bravo.

The three heads snakes hissed at the toad sennin, however before they could attack one of the head was smashed as an oxen chariot slammed into bladed wheels on its head. Jiraiya looked up at the strange sight as a man in red cape and armour laugh like no tomorrow as he rammed his chariot on the snake.

"HAHAHAHHAHA! What fun! I never got to crush giant snakes before! Hey master! You should take a look!...Master?" Rider picked up unconscious Chojuro and sighed as he was dead on his feet.

"You need to man up a little master. My master needs to be brave enough to ride by my side after all."

Jiraiya sweat dropped at the comedy scene, but realized that this man is not normal…as if he doesn't belong here. As a sage, he can feel and heard the will of the nature to a degree and it is telling him, that he doesn't belong to this world. If feels like…That Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou fellow and that black guardian of Naruto's

"So…that is a servant too?"

Rider seems to have noticed a powerful being on top of a…giant frog? Wait that is not green enough, maybe a toad? This world he was summoned has some stuff that might have existed during the golden age of gods!

"Ahooooiiii! I am Rider, Alexander the Third of Macedon, The King of Conquerors. I have been summoned to this world in the name of the Holy Grail and I vow to conquer this world! You, Sage of the Gaia! I can feel your power even this far away! You truly have what it takes to join me in the Throne of Hero! Wise man, how do you feel about joining me to conquer this world for glory?" roared out Rider as he stared at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya on the other hand pondered. "So he is one of those servant guys. Funny, I thought Naruto said they should hide their identity. Well…in a life there is always an odd man out." Muttered the Sannin.

'Don't speak of such nonsense! I! The gallant Jiraiya is like a wind that blows across this world, for I am a man who shall appear before the beauties of this world! My passion can never be held by one will, for my passion is a raging forest fire! All the passion, glory of man, greatest that is I Jiraiya!" Shouted the pervert as he took kabuki steps on top of his frog.

"I shall never be chain, shall forever be free! For the sake of men all across the world, I shall preach my writing! How can I be tied to chain of war, when men across the world are praying to me for my gift to the mankind awaits them!" finished the super pervert as he took a silly kabuki stance with one hand in front of him and lifting one leg.

Rider stared at the pervert. The servant roared in laugher as he held his stomach in laugh.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! GOOD! That is very good! Sex! Glory! Power! Land! Knowledge! If you desire it then you must conquer it! To hold it back is a shame and a sin for men is born to reach higher! To get further! To achieve greater! An eternal struggle to reach glory that out shines another! How can you be a man and not follow your passion? Very well Gallant Jiraiya! This King of Conquest am awe at your passion!" shouted Rider as he lifted both of his fist into the air with a laugh.

"Fly! Spread across the world! Let the very world feel your will and your ambition! Let your gift reach the highest peak of MT Olympus and the depth of the Neptune's sea. Let your tales of love and passion reach the realm of Pluto and wake the dead! Rampage! Trample! Reach for the glory! JIRAIYA!" commanded the King of Macedon as he held his rein and charged toward the three head snakes.

"We can't fall behind! GAMACHO-SAN!" commanded Jiraiya as his sword welding toad nodded as he drew his two katana and jumped into the battle. Two rider like warriors one riding a chariot and another riding a toad, slaughtered the enemy summoning and ninjas for friendly competition.

"That's one snake for me!"

"Not close enough! Ride! Heaven's Wheel of Authority!"

The other defenders of Konoha only stared blankly at the crazy nonsense that occurred in front of them.

Two idiots met and they became somewhat of friends.

* * *

><p>The ANBU squad watched the exchange between the Hokage and his former student as they waited for any sign that the barrier might be weakening. They had tried everything they could think of to break through, from jutsu to throwing kunai at the four keeping the barrier up. All they got in return were laughs at their futile attempts. A small snort behind them made them spin and drop into their fighting stances. The danger they now faced was one they hadn't expected. With arms crossed, Naruto stood looking at the ANBU captain. "This is no place for a genin Uzumaki, even one of your...talents. Flee with the others to the shelters and wait for orders." Said the ANBU with a cat mask.<p>

"You dare to speak to me without permission? You must have nine lives if you think you can get away from my wrath." Naruto replied as he ignored the pests as he looked at the pathetic master of a lowly Caster.

Inside Orochimaru was grinning like a creeper as he rose from the roof after surviving Sarutobi's Doton: Doryūdan. Glancing over he saw the seals battling against his enclosure and laughed. "So it seems that fool Jiraiya is still hanging around with useless old fools. It's too bad for you I know all of his ticks. His petty seals will never break through such a powerful barrier."

The Hokage smirked. "If there is one thing I've ever taught you that you should have remembered, it should have been to never underestimate an opponent."

Orochimaru smirked as he went through several hand seals.

**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.**" Focusing on the dragon hand seal Orochimaru got the greatest satisfaction in seeing their faces as coffins began to raise from the ground. "ONE!" he shouted as one coffin came out. "TWO!" he shouted again as second coffin came out.

" Whatever happens I cannot let that one come up!" Hiruzen thought as he released volley of shurikens at the third coffin with the word 'Fourth' on it. The third coffins stopped and fell back down.

The front of the coffins labelled 'first' and 'second' fell away and out stepped two men that all those present had not seen in far too long and yet not nearly long enough. "Sir who are those old men?" One of the ANBU asked his captain.

"Shodai-sama...and...Nidaime-sama...H-Hokage-sama...what should we do?"

"..." Sarutobi just glared at the deceased Kages.

"Oh? Monkey is that you?"

"Sarutobi you've grown so...old."

The Nidaime turned to face Orochimaru and realized what happened.

"It seems as though this young one summoned us, he must be quite powerful."

"I'm sorry Hiruzen, but it looks like we will have to fight you." Said Shodaime in a sad tone.

Orochimaru began to walk up behind them with two kunais with tags on it. He put the kunais at the back of the heads of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages.

"Activating Servant reincarnation jutsu!" aid Orochimaru as the two resurrected Hokage's bodies repaired themselves, however their conscious was still there.

"What is going on?' asked the Second.

"Kun ku ku ku with the sealing of Uzumaki and their vast knowledge, I managed to create false servants. While you can't seem to be able to turn into sprit mode. You are commanded by my prototype Command Seal to attack my enemy and able to use your…ku ku ku ku Noble Phantasm."

Orochimaru turned to his old master.

"Sarutobi sensei, the joy of beating your own masters…please savour it. Shodaime! Nidaime! Attack NOW!"

The two deceased Hokages' bodies moved toward the Third as they struggled in vain against the incomplete command seal.

"I am Sorry Saru…but I can't control this!" said Nidaime as he came kicking and punching.

The old man blocked and dodged against his old master, but a shout of warning was heard.

"Sarutobi watch out!" warned the Shodai as fired a large Fuma Shadow Shuriken that the third dodged.

The Lord Third dodged another attack by the Second and he grabbed the man leg and threw the man away. The Third made a set of hand seal.

"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire release: Dragon Fire Breath!)!" said Third as he took a deep breath and released a huge fire blast. The two Hokages were engulfed in flames. The Nidaime too made a set of hand seals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)!" shouted the white haired Hokage as he released a wall of water to block the fire attack.

"Saru! Watch out for the next one!"

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)!" said the Nidaime as he released a large blast of circular water blast at the Third.

The old man also got into a set of hand seal.

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)!" shouted Saurtobi as he summoned a large earth wall to block the water blast.

"Good one Sarutobi!" praised the First.

The first was running toward the third. Sarutobi made several seals to fire off the Karyu Endan, but Shodaime Hokage was very experienced in redirecting and reflecting fire blasts. The First buried his fist into the cheek of the Third and sent the old man toward the floor. He failed to react to Sandaime's leg swipe and axe kick to the chest.

Suddenly Nidaime engaged Sarutobi in hand to hand combat. As his younger brother distracts the Sandaime, Shodaime finished a set of seals.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)!"

"That is!" exclaimed Sarutobi as he immediately jumped away from his old mentor and went through his own hand seals after biting his thumb.

The trees started to glow large and fast as they entangled the earth wall and managed to capture the Third in a tree trunk bind.

"Kukuku…Sensei, to age is so terrible. Even you who were once known as God of Shinobi can't beat age."

"Fool! I guess only a mongrel will be proud of beating up an old man. Sandaime…you have trained a worthless curl. I am disappointed that this one isn't amusing as the other student of yours. At Jiraiya is tolerable…to a degree" said a voice.

The kages turned to see Naruto in his golden armour right outside the barrier. His eyes were glowing purple and he smirked as he stared at the faces of the kages.

"Old man Sandaime…I'll show you how a king deals with such disrespect from rabid dogs. Not only you dared to show yourself as that curl, Caster's master, but you also dare to perverted my clan's sacred work! Know your place!" roared Naruto as he held out his arm.

"HA! What can you do you little shit. This barrier is impenetrable able from outside." Said Sakon the West from the Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū.

Naruto snorted. "For these useless ANBUs and commoners maybe. But stand before you is a solo living Uzumaki. My very presence can bring forth victory. A lowly mongrel like you can't hope to comprehend my greatness. While we are at it why don't I join this Battle of Hokage. As the BijuOh and Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki I am most worth to grace these old fossils new meaning of power." said Naruto as he started to float upward.

"Come to me Kabutowari! Unleash thy power to shatter all protection for thy legend speaks thy as the Destroyer of Protection!" shouted Naruto as he summoned the Blunt Sword of the Mist.

While the sword is known to destroy defence and weapons it doesn't destroy barriers. However as a Noble Phantasm it has gained even more power to perform what its legend claim it can do.

Naruto levitated the axe hammer and made it spin in mid-air like a disk.

"Clubber them! KABUTOWARI!"

The spinning weapon hit the purple flame barrier. The axe half slashed the barrier leaving an angry red line of chakra and the hammer shattered the barriers with its power to destroy all defences.

"NANI!" shouted Orochimaru in disbelief as his powerful barrier jutsu got blown apart by a single attack.

Naruto simply float into the barrier's gap and landed on the roof next to struggling Sandaime. The gap in the barrier was closed by the Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shu.

"Ho…old man…how long are you going to get your ass kicked?"

"Hummp…You should live long as I do and fight with such unfair handicap!" said the Third.

Naruto snorted. "As if! I would have wasted these worms without fail."

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!" shouted Nidaime unleashing a sneak attack at the distracted duo.

Naruto summoned a white dagger and tossed it into the water wave which froze it on the spot.

"As I was saying before I was cut off by the geezer, I would never fail to put down my enemies old man. Especially against bunch of false Servants."

The Third managed to reach the trunk of a tree to summoned the Monkey King Enma.

Enma's body was covered by white fur which protruded from his sleeves and pants. He has long white hair and sideburns as well as a goatee. His tail is also white. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it, held closed by a sash. Enma also wears a Konoha headband.

Enma looked around.

"…You! So your old failure came back huh Hiruzen."

"Which I am about to fix Enma."

"Hummp! It is too late Hiruzen, however if you are up for it, then I shall help."

"Enma! Kongonyoi!"

"I understand!" said the summoning as he henged into a black staff.

"…So that is the old man's famous summoning combo, the Kongonyoi. It is truly like a Noble Phantasm." Thought Naruto as he stared at the Third freeing himself from the tree bind.

Naruto turned to the Shodai and Nidaima. "As the third will deal with the Snake Sannin. I will deal with you two."

"You sure you can kid? I know you are Mito-Nee's relative, but we are the Hokages you know." Said Nidaime.

"While my great great grand auntie was a superb Uzumaki. I am a complete different breed of Uzumaki. I am an Uzumaki meant to be a king! Come at me dead kings of the leaf. Let me show you how this little conqueror fights to rule the world!"

"Hummp! Cocky brat, so much like Mito-Nee's old man." Said Tobirama as his older brother stared at his distant relative. "…Mito?"

"Less talk, more dodging!" shouted Naruto as he unleashed a storm of Phantasms at the two Hokages.

The two false Servants was dodging left and right as rain of shinny weapons fell on them. Shodaime took out a sword from one of his scrolls to block the attacks and Nidaima draw out two kunais to block as well.

However the two soon realized the sheer qualities of their weapons were too different as their frail weapons shattered against the Rank-E to D Noble Phantasms.

"…You know aniki, why are we dodging? We are dead remember." Said the Nidaime in a "NO duh tone" as he dodged a halberd toward his head and dropped to the floor to avoid a spinning axe.

"Ah…sorry just a habit." Said Hashirama in 'Ah ha!' tone as he blocked a flying sword with his armoured shoulder and rolled to avoid a barrage of shurikens and kunais.

The two Hokages came running toward Naruto in two directions. The two nibble Hokages ignored the flying weapons, because of their regeneration ability, however their bodies were torn from limb from limb as swords of all ranks and types cut their dusty bodies into pieces.

Shodai's legs were removed by a swing of an axe. His left arm was ripped apart by a red halberd and his chest was crushed by a flying spear.

Nidaime's shoulder and back was covered by blades of all types. His head was removed by the Kubikiribocho and he was bisected by a spinning double ended broad sword.

"Fools! You think such blunt tactic will work! Don't look down on me you 3rd rate Servants!" shouted Naruto in uncontrolled anger as he summoned the Bashosen.

"Take this! "Bashōsen" Hi no Maki (Banana Palm Fan" Coil of Fire")!'

"Hey that weapon is!" exclaimed Nidaime as he recognized one of the treasures of Kinkaku and Ginkaku Kyodais.

Naruto with a simple swing of the Bashosen, unleashed an enormous wave of intense flames at his targets. The flames covered the two kages in a twister of flame which raise high above the ground and hit the purple barrier above, spreading all-round the top of the barrier. The fire was so hot it got in the way of Orochimaru and the Sandaime.

"Warawa no mae ni yakitsukuse! (Burn to ashes before me!)" shouted Naruto as his smirk turned into an ugly leer at the two kages.

The Two Hokages battered bodies were destroyed badly, but their dust like body started to regenerate.

"Let's dodge from now on." Said Tobirama as his face started to form.

"Agree." Said Hashirama as his legs formed for him to stand up.

* * *

><p>Hinata was panting badly as she as losing too much chakra. She was dead tired from her match with Naruto-kun and to fight a war like this in her weaken state is too much for the poor girl.<p>

"Master, please take shelter. Servant s exists to fight in the front line, however you don't!" urged Saber as she begged he master to retreat. While Saber allowed her master to fight Master of Berserker, because her mistress' honour was on the line. However it was unexpected that the Master of Berserker to outmatch them both. Now, her master was too weak to defend her village, for her own sake and her servant, Hinata must retreat.

Hinata stubbornly shock her head.

"NO! Saber, I am still a gennin of Konoha. I have obligation to fight." Panted out the weaken girl, however her skin gotten pale as she struggled to stand.

Behind her a Suna chunnin came down with a kunai in hand.

"No hard feelings…this is my job." Said the man as he dashed at the weaken girl, however he was cut down by Saber in a single slash.

"Don't you turn your blade at my master, you cur!" shouted the King of Knights as she defended her master.

It was a good thing that she didn't use Excalibur on the BijuOh, because she still had enough power to last her all day fighting these assassins. But on the other hand, her master was too depleted to fight anymore.

Hinata was sweating up a river and her skin was turning paler by the minute, she needs to take a break.

As she tried to take her master away she was surrounded by an squad of oto ninjas.

"You there! Surrender the Hyuuga and come with us! Caster-sama and Orochimaru-sama demands your presence!" said the leading jounin.

Saber narrowed her eyes in anger as she took a stance while carrying Hinata.

"Come if you dare!"

The man snorted.

"That girl is your weakness! With her immobilize, not even you can protect her alone!"

Before the men can charge at helpless Hinata and cornered Saber they were shot down by a volley of arrows.

Saber turned up to see a Naruto clone with archer equipment. The Bow welding clone fired off several shots as more clones appeared from swordsmen to stealth force as they cut down the Oto shinobis.

One of the clones with stealth suit and a helmet of some kind walked up to her. This clone also wore a lower facemask like Kakashi. This one took on the by then familiar arrogant stance like the real Naruto and looked down on them.

"Pathetic! To be cornered by these worms. You need to try harder Saber."

"What do you want, false impressions of BijuOh?"

The clone snorted as he removed his arms from his chest.

"We are order to kill all invaders and decided to help you. You should be thankful, KishiOh."

Saber narrowed her eyes, but she understood she owe them a thanks at least.

"You have my thanks."

The clone stared into her eyes and smirked underneath his mask.

"Listen well, KishiOh! I am and in other word, my creator the real BijuOh is very interested in you. Your performance and your Noble Phantasm have earned in attention so you better live to finish your fight with him. Just because your master is unsuitable and weak, doesn't excuse you."

"What did you say?"

"Exactly what I said. My creator is more interested in your progress in this war, than your master's. While Hinata had a little miracle to summon you, in exchange she weakened you greatly. The original has given her plenty of mercy and attention, but she failed to live up to it, didn't she? While her performance during the exam was adequate, when she was low with chakra instead of preserving it and resting she came out into the open like an amateur. Such rash decision speaks poorly of Master of Saber."

The clone turned around.

"Take your master and hide, Saber. With such burden for a master, you can't even fight other servants to a standstill. Might as well, retire from the battle for now and return after she is more useful." Said the clone as he and his team vanished.

Only thing weaken Hinata heard was the cruel words of the clones.

"I am…a burden. His eyes are on Saber…not on me. Am I…not good enough?" She weakly looked up and saw Saber's worried expression. One side of her was glad for Saber's concerns, however…Another side was envious of Saber's strength and will for she managed to attract his attention without even intending to. She was…so jealous.

Unaware of her master's turmoil, the King of Knight took her up bridal style and retreated. Her master needed to rest now!

* * *

><p>(At the Hokage monument, the students and teachers)<p>

Konohamaru and his class were being evacuated into the safe location within the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto Nisan…Jixi…Why do I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen." thought Konohamaru.

Outside the safe room a leaf gennin was evacuating a student, but was stopped by a strange sight.

A figure of strange appearance emerged from the dark.

The tall figure before them, as though not even considering the danger of the invasion stood there calmly.

A luxurious robe of ancient design; sanguineous scarlet patterns adorned the pitch-black fabric. Those abnormally big eyes easily remind one of nocturnal animals. Even if one were to ignore these bizarre points, no ordinary passerby would appear in such a place at this time.

"You! Who are you! I don't recognize you." Said the Gennin with a kunai in his hand.

"Hummm…you are little too old…food for the pets then." He dismissed him.

"What are you-"he was interrupted as slimy tentacles pulled him into a dark corner.

Only thing the student saw was the shadow of the older gennin torn apart by some kind of monster.

He turned to run, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"…Boya, it is dangerous outside…come with me."

A little later he too screamed in agony.

(clack! clack! clack! clack! clack! clack!)

A sound of footstep echoed in the dark safe room within the mountain.

Caster was slowly approaching the door that is hiding the academy students. Around him were multiple mutilated bodies of gennins and chunnins assigned to protect the children.

"Hmmm…It is truly a blessing to have such understanding master. All he ordered me to do was to collect children for experiment and recruit. An order that I can agree with."

Caster can smell the fear in the air. All around him was his monsters eating their corpses and the sound of their demise must have been heard by the Konoha chunins. However a mere human can't hope to defeat a Servant, unless you were the cream of the crop. A person that would join the Throne of Hero in death. Most ninjas were only cannon fodder and could only be food for his pets for all the good they can do.

"Halt! You will not pass here!"

Surrounding him was a team of academy instructors.

Caster smiled.

The Chunins attacked to neutralise a threat, but their assaults were in vain.

In Caster's hand was his Noble Phantasm, Prelati's Spell Book, The Text of the Sunken Spiral City. With this demonic guidebook made of human skin, Caster is able to summon and use aquatic creatures from the depth of the sea.

Caster's monsters attack the chunins with vicious bites and claws.

Iruka managed to dodge and throw several kunais into the body of the monster; however the slimy beasts only ignored the minor wounds and attacked.

"Kuuuhhh!" grunt out Iruka as he was sent flying into a wall by a relentless body slam by a monster.

"Now, now my children, don't play with your food now." Said Caster in his humorous tone.

Iruka closed his eyes to accept his fate.

"Naruto." He thought.

"Hey let Iruka sensei go!"

Iruka turned only to see Konohamaru and his friends standing there.

"You! You fool! Run away now Konohamaru-kun! Moegi-kun! Udon-kun!" screamed Iruka.

"…My such delightful children…" said Caster in his creepy tone.

His wide eyes focused on the kids. "I do love children for my art…now, why don't you follow me." He suggested.

"Don't joke around! I am Naruto-Nisan's number one subordinate. I am Sarutobi Konohamaru! I will never fail to beat up creeps like you!" shouted the boy.

He, Moegi and Udon came running at him, only for a flick of tentacles smacked the other two away and knocked them unconscious.

Konohamaru barely managed to dodge the attacks like an eel.

It seemed the extra training he received for being the grandson of the Third and being Naruto's pest came in handy. However, his fighting skills were useless against gennins, let alone Caster.

Caster's creepy eyes made Konohamaru feel vast amount of fear. The sense of fear caused panic to paralyze the boy's stable mind.

He came running toward the roped Servant with his eyes closed with a practice kunai in hand.

As he was about to attack Caster, an Oto nin came down stomping down on Konohamaru's back.

"Sit still you little brat!" said the Oto nin.

"Caster sama, are you ok?" asked another Oto nin.

"I am fine…Bring that boy back to Otogakure. He will be an interesting specimen."

"Ko-Konohamaru!" grunted out Iruka, but he was reward with a kick to the rib.

"Iruka sensei!" cried out Konohamaru as he was picked up like a sack of potatoes.

"…am I that powerless? Naruto-nisan…What can I do?" he thought.

"_Konohamaru…to be strong is not in where you gain power from, but power you achieve for your own will and goal. To be strong is to have a reason to be strong. To be powerful is a burden and a curse. To be strong is to be a sacrifice…"_

Konohamaru's eyes widen in remembrance to his hero's words.

In his head he saw Naruto turned to face him. "_If you have the will, power, and resolve to be strong…perhaps the Holy Grail will be a bitch again to mess with me…who knows"_

He saw his teacher on the ground about to be killed.

He saw his two good friends knocked out and still.

He wanted power.

_"People who can summon is one in a ten million…but the chant I wrote there helped me focus whenever a training got tough…It is my oath and my pride so I mumble them every few days. I don't know why I even given you that, but perhaps it will be useful to you as it was for me. "said Naruto._

He needed the power to protect.

And he will have the power for his purpose.

**"And power you shall receive. The necessities to shape your own destiny."**

"What?"

Images and familiar words filled his ear. His mind was suddenly aware of skills and information he never had before, now he knew what he had to do.

He must have said the familiar words Naruto Nisan taught him though he could not remember them.

Below him a faint light glowed in the dark. It was a faint sealing circle.

"I hereby purpose."

Konohamaru touched his blood on his mouth.

"My will shall create thy body,"

He wiped it off with a single swipe.

"And thy sword shall create my fate."

"Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail,"

Caster turned to Konohamaru and his fish eyes shined as the summoning light was reflected upon it.

"If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!"

Konohamaru looked into the seal, that will attain him victory or death.

"I hereby swear."

"I will be all that is good in the eternal world."

His bloody finger pointed to the floor.

"I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world."

A drop of blood fell.

"Thou clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint."

Caster's eyes widen even further and possible. He never expected the boy to even finish the ritual correctly, but the power built up by the summoning circle was no joke.

"Stop him!" he yelled out in a rush. The Oto nins jumped to stop the grandson of the Third Hokage, but it was too late.

"Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"

From the light a huge surge of mana poured out blinding everyone.

When the smokes appeared all visions were clouded.

"Yo!" came a cheerful voice in the smoke.

The man had a spiky brown hair and his face was like a shape of a peach.

"I am summoned by the Holy Grail to participate in this Holy Grail War."

His face was white and yet had pink cheeks and red eye lines. He was wearing a yellow tight outfit with a tiger fur vest. On his feet was a black boot with golden lines on the side. On his head he wore a red feather cap and a thin golden crown. His hip was protected by an orange coloured armour-skit and he had a black and gold slash to tie his skit to his hip. On his arm was a black and yellow arm guard and he had a...long brown tail.

He was a funny look on his face as he turned to Konohamaru.

"I am summoned in a class of Lancer."

He suddenly put his finger into his ear and pulled out a red staff with two golden end.

"So…you my boss kid?"

Konohamaru gasped like a fish.

"I-I am, I am your-r…master…Konohamaru…Saurtobi Konohamaru!" Answered Konohamaru.

Lancer only laughed.

"Very well! I can feel that monkey has been part of your blood line. Very well, very well, I will be your sword to defeat anyone. In return you will let me fight strong guys here. That will be our pact little master."

Konohamaru had a surge of hope in his heart.

Caster was livid. His shopping for new specimen and supply for his master was ruined. He couldn't believe a Lancer would be summoned.

"I do not know who you are, but for my master and to save my pure virgin savior, Jean. I will have you killed here!"

His monsters attacked and so did all his Oto nins.

Lancer smirked. "A fight? Bring it on fish demon!"

His arm was blurred as he swung his staff around his body in an expert form. In a blink of an eye, he completely smashed and bashed all targets in front of him. If his arms were a blur, then his staff was a wall of red and gold as his staff's thrusts smashed all water monsters to pulp.

"Ha ha ha! Servant Caster…"

Lancer suddenly spins his staff in one hand with his other hand in front of him like a kabuki pose.

"You are too weak!" he shouted as his staff went flying at Caster.

It was so blinding fast that there was no way for Caster to dodge. So he blocked with a massive amount of monster as a shield.

(SPLAT!)

The staff was suddenly extended and expanded which completely smashed Caster into a wall like a pan cake.

At the last moment before a certain death, Caster escaped in sprit mode.

Lancer snorted. "A coward."

He turned to Konohamaru.

"Yo! Master…you got s fight for me man?"

Konohamaru only could gasp.

A…servant…like Naruto-Nisan's…INVASION!

"L-Lancer-san…can you help me?"

"Oh?...On what my master?" asked Lancer with a confident shit eating grin.

"We got to help grandpa!"

Lancer smirked. He held his master in his arm. "Hang on tight!"

Konohamaru screamed as Lance's staff extended again sending the two toward the village in middle of a war.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

I will update ch12 soon as I can. The fight between kages will be updated.


	13. Chapter 12 Konoha no Oh VS BijuOh!

took a long time, but here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ch12 Konoha no Oh VS BijuOh<p>

* * *

><p>"Swish!"<p>

"VOOSH!"

"CLANK! CLANK!"

Naruto was having more trouble than he anticipated.

The two legendry shinobis ran toward Naruto in high speed. They dodged through the oncoming weapons to engage the young conqueror in CQC. The two Kages punched and kicked in perfect team to cover each other's time lag while Naruto blocked and countered all while using his runes to help him keep up.

"This is harder than I thought." Thought Naruto as he was pressured by fighters who were more skilled than in hand to hand combat. While he will never admit it, ever since he got Gate of Uzushio, he been slacking his other trainings in favor of using the Gate of Uzushio. He caught a punch from the Shodai and tried to kick him on the shoulder, but Nidaime's kick intercepted his own attack. He was accidently open for a knee by the Shodaime and he was sent backward. The BijuOh dug a sword on the damaged roof top to slow down and stop. His latest hasty move, left a track of sword mark on the already damaged roof.

**"What ever you do, don't use my chakra in a cloak form! Hashirama has the power to rander it useless!"** warned the fuzzzy wazzy.

Naruto agreesed as he turned to the two Kages...They had no sign of pain or exhausion. They actually looked pretty smug for hitting him just now.

"Don't look down on me!" Shouted the blonde king as he filled his leg with his chakra and using his skill in Prana Burst he launched himself toward the Senju head. He covered his fist with heavy coating of wind chakra and slammed it into Shodai's chest. Instead pulling it out, he changed the wind fist into wind style Kaze no Yaiba which tore throught the back of the Senju HAshirama. NAruto sneered as he swung his entire body to slash the Nidai while dragging the Shodai along the ride. The two Hokages collided with each other and Naruto finished them off with Futon: KAze Kiri, which sliced the two brothers into two.

"It's not over yet!" Yelled Naruto as he made several hand seals for a powerful wind jutsu.

"Futon: Atsugai (Pressure Damage)!" Yelled Naruto as he released a compact tornado and watched as it ripped everything in its path.

The tearing wind blast tore through the ground and the roof, sending dirts, rocks, and woods into the air. The torn form of the Senju Kyodais can be seen sailing throught the air as the wind ripped their dusty bodies into pieces.

"Mada, mada!" shouted Naruto as he fired a storm of kunais at the damaged form of the two Hokages as it torn them to even smaller pieces.

Naruto stopped his barrage of weapons and watched the two Kages slowly, but surely healed again.

'This fight is getting nowhere; I need to kill one of them for good!"

**"They were summoned as servants by a man who doesn't know all of its secrets...There is a weak poin twe can aim for."** adviced the fox.

Naruto nodded and activated his mythic eye and analyzed the faulty command seal in their head.

"Such crappy work! I am surprised it even work." Thought Naruto with his face turned into a scowl as he looked at the pathetic attempt at his clan's seal. The Command seal in their head was definitely incomplete, as expected. It had no power to grant minor miracles to bend space and time. It can't even allow, Servant to temporally reach state of power beyond their limits. However it was built to force them to obey a direct order, once.

"First, they need to be spilt apart."

The Golden King of Konoha formed a simple cross seal with his fingers as he summoned a battalion of clones with no smokes and noise. They appeared quiet as shadow and still as a rock. They all kneeled before their creator, with their heads low to the ground.

Naruto said nothing as he flicked his hand toward the enemy as the kage bunshins vanished and appeared again between the Senju brothers.

The clones lined up in a formation to separate the two brothers and they each held a minor Noble Phantasm. Their backs were straight and their stance firm as they await order.

"All units! Don't let the Shodai interfere! Show the old geezer the power of the Uzumaki!" Shouted Naruto as his charisma skill motivated his clones to even higher vigor.

"All units, CHARGE!" commanded Naruto as the clones rushed toward the founder of Konoha armed to teeth with various weapons and armors.

Shodai simply smiled and jumped into the fray, remembering the chaotic days of the clan war.

His tore through the army, however the clones too managed to stab and slice at the man. The head of the Senju, didn't flinch as his false body got torn to pieces as he too torn apart a false life of a clone.

Nidaime Hokage was pushed to his limit. As his brother was being held down by an army of clone, he was being smashed along by the damn weapons rush. Just how many of this crap did the kid have! He knew, that he got stabbed by that damn spear four times now and it was annoying!

"That's it! How about you taste my Noble Phantasm!" shouted the man as his hand glow yellow as he summoned his legendry weapon.

Naruto's eye brow raised as the Second Hokage summoned his Rajin no Ken, famous sword of the Lightning God.

"This is my weapon, Rajin no Ken, its cutting power as a Hougu is one of the finest!" bragged the Nidai as he got into a stance.

Naruto decided to return the courtesy as he too summoned the Raijn no Ken.

"Oh…that is not fair." Muttered the younger Senju brother as he ran at Naruto was the two clashed their lightning blades together, creating several sparks and static electricity as it light the area they were struggling.

The two exchanged several slash and stabs as they circled on another. Every time the two clashed they moved in such fluent motions that it seemed like a dance. One blocked as one slash, another parried and the other thrust. The deadly dance continued with no winner.

"My Phantasm is better than his…And yet, he is better linked to his sword than I. However…in front of a king, such things matters not!" thought Naruto as he stepped back to avoid a slash, which he returned with a low upper slash from his right.

"This kid is crazy! How can he have my Raijin no Ken? Is it the one I used in my lifetime? No…it seems the same, but…I don't see any marks mine had, it had no sign of me using it. What could this mean? Another copy of Raijin?" pondered the Nidaime as he held the Raijin in his hands in a low, parrying stance to deflect a slash from his younger relative. The Nidaime Hokage thrust his lightning blade toward the boy in retaliation…regardless of who, he hope the kid has enough skills to put him down for good, because he isn't going anywhere at this rate.

Naruto blocked a thrust and returned the favor with a low slash to the dead guy's leg, but the Hokage stepped back to avoid the slash and countered with an overhead slash. Naruto raised his own blade to block the attack, but was kicked aside by the Nidaime.

"Not good enough brat! You sure you got what it takes to beat me?" Shouted the white haired Hokage as he jumped down at Naruto, intending to stab him, however, he was the one stabbed as Naruto's Rajin extended by sudden burst of chakra.

"Is this good enough you old bastard?" shouted Naruto as he spit apart the Hokage, waiting for the undead to put himself together. The broken Hokage stared blankly as his lower body was fixed as his dust and paper like body fused together, like nothing has ever happened to it.

"Man…I regret making this jutsu." Muttered the head plate wearing Hokage as his body was completely fixed.

The Nidaime stood back up and run toward Naruto in a blinding speed. Naruto too ran at the kage as the two men clashed their swords several times in the passing and they clashed again and again.

"This is really unexpected…How is the kid able to do this? My Hougu should be the deciding factor. My mastery with the weapon should have been greater." said the Nidaime as he and Naruto were evenly locked in a power struggle.

"While my mastery is lacking in comparison, however, your skills are degraded because of Orochimaru's attempt at allowing you to use tour Noble Phantasm…your basic stats are still the same as you were alive, it isn't the level of a Servant!" said Naruto as he slammed his Raijin no Ken down at the genuine copy.

As the two struggled, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he accepted that sword play alone will not cut it. Naruto silently summoned two blades and fired them in a supersonic speed. Nidaime's insane combat instinct and experience kicked in as he swayed to the side, but the hand holding the Raijin no Ken was sliced off by a falling claymore.

"Nani!" exclaimed the Nidaime as Naruto jumped up to catch the second Raijin.

"HHHHAAAAAAHHHH!" shout out Naruto as he slashed the two blades at the same time. He landed behind the Second Hokage and watched the man fell on his knee and his upper chest had a 'X' shaped cut which sliced his arms and neck up, and below the chest into four pieces.

Naruto silently panted as he was tired from his sudden combo, but grinded his teeth in frustration as the Nidaime's body attached themselves again.

"You took my blade kid? That takes ball."

Naruto snorted.

"You know…I know that I am conscious, and can't control my action, but I am worry about the village." Said the Second as he stared outside the purple barrier.

"There is no need for you to worry about beside me. This village may have cultivated many mongrels and meat shields…but all of them love this village. They will make themselves useful." Said NAruto as he raised the two Raijin no Ken.

"You know…you are an ass hole kid, but deep down you love the village, don't you?"

"Hummp! Your brains must have turned to crap after I bashed it around so much, this village is my property! What kind of owner will I be if I allow trashes among the trash to invade it. This is a personal insult and I will not tolerate their insolence!"

Nidaime chuckled. "This kid, while he is like a punk Uchiha, but he is an Uzumaki alright, their rough speech tells great deal about their inner thoughts." Wondered Tobirama as he got into a stance.

Naruto returned his own copy of Raijin no kKen in to his Gate of Uzushio and faced the Nidaime with the man's own Raijin.

"You know, getting cut up is pretty annoying now."

"Think about the guy that is doing the cutting you old bastard." said Naruto as he got an evil idea.

He smirked as his raised the Rajin over his head.

"What are you…" said Tobirama as he saw Naruto channeling too much power into the Raijin.

"Y-You are nuts kid…you are fuck'n crazy!'

Naruto simply smirked like a mad man as he slowly overloaded the Sword of the Lightning God as it turned into a Broken Phantasm. Nidaime ran at him to stop the kid from doing something crazy, but it was too late. The blade was tall and unstable as the torrent of lightning was raging to be unleashed. The winds started to pick up and it turned into a mini-typhoon as it covered him from view. NAruto suddenly spin the sword and got into a turned stance which meant holding the sword with the hands that is away from his enemy. His stance was low and his remaining hand covered the glowing Raijin from the view(Ichimaru Gin stance).

"Raijn no Ken! Obey my command! Unleash the power of the roaring heaven and vanquish my enemy in a clap of thunder! Raijin! RAIKOHO(Lightning Roar cannon)!" shouted Naruto as he thrust the Raijin no Ken's unstable pillar of lightning toward the Nidaime.

"Oh shit…" said Nidaime as he jumped with chakra enforced leg, but the blast of lightning cannon tore through his lower body leaving only his head and upper chest barely intact. The blast of lightning traveled forward toward Shodaime.

Hashirama saw the attack coming, but at that instant all the clones used the paralyzes rune on the ground to stop themselves and the founder of Konoha. The strongest Senju was unable to move an inch; he recognized the runes as the ones Mito used to use.

"Clever boys." muttered Shodaime Hokage as he too was consumed by the lightning blast. The unstable lightening hit the other side of the barrier and its lightning element of high vibration piercing managed to pierce through the barrier and headed toward the village's sky.

Every ninjas stopped to stare at the blighting pillar of lightning in awe.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else)<p>

In a distant part of Konoha, Saber and Hinata also stopped to stare.

"That attack, i-it can only be N-Nauto kun." Shuttered Hinata.

Saber said nothing, but her serious expression only showed how much of a threat the BijuOh makes…a very big threat.

* * *

><p>(Air above Konoha)<p>

Lancer was in mid-air above a cloud as he held his master up to see the invasion. His hand was above his eyes to help him cover the sun to see better.

"Hummm…the defenders are doing well, all they need is a little push."

"Hey! Lancer! What are we doing here, we need to help grandpa!" shouted Konohamaru.

Lancer only rolled his eyes as he stared at his master.

"Where is your gramps then? I am a Lancer, not a mind reader."

Suddenly they saw a pillar of lightning heading into the sky.

"…The amount of mana in that attack…it was not human. Could it be a Servant?"

"That came from the stadium! The Chunin Exam is held there now! Naruto-nisan and Grandpa should be there!" shouted Konohamaru in joy.

Lancer only smirked.

"There huh…alright little master, hold on tight!" said Lancer as he jumped off the cloud and summersaulted toward the stadium. As his legend for told, this level of distance don't even need all his jumping power.

* * *

><p>(Other Genins)<p>

By the hospital, Kiba, Neji, Shino, and Chouji was fighting any enemy nins to approached the hospital. Leading them was Shikamaru as he positioned his friends for the best possible defense.

"This is troublesome, but if we lose the medics, then this fight will get even more troublesome." Thought Shikamaru as he bind another Suna nin with his kagemane jutsu.

"Chouji NOW!"

"Human Meat Tank Jutsu!" Shouted Chouji as his body expanded into a large ball and ran over the enemy nin.

"Good job Chouji!"

Chouji only chuckled as his rubbed his nose in embarrassment.

Suddenly behind Chouji an Oto nin appeared ready to stab the fat boy, but the Oto nin stopped as he had a knife stuck in his throat.

"Ahhgghhh…" Choked out the man as he died.

Behind the dead in was a ninja in a full black stealth suit with fox mask. This man was armed to teeth and he approached Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tensed.

The man stared at him through the mask.

"Nara Shikamaru, I was ordered to deliver this to you." Said the man as he handed Shikamaru an earring. It was a large ring like earing that was made of sliver.

Shikamaru was hesitant, but receive the earring. He stared into the masked face of the ANBU in front of him, however the ANBU said nothing. The fox masked shinobi, simply lifted his head to gesture the kid to put it on. Shikamaru narrowed his tired eyes, but he removed his old one and replaced with the new one.

"What does this do?" asked Shikamaru as suddenly an image of leaf village showed up in a light screen. The Leaf symbol was the same, however it had gold marking around the symbol as it seems rather flamboyant.

"Please wait for the connection is completed." Said a woman's voice.

".…Moshi, moshi?…Moshi, moshi?"

"Ah…Is this Nara Shikamaru? I am Karin, a maid from Uzumaki Mansion! My master had sent us an order to support the defense of the village and to give you a temporary control of the CCTs the Combat Clone Troopers. BY the order of my…master, Uzumaki Naruto, gennin Nara is to command the 501st Clone battalion to repel the enemy forces in anyway necessary. Here are the troops' status."

Shikamaru suddenly saw several runes and seals appear in mid-air in front of him and saw status of the troops he was given, their specialty, units, weapons, and overall capability.

"Unbelievable, Naruto had built a private cone army…within the village itself." Whispered Shikamaru.

Suddenly sound came from the earring. It was that Karin woman.

"Commander Nara, I have detected a large group of enemy forces approaching the hospital from the west and another smaller team coming down from North. By the feel of their chakra, they are chunins and small amount of jounins."

Shikamaru thought over what he was given and told…he didn't like troublesome things, but with this much troops under him, it can be easily solved.

"Captain! I want a squad of archer above the roof in four direction, I want the unit 3 spear troopers and sword troopers 4 to assemble here and the stealth force to delay the smaller enemy forces in the North." commanded Shikamaru.

The Clone in front of him saluted.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" and he and his troops that were hidden before, all appeared and jumped away to fulfill their mission.

* * *

><p>(Uzumaki Mansion)<p>

"HAAAaa…that was tiring. Damn that master for telling me to help coordinate and relay info to the troops. I thought I was a maid now!" said Karin in her full uniform. She was now in a room filled with all kind of devices and seals. Around her were several clones of both genders in uniforms form lab coats, maid fuku, and soldiers running around to relay info.

A female clone approached her.

"Madam! A new report in the west corner of the Village is that the Oto nins have managed to pierce through our protective lines. What should I tell them?"

Karin rubbed her forehead.

"Send a unit of combat troopers to reinforce them, HURRY!"

"Yes Madam!" said the clone as she dashed away.

As soon as Karin sat down in front of a crystal ball and channeled her chakra into it. This crystal is a Noble Phantasm that allows her to see from birds' eye view of a settlement. Through this, her skills as a sensor tripled and she managed to rely great deal of enemy movement to Konoha forces.

"Now…let's see." Said Karin as she too got back to work.

* * *

><p>(Stadium)<p>

The three kunoichis in suit were kicking some serious ass as their suit provides them with speed and reaction that is beyond what they normally can do. Tenten was using the rune for clear vision and fast reaction to fire away barrage of weapons. Each weapon were thrown in super strength and it was powerful enough to tear men into pieces.

A Suna Nin tried to cut her with a sword, but her simple high block broke the blade.  
>"WHAT THE-" exclaimed the man until Tenten nailed him with a kunai to the chest.<p>

"Note to self, forgave Uzumaki for destroying my collection during the exam, this suit is worth it…somewhat."

She was a gennin with a year worth of service record. Killing was not too unusually to her. Sure she didn't like killing, but she'll be damned if she allow n=bunch of enemy ninjas to walk all over her home.

She noticed some Naruto clones enter the battle and they had shiny weapons.

"I like what I see." whispered the weapon nuts as she eyed Naruto clones' minor phantasms with hungry brown eyes.

Sakura was loving the fast reaction she couldn't get without the rune support and her insane girl-power punch was now a deadly weapon. She punched and kicked all the weapons pointed and thrown at her. She had no problem punching at the men's most precious organ…I can't even write the horror she is inflicting on them.

"_SHANNARO!__" _shouted both inner and outer Sakura as they destroyed another guy, this one had a blonde hair.

"…W-Why…there?" he mumbled out.

Sakura turn to him. "Because you remind me of a jerk who I am too afraid to punch. Thanks, you are a real stress reliever."

The man passed out in agony.

The guy should be thankful, because she haven't kill anyone yet...thou they wish they were dead.

The Tsunade Nigo has been born and Jiraiya suddenly felt a chill down his spine as he felt something bad has happened.

Ino was using her suit in similar ways with Sakura. She was enjoying the power she never had before.

"Ok, Naruto is definitely in my good list. Any boy that can gave a girl stylish cloth that has all these special feature are a good boyfriend material."

She thought about Naruto's current confident attitude, his rich, and his sheer overwhelming power and character.

"Not to mention he saved me once didn't he?" she pondered as she somehow nailed an Oto kunoichi on her stomach and ax kicked her to the floor.

The blonde kunoichi ran down the stairs and threw several shurikens which managed to cut down an approaching group of Suna nins. None of them were dead, however her reinforced kick to the head managed to bring them down easily.

"But work comes first!"

* * *

><p>(In the other side)<p>

"AHLALALALALLALALA!" screamed Rider as his bashed his ox chariot into another group of Oto nins, flattening them to the ground with his heavenly wheel. The lightning blast from earlier only managed to make the overly happy trigger servant to fight even more vigorously.

He had his friendly match with Jiraiya and now was having fun rolling down of unfortunate invaders. Too bad Jiraiya guy had to leave, but hey at least he got some books from him as a gift. He picked up a book that said Ichia-Ichia series on it. He took a look inside and lost control of his chariot for a second!

"R-ider! Slow down!" screamed Chojuro as he held the side of the chariot with his dear life.

Alexander managed to put the book down and held his nose up to avoid a nose bleed.

"Jiraiya…you are borned in a wrong era and in a wrong world. In Macedon, your work would have been legendary…" said Rider as he patted the chest plate that had his new book. He better study the book later in detail.

"R-Riser! RIDER! WE NEED OT SLOW DOWN!" begged Chojuro, however Alexander didn't hear him over the screams of enemies being crush beneath his lightning wheel or was drowning out Chojuro's plead with his barrel of laugher.

"Make way! Make way for the mighty Iskandar! The King of Conquerst!" roared Rider as he aimed his chariot to smash a wondering Oto nin on his head. The Oto nin died when a electrocute wheel smashed his brain to chunk of crap.

"HAHAHAHAHHA! This is fun, huh master?...Master?"

Chojuro can only cry for Mizukage to help him.

While Chojuro cried, Mei and Aoi were moving toward Rider's location to leave the village or to get to a safer area. The winner of this war is not decided and she can't stick her neck out in a fight between those who have no relation with her.

"I can only hope, Rider san didn't went too much overboard." whispered Mei.

"I believe we are expecting too much from Rider." Replied Aoi and they saw a group of Suna ninajas sailing in the sky, thanks to Rider bashing through their group. Not many of them survived…if you called being crush by a chariot and not being killed right away…being alive.

"AHLALALALALLALALA!"

"BOOOMM!"

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKE WAY!"

"RiDER! WATCH OUT!"

"CRASH! BANG! BREAK!"

"AHLALALALALALALALA! FACE ME! BRAVE FOOLS! THOSE WHO WISHS TO TAKE A DIP AND SWIM IN THE RIVER OF STYX THEN FACE ME!"

"MIZUKAGE- SAMA! SAVE ME!"

"I guess you are right." said the Godaime Mizukage as she hurried to reach up to the swiftest Servant of the Holy Grail War.

* * *

><p>All across the village, Naruto clone troopers led by Shikamaru was assisting the village defense as the expendable troops took the blunt damage of the enemy attacks, but demonstrated that they are superior to normal chunnins in so many level that it wasn't funny.<p>

Their morale was high as the clone s tore apart the invading Suna and Oto armies with arrow and spears. They pour down a rain of arrows as the invading army couldn't hope to dodge them. Under the command of the genius of Nara clan, the troopers effectively cut down the enemy forces and prevented death on their sides. Any missions or tactics that were risky was performed by the competent clone which the Konoha forces were grateful for.

"With this army…I can end this troublesome battle sooner. Thought Shikamaru as he received a report about another group Suna Jounins regrouping near the south sector.

"Sent the heavy armor corps there now! I want the archer division to form a defensive line around the selector with the shield team with the lancer team as the main line of defense! Get to it!"

"SIR YES SIR!' shouted the clone with a salute.

Shikamaru could get used to this.

* * *

><p>The Nidaime and Shodaime regenerated for the uncountable times since they were summoned less than half an hour ago.<p>

"Aniki, I am so glad that the youngster who summoned us followed my instruction with Edo Tensei to make us feel nothing, because I died so many times today it isn't even funny anymore." Said the Nidaime as his chest and arm was reforming.

"If anyone is to blame, Tobirama, it's your fault for messing around with Mito's family's jutsu to make this rebirth jutsu. If you didn't mess around with it we would be getting kicked around by a thirteen years old." Scold Shodaime Hokage as his legs started to reform and his arms were functioning again.

"Less talking you geezers! Shouted Naruto as he summoned Hiramekarei the Twin Sword. The BijuOh filled the double handled sword with large amount of chakra and expended its chakra blade twice as its normal size.

"ORA!" shouted Naruto as he sliced the immobilized Shodai's chest into two and sent his upper body away from his younger brother. Naruto then fired several weapons to stab the Shodai into the floor instead of slicing him into pieces.

"And stay down!" yelled Naruto as he suddenly ducked in order to dodge a kick from Tobirama. The Second Hokage leveled Naruto with punches and kicks, but Naruto managed to block and returned several hits. Tobirama silently made a seal less mizu bunshin as two of them fought Naruto in both side.

"As if this can hinder me!" bellowed Naruto as he summoned two random swords and sliced the two identical Nidaime, however both Nidaime turn out to be water clones.

"!" exclaimed Naruto as he heard a shout of a jutsu.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!" shouted the Nidaime Hokage as he released blast of water at the BijuOh.

"Come fort!** Dai Ha!"** Shouted Naruto.

Naruto raised his hands as thin green layer of barrier appeared, holding off the water blast.

"Fool! This barrier is made by Fortress of Dai Ha and it is at Rank B-!"

The fortress was an old fort in Kaminari no kuni and it was said it was impenetrate able. However it was overcome by three different armies in three different occasions so its rank and power as a conceptual weapon was decreased. However around the time Uzumakis built it, it was considered a powerful fortress. The Dai Ha was a prototype fortress that Uzumakis later built that became legendary.

The blast of waters swept around the barrier, but didn't reached Naruto as planned, however it distracted him enough for a root to grow underneath him to grab on the boy's leg. The thick root lift the blonde king into the air and throw him to the floor.

"Nani!"

Naruto turned in middle of his fall and noticed that Shodai was never nailed to the floor as he saw a wood clone in place of shodai he nailed before.

"Of all the petty trick! A bunshin jutsu!" bellowed Naruto as he was smashed into the floor. The smash down caused the ground to turn into a messy crater and smokes and dirt flew into the air by the impact. A few second after the body hit the floor, a blast of chakra exploded from the smoke and craters.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"…we are already dead." Said Nidaime in a cheeky tone.

Naruto's left eye twitched as angry vein popped out. He suddenly had an evil smile.

Nidaime earned himself a barrage of weapons for that comment.

To say that Naruto was insulted for being hit by a clone maneuver by another was an understatement. He summoned another batch of clones to engage Shodaime, this time, Nidaime isn't getting away.

Naruto lift his hand up as he summoned a strange weapon, a mix trident and halberd. It was pale blue with a crystalline appearance. It bears deep blue colored a horsehair tassel. The two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade of a halberd and the end of trident turns into a corkscrew/drill shape. A vast amount of water flows freely from both the trident and the end.

Naruto held the spear on his right hand and waved it around him. As the trident moved, the water followed his movement.

"Ho! That's an interesting weapon kid! But do you know how to use it?" asked Nidaime.

"I learned it for fun!" Shouted Naruto as he suddenly stabbed the trident into a puddle of water made by Nidaime's attack and suddenly, the water wrapped around the trident. Naruto suddenly spin the trident and accurately thrust at the Nidaime. The Second Hokage dodged, but the Second saw the spear still following up with the next swing, forcing him to dodge even more.

Nidaime draw out a kunai to block a side swing, but was unprepared for how fast Naruto can return attack with a spear. He bent his back to avoid a perfect thrust to his chest and spin kicked Naruto away. However, Naruto managed to block the kick with the staff of his trident.

He immediately jumped to use the sun as a blinding cover, but Nidaime was even fazed as he dodge the blow with an expert duck and roll.

"Seriously kid? Using the sun to blind my enemy is a trick older than me!"

Naruto snorted. "So you are like what, thousand years old?"

"Not that old kid!" shouted Nidaime as he narrowly avoid a thrust. The thrust became even faster as Naruto's arm became a blurr. The blond king added several swings and twirles into his combiation as he pushed the Nidaime back. However, the experienced Kage managed to dodge effortlessly.

"Not good enough kid!" shouted the white haired kage as he jumped above, but that was what Naruto was aiming for.

"…Ranke the sea and heaven…" he whispered as the water produced by the tridents went faster and sharper, as if the command invoke its true power.

Naruto suddenly held the end of the spear spin the spear faster than before and as if the trident extended as it reached the Hokage. Tobirama only can gasp as the tridents blade crushed his face in. The force of the water that followed the blade of the trident felt like a raging wave crushing him. Before the water following the trident left small cuts and bruises, nut now it felt so much sharper and even heavier than it appeared. It was like colliding waves were held in such little amount of water.

"His attacks got faster!" thought Nidai as he was sent to the floor as the impact left a webs of cracks on the roof top.

Nidaime's face slowly regenerated he got up.

"That kid…His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spears thrust and the rising waves…" thought Nidaime as his left eye was fully fixed and glanced at the self-proclaimed king of Konoha.

"That is no skill you can achieve for fun! What kind of weapon is that anyway! It is manipulating the water for you!" demanded the second Hokage.

Naruto smirked as he held out his weapon for all to see.

"Allow me tell you what she it! She is named…Nejibana, the Twisted Flower. A trident made by the Uzumaki to control the raging power of the waves with little amount of water. A Rank-B Noble Phantasm and one of my more noticeable spears."

"Mito-san's family huh…she never told us this."

Naruto smirked.

"Like I said…I am a complete different league to the later Uzumakis!" Shouted Naruto as he unleashed a water wave that rivaled Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave).

"Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Wood Release: World of Trees Wall)!" commanded Shodai as a barbed wall of tree appeared protecting his brother. His body had few damaged that were healing, but it seems that he managed to defeat the small army of clones.

"Ni-san!" exclaimed Nidaime as he finally got his backup.

"Don't get Careless!' scold the first.

"That is a good advice! Now follow it up!" said Naruto as he summoned Bashosen, the Banana Palm Fan and activated it fire chakra to burn the wall of tree. The flames made by the Noble Phantasm engulfed the wood barrier and its deadly fire reached for the two fire shadows.

The two kages dodged away.

"This kid is good, Sarutobi has been working hard raising such strong kids." Muttered the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama as he went through more hand seals.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)!" Shouted Hashirama as he held his hands in a prayer gesture and poured his chakra into the floor.

A vast amount of tree grow and it cover the two from Naruto's view. The powerful wood jutsu protected them from the worst of the fire attack. Not only that, the trunks of the trees attacked the lone blonde, however the agilie king of the tailed beasts managed to avoid being crushed by its charka filled branches.

"Hiding…It's fitting for a pair of king among assassins, however…"

He raised his Bashosen as it turned red.

"Don't think so little of me! Mongrels!" shouted the BijuOh as he unleashed a torrent of fire again and released a wind breath to increase its fire power.

"It's useless! This jutsu is made of woods that can withstand even Uchiha's finest fire jutsu!" shouted Hashirama as he demonstrated his skills that were used against katon jutsu of Madara.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"A flame of mere clan of thieves are nothing special, however…yes, that will be so perfect." Naruto smirked as he thought of a perfect attack to finish this duel.

"**Kid****…****you ****are ****using ****that ****weapon**?" said Kyuubi in an irritated tone. He can feel it, his jailor was about summon that Noble Phantasm…to use **that ****man****'****s** weapon against **that ****man****'****s** rival.

"It's only a weapon! It will be fine." said NAruto as he assures the nine tailed fox as he lift his hand to his side.

From the golden haze of his Gate of Uzushi came out a long staff like handles and the BijuOh grabbed the handle to pull it out.

From the gate came out a war fan in a shape of revise '8' with chains connected on the bottom. The fan itself was grayish and brown, but it had a very recognizable mark that sent chill down the Shodai's spine.

On the both side of the fan was…

…Tomes!

Shodai and Nidai's eyes widen at a very familiar weapon.

...Three tomes of Sharingan.

"T-That war fan is…how do you even have that?" shuttered out Shodaime as his younger brother gulped at the implication of that war fan.

"So you recognize it, that is good." Said Naruto as he raised the war fan of…

…Uchiha Madara.

"Engulf them…Uchigane!" he whispered as he swung the war fan and the war fan increased the power of Bashosen's fire to burn away the freshly grown wooden forest of Shodai's Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees).

Shodaime immediately made a hand seal and increased the power of the tree with his chakra, but it was no use.

"Hey Old man! Dodge this alright!" shouted Naruto as Sandaime nodded from his fight with Orochimaru, wondering what the boy will do now. The Lord Third jumped away from his fallen student, Orochimaru to get behind Naruto, who happened to be standing in front of the corner where Tayuya was positioned.

Naruto smirked at how the Third was still alive and behind him. Naruto raised the two war fans and spin around once in a gentle fan dance.

The Fan of Madara, its legendry property was unmatched in term of destructive power, while the fan itself is not too powerful or sturdy, but its black flame of the legend is a very powerful Anti-Fortress weapon is a weapon that produces the real threat. The real power that made it famous. The attack of this Noble phantasm that is A++ rank worthy. The scorn of the fire goddess.

Naruto swung the two war fan in an artistic fashion as he gentle twirled and danced. A deadly dance of beauty and not that of war. However the resulting effect will be bigger than any war can provide. Naruto's twin fan dance caused a small black spark to appear. He smirked at the horrified faces of the kages as the older ninjas realized what the blonde boy was doing. They immediately tried to get away, however they were in a powerful barrier after all. There was nowhere to run.

"Turn them into ashes, Uchigane! Burn all creation to ashes!** AMATERASU! (Illuminating Heaven)"** Shouted Naruto as his Uchiha fan managed to create a black ball of flame. Naruto swung the Bashosen and the Bashosen's wind release sent the medium size black fan into a massive inferno!

The Shodai's wood wall was engulfed in flame and the black fires traveled toward its enemies. Nidaime didn't even bothered to block as he and his brother was powerless as the all-consuming black fire. This fire was after all the treasure jutsu of the Uchiha. The all consumming fire that will burn for seven days and nights. A cursed flame that no water jutsu in the world can put out. A deadly fire that burns even fire itself.

Before the inferno got near the Three kage ninjas, the black torrent of fire was suddenly pulled away and collected together by Naruto's hand motion and it formed into a giant snake made of black fire.

"Amaterasu Ougi! Hi Ban! (Illuminating Heaven, secret technique! Brand of fire!" shouted Naruto as the snake shape of Amaterasu headed toward the Shodai's wall of trees, igniting them in an inextinguishable black flame of heaven. Teh black flames caught on to all the trees made by the Shodiame and effortlessly burnt through them.

"Engulfed by the fire of heaven! Your miserable Snake!" bellowed Naruto at the Caster's Master as the snake of black fire ate the two Hokages and turned toward the Sanke Sannin.

Watching this Orochimaru bit his two thumbs and made several hand seals as the fire of absolute destruction approached him. He quickly slammed his hands to the floor and watched as his double summoning seals covered the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon (Summoning: Triple Rashōmon)!" shouted Orochimaru was three layer of powerful wall was summoned.

This summons forth three gates that is capable of blocking almost any attack, this was the ultimate defense developed by Orochimaru. The first red gate blocked the torrent of fire, but the powerful wall was soon consumed and left it ablaze as the fire snake coiled around it. The snake of black fire roared as it coiled like a spring and slammed into the second green gate. It wrapped around it as once again set it ablaze in black inferno. Without even checking if the second wall was completely destroyed, the snake smashed into the final wall and Naruto watched as it all brunt down.

"That will teach that trash to challenge me. There wouldn't be anything of him left by the time I seal away the flames. As soon as the Hebi deme dies and so does Caster, this is truly a good day, we have our first death in the Holy Grail War." Said Naruto was he watched the black flames reached the three corners of the purple barrier.

The black flames slammed into the wall, but the remaining Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū's fattest member Jirobo let out a weak chuckle.

"A-As if! This Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment is unbreakable!" shouted Jirobo the South gate, but he immediately shut up as the black flames ate through their pitiful barrier.

"No!...NO! Orochimaru sama!" shouted Jirobo as he begged for the impossible.

"This boss level…this is cheating." muttered out Kidomaru the East gate. The most intelligent, but fun loving member of the Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū watched as NAruto proven to be a unfair, cheat coded boss character.

"NO! No! No! How can we be losing to a trash from this tree hugging village? I refuse to die by the hands of a trash!" shouted Sakon and Ukon, the leaders of the Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū as their side of the barriers too was cracked and pierced through by the black fire of the sun goddess.

Sakon, Jirobo, and Kidomaru screamed in agony and fear as the torrent of Amaterasu engulf the corners of the barrier and in few second overpowering their protection completely. The three was killed as the cursed fire of the sun goddess, slowly burnt them away.

Naruto laughed as he commanded the snake to destroy the entire barriers in a spectacular dance of the snake. The black snake moved like a lightning as it burnt away the remaining barrier, revealing Naruto, Sarutobi, and…Tayuya.

The cap wearing red haired girl was terrified as the man that just killed all her teammates and Orochimaru sama. Her face turned pale white as the blonde turned to her.

"You?…You are Orochimaru's personal guard aren't you?" He commanded/demaned.

She could only node.

Naruto smirked even wider; he grabbed Tayuya by her chin and lift her face close to his.

"I have tendency to collect anything I like…and I like what I see. Woman, would you be interested in a job?" This was clearly not a question, but more like an order.

Tayuya was too scared and daze to understand him fully, but the BijuOh continued on.

"You will work 6 days a week, with Sunday off, you will be paid by the hour and meal will be provided and paid for. During your free time you are allowed to use any facilities in my mansion save for the R&D labs. You can use the sauna, the hot spring, the pool, massage room, the library, or even the garden. You will receive a single room for your own uses and will receive trainings from combat to cooking."

She only stared at me. Good! One should liten to the order of the king with no interuption.

"You will hold no obligation to Oto or any nation for the matter. No kages i the world may charge you of anything and only i can do so. you will be protected by all international problems ans will no to attacked by the angry Knoha Shinobi, long as you work for me. Your jobs by the way will be to cook, clean, dust, wash, dry, and shop for food, weapons, and other needs in the house. You will not be sent of combat mission if you don't wish to, but if you do, then you will perform assassination, spying, bodyguard, and such mission as a kunoichi of Uzumaki. Most importantly you will provide service to me and will e dressed according to my mood. You outfits may be from simple dress, to miko, nurse, doctor, kimono, bunny girl, cat girl, swimsuits of all kind, formal to informal, and many more. Your outfits that i mentioned before will be provided and many other parts such as glasses, hairclips, choker, dog collar, cat ears, ribbons, and more. You will wear uniform during work, but be warned the maid outfits may including things like glasses or cat ears. It will be done for the sake of my amusement and mood. Failure to do so may result in puishment which is also depending on my mood. What kind will be lift to your imagination...Hopefully we are imagining the same kind. Also most importantly I will be addressed as _Goshujin_-_sama _and you will act according to your job...For my amusement. Any question?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sandiame only stared at my awesome rule and way of getting a employee. HE seems extremly impressed at my bold way of ruling. As expected for he can not rule as dashing as i when he is older as hell. His jaw looked dislocated thou, because I don't think it should reach that far toward the ground.

"...Ha?"

Tayuya suddenly got out of her daze state. She suddenly had an angry vein mark on her head. Hummm...It seems my eye for woman is good as ever. She is a red head, and has such explosive personlity.

"The Fuck are you talking about you cock sucking shit head!" shouted Tayuya as her survival instinct got shut off and her womanly instinct kicked in for a furious punch to the face.

Naruto caught her punch with his armored fist.

"Attitude, with mouth to match. I will enjoy hearing '_Goshujin_-_sama_' out of your mouth, Red. Wuhahahahahahahaha..." Said Naruto with a smirk. He was really liking what he caught. Her red and pinkish hair, and her angry attitude goes well for his taste.

"**You ****are ****your ****father****'****s ****son**." Said Kyuubi as the beast used his numerous tails to massage his temple and he watched the boy's curse for angry red head woman kicked in.

"Shut it fuzzy." Retorted Naruto as he thought to Kyuubi through their seal.

"**Love ****you ****too**, **you ****shitty ****brat!****"** Said Kyuubi hanging up the mental phone.

Naruto turned back to Tayuya.

"This is no longer an offer! This is command! An order of a king! Woman, what is your name?"

"You would get jack shit from me you team killing fucker!" Naruto simply grabbed her arm tightly and pull her toward him. His blue eyes stared right into her brown eyes as his commanding presence took over.

"Lives of bunch of mongrels are no consequential! However, you are worth taking so I will be taking you! From today forward you are my maid!"

"You and what right!" the red head retorted, but she felt her thumbing heart went faster. What is happening to her?

"Right of a king!" said Naruto in a matter of fact tone, as he lift his head high as if all that he said was right.

"Like hell you will!" yelled the trash talking red head as she struggled, but her arm was trapped in an iron grip.

"And hell I shall! As if mere realm of pain and misery for mongrels can stop me!" said Naruto completely ignoring her protest.

Sandaime Hokage and Enma stared as the boy who just single handily destroyed a powerful barrier and three kage level ninjas with the forbidden katon jutsu of the Uchiha. Not only that just outright took an enemy kunoichi as a maid in front of the current Hokage.

"N-Naruto kun, this young lady is now a prisoner. You can't take her as your working staff." Said Sandaime as he leveled the gnnin with an stern glare, but it was useless.

"No way old man. I decided this girl will now work for me, body and soul! Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen! this is an ORDER!

As the aged Hokage rubbed his temple at the youngster's tendency to break all rules suddenly felt a killing intent behind him.

Suddenly from the destruction of the Amasterasu an extremely brunt giant snake came out as it hissed in agonizing pain. The wrenched creature trashed around with its mouth opened. From there came out Orochimaru with massive amount of damaged. However from the mouth of the traitor came out two hands and the ninja's mouth was expanded like a snake as another Orochimaru, who was covered in slim and fully healed, but was actually rather tired came out.

"YOU MISERABLE BRAT!" yelled out the snake sannin as he spit out Kusanagi no Tsurugi at the distracted blonde.

"Naruto kun!" yelled Sandaime as he got in the way of the blade. He couldn't dodge even if he wanted to.

"GRAMP! YOU FOOL!" yelled Naruto as the old man made a stupid decision to protect him, but from the sky came a red blur as it smack the poisonous sword away. Someone landed in front of the two exhausted ninjas and held back Orochimaru's attack.

His face was white and yet had pink cheeks and red eye lines. He was wearing a yellow tight outfit with a tiger fur vest. On his feet was a black boot with golden lines on the side. On his head he wore a red feather cap and a thin golden crown. His hip was protected by an orange colored armor-skit and he had a black and gold slash to tie his skit to his hip. On his arm was a black and yellow arm guard and he had a...long brown tail.

On his back was…Konohamaru holding for his dear life.

"Hear me you wrenched mortal and gaze up on the mightiest of hero!" shouted the strange man as he got into a kabuki stance with his palm in front of him and his legs bent low.

"From the majestic Hua Guo Shan(Moutain of Flower and Fruit) came a stone monkey born from the breath of chaos! I am the Great Sage, Equal of Heaven!"

The weirdo simple waved his head in circle and took a three hop to the right and stomped down.

"I am the great being told in tales of children and all speaks my name in awe! I am the King of Monkeys and the Sage who even made the so call great army of heaven to tremble before me!"

The man jumped and did a simple flip and he landed on his staff and took another pose.

"The Jade Emperor of Heaven wept in shame at my might and I have torn down the fortress of heaven with my mighty staff!"

The man's face held a playful smirk. He started to spin his weapon around him in an expert way and settled it on his shoulder.

"I was summoned for this Holy Grail War, by my little master, Sarutobi Konohamaru as a Servant with the title of Lancer! Now! Heroes of the past, cast away your fear and show yourself before the most majestic and chaotic hero of all time! Come and face me!" shouted the man in a loud voice where all the people in the village heard.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Rider, Assassin, and Saber heard him and quickly headed toward the stadium roof. Caster who was too injured transmitted the information to his master to escape.

Naruto had an angry twitch of vein on his head at the arrogant servant in front of him.

"The 'Most majestic hero' you say? That is absurd! The Most majestic hero is no other than I BijuOh Naruto and my Berserker!" shouted Naruto as he summoned Berserker to appear in front of him.

The black knight let out a mighty roar as the black mist of his "For Another's Glory" flared, coving him a thick mist. Konohamasru let out a squek in fear as he saw the tension building between his Ni-san and Lancer.

"Naruto Ni! Lancer! What are you two doing? Stop this!"

Lancer ignored his master and eyed the intimidating servant in front of him. The brown haired Servant smirked and pointed his red and gold staff at his enemy.

"HO! So this is the so called Strongest Servant? Come now, hero of madness, allow me to introduce you to king Enma in the underworld!" boasted Lancer as other Servants showed up.

Saber was exhausted, but she didn't show that and held her rigid stance with her head high. Hinata was tired, but ate some soldier pills to recharge Saber's mana reserve. Both girls had few scratches from their fight with Naruto, but during the invasion the worst damage was chakra/mana exhaustion.

Rider was on his chariot with his shy master. The giant servant was grinning ear to ear at the view in front of him. It seems he will have his battle royal after all. Chokuro was tired as well. Even as a Jounin, his chakra reserve wasn't big as it should be and his stamina was rather poor. Supplying Rider with enough energy to fight was tiring him out.

Caster and Orochimaru was in worse shape compare to others. Orochimaru used ridiculous amount of chakra to use that snake shedding jutsu and Caster was injured by Lancer before and was taking large amount of chakra from the pale man to heal himself. Both decided to leave at the first opportunity.

Assassin was next to his master with his long sword ready. He had been fighting alongside Anko during the invasion, but thanks to his master his mana reserve was still ok, however Naruto was tired from fighting Saber, Hinata, Nidaime, and Shodaime. While his chakra reserve is vast, using his Gate of Uzushio for long time without rest can strain his body, Jinchuuriki or not. While his posture was still arrogant and proud, his eyes hide the fact that he was tired from the battle. However, this glaring weakness was the reason why Naruto didn't summoned Berserker before, now that he is tired, Berserker will have to do all the fighting, while Assassin guard him.

Finally, Lancer was all prepared for battle. He didn't fight for long time and he had no injuries. However, his mana reserve is smaller than normal, because his master isn't a trained summoner who prepared everything for a successful summoning. If Lancer fights all out now, who knows when he will be filled up again.

The six of the seven servants glared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

The tension was high as their cold glance chilled all weak willed masters.

* * *

><p>The one who will make the first move…may never walk out of this encounter alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Whoa! It took a long time to update this baby! WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE!<p>

Please thank Evilevi for the Beta reading and many other who helped me develope this chapter.

Also the LAncer's identity is rather open huh. I bet no other writers thought of using him huh.

Well, enough from me. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13 The wrath within!

Author note: This chapter isn't my proudest one, but I felt it is rather ok.

I would like to thank all my readers and my Beta Evilevi for supporting me.

-Fangking2

Ch13 The wrath within!

The six of the seven servants stared at each other. None of them dared to make the first move. In such close space quarters since if they were to fight, then their masters will definitely be killed.

Some Servants couldn't conceal their anticipation for this battle royal. Their face held a large grin at the thought of such an epic battle. One worthy for the next chapter in their legends.

Rider was tensed up like a coiled spring ready to be released. Rider's grip on his chariot tightened as his breathing got heavy His deep brown eyes widen in eagerness for a battle. His red mane was even wilder now that every portion of his being was coiling up for a fight. His two oxen moaned out a 'mooo' as they too got ready for battle. His Heavenly Wheel of Authority ready to trample through his enemy and a battle royal with all the Servants was what he desired. So he held his ground and stood up straight. His large form towering all other Servants and he waited. His very being shocked in anticipation and his blood boiled for battle. He stood there, waiting for the signal for battle.

Lancer was smirking for all he was worth. Lancer had his confident look on his face and he held his staff forward. His stance seemed loose and weak at first glance; however to an eye of masters, Lancer's form was ready for immediate action. His stance allowed him to move and react at any angle in a moment's notice for fight to the death. He was confident he can win since he was summoned near the end of the battle an still fresh while everyone else looked tired. He was a man who took on the finest of heaven and won, so these guys would be easy. He spuns his staff around him and readied for the one to make the first move. Waiting for the signal for battle.

* * *

><p>Some Servants were more worried about their masters. They had no look of anticipation for battle, their faces to those that know them spoke volumes of their unwillingness for battle.<p>

Saber glance at her master and saw that Hinata was too exhausted for another battle. She insisted her to return home, but her rather stubborn master refused to let her go off alone. She held her invisible sword in front of her. She was in a very delicate situation, because anyone of these Servants makes the first move, then others will react and fight will be unavoidable. With her tired master, she can't fight well enough to get out of this in one piece. She took a stance to prepared for the worst, gripping her sword tightly while roving eyes assess her opponents . She stood there, waiting for the signal for battle.

Assassin was in a bind. He knew that compared to most Servants he lacked for the lack of better word fire power. Even he wouldn't fight in such compacted area against two others, but with six other servants the odds were stacked against him. His master seemed ok, but he knew that his young master is actually very tired. He must find a way to get his master out of here, without becoming an open target to the other Servants. Sasaki Kojirou, the Servant Assassin held his Notachi as he waited for the first opportunity. He couldn't do anything now, but wait. He stood there, waiting for the signal for battle.

* * *

><p>Some Servants were too gone mad to care. So long as their goal was fulfilled they will fight with no regard to anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Caster was so happy. In front of him was his injured and weaken master, but he didn't care.<p>

Jeanne! Jeanne was in front of him.

Oh! His Holy Virgin looked as beautiful as he remembered. This timeâ€¦This time he will rescue her from the clutches of that wretched god! He will save his noble Jean and protect her always, from god and men! Only her most loyal followers may gaze on her beauty.

He was ready to protect her from all harm. First, he must kill that pale eyed wench who dares to bind Jeanne, Jeanne the Arc to herself like some slave! That wrenched girl will pay for insulting his Holy Virgin! The Most Pure Maiden!

His bony finger touched his demon summoning book as he slowly chanted under his breathâ€¦he'll need a lot of his pets for his, good thing he collected a lot for such occasion.

The infamous Bluebeard waited. Stood there, waiting for the signal for battle.

Berserker was silent.

The menacing armor warrior stood there in front of his exhausted master. The BijuOh was too proud to sit down; he was still standing in his armor with his arms across his chest. His stance was straight and showed none of his exhaustion. His face still held his confident look as he stood there in such threatening presence.

The black mist rolling off of Berserker intensified. His madness clouding all his thoughts, but his master's complete control over him made him stood still. Oh, how he wish to cross sword again with Saberâ€¦to not let her realize who he is. To defeat her first to avoid her finding out more.

Deep in his mind he wished to confront Saber, howeverâ€¦his last shameful act has brought shame to his master. He will chain himself tighter; he will ever defile his master's will again! Lancelot the Lakeâ€¦Once proud and honorable member of Knights of Roundtable remained in his dark corner, unable to face the friend he betrayed. Shame, guilt, horrorâ€¦it haunts him so. No! Never again, can he face them with his head highâ€¦his disgrace forever weighting him down. His guilt will forever taint him as a traitor, unworthy of a knight.

He waited, he waited for the signal for battle to end all of this.

Ah...This is an unfavorable situation." Muttered out Orochimaru as he slowly stood up. His clothing were all slimy and wet, but he didn't care. He barely survived that death trap anyway.

He couldn't believe his eyes when that Kyuubi brat used virtually every legendary weapons in history, but to be able to use Amaterasu of all things. He knew that the Jinchuuriki was dangerous, but to think he had all these trump cards. Not only that, but for some damned reason six out of the seven servants were all here!

His snake skin cover was peeling off, revealing his youthful face underneath it. He covered his face with his stand and restored his old look.

"Kukukukukuâ...It seems this is a battle that needs to be avoided."

He looked at his old master.

"It seems this operation is a failure, so I will be leaving now."

"What make you think you can leave Orochimaru! You will be killed here today, for all the crime you committed!" shouted the Sandaime, but his old pupil only chucked.

"This is now, out of your hands Sarutobi sensei, not even I can determine how this meeting will end."

Orochimaru stared at all the Servants present. He knew that while he was an excellent ninja even with his advance age, but these sprits were in a different level. Now that he too was exhausted, he knew beyond all doubt that he will not survive this.

"Caster...we are retreating."

Caster's fish eyes bored into his yellow snake like eyes. "No my master, we are so closeâ€¦we are too close to leave now.

Caster turned to Saber, his holy maiden in front of him. He smiled to her.

_Is the expression on his face really the expression of a warrior about to do battle? _Thought confused Saber.

He was smiling, as though they were long-lost brothers finally reuniting, a face shining with such a disturbing purely delight it was almost like kicking a puppy... It was not a look of a warrior about to battle.

Before the unnerved Saber could challenge his identity, Caster spoke first.

Caster bowed his head deferentially, knelt down on the asphalt road like a courtier being presented before a king.

"I've been waiting, your majesty the holy maiden."

"Huh...?"

Saber was getting more and more lost with the situation. Although she was once a king and accepted the genuflection of countless lords and heroes, she still posed as a man with only a handful of people aware of her gender. She had no memories of this man in front of her eyes. This man was not one of her former subjects of Camelot of this she was certain.

Hinata hid behind Saber, who was unnerved with the display, and silently observed Caster. She could feel the aura rolling off of Caster was not like the confident and pure Saber nor was it a calm and gentle presence of Kojirou-san. It wasn't even like the mad, rushing storm that she felt in Berserker-san. This Caster...His presence was rotting and slimy. She didn't like him at all.

"Saber, do you know this person?" she asked her Servant.

"No, I don't have any impression of him -"

As if he had heard Saber and Hinata's silent murmurs, Caster lifted up his head with shocked look.

"... Oh, oh, how can you say that? Don't you remember me?"

In reply to his ever more exaggerated words, Saber was astonished.

"Whatever you may say, this is the first time I've met you - I don't know where you have gone wrong, but... maybe you've got the wrong person?"

"Oh oh, wuwuwu..."

Caster began to sob with a despaired wail. He was sad, so very sad. For God to take his one Maiden and striped her of her memories. His hands were clawing at his hair and pulling them. His extremely happy expression up till now completely changed, his strange, greasy complexion twisted by dismay and dejection like a caricature. To those around him his actions would have made them call him Berserker if the black knight wasns't one. It can be seen by the civilian spectators that he was a dangerous man whose emotions would change at a whim. It meant to the masters that he might have a personal skill in Mental Pollution and such skills were difficult to deal with.

"It's me! I am your forever most loyal servant Gilles de Rais! I've always prayed for your resurrection, always waited for the miraculous day when I can meet you again. I came here to the ends of time for that purpose, Jeanne!"

Other Servants and Masters heard the man's words, they were all startled... well all save for Rider since he did the same thing less than an hour ago.

"Gilles de Rais...?"

This was already the second Servant to declare his real name in front of all his enemy. Although his purpose is an unknown, the name is indeed the renowned name given beared by Caster. But for Saber, once his origin became clear, doubt simply hardened into denial. Regardless of his madness he was still dangerous.

"I don't know your name, nor do I know of this Jeanne."

Sighing half with shock after Saber's declaration, Caster let out even more scattered wheezings. His fish eyes widen further and his trashing went even more violent.

"What... could it be, that you've forgotten? Who you were in mortal life?"

Saber was getting annoyed with this situation in which she couldn't get her point clear, but such is the curse of Mental Pollution. The King of Knight regarded Caster grimly and said "Since you've already declared your name, then according to the knights' decorum I'll tell you my true name too. I am Arturia, the rightful child of Uther Pendragon, and the king of Britain."

Rider, Lancer, rubbed their chin in understanding; they were proper servants after all. Unlike Saber and Assassin who are incomplete servants they received all information of the Throne of Hero, Berserker on the other hand isâ€¦incapable to speaking coherent words.

"Oh! Oh! Oh waaaaaa!"

Caster began a fit of weeping which was almost a shriek, while his unsightly fist hammered the ground. Now Naruto was getting rather annoyed with the man's sobbing. He needed more time to rest, so he regarded the man with disgust, but didn't attack...Yet. Assassin stood next to his master, awaiting for order to strike down this disturbing man.

Rider and Lancer notice how Caster was getting more unstable by the second. They too prepared themselves for any situation. Konohamaru hid behind his grandfather and Chojuro too readied his Hiramekarei.

"How painful, how tragic is this! Not only did she lose her memories, even her mind is this befuddled... you... you! God, why are you so cruel to this lovely maiden of mine?"

"What are you talking about? To start with, I'm not -"

"Jeanne, I understand why you won't admit it. You, who originally was more devoted to God and believed in Him deeper than anyone else, was instead discarded by God. When you were sentenced as a witch and executed God did not give you any help or salvation. It is not without reason that you're now acting in this way."

Saber suddenly felt a repulsive feeling completely different from fear. It was as if every single hair in her body was standing on their ends. This man is dangerous in whole different reason!

The man in front of her didn't hear her words at all, and never wanted to hear them in the first place. He had come to a conclusion based on his own delusions regarding Saber, and had no doubt toward this conclusion. As she suspected the influence of Mental Pollution was detrimental to Caster's sanity. None of Saber's words could go into Caster's head not when he acknowldeges her words as 'lies'.

"Wake up! Jeanne! You don't need to be bewildered by the likes of God! You are the holy maiden of Orleans, the savior of France, Jeanne d'Arc!"

"That's enough! This is unsightly!"

Saber shouted, no longer showing confusion or restraint and openly displaying her disgust towards the kneeling Caster.

"I am Saber, and you are Caster, a Heroic Spirit. We are both Servants who fight for the Grail. The reason we met here is nothing more, and nothing less."

On her left, the BijuOh rebuked her. "... Saber, there's no point in saying anything to this man." Said Naruto as his breathing became more even. "Clearly this is one of more unstable Heroic Sprit, just kill that unsightly thing. Also get rid of his master too."

Undeterred Caster continued "Jeanne, please stop referring to yourself as Saber, or to me as Caster. We will soon be free from the bound of this shackle called Servant. The Holy Grail War is about to be over!"

"That's just your own wishful thinking." Answered Naruto as he stepped forward.

"Saber and I have unfinished business, and worm like you is unwanted and unneeded, so be gone."

"Hey, General de Rais, since you said the war is already over, what about the Grail?" asked Rider from above as he too got tired of this man's rants. Clearly the King of Knights would not lie about her identity and his man is clearly crazy.

"It's so obvious; the omnipotent Grail, that wish-granting machine is already in my hands!" shouted Caster as he was distracted by Rider.

"My only wish was that the holy maiden Jeanne d'Arc would be resurrected, and now this wish had already been fulfilled! Without even the need to compete with anyone, my wish had already become reality! The Grail has already chosen me â€" Gilles â€" without even fighting at all!"

Crash!

The ground beneath Caster shattered by a wing of a red staff. Lancer 's energetic eyes are now narrowed and sharp.

"ORA! Caster no dana! Ranting of a crazy can't be helped, because they are nuts. Howeverâ€¦If you continue to ridicule all the wishes of us Heroic Spiritsâ€¦I will smash you into a pile of dirt and shit! You got me?"

Lancer stepped forward with his staff pointing at Caster.

Suddenly underneath Naruto glow in gold light as the golden pillar Naruto showed up on came out. It pushed Naruto into the air, above everyone.

"You mongrel! Your disgusting presence insults me! I shall give you a fitting death of a trash!" declared Naruto as haze of golden mist appeared behind him and weapons started to slide out.

Assassin raised his sword and Berserker held out his master's Kubikiribocho.

The mad flame in Caster's eyes disappeared.

His face, which was twisted with anger and madness, also gradually returned to its calm. Caster lifted his head up to look at Saber, ignoring all other threats; the formidable will harbored within his gaze did not change the slightest.

It was a look of silent resolution. He had merely changed his determination into an even firmer belief. His decision will not falter end even at the mercy of death.

"It seems just words won't be enough... And all these interference will get in our way."

Caster's gloomy voice no longer contained the lament just then.

Orochimaru noticed his Servant's sudden change in aura and prepared to escape.

The long black robe floated backwards abruptly, creating a very big distance between Caster and other Servants. Caster, standing up again, was almost a different person from the figure kneeling on the ground sobbing just then. A great air of majestic command that seemed to be able to stain the entire earth red with blood emitted from his person... not only Heroic Spirits, but even tyrants will feel the oppressing tension of fear.

The man in front of her is undoubtedly not an easy enemy â€" Saber, who stood in front of Caster, knew this from her instincts without a doubt.

"I swear to you, Jeanne. Next time! I will bring you back."

Underneath Orochimaru's shadow suddenly faded little by little as Orochimaru started to sink down.

"Kukukuku...Sarutobi sensei, it seems my little invasion bore more fruits than I expected." He turned to other masters.

"Let us meet again next timeâ€¦and then we will decide who will die first. Servants...Masters...Konoha...We will finish this then." Orochimaru's upper chest faded as well and in continues to sink.

"Oh before I forget, Naruto-kun, you need to finish your job property." Said the snake man as he escaped.

"Nani?" muttered Naruto until suddenly beneath the destroyed battle field two figured burst out.

It was Nidaime and Shodaime!

"Nani!" exclaimed Hinata as she saw two men from her old history book appeared. The two founders looked just like how the books and the pictures portrayed them. Everything from their faces, their armours and even their presence.

"How is This..."

"Tsk!"

She turned to her right and saw Naruto's angry expression.

"That Edo Tensei, truly knows no limit. For a mere bastardized summoning ritual to give me this much trouble. Have I withdraw the Amaterasu too soon? I should have made sure their tags were destroyed."

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?"

Naruto looked at all those who were gather and decided to spill the bean.

"The two geezers were summoned by the Caster's master by using an older, bastardized version of the Servant summoning. It left their mind intact, however it allowed them to use their noble phantasms. I been killing them several times now, but their only weakness seems to be the kunai and a command seal attached in their head."

Other Servants got ready as they understood that these two men are false servants who really don't belong here. As they got into a fighting stance the Hokages suddenly had some sort of problem as their body shocked like they were being electrocuted.

"!" chattered and moaned the two kages as their dust made body started to crack and from the crack, came out purple fires of some kind. From their wounds leaked out black liquids of some sort and all servants instinctly became wary of it.

"Well, this is unexpected." Muttered Rider as he held his rein tightly. This fight might be more difficult than he thought.

Lancer narrowed his eyes. He actually have a minor mythic eyes that can allow him to see any evil in any form. With his evil seeing sight, no vile things can hide from him. The black liquids spilling off of those two ninja guys it was unnatural. Even he felt sick in his stomach and he is the guy that made heaven's finest warriors and its freak'n emperor bow down before him!

Naruto made the first move.

"You are being an eye sore! Die!" commanded the boy as he unleashed several N.P kunais at the two, deformed kages, however the kages managed to dodge, despite their breakdown and ran toward the servants.

Their movements were more wild and animal like and their speeds have doubled. Naruto had to open his gate further to increase his weapon barrage.

The two kages were annoyingly good at avoiding the attacks however Naruto was anything, but a quitter.

"Cono yaro! Shiniiieee!" roared the BijuOh as he fired the Rank E kunias at the Hokages. The BijuOh, whose pride is higher than the sky, will never admit how the wave of death coming from the two founders unnerved him. Unlike before, he couldn't feel the aura he felt from the them. At least before they felt like Kojirou, a false servant, however now they feel like they are abominations of worst kind.

Suddenly the Nidiame made several handseals and took a deep breath.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)!" said Tobirama, however the water came out of his mouth was no water. It was black liquid that has been messing with everyone's senses!

Naruto jumped away in a hurry to avoid the attack, he can feel the bad vibe coming from the liquid and he wasn't going to test it. Other Servant got their masters out of the harm's way and watched out for further attacks.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai KÅ tan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)!" roared the corrupted Shodaime. The tree that came out this time was all purplish and dark. The trees seem sickly, but killing intents were real. The trunks and vines launched it selves at the servant.

Lancer smirked as he tossed his little master to his gramps and covered the two Sarutobis. Old man Sarutobi and Konohamaru moved far away from the battle field as the old Hokage knows that he has no place among them. Even as a Hokage.

Lancer jumped upward, as he sailed into the air, he smashed aside any wood trunks and wines away with his spinning staff. His body twisted and turned in an impossible angle and timing as he proved himself worthy as being called the most agile servant. This swings crushed and bashed any attacks that might reach him, far before it got near him as his red staff, extended into far reach that is long as 7 meters.

Rider avoided the attacks by pulling his chariot away, his thundering wheels crushed any stray trees that approached him. He rode around the roof to prevent any trees from reaching the town below.

"Hmmm...I can't seem to get over the feeling how bad this is. However, my kingship prevents me from turning my back to my enemy. I will face them head on as fitting for a man who dreamt of conquering the world!" said rider as he turned his chariot toward the Shodiame, intending to smash him.

Berserker let out a roar as he punched aside the approaching wood jutsu, he climbed the trees to reach where his master was. Assassin too followed after him and Saber was close behind him.

"Saber, our fight will have to put on hold, until this mess is sorted out."

"I agree!" replied the KishiOh.

Saber slashed apart, several branches in her way and Assassin was kind enough to cover her. The two master swordsmen fought back to back as if they had been fighting alongside for long time. There was no way a few tree branched will stop them, howeverâ€¦a corrupted Servant can. The two jumped aside when Shodaime came at time in a break neck pace. The two servants posed their blades to attack, but it was no need, as Rider ran the approaching Shodaime Hokage away with his roaring chariot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that!"

The two swordsmen nodded toward the Conquest King and resume protecting their master.

The Nidaime was greeted with a familiar sight as Naruto unleashed a barrage of kunais at him from his treasure chest. The oozing liquid of Nidaime was creating an aura that made NAruto and other masters sick to their stomach.

"Curse it all! Why is this so filthy? I know the two were resurrected with a failed jutsu, but to think something like this could happen." Muttered the BijuOh as he grabbed a thin, long sword and nailed the Second Hokage on his head; however it was useless as it healed back immediately.

Naruto noticed that the Nidaime's and Shodaime's bodies were more liquid, than solid, now. All his attacks were nailing them, but they were no long bothered by it. Also the dark liquid touched his low level weapons and absorbed them, Some weapons were reeking daerk energy so bad, that Naruto either abandoned it, or destroyed it.

"There is no end to this." He whispered as he remembered to pick a certain person up.

He grabbed her but her shirt by her neck and lift her up like a cat.

"Hey! Watch where you are gabbing you shit head!"

"That mouth of yours are going to nail you a real problem one day." I told her, but the King of the Tailed Beast was rewarded, seriously by a loud and colorful swearing. He actually enjoyed her blunt and unrefined attitude.

"**Your father's fetish carries on within you."** Reminded the fox demon in a rather sneering tone.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>I turned to the monstrous form of the Nidaime and asked Kyuubi an important question.<p>

"Any idea what is going on?"

"**Hmmm...By the feel of this energy, I say this is a monster based on misery and rage. A creature that made a mockery of Hashirama and his idiot of a brother, but now corruption that needs to be rid of. I am actually surprised these things managed to use ninjutsu after they turned into this, but soon they will lose their ability to do that."**

"What do you really know?" Naruto asked the demon. He know that the fox knows something...something important."

"**I am, not sure, but I can feel the faint trace of the grail within them."**

"Nani?"

"**I am serious ! For some reason they were summoned and changed by the grail or a portion of the grail. Whatever it is, it is deadly to servants and those two are ticking bombs."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two kages.

"Then the only solution is to kill them before they blow up." The BijuOh summoned his Rank E weapons and fired theagain,. But this time, these kunais and lowly swords will never comeback as each and every one of them exploded on contact with he enemy and created a massive blast of Broken Phantasm explosion consists of many rank E turned Rank D explosions. The attack created a big ass crater, but the black slims moved to reform the Shodaime and Nidaimeâ. His job isn't over.

"Ora! This fight is not over yet!" roared Lancer as he twirled his bo staff around his right hand stylishly, before spinning it casually around his body and resting it again this lower back. His fancy staff movement actually made the staff look like it was bending like a snake. He cuffed it with his arms and held it behind him with the elbow joints holding it.

By gathering power in his legs, he leapt straight forwards as he swung his staff at two Hokages. The Nidiame jumped, but the mockery of Shodiame stood there and received a beating of a lifetime, but from the open wound it fired off several black tendrils of corruptions. Lancer was surprised at the unexpected attack, but living up to the title of most agile servant, the flamboyant dressed hero dodged the incoming attacks in a masterful acrobatic moves.

However it was clear that the monster's corruption is spreading further as their humane form became even more deteriorated even further as they couldn't keep up their form for long. The spears of darkness attacked all eh servant and their masters. The blade of shadows tore through the battle field as it hunted down the Servants. The spears didn't cut at all. It actually tore through it as if by a simplest touch it can rot through the matters around it and devour it. Any servants can tell that touching it will corrupt you and surviving the touch will be filled with agonizing pain.

Rider who was in the air had to turn away as the spears of the dark matters reached for the hero of the steed. Chojuro screamed as rider performed some crazy stunt that would kill them if a slightest mistake was made. The drills of shadows chased them like a homing missile as it never failed to follow the King of Conquest.

"Ah man, what a persistent bastard. These things don't quit." Complained Rider as he took a sharp turn to the right to avoid another horde of black spears. It seems even in mid-air you are not safe from the two mutated Servants.

"I am a bold and reckless man, but not even I'll play around with those thing. Facing a difficult enemy is one thing, but charging at something that repulses your very being and something you can figure out beside it will be your end by simply touching it is not cowardly. It is tactical retreat."

Rider dodged had to bash aside the incoming tendrils with a burst of lightning. It was nice to see that his Noble Phantasm isn't easily corrupted by a simple contact and that these things can be cut down.

"However! I will not run away when so many heroes have gathered here to fight these monsters off. If I run now, I will stain my honor as the King of Conqueror and all those who followed me to the battle field!"

As Rider was about to be attack from the back, a rain of golden and shiny weapons intercepted the attack.

Rider smirked as he saw Naruto was doing a cover fire for him.

"Many thanks BijuOh!"

Naruto simply smirked as he fired off more minor Noble Phantasms to stop the two Kages.

Lancer actually extended and enlarged his Noble Phantasm at least four times it original size and slammed the Nidiame to the wall. Berserker thrown his make shift noble Phantasm made of broken parts of the roof, such as sharp rocks and wood columns at the pinned Nidaime and blow the crap out of him with Broken phantasms.

Lancer turned to the mad hero. "Nice support, Berserker no Dana!" shouted the Hero of the spear as he twirled his bole staff around him and jumped into the air.

Berserker roared in respond, but didn't attack Lancer as his instinct told him that the corruption is more of a danger. The black paladin of madness picked up more objects to throw. He can do this all day.

Saber and charge forward, but was stopped by Assassin.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"I don't believe a close quarter combat is wise right now."

"You telling me to coward away and run?"

Assassin shook his head at the enraged King of Knight.

"No! I think you should preserve your strength to use your Noble Phantasm. Until master and the others figure out more about these creatures rest and build up your mana. Two of us are most ill-suited for this kind of combat."

Saber hate to admit it, but Assassin was right. A sword play will risk more contact with these corruption and who know that will happen. It is better to finish them off with that attack then risk engaging them directly.

Saber suddenly notice more of these black things were surrounding them. She also noticed her master was losing more energy by the minute. Too normal humans, these corruption will only result in death.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Saber as she pointed hers word sword as the black slimes.

"AIR STRIKE!" Shouted the Kishioh as she unleashed a torrent of winds from her sword which case a tunnel of winds to clear a path to her master. She jumped into the path she made for herself and ran to her master.

"HHHAAAA!" exclaimed Saber as she swung her sword to send out a shockwave to send the corruption back. She stood there in front of weakened Hinata. She might have to use that attack after all.

* * *

><p>"This is getting pointless." Thought Naruto as he fired a valley to the sky to cover Rider from being pinned down. He jumped back to avoid a fiery tackle by Shodaime, whose form is now completely inhumane. Their armours are now drown in the slime and their shapes were more of a wraith than a person.<p>

Nidiame was being beaten senseless by Lancer's rapid swing and thrust, but it was meaningess too.

"These things seem to be demonic by nature, Kyuubi's power and my collection of humane weapons and demonic weapons wouldn't work. Divine weapons are not always light and my collection of holy weapons is low and those that I currently have is too strong for me to wield yet. This is a problem."

It was true. While he had several holy swords, they were too weak. Those that were Rank A or higher are too much for him now. Several other weapons don't count as a holy weapon and more like average phantasms. Not suited to kill these thing.

Naruto was tiring. If he use the Amaterasu, which might work, but wouldn't be able to recall them. There is no point of attacking it with the cursed fire if it will burn down the entire Konoha as well. There has to be another way.

"Should I let Berserker use it? No his sword is too demonic and if he use my holy weapons, it will not work, because his mana are too demonic to use their true powerâ€¦Wait a minute. A holy sword? Didn't I seen one today?"

Naruto pondered his own words. There was only one solution.

Naruto stopped jumping and fired a barrage of kunais all over the field and watched them explode. He need to see certain someone.

Lancer was pummeling Nidaime with his sacred staff over and over again. He lives up to the expectation of a servant and performed inhumane acrobatics and jumps. He twirled his staff and struck down at the monstrous form that used to be the second hokage.

"Kora ga! FINISHER!" roared out Lancer as he expanded his staff to become a tick pillar and smashed down at the slimes. However the Nidaime managed to twisted into water like form to avoid damages. The mockery of the kages spit out black liquids at the hero of the Lance and continued his attack as Lancer dodged and blocked.

"tsk!" This is bad.

"ALALALALALLALALALLALAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh?" Lancer looked up and watched as Rider ran down Nidaime with his chariot and fried the man with his lightenings. Nidaime screeched in pain as the divine weapon crashed him and shocked him.

"Ho! It seems my Noble Phantasm still have some affect on these creatures." Commented Rideras he made a U-turn to tutn around. Lancer smirked as he raised his staff.

"It is good to see that this war has interesting people. Oi! What's your name Rider!"

"Me? Well, I am the SefukuOh Iskandar! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!"

Lancer smirked.

"A king you say? Very well. I am SaruOh! Also known as Great Sage Equal to Heaven!"

Rider raised his eye brows.

"Oh? A king and a sage? I too met a sage today. What fate, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What say you Lancer. Would you like to join me on my conquest to rule the world?"

Lancer let out a laugh as he shock his head.

"To follow another? NO my new friend. I follow only two men in my life. My master who bears my command seals and finally a monk that was simply too kind!" Roared out Lancer as he jumped into the air like a monkey and slammed his staff against the approaching Nidaime into the wall.

"HAaaaaa." Signed out Rider as his shoulder lost it strength.

"It seems there is no negotiation again."

Rider didn't have time to complain as a horde of Black spear came unearthed the two heroes and Rider were forced to ride away.

"Close, but no dice!" taunted the hero of the mount as he got away by a hair length.

The two heroes watched as Nidiame stopped attacking and suddenly turned to where his brother was. The dark monster that used to be the Nidaime jumped toward the other monster and the two. Combined? It looks like the two wraiths are now fused together.

Saber was protecting her weaken master as best of her ability, however it was clear that she was tiring and being out numbered.

"Ksh! If I had more mana!"

Saber's energy supply was dropped greatly after she was summoned, however now that her master is weakened like this, her energy as too low to even use her holy sword.

"This can't be it! There is still a chance. Long I can get Master out of here. Then it will be my win."

Suddenly the group of dark spears converted intom one long spear that was a size of a fotress breaching ram. It blasted toward Saber who was holding on to her master. She wouldn't be able to dodge.

"Tsk!" Saber activated her Invisble Air into full powerâ€¦To cast the most powerful Wind Barrier of the Wind King.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" exclaimed Saber as the dome of powerful air protected her, butâ€¦The dark spear relentlessly ate through her wall of air.

"This can't be!" Saber 's resolve solidified as she raised her sword, the golden blade no longer concealed. It glow in the dark as Saber collected the small bits of her remaining powers to activate its power. The winds blow all around her as the golden light brighten the dark stadium. Her light alone forces the darkness at bay.

"Ex-"

"Divine Wrath!"

"!" Saber looke dup as NAruto was above him in mid-air firing his weapons down at the wrenched monster. The darkness cried out in pain as it retracted.

"It seems you owe me now, Saber!"

The BijuOh's arrogant smirk was still there as he landed in front of the two girls as his golden swirls appeared behind him. From there came out several low level weapons.

"DIE!" roared Naruto as he once again unleashed the weapons on the darkness, which swallowed them. However it seems the darkness is no longer the real problem. In front of them was the fusion of the two kages. They were ugly as they come and were a mockery of life itself. Their head were side by side, but their body was more of a freak than a man. Their arms were long and their legs were thin. They had something like a claw, but it wasn't clear, because of the slims coming off their bodies.

"...I could have live just fine without seeing that." Muttered Naruto as Saber and Hinata agreed to his word.

Suddenly from the center of their chest was something that looks like a mouth appeared. From there the mouth opened up and there we saw something unusually and mesmerizing. A single golden eye was staring back at us.

While the monster was a sight to be repulsed at, the golden was somewhat sad looking. It was like an eye that hasn't seen light in long time, for it actually looked timid.

"!" screeched out the monster as long arms that were dark and had many tattoos on it came out of the eye. The arms reached for the servants and Masters alike. The tattooed arms came at each servant, but they all defended themselves perfectly.

Lancer spins the staff in front of him to prevent any contact with the corruption's arm. He smashed and twirled the staff like a barrier.

"KORA KORA KORA! This is nowhere enough!'

Rider had to dodge the arms in mid-air; however he had least trouble as they couldn't reach him far. Those that did were surprisingly dispatched by his master. Chojuro was holding his twin sword as it ignited into beam sword and was bust cutting up the arms that approached him.

"I am Rider's master!" He thought to himself as he stared at Naruto from above.

"I can't make Rider look bad by being incompetent!"

Rider only smirked at his master's boldness and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHa! Truly you are my master! True True! My master needs to be bold and brave. Allow me to carve out a path! AAAYYAH!"

Cried out Iskandar as he redirected his chariot to run down the arms with their majestic wheels and lightening.

"Make way!"

"BOOM!" "CRASH!" "CRUNCH!"

Assassin was cutting up any stray arms that approached him. He noticed that while the arms were numerous and tainted, they are still made of flesh, unlike the Hokages, whose body are more like liquids. He used his unusual long blade to keep his distance and cut down these abomination.

"HAH!" the Samurai cried out as he used an overhead slash to cut down several arms.

"Long as this Kojirou stands, I will never fall to such cheap and tainted enemies."

The lone Samurai took his signature stance as he ready to unleash his skill for all to see.

"Torakiri!(Tiger Cutting!)" roared out Kojirou as he dashed forward and performed a horizontal slash to cut away a horde of these tainted limbsâ€¦But their unless amount was discouraging.

Before he can attack again, suddenly a black figure jumped in front of him and swung his large sword at the enemies. The Head cutting knife shined against the sun as it sliced away the tattooed arms with a single swing. The Hero of Madness masterfully manipulated the steel in his hand to perform outrageous moves that seemed impossible for a warrior to perform, let alone a Berserker Servant o perform them. HE truly is the finest Berserker there is.

Berserker roared in anger as he send out shockwaves after another to cut apart these monsters. None of them shall reach his master as long as he lives!

The arms reached for Saber, Naruto and Hinata, but it was useless as in between Naruto Gate of Uzushio and Saber's swordsman ship, it was like reach to the sky and grabbing the cloud. Well Lancer can do it, but you know what I mean.

Naruto draw the Bashosen out and blasted the cursed arms with the lightening elements. He watched as the lightening tore through the horde of arms and turns them into charcoals. Saber on the other hand was preserving her energy by using least amount of movements and most effective strikes. She sliced and slash in magnificent dance even in her weaken state.

However not all was right as Hinata couldn't defend herself. Unlike Chojuro and Naruto she lacked the mean to attack from distance and her Juken was not fast enough for all these arms. A stray hand managed to grab her neck and squeezed her air out. She chokes in pain as the taint from the arm made her dizzy and sick. Her already pale skin, turned even paler as the tainted aura slipped into her.

Saber and Naruto quickly appeared next to her and sliced off the arm. The arm let out a glazer of blood, but I went downâ€¦lifeless.

"Hahaha! This getting ridiculous!" Naruto turned to Saber and Hinata and saw Hinata was unconscious. Saber on the other hand as still ok and her mana rolled off of her like a glowing sun. Despite her bravo, NAruto can tell that the blonde knight's energy was too lowâ€¦This might ruin his plan.

"Oi KishiOh, can you use your Noble Phantasm at full power?"

Saber stared emotionlessly at the enemy master that prove over and over again how much of a threat he is. She pondered should she even answer him. Secret to one's Noble Phantasm should be kept quiet after all. However...This is no time to be hostile to allies, doesn't matter how brief it will be.

"I lack the necessary mana to use its full power." Confessed Saber as she held her breath and waited for NAruto's reply.

Naruto was deep in thought. "So long as she has power, she can use her sword. This is good. All she need is a boost."

"Oho...SO long as you have mana it is ok, is that it?"

"Huh?"

"That is good Saber. I will gave you the necessary power."

Naruto raised his finger as he left a trail of chakra in the air. He started to write some kind of rune in the air as his eyes glow purple. By using his Mythic Eye, he quickly made the necessary marking to finish the seal.

"In the name of Uzumaki and its blood that flow in my vein. I hereby activate the sacred seal of Servant bind and set a temporary bind for 30 seconds. Undoing the restriction of rule of seven and transferring the blueprint of Saber Contract and transfer the right to reactivate within me. The chain of mortality will be remaining in effect until the enemy is utterly silenced."

After the chain in his hand was a large ball of light which was actually a lines of seals and words that made a shape of sphere. The sphere undid itself and life a rope or chain flew at Saber's arm and connected with her.

'W-What is the meaning of this! Master of Berserker!"

"Don't yell KishiOh. This is only a temporary contract with me. It will last for only 30 seconds so grind your teeth."

Naruto went into a chain of hand seal and muttered several words as he did so.

"Activating Force Master Contract, begin transferring Chakra for total of 30 seconds."

The moment he finished his sentence, his body glow in golden light as sparks flew and lightening came out of his body.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!"

In his hand was the chakra chain that was connected to Saber. The chain glow as well as it send NAruto's chakra into Saber.

"This is..."

Saber could feel the foreign mana filling her very core. This mana was strong and filled with sheer power. She felt the power she lost after being summoned to this world return to her. She felt her stats which was dropped to make up for her master's lack of skills went back up to A and B ranges! Actually her stats improved beyond her normal setting.

"Is this what Berserker feels like as his servant? All these power valuable to him at all time?"

She felt high. It was like she a drunk with such rich energy that she can't help herself. Her emotions which were sealed tight were flaring out as she felt the mana caress her very being. It was like a warm blanket over her. She can do this!

Saber stepped toward the monster in front of her and her fellow Servants. She confidently raised her sword high into the sky. The golden sword of King of knight glow in awesome color of gold as it outshined the very darkness that plagued them. The being made of Shodaime and Nidaime took a step back as of the light itself hurt them.

Naruto seeing this smirked and turned to other servants.

"SABER IS ABOUT TO USE HER NOBLE PHANTASM! GET OUT OF THE RANGE OF FIRE!"

Other servants noticed this too and quickly got out of the way. Assassin and Berserker appeared next to Their master. The Bijuoh was on his last legâ€¦ strength was low, but he managed to send Saber enough energy to be fully charged. With this their victory is assured.

"GO SABER!" roared and commaned ANruto as Saber answered.

The blade in her hand glow like it was a second sun. The mana that I filled into her before was now all focus on the golden sword. A rush of wind erupted from her path and brought all the masters save Naruto to their knee. Even Kojirou, the weakest of the gathered Servant fell to his knee by the unbelievable pressure of the golden sword.

"So..." muttered Assassin.

"...This is the ultimate blade...Unmatched and peerless."

Saber inhaled deeply, the sword's light growing more intense until it seemed to explode in her hands. The golden sword, the Sword of Promised Victory, crystallization of the Humanity's view of victory, the single most powerful holy blade in the world. The Noble Phantasm that perhaps has only two in rival and one surpasses it.

"Ex-,"

She called out as a column of light emerged from its tip to pierce the sky. The Sheer power of the holy blade actually brought the BijuOh to his knee.

"This power! It is more than I imagined. So...This is Saber...The most excellent and noble servant." Muttered Naruto in awe as he witnessed the most holy blade of all was about to unleash its mighty power. If only...If only his own creation can reach such form...to reach such glory.

Suddenly he felt a disturbance within him...No wait, it was not him. It was...Berserker? Oh shit!

* * *

><p>Berserker raged deep within his soul. He felt it...This power, this light, there was no mistake. She...She is here!<p>

"NO! ! How can I face her!"

Berserker lift his black armored hand to the sword strapped on to his back. He held the dark handle of his ultimate sword and felt the humming of the demonic sword, responding of its sister blade. All he need to do is o draw it...And...What? Attack her? Can he do it?

"VOOOSH!" "KATA! KATA! KATA! KATA! KATA! KATA! KATA! KATA!

The sound of something cutting through the air was heard.

"Ten No Kusario!"

Suddenly his arm was chained up by a sliver chain and he felt his body becoming powerless. The Servant of Madness and anger tried to move his arm, but it was ted up too well. He tried to overpower it, but the chain tied all over him, preventing even his head being turned. This weapon is! There is only one man can do this.

"Don't...Just watch the damn light show, Berserker."

"Guuuhhâ" Berserker growled out softly. This time he managed to subdue him without getting out of hand. The pair turned to Saberâ€¦Waiting for her to finish.

"-calibur!"

There she goes.

Saber unleashed the very pinnacle of her power. From its tip a beam of light launched itself, a wave of destruction so powerful that this sword could cut the mountains themselves and split the waves. The golden light of destruction purified all the taints around its path and the monster made of the two former Hokages simply burnt away. The monster that was so powerful and persistent that not even five servants could kill it. It simply vanished into the light and was never seen again.

However there was a problem.

The golden blast of light was now reaching for the village itself. Saber's greatest fear came true. Her power was too strong and it will kill not only her enemy, but the innocent people as well.

"Matte matte!"

All the servant looked up and saw Lancer in the path of the blast.

"That was a good show, Saber no dana! Now its my turn!"

Lancer pulled out several strands of his hair and blow at the incoming Excalibur blast.

"Henge!" he shouted with a prayer gesture and the hair suddenly turned into copies of his staff.

"GROW AND EXPAND!Rúyì Jīngū Bàng (IdealGolden-boundCudgel)!"

The staffs surrounded the blast and somehow became a wall to protect the village.

Lancer smirked as he held up his make shift shield.

"I challenged the heavens and won! Like hell I'll fall from a light show of this level!WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Lancer let out a war cry and tilted his make shift wall toward himself. The titled wall, sent the blast from the holy sword harmlessly into the sky... Well harmless as an anti-fortess attack can get. It actually destroyed the cloud in the sky.

Another impossibility just occurred.

Lancer just deflected the Excalibur.

All the Servant looked at Lancer like he grown a second head.

Naruto, who was out of power slowly got up. His golden armour faded into particles of light. He held himself steady using Berserker as leverage and stared.

Who in Elemental Nation haven't heard of Ruyi jingo Bang? There was bno doubt who this hero is. That confidence, that power, and that title. It can't be anyone else, but the mght Monkey King, who challenged the Gods and won. He who was sealed under a mountain for Thousands of years for challenging the Buddha himself. A hero of redemption and justice who was born as the meanest of spirits mean and ended up as a god. The Sage Equal to Heaven, who eyes all evil and punishes all wicked. A hero of the tale heard by all the people of the Elemental Nation. A hero who was recognized in all five great nations!

The MonkeyKing...SunWuKong.

"Well...This is a problem all by itself. This war is crazy." Muttered Naruto as he turned toward the Leaf Village. All kind of mess was around his capital. As a king, he should address this and take command. However he needs his rest first.

The Suna and Oto invasion has come to close, but for the Holy Grail War. It was only an opening act.

* * *

><p>Naruto improvement time! Naruto is fitting for this new stats chart!<p>

Bold letters are the improvements and changes

Name: Uzumaki(Namikaze) Naruto

Age:13

Servant: Berserker(%#&%$#)/Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou)

Alignment: **ChaosGood**

Stat [rune include] {kyuubi}

Strength: **B[B+]**{A}

Agility: **C+[B+]**{A}

Endurance: B [B+] {A}

Chakra: A++ [n/a] **{EX}**

Luck: **A** [N/A] {no changes}

: N/A

All Skills (All skills will improve and develop in time)

Mystic Eyes: B

Independent Action: **B** (kind of because he will disobey a lot of order)

Item Construction: **C**(Making his own Noble Phantasm)

Mad Enhancement: C (Kyuubi mode)

Magic Resistance: **C** (Genjutsu will do jack shit nowâ€¦mostly, improved only a little)

Presence Concealment: B+ (Ran from village full of ninja after painting a mountain)

Riding: N/A

Territory Creation: D (Made his own rune fields and Boundary fields yeah)

Battle Continuation: **B** (hello a demon in his belly, it well only get higher)

Bravery: B

Charisma: **B** (can make anyone his allies, king like presence)

Clairvoyance: **C** (Kenaz, archer like skills)

Disengage: D ( a ninja)

Divinity: D (Demon deity)

Eternal Arms Mastership: **D** (Weapon skills are definitely better than Gilgamesh, but not enough Rank A Hougu like Gil thou)

Expert of Many Specializations: C+ (Ninja in training)

Eye for Art: **C** (Can recognize any important artifacts in his armor and its copies.)

Eye of the Mind: **C+** (Not exactly pushed in his battle to improve a lot.)

Golden Rule: A (Rich as hell)

Instinct: B

Librarian of Stored Knowledge: A (Kage-Bunshin)

Military Tactics: **C**(has army of clone, Improved definitely)

Monstrous Strength: B ( Kyuubi mode required)

Prana Burst: **C+** (Definite improvement, because most of his weapons are prana burst required)

Projectile: **B** (Ninja+wind chakra)

Protection from Arrows: **C-** (improve greatly)

Rune Magic: **B** (Uzumaki)

Noble Phantasms

Note: Sneak preview on the weapons. I will be adding a lot more OC Hougus and weapons I like from other shows.

There might be change to ranking if there are good reasons from the readersâ€¦might.

Review and Enjoy

Gate of Uzushio: Anti Army Rank A++~E

Kyuubi Biju Mode: Anti-Unit/Army/Fortress/Nation (Not exactly Anti-Worldâ€¦Yet) A+/A++/A+++/EX

Ten no Kusario: Anti-Unit: N/A

Wabisuke: Anti-Unit C+

(Has special power, but not famous, or very sharp.)

Kin no Housengeki(4 x golden halberd):Anti-Unit C-B

Samehade: Anti-UnitA

Kabutowari: Anti-Unit B

Hiramekiarei: Anti-Unit B

Kubikiribocho: Anti-Unit B-

Shibuki: Anti-Unit B-

Kiba: Anti-Unit B-

Nuibari: Anti-Unit B-

RajinnoKen: Anti-Unit A

Kusanagi: Anti-Unit A+

Uchihagane ('Fan Steel' Madara's War fan named by me)Anti-Unit/Army A/A+

Yate no Kagami: Support/Shield A+

(Totsuka no Tsurugi) Sakegari no Tachi: Anti-Unit/Army : A+/A++

Kokinjo: Anti-Unit D

Shichiseiken: Anti-Unit C

Benihisago: Anti-Unit B

Bashosen: Anti-Unit, Anti-Army A-

Kohaku no Johei: Anti-Unit A

Jikki Chikamatsu no Sho: Anti-Unit/Army/FortressB/A/A+

(Extra)

**Fortress of Dai Ha: Anti-army/shield B-**

A renown fortress of Korea's Shel La Kingdom, was recorded conquered several time, but in its golden days it was absolute.

Review and Enjoy

Name: Senju Hashirama

Age:50 or more

Class: Assassin/?

Alignment: Chaos Good

Stat

Strength: C

Agility: B

Endurance: B

Chakra: A

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A

Phantasms:

Mokuton Jutsu: B+/A

Biju Control: A

Class Skill

Presence Concealment: C

Personal Skill:

Charisma: B

Eye of the Mind(True): B-

Expert of Many Specializations: B

Projectile(Daggers): C

Protection of the Fairy: C

PioneeroftheStars:B+

This unique Skill is given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

Military Tactics: C

Name: Senju Tobirama

Age:50 or more

Class: Assassin/?

Alignment: Chaos Good

Stat

Strength: C+

Agility: A

Endurance: C+

Chakra: B+

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: A

Phantasms:

Suiton Jutsu: B

Raijin no Ken: A

Class Skill

Presence Concealment: C

Personal Skill:

Charisma: B

Disengage: C

Eye of the Mind(True): B

Instinct:C

Projectile(Daggers): C

Subversive Activities: B-


End file.
